Something You Can't Ignore
by BarelyProdigies
Summary: Minato and Kushina had twins, Naruto and Ai, but through Minato's cowardice his son pays the price. Now abandoned by the same people who swore to love him the most, he grows into a broken young man. With nothing to cling to in the roaring rain he runs away to stumble upon his heritage and become something the village can't ignore. Alive Minato/Kushina. Evolving Dark Naruto. Lemons.
1. A Condemned Future

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 1: A Condemned Future**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sprinting through the thick forest floor of the northern forest surrounding the Leaf village with his black shirt torn and painful expression on his face as his seven year old body was falling apart as he was bleeding from the multiple cuts along his body. However, those cuts were the last things on his mind as the overwhelming rain storm overhead was soaking him to the bone causing the blood from the wounds continually flow as it refused to clot seeing as Naruto was moving as fast as he could to get away.

Getting away from what? Better question would be what would he stay for? As he grew up he faced terrible conditions from the abuse of the village from the overpriced food which was nothing but scraps fit more for homeless dogs than humans. Or should he stay for the sights? To drink in the glares and hate from the villagers as he walked down the streets they shared? To feel ostracized for something he could never grasp and could never change because all he knew he never did anything wrong.

Locked away in his tiny room in the dusty attic of the orphanage as potential parents came by because he was "a monster who should never be loved". Beaten by the same caretakers that fussed over another child if he or she got a scrape on their knees. Eventually the sight of celebration for someone else's birthday did not even stir a feeling of jealousy within him. How can the people around him be so two-faced? The same mouth that sings out in joy for another spits and curses him. The same hands that push children on the swings push him to the ground only to beat him for living. The same eyes that behold the beauty of the world surrounding them open in amazement only to close as others ignore his broken form. The same ears that listen to the rustling of the leaves in the still mornings become deaf to his cries in a nearby alley.

Too lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the large root sticking out of the ground and he fell in the middle of a clearing in the forest allowing the undying rain relentlessly poured down on his small frame as if they were the physical embodiment of his painful memories. He gripped two handfuls of the grass beneath him as he struggled to continue on. _Just a little more just keep going! _Too where? A small voice in his head replied it was that same voice that just wanted him to give in just to accept what was going on in his life.

That was the final straw as the sensations of rapidly passing memories of pain flew by, the storm roaring over him, hazy outlines of past abusers in the rain approached him as his mind was breaking. He gripped his overwhelmed head with his small hands and roared out to the storm in pure anguish.

"**STOP!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seven Years Ago**

Minato Senju was pacing around his office wondering how he was going to pull off this impossible task. The greatest of the nine tailed beasts was getting closer to the village and with every second, shinobi were dying to stall it and here he was without a solution how to stop it. Unfortunately he did not receive his great grandfather's wood bloodline to restrain the beast but in the end that would not stop it completely.

The only thing he found out was that it was impossible to kill a tailed beast seeing how it is living concentration of chakra. It is however possible to 'kill' it once it has been sealed inside of jinchuuriki only for it to be reformed after a few years of slowly gathering its chakra. But how was he to create a seal strong enough to contain the greatest of the bijuu seeing as the Kyuubi sat on top of the hierarchy uncontested.

There had been a few notes about jinchuuriki and bijuu, but the only thing he got on the Kyuubi was that it had never been sealed before due to its immense power causing the host, inanimate or living, to break apart. _Thank you very much asshole, for telling me that I can't put the strongest living being in a fucking teapot!_

Then he found something in the forbidden section from the Uzumaki scrolls. At the user's command, the Shinigami performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's soul, both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach. _So this technique should work! But I will have to sacrifice myself to do it…_

Shaking his head as he returned to the Hokage's desk Minato delved into his research with new vigor, and after confirming that it was indeed a sealing-ceremony, he started to make adjustments. Since it was a sealing, it should be possible to control where exactly the target was to be sealed. He knew that if he sealed the Kyuubi into an object, it wouldn't work due to its overwhelming power being far too strong to be locked in a teapot like the Shukaku. If an animal was used, the Kyuubi would take control over the animal, since no animal has the mentality required to keep it at bay nor the chakra to enforce the seal holding the Kyuubi back. The only possibility was a human. Ideally, he would seal it in himself, then drag them both to hell, but he wasn't sure if the Kyuubi had so much power that would allow it to escape the Shinigami's clutches. Any other adult was out too, seeing that an adult's, even a child's chakra-network was too small to handle the immense chakra, it would have to be someone with unset and growing chakra coils. The only thing that could handle the sudden influx of chakra...was an infant.

Minato felt a sudden pang of pain. He would not have hesitated for a second to sacrifice his own life, but to drag an innocent life into this? Especially since he knew that only two babies would be born in time for the sealing; his own. How could he even consider taking someone else's child? What could he say? "Sorry but I couldn't bring myself to sacrifice my own child even though I'm the Hokage; sucks to be you!" _Yeah like I could be so cruel as to do that to a parent._

Kushina was pregnant with twins and her water had broken a few minutes ago. He was going to have a son and a daughter. And he would have to seal the Kyuubi into one of them. Even if another mother gave birth early, Minato knew that he couldn't ask anyone to give up their child if he was not willing to give up his.

So the only bitter question was which one to seal it in. Seeing how he would be splitting the Kyuubi between himself and his child he decided to choose giving the power to his daughter hoping she will be strong without having her father in her life.

He spent the next three hours designing the seal that would hold the Kyuubi, before heading to Kushina, his heart heavy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina held her babies in her arms, smiling at both of them. Naruto looked just like his father with his tuff of blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, while Ai was her spitting image with purple eyes and red hair. They were crying, and honestly she couldn't blame them, as she could feel the Kyuubi's dark and ominous chakra in the air. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry, daddy will find a way to save the day, that's what your daddy does best. Naruto, Ai, it'll be fine."

Tsunade, who had returned to Konoha to help her step daughter Kushina give birth to her grandchildren, had her doubts about her son stopping the beast and she could see that Kushina's confidence in her husband was not absolute either.

Speak of the devil, there he came, with an expression appropriate for a funeral.

Minato looked at his wife, knowing this would be the last time he'd ever see her. He forced himself to smile. "Hello Kushina, how are you doing? Are the children alright?"

Kushina gave him a weak smile as the birth took a lot out of her. "Ai-chan and Naruto-kun are just fine, and according to Tsunade, I'm out of the woods. What about you? Did you find something?"

Minato nodded. "I researched, and found out that while it's impossible to destroy the Kyuubi, I can seal it away. I know the jutsu and I've already designed the seal."

Kushina smiled, relieved. "That's wonderful darling. Why do you look so down?"

Minato wished he could keep quiet, but he knew that would not only betraying Kushina, but that it simply wouldn't work. Still, how do you tell your wife that you will die sealing a monster into her child? "Well..."

Tsunade looked at him sharply. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

She had always been sharp, and as a medic, reading people was child's play. "Yes. There are two."

Kushina looked at him. "What are they?"

Minato gulped. "For the sealing to work, I... I need to sacrifice my life."

Tsunade felt a sharp pain strike her heart while Kushina's eyes widened as tears brimmed her eyes. "No." She whispered. "Tell me it's not true."

Minato glanced at her. "I can't. To seal the Kyuubi, I need to summon the Shinigami."

Kushina sobbed. "It's not fair! After all we've been through, after all we've lost, after the war, now that we finally came this far, it just ends like this? Now that we finally have children, they will never know their father? It's just not fair!"

Tsunade looked at her son as she whispered her next sentence. "Was that the other catch?"

Minato couldn't look her or Kushina in the eyes. "No." He finally whispered, his voice sounding as if he had been gravely injured.

Kushina was not really paying attention. After this news, what could be worse? Tsunade asked. "What is?"

Minato stared at the floor, his voice trembling. "The only thing that can hold, that could hope to keep the Kyuubi at bay, is..." He paused, having to gather all his strength not to break down in tears "...is an infant."

Kushina stared at him, wide-eyed. Then she pulled her children closer to her chest. "No." she stated, her panicked voice steadily increasing in volume. "No, you can't. Not them. NO! I WON'T LET YOU! NOT OUR CHILDREN! NO!"

Minato slammed his fist into the wall, tears now running down his face as well. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS?!" He shouted, before taking a deep shaky breath. "Kushina, I've looked through every possible source. I've searched everywhere. If I seal the fox in an object, the object will break! If I seal it in an animal, the fox will take over! If I try to take it down with me, it may escape me, because of how much chakra I would have to pull in myself! And nobody with set chakra-coils could possibly survive the sealing! There is nobody else Kushina!" He grew quiet, small sobs escaping his lips. "There is nobody else…"

Tsunade hesitantly patted his back trying to comfort her son in his last moments. Tears streamed down her face as yet another person in her life was going to die and she could nothing to prevent it from happening. This once again showed her that the title of Hokage was more of a burden and a curse than anything else. Here stood a man, a loving husband and fresh father, who had to not only sacrifice his life in his best years, but damn his own child to house a demon.

After nearly an hour, Minato left the room with Naruto, Ai, and a broken heart. He knew that he had to do it, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. If anything, it made him feel worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato stood on Gamabunta's head, staring at the fox who destroyed his life and the village. He sighed. "You ready Gamabunta?"

The large toad snorted humorlessly. **"I am not a miracle worker but I will do what I can."**

"Thanks. Tell Jiraya-sensei to get you a large bottle of sake, my treat." Minato stated.

The toad nodded. **"Well then, LET'S GO!"**

With a mighty leap the toad charged the possibly most dangerous beast on the planet, using his sword to deflect an oncoming tail. As Gamabunta was defending against the Kyuubi Minato had already readied his **Hirashin** to flash away the beast and was flashing through the last handsigns as Gamabunta took to the skies with another massive leap and landed on top of the nine tails. **"Minato GO!"**

Minato had already finished his signs as he jumped off of Gamabunta and onto the head of the bijuu and flashed to the forest away from the village. Staring down the beast he summoned a ritual alter for Ai and placed her down as he guarded Naruto. Minato flashed through the seals for the Uzumaki kinjutsu. "**Shiki Fūjin!**"

He felt like his chest was encased in ice as the Shinigami's arm shot out of his stomach, grabbing the Kyuubi who was desperately struggling while Gamabunta kept it from escaping as a brightly glowing inscription formed on both Ai and Minato. The Kyuubi was now helpless as the Shinigami was ripping his chakra and his soul out of his body. **"DAMN YOU FOURTH!"**

Minato slowly turned around and looked at the Shinigami, who was also looking down to him **"Are you prepared?"** the deity asked.

Minato opened his mouth. "I..." Images began to flash before his eyes. His village. His wife. His son. His daughter.

"I..." The images changed. He saw his hopes for the future. First he saw his village, glistering proudly in the sunlight. He saw Kushina smiling at him in front of their compound. He saw his children growing up, first as children, then young teens. He saw himself and Kushina giving them advice on the shinobi-life. He saw them, now older, at their weddings. He saw himself hand the Hokage-hat to his children. He saw his grandchildren sit on his lap while he told stories of long-past wars. He finally saw himself, now as old as Sarutobi, laying in a bed, surrounded by his precious people, peacefully closing his eyes.

"I..." Unlike many shinobi, Minato's ideal death had never been to die in a brilliant display, fighting an equal if not superior foe like his great grandfather or facing unbeatable odds to buy his comrades time like his great granduncle. He wouldn't mind going that way, mind you, but his dream had always been to die peacefully of old age with a smile, surrounded by his loved ones.

It wasn't fair. To have everything stolen from him, just when life had finally started to look up. He could stay tough, but facing a true demon, Minato, knowing it would make no difference, chose honesty.

"I... I'm not ready." This statement, while seemingly so easy to make, was the hardest thing Minato had ever done, including choosing to use his children. He gave up his ego, his pride, his image as the fearless, confident leader and revealed his true self. A man who was afraid to die with so much left undone.

Where was his courage? His resolve to offer his life as the Hokage? The iron will and passionate love for his village that made him running into more than one hopeless situation with guaranteed death? Where was that passion that had driven him in the library to search for a solution, no matter the cost to himself? Gone. Vanished under the cold gaze of a demon that stripped away all falseness, whom could not be deceived.

The Shinigami looked at him, his inhuman face betraying no emotion. Then... **"Very well."**

Minato blinked. It couldn't really be that easy, could it? "What?" The inscription on his stomach sudden disappeared. He was confused until he heard a poof behind him. Naruto was now on a similar ritual alter as Ai with Minato's old inscription. "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"**Your soul is still mine however because I am not taking your soul now I will also not take the bijuu's soul so rather your other infant shall have it sealed with him." **With that said the Kyuubi's chakra was sealed with in Ai while his soul lived on sealed within deity looked at him with soulless eyes that froze any outcries in his throat. **"I am death. Everything dies. It makes no difference if I take you now or in a hundred years. Eventually, you will die, and as our pact, your soul will be mine. I am patient. I can wait."** With that, he vanished, leaving a baffled, slack-jawed Minato behind.

Minato quickly ran over to his children only to find Ai peacefully resting as Naruto was crying. A red haze covered the bright red seal on Naruto's stomach as his naturally smooth face grew whisker marks signifying the sealing of the bijuu's soul. "No not my son." Minato whispered as he looked on to what he believed was his now possessed son. "DAMN YOU SHIGINAMI! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Chocked sobs escaped his lips as he went to hold his son but pulled his arms away. _No he is no longer my son. It's all my fault._ Minato then walked over Ai and picked her up as Kushina rushed over with Tsunade and Hiruzen in tow. "Minato-kun! You are alive!" She slowed down wondering what was wrong when she noticed the whisker marks on Naruto.

"Naruto my baby! Minato what happened?!" Kushina rushed over to pick Naruto up off the alter when Minato wrapped his arm around her waist. "Kushina…I…it was my fault…I was a coward and now our son no, what was our son bears the Kyuubi's soul." He said with a shaky breath as he could not even utter the words himself.

Kushina began to cry into Minato's shoulder and held on to her daughter for the life of her when Tsunade came from behind and wrapped her arms around the crying pair and offered her condolences. "So to shall this pass. That was what Jiraya said when Dan died but I was too filled with grief to understand what he said at the time but I understood later. It means that both sad and even happy times will pass so no matter how you feel now time will change it over time."

"Kaa-san it's all my fault…"

"It will all be ok." Meanwhile Hiruzen Sarutobi was headed over to Naruto as he steeled his heart to kill his successor's child. He lifted his large bo staff to crush his head when he was stopped by a sudden yell. "NO!" but unexpectedly it was Minato who stopped him not Kushina who was looking away and ready to let her ex-child die.

"We do not know what will happen if we willingly kill the jinchuuriki. It could terminate my contract with the Shiginami and kill both of us." Minato said as he called over a silver haired ANBU to hand Naruto over.

"Minato-sensei he is your…"

"No Kakashi he is not my son. My son died because of my mistake put this thing in an orphanage. His name was Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi bowed his head and swiftly picked up Naruto and proceed to give him to a nearby orphanage.

"Come Kushina, Kaa-san I have to address the village what happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reunion had been shocking and heartwarming, lasting nearly an hour before Minato decided he couldn't leave his villagers in the dark any longer. He took his daughter in his arms and smiled. She looked exactly like her mother.

He stood on the tower, looking down on the masses gathering below, cheering for his victory. He smiled. "People of Konoha, we have won! Thanks to our many brave shinobi, I have managed to find a way to defeat the Kyuubi! It will no longer be a terror to our village anymore!"

The roars were deafening. Minato raised his voice. "But not I alone am the true hero. The heroes are all those who bravely faced the Kyuubi!" All the shinobi cheered even louder. Then Minato spoke again. "Nor am I the savior of Konoha. The true savior is right here!"

He lifted Ai up, so that everyone could see her. "The Kyuubi was extremely powerful and because it is immortal, nothing can truly kill it. However, this girl is keeping it locked away where it can never cause harm again! She is the jailer for the most powerful bijuu, and she will make sure that we can live without fear! I present you the Savior of Konoha, my daughter Ai Senju given to us by beautiful wife Kushina Senju!"

There was a moment of silence, then the applause and cheering rose to new heights. Their great Hokage had stated that the girl, his daughter no less, was a hero who kept Kyuubi imprisoned forever, so it had to be true. The few yelling something about killing the demon were swiftly pulled away where the truth was beaten into their heads.

Minato felt mixed he was glad that his daughter and wife were accepted but he also felt awful knowing he did not deserve these cheers and that his son needed to die for him to live. For a moment he had wished the Shiginami would come back and take him instead but that would have been selfish seeing he would be leaving his family behind. Kushina would have had an uphill battle to get her own daughter and Ai could have grown up with a terrible childhood seeing as the villagers would be unable to tell the difference between the jailer and the prisoner. And even though revealing both his marriage and status as a parent might have been risky, Minato was not worried.

He had stared both the Kyuubi and the Shinigami himself in the face and had somehow managed to make it out. What human did he have to fear? Iwa and Kumo would be too worried that if they attacked his daughter, her parents would retaliate and bring back the humiliating defeats the war had brought to them and their countries before. As the sun rose in the east beams of sun light struck on Minato and his family the pain that the previous night began to wash away.

_Yeah…the future looks bright. _Minato thought as he smiled at his family.

Meanwhile Naruto was crying in the shadows of a dark nursery with nothing but an empty room to listen to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I decided to change directions from my "Adventures of an ANBU Trainee". This will be a serious fic so if you are interested in humor and/or interested in watching Naruto AMVs I would suggest my old story. **

**Rate and Review.**


	2. Armory of the Unknown Ancestor

**Hey guys before I jump into the chapter I want to thank you guys for the great start! Now I am going to respond to some reviews from the previous chapter so thanks for leaving your comments and I will try to respond to them.**

**TheGreatWhiteNortherner: **I thought that when I made that scene where Sarutobi was about to kill Naruto, it was more about killing Naruto so Minato did not have to. Based on what was going on at the time the natural reaction of Sarutobi was to do what he felt the parents could not bring themselves to do. Thanks for being interested hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Stratos263: **That's what I was thinking! You what they say great minds think alike.

**Guest(who I know is probably reading this from his phone and should get a profile to pm not just myself but other authors as well if you want your ideas to have a greater impact): **I do not plan for either of those two things to happen. Stories like these usually end up one of those two ways but for this story I wanted to add a human element to the main characters as you will see in this chapter. I don't see Minato ever being a completely dark character but this is fanfiction so anything is possible I guess.

**BTW there will be a pairings poll at the bottom of the chapter so read the bottom AN if you want a say in the future of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 2: Armory of the Unknown Ancestor**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day, Village Council Room**

_Ugh after all the excitement of yesterday, I had forgotten how unbelievably boring this job is. _Minato Senju now was seated in the Hokage's Chair as looked out to the semi-circle of his advisors and the clan heads that made Konoha strong through yesterday's crises. Amidst the small talk Minato was ready to just go back to his wife and children. _No, child…fuck._

"Attention!" At his call all discussion came to a close. He then began to talk about the issues of re-building the village and distributing out the labor between the clans and try to establish a general engineering plan. Ideally the Hyuga would work with the Akimichi in teams to locate survivors and restore buildings. The Aburame would work with Inuzuka clan to reestablish the ecological biomes around the village. Lastly the Nara would help with the engineers to rebuild the village whereas the Uchiha would be defending the village from any invaders who thought Konoha was weakened from the Nine Tails attack.

"Well I believe that covers everything so please return back to your families and let's get the village back on its feet." Mianto proceed towards the door when the tapping of a familiar cane reverberated throughout the room. Minato however heard it and was regretting the upcoming conversation.

"What Danzo?" He could hardly hold back the snarl from his face as his eyes did not betray his emotions. Danzo, on the other hand, could not care less about the icy demeanor of the Yellow Flash, not now when he had an agenda.

"Speaking of family. I would suggest you hand-" was all he could get out before Minato had immediately flashed behind Danzo ready to slice his throat if he finished that sentence.

"Finish that sentence Danzo. Say you want to take away my child from me and raise her to be one of your emotional weapons. Say it right now so I can add your death as a part of the Kyuubi's death toll." Minato had said that as a whisper but it could be heard loud and clear in the council room. Danzo on the outside looked calm as this was not his first near death experience but inside his mind was looking for a way to get out of this mess.

Danzo slowly removed Minato's kunai away from his throat as he began to speak again. "Now, Hokage-sama you did not let me finish my sentence before you…became uneasy. Now what I was going to say was that you should hand over your son." Minato looked shocked as did the rest of the council. "Oh you did not think you could keep it a secret for very long now could you Hokage-sama? Yes, one of my ROOT agents followed your ANBU delivering your other child to the orphanage in the southern part of the village. Now why would our great leader not let the village know of his other child? Unless that child was the real jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails Bijuu!" Gasps filled the room as Danzo continued.

"How pitiful. You think you can offer people hope by claiming that your daughter holds back the beast but in reality you could only split its being between both of your children leaving your son to bear the beast's soul while you would have the power of the bijuu under your thumb to enforce your rule as Hokage!"

Minato quickly took control of the room as his chakra flared to unbelievable heights showing the immense power of the Senju clan. "NO! I would never do that to the village! The will of fire burns brightly but there are some places that the flame cannot reach… What I mean to say is that Naruto who was once my son, is no longer what Kushina and I made together in love. He is now what the Shinigami and I made together in cowardice." No one in the room could even take a breath as the full implications of what the Hokage said were digested.

Minato turned toward the council with tears streaming down his face. "It was my fault. I failed to understand the jutsu. I failed to protect the village. I failed to protect my family. I failed the loves of my life because I was inadequate, because I did not have the courage to sacrifice myself when it came down to it. I can't look Kushina in the eye knowing that I killed our son and that he is still alive mocking me as the beast wears my son like a new cloak…"

"Hokage-sama why not just kill him?"

"…I can't. I want to so badly, but I simply can't. I have no idea what would happen. I already lost my son from my ignorance, I can't bear to make another mistake. Theoretically, it would begin the revival of the bijuu because once the jinchuuriki is dead the soul will escape the body and begin to reform and absorb chakra until a few years later it is at full power and we would have another invasion on our hands."

Minato turned his back to the council members and walked out the door but as he was going to close the door behind him he stopped to say some parting words. "There are times as a parent when you realize that your job is not to be the parent you always imagined you'd be, the parent you always wished you had. Your job is to be the parent your child needs, given the particulars of his or her own life and nature.I know that I will never be perfect but god damn it if I won't love my daughter that much more and defend her from whatever this cruel life throws her way. Most of you all have children so I know you must feel the same way so hold them as you would the whole world because to them you are their whole world…" He left leaving an emotional council as all the members bowed their heads thinking about their little ones.

After the love for their children passed only their hate remained. Hate for the world that their little ones will face. Hate for the pain caused to their Hokage who was just as much of a man as they were. Hate was born from this immeasurable love for their children and Naruto would be the scapegoat that would bear it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seven Years Later**

The blunt force of a kick jarred young Naruto's senses are he was slammed through the door of his tiny attic room. "Your dinner time is up monster! Don't come downstairs until you have learned your lesson." Naruto however could only nod as his vision was still blurry from the heavy blow. After the door closed Naruto pulled up to the cot along the far side wall and pulled away the chunk of wood that was covering his super-secret project.

Naruto slowly pulled out the knife he stole from the kitchen moments ago and began picking away at the hole in the wall. Hours passed as the metal knife began to dull and Naruto's glassy eyes began to close in his weak state until he finally caught a glimpse of sun light peering through the tiny hole in the wood. _That's it just a little bit more._

He began to rapidly widen the hole any way possible to where he could see the sun begin to set behind the Hokage Mountain. "One day…one day I will get out of here and find Hokage-sama, he will save me." Naruto whispered as night fell and he replaced the wood chunk covering the hole and collapsed into the cot. He simply was too weak to maintain any continuous labor as the care-takers always gave him the minimum necessary to grow and not starve.

This all started about the age of three when he noticed how he was treated terribly. Once he could walk he was basically on his own. He would have to sneak food to eat later, stay away from the other kids, and NEVER go outside. He learned that last one really quickly when one day last year he thought he would go outside and play with the other kids at the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One Year Ago**

As he began to run toward the park he failed to notice the hostile glares and the whispers of the people around him. "_Isn't that the demon boy?" "I heard he was locked away at the Konoha Correctional Facility!" "We have to tell the others that he has escaped!"_ Quickly the street dispersed as Naruto made it to an empty park.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" A six year old Naruto yelled out wondering if they were playing hide and seek.

"We are right here demon boy." He turned around to see a mob of civilians with any weapon they could get their hands on ranging from torches to wooden bats. Now Naruto realized what was going to happen since he could feel the negative emotions rolling off the crowd. He knew. He knew but couldn't move.

_Come on, move, please move! _The previous years of abuse began to forcibly rip through his mind making his legs clamp up, rooting him to the ground he was standing on. Naruto then remembered a story he overheard one night in the orphanage after dinner.

"This is a story about a hero, a hero that saved the Hidden Leaf Village from an attack by a viscous beast…who truly risked his life defending the village, a noble man with a burning will of fire. A true story…one that will never be forgotten. He never hesitated despite the approaching threat. He fought to the end…to protect what was precious to him. This…is a story of a hero we all love. Hokage-sama defeated the nine tails and sealed it away in his own daughter to save us all. In the words of the Sandaime Hokage, 'A hero bears longing, brings hope, even if you walk into the jaws of death, even if you're faced with crisis, let your will burn ever brighter, fight for those who believe in you, that's what a hero is. Even as days pass, and the past is replaced by the future, that name will remain as solid as rock, leaving its traces in the new age, a name is once more inherited in this world of chaos, that's what a hero is. A new wind carved into history, its name is…"

"**ME!**" Naruto roared as he sprinted past the mob and headed toward the large tower in the center of the village. He had no idea why but it just felt as if the hero of that story was in that tower ready to save him from his pain. His bare feet were hitting the ground as fast as he could, he smiled looking at the tower now in coming into view until the first rock whizzed by.

" …that name will remain as solid as rock…" The next rock slammed into the back of his head as he stumbled.

"…leaving its traces in the new age…" The crowd pulled out their bats and began to swing down on his small frame leaving large welts.

"…a name is once more inherited in this world of chaos…" The crowd cheered as they hurled insults, calls of 'demon' and 'curse you Uzumaki' rained down on him. Naruto looked toward the tower to see a figure in white standing on the edge of the tower. _My hero…_

"…that's what a hero is…" The figure slowly turned around as Naruto was pulled deeper into the mob as he could no longer see beyond the faceless abusers.

"…A new wind carved into history…" The bat delivered a mighty blow to his lungs as all the air left in them was spewed onto the ground with blood.

"…its name is!" Naruto could not even blink before the last blow cracked his skull, however he could finish the story since it was ingrained in his heart.

_Minato Senju... _Naruto's body flailed about as the blows did not stop even after he lost consciousness. It did not stop until the ANBU came and dispersed the crowd. They delivered the boy to the hospital to make sure he did not die. After that Naruto came too in his attic room with bandages from head to toe and a throbbing head pain. He did not, however, give up, because one day he was going to be a hero just like Minato Senju. He was going to become something the village could not ignore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present Day**

_Today is the day I find Hokage-sama and I get out of here!_ Naruto thought as he woke up from his night of clearing out the hole in the side of the wall. _Now to get the rest of the stuff. _Naruto quietly tip-toed to the door and slightly opened it to look for any of the care-takers nearby. Seeing none he silently crawled along the hallway making sure that he was as low as possible to avoid being seen by the bottom floor through the stair railings.

He made it across without being detected and he opened the door to the coat room. _Nice. _He grabbed the thickest ones made of animal fur and grabbed a solid blue scarf fit for an adult along with a large roll of duct tape. Naruto got back to his room and began to form his escape.

The orphanage was in the southernmost part of the village so it was going to be a long way to get to the tower and people would immediately recognize him, so he would have to stop along the way and blend in with his long blue scarf around his head. Luckily the orphanage was only two stories tall but that fall for him would injure him or be fatal so he wrapped his body in the coats with the duct tape until he looked like a multicolored blob.

_Now the fun part…_ Naruto sighed and got onto his stomach to crawl out his hole. He removed the wood chunk and pulled himself through but as he was enjoying the breeze of the clean air rushing through his nostrils he suddenly realized that he could not fit through the hole with all the coats around him. "Come on. Come on!"

He gripped the side of the walls ignoring the pain of the splinters shooting under his finger nails and squeezed through the hole without the coats thanks to the light rain that began to fall. He fell but landed in the large pile of leafs right under the hole he made. _Wow what luck looks like this will work out after all. What stinks is this rain though. _

Storm clouds began to form overhead as Naruto started his journey to the Hokage Tower. Along the way he noticed that there were people jumping from rooftop to rooftop going at speeds his seven year old mind could not even imagine. He saw them head to the tower wondering how they were doing it. He, however, was running out of energy, so he sat along the road when he noticed a cute redhead with vivid purple eyes around his age being led by an older redhead clone.

"But Kaa-chan, I am going to be a ninja soon! I can walk down the street by myself!" The little girl said indignantly as she was trying to squirm out of her mother's firm grip and walk alongside her avoiding the growing puddles.

"Ai-chan we have to get out of the rain before we get your new clothes for the academy wet!" Naruto at this point however had heard enough, he was not affected by this show of motherly love but by this academy where he could learn how to become a ninja just like the Hokage! With that in mind he rushed in the opposite direction pass the daughter-mother duo.

What he forgot however was that his scarf was no longer covering his entire head but only from his nose down. Kushina only had a moment when she noticed the scarf fall partially off the little boy in the street. However that was all she need to see a glimpse of blond hair and crystal blue eyes that looked exactly like her husband's. In her shock she failed to stop him as he blew past her in a black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back.

_Was that Naru-chan? _Kushina could no longer see him however due to the storm picking up and buffeting her eyes preventing her from seeing Naruto any more. She was pulled out from her thoughts as a small hand pulled her along. "Come on Kaa-chan! We have to get out of here! The storm is ruining my clothes!"

"Right. Right." Kushina however was not thinking clearly to comply with her daughter's request. _Am I seeing things again…but it felt so real?_ Kushina then picked up her daughter and shushined back to the compound to get out of the growing storm.

The storm raged on as it seemed the elements were against Naruto from reaching the tower. _I DID NOT COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR NOTHING! _In incredible feat of physical energy he burst through the storm and barreled into the wooden doors of the tower. _Alright I'm in. Now to get to the top._

Naruto rushed along the outdoor stairs spiraling along the outside of the building trying to maintain his bearings so that he would not get blown off. The storm picked up and Naruto felt as if he was being sucked into a tornado. _Just a little more. MY STORY CAN'T END HERE! _Naruto roared right back at the storm as he unintentionally used his chakra to blast forward through the doors ahead. What he failed to notice however was the rain that was once pouring down had momentarily stopped until it continued on once he was inside.

He was now sprinting toward the large wooden doors in his soaked clothing and his damp scarf that was wrapped along his head revealing only his fierce blue eyes. _I'm here! I'm really here thank Kami! _Naruto ran past the yelling secretary and opened the door to a sitting Minato who was filling out paper work in his Hokage robes looking as young as he did seven years ago.

"Hokage-sama, I tried to stop him but he ran right past me."

Minato however waved her off not minding this child coming to see him. He was suspicious however as to why a child would go out in this weather just to see him but he did not think too long on it. "It's fine I am sure I can spare some time for him." The secretary smiled and closed the door behind her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to become a ninja!" Naruto replied excitedly while Minato just chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm.

"Well let me see this future defender of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto looked embarrassed and began talking amiably as he took off his scarf. "Well of course! So I heard that there was some academy where I could learn at…and I could become super strong…and save princesses…and…" Naruto speech was coming in and out for Minato as he sat there taking in what looked like his son.

_What…he looks so much like me. And he looks malnourished and what's with that bruise on the side of his head? Did he run away in this storm? Why? _Minato was tittering between just staring at his son and picking him up and taking him home just to be a real family again. He bit his lower lip as all he could see now was himself standing in Naruto's place and the Shinigami floating behind him and asking the question again.

"**Are you prepared?**" The Shinigami said to the phantom Minato standing in place of Naruto.

"I…I am not ready" The real Minato knew where this was going and flashed in front of what he believed was his old self about to make the same mistake and charged up a **Odama Rasengan** to stop himself from ruining his family.

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto whimpered when he saw his hero come charging at him with a violent jutsu that looked ready to kill him if the vicious look on his face told him anything. At that moment Naruto knew what ever belief he had in this man was stripped away at the sight of giant swirling ball of chakra ready to kill him. He knew that it was now true…no one liked him, no one truly cared. _I guess this is where my story ends. I never was much of a hero anyways…_

Naruto closed his eyes and fell forward intentionally falling into the path of Mianto's giant **Rasengan **but rather than landing on the deadly jutsu he fell into the arm of Minato. He looked up at him with soulless eyes as Minato could not believe what he was about to do nor could he believe that Naruto was going to kill himself. _Good thing I stopped him because…I could have killed myself in the process. Yeah that's it._

"Please…please just kill me I am too weak to resist. Please Hokage-sama." Naruto whispered to Minato as his world collapsed around him. Minato could not look at his son and pulled Naruto away from his arm as he walked toward the window to look out at the village. "Do you truly want to be a ninja…Naruto Uzumaki?" He said after a few moments as just saying his name was foreign to his tongue.

"Yes now more than anything. I don't want to be weak. I want to be something, anything other than what I am now! I want to be a hero! Something the village can't ignore!" Naruto finished as his body was trembling from all the memories of his weakness flying by in his mind.

Minato looked down at his feet wondering what he should do. _I…don't know. If I let him go to the academy he could just be using this as an excuse to gather power and attack the village as my son. But… _Minato turned back around and looked at Naruto who was on his knees crying his eyes out whispering please over and over again. He could not stand to see Naruto like that, he could not stand to see his son groveling at his feet like a dog.

"The academy starts in a month's time. I will make sure you are signed up for it. Don't be late." Naruto looked up at him with tears in eyes and swore he would become something great.

"You won't regret this Hokage-sama!" Naruto then ran out of the room excited that he would be starting the academy and becoming a ninja so soon!

"I hope I made the right choice…" However, an ANBU agent who lost his family in the Kyuubi attack heard everything and left in a shushin to get his friends and right this situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Leaf Village Street**

"WOOOH! IM GOING TO BE A NINJA!" Naruto yelled out into the storm as he was too excited to care about being wet. _I'm going to be a ninja! Ninja's don't care about being wet! _Naruto continued his way to the orphanage until four blurs prevented him from going past them. As he got closer he recognized the figures quite easily as he just spoke to the blonde one only moments ago.

"Hokage-sama what's going on?"

"Shut up demon boy! I only refused to kill you in my office so your blood would not stain my floor."

"But what about the academy and me becoming a ninja?!" Naruto cried out.

"That was all a lie now do what foxes are good at and run!" The other ANBU jumped into action as they threw shuriken at him and the **henged **ANBU just smirked at the horrified face on Naruto.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Naruto however could only mumble what he said since he was too busy from dodging the lethal weapons. He ran north trying to lose them in the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Leaf Village Northern Forest**

Naruto was now sprinting through the thick forest floor of the northern forest surrounding the Leaf village with his black shirt torn and painful expression on his face as his seven year old body was falling apart and he was bleeding from the multiple cuts. However, those cuts were the last things on his mind as the overwhelming rain storm overhead was soaking him to the bone causing the blood from the wounds to continually flow as it refused to clot seeing as Naruto was moving as fast as he could to get away.

Getting away from what? Better question would be what would he stay for? As he grew up he faced terrible conditions from the abuse of the village from the overpriced food which was nothing but scraps fit more for homeless dogs than humans. Or should he stay for the sights? To drink in the glares and hate from the villagers as he walked down the streets they shared? To feel ostracized for something he could never grasp and could never change because as far as he knew he never did anything wrong.

Locked away in his tiny room in the dusty attic of the orphanage as potential parents came by because he was "a monster who should never be loved". Beaten by the same caretakers that fussed over another child if he or she got a scrape on their knees. Eventually the sight of celebration for someone else's birthday did not even stir a feeling of jealousy within him. How can the people around him be so two-faced? The same mouth that sings out in joy for another spits at and curses him. The same hands that push children on the swings push him to the ground only to beat him for living. The same eyes that behold the beauty of the world surrounding them open in amazement only to close as others ignore his broken form. The same ears that listen to the rustling of the leaves in the still mornings become deaf to his cries in a nearby alley.

Tears stream down his face from the memories of his childhood only to be lost in the uncaring rain. It seemed even Kami could care less for this little boy as he tried to escaped from his pains. He even tried talking with the Hokage but it seemed he was always too busy or when he did talk to him, he would only say something about how the villagers would eventually stop or how they will grow to love him as he would be defending the village but he refused to even look at him usually over him or even through him. It was during these talks when he realized that no would ever love or even care for him.

Too lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the large root sticking out of the ground and he fell in the middle of a clearing in the forest allowing the undying rain to relentlessly pour down on his small frame as if they were the physical embodiment of his painful memories. He gripped two handfuls of the grass beneath him as he struggled to continue on. _Just a little more just keep going! _To where? A small voice in his head asked. It was that same voice that just wanted him to give in, just to accept what was going on in his life.

That was the final straw as the sensations of rapidly passing memories of pain flew by, the storm roaring over him, hazy outlines of past abusers in the rain approached him as his mind was breaking. He gripped his overwhelmed head with his small hands and roared out to the storm in pure anguish.

"**STOP!**" Then the unthinkable occurred- the rain suddenly froze midair as if someone had hit the pause button on a movie. Naruto looked wide eyed at the immobile rain and reached out to touch a large rain drop when a sudden loud rumble of thunder broke him of his trance.

He jumped back as the rain then continued to pour down on him with such intensity that it made it nearly impossible to see and with such speed that it began to hurt him as he continued to run away, seeking shelter from the storm.

Naruto could not see and was too tired to continue walking so he collapsed face first into the soft grass. Well it should have been soft, but it felt as if he hit his face on concrete. _Oww what was that?_ Naruto rubbed his face to get the water out of his eyes and removed the dirt covering what seemed to be a solid concrete circle, like a sewage drain cover, with a strange symbol in the center. _This looks weird maybe it's covering something?_

Naruto's small fingers wrapped around the edges and he moved the concrete covering slightly with all he had. He noticed that it was covering a hole that led to a tunnel underground. _I wonder what's in here. Well, whatever it is, I need to get out of this storm, so I'm going in. _He put his arms behind his back as he tried using his legs to push the rest of the cover off until a few seconds later there was enough space for him to fit in.

Naruto jumped down and rolled when he hit the bottom which was about 8 feet from the top of the hole. He continued on into the darkness until the tunnel widened and candles flickered on as he walked to the center room where a large scroll was sitting on a table next to a weird looking sword.

"Whoa that armor looks so cool!" Naruto ran towards the mannequin wearing armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along the body, in particular: chest, waist, groin, lower behind, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector.

Naruto did not know it but in his weakest moment he found the armory of his unknown ancestor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I'd like to know your thoughts on it. The main thing though is there will be a poll for the pairing. I have an idea in mind but if enough people want something or if they don't want a pairing at all, which would totally be fine for this story, let me know in the reviews.**

**So here are the choices.**

**NarutoxAi**

**NarutoxHinata**

**NarutoxHaku**

**NarutoxSatsuki (female Sasuke)**

**Narutox(Your idea here)**

**Harem (with whoever you want)**

**Now let make this clear if you have a choice make sure you also include how the character should be portrayed for example if someone says "Hinata" my response is going to make her OC so it works in the story so don't message me saying "well I was thinking about her acting like this…" It will be too late. Next chapter will begin any pairing action so make sure to get your vote in.**

**Rate and Review.**


	3. Becoming Stronger

**Hey guys before I jump into the chapter I want to thank you guys for the reviews and suggestions! Now I am going to respond to some reviews from the previous chapter so thanks for leaving your comments and I will try to respond to them here or over pm.**

**Dragon Country: **First thing I want to say is thank you for seeing how I am developing Minato. Ai is a favorite of mine but no matter who ends up in a relationship with Naruto don't expect the conversion to being a dark character to be an easy one. To answer your question I don't really plan to make it a large harem story (3+) so my max really is 3 but it would have to be coupled with great reasons for me to consider it. I just don't see myself writing a Naruto story with a mass harem and get my story along with it. I love your considerations for Fuu and Tayuya but for this story there is a greater role for whoever I pick; so it's not just about sex, it's also about influence, resources, and power for Naruto to use. I really like your contribution and reasoning so dude keep it coming and force me to stay on my toes. Plus DING-DING-DING WE HAVE A WINNER. You nailed it on the head as you will see in this chapter so good on you mate.

**Lucianourg: **I love reading Naruto harem fics but it is different writing them. I can definitely get two or three of your suggestions in the story if other people feel the same way. I won't try to start something I can't finish so if I did do a large harem I feel like each character would get watered-down and I would try to over-compensate with sex and that would get away from the story I am writing. BUT seriously your suggestion would make a good harem for another story.

**Guest #3: **Now if I gave away all those answers then I would be telling :P and consider your vote counted even if you don't have a profile. Thanks for the compliment and hopefully I can keep coming out with stuff quickly.

**conquer908**: Minato's confused feelings are a major point of what I am trying to convey. I don't want him to be completely dark. Naruto whether he like it or not will be staying and even if he tells himself that it's the Kyuubi he just cannot ignore his child especially when Naruto is working so hard to be something noticeable rather than being a forgotten part of Minato's past mistake. I like Anko as a character for dark Naruto as well but I won't use her in my story not because she is over used but rather she would push Naruto in a different direction than I plan.

**BTW the pairings poll is still up so hurry and get your suggestions in because I plan to work fast to establish the relationships early. With that said no matter what goes down with the chapter no pairing is certain. Check out the bottom AN if you want a say in the future of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 3: Becoming Stronger**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto spent a few more seconds to examine the armor until he went over to the table with the scroll and the sword. He decided to wait to open the scroll until he explored the rest of the area so he looked around and notice there were three doors on each wall surrounding the main room. He went past the table with the scroll and the sword and straight into the room behind it only to find a small bedroom for one with a large closet and a night stand with a lit candle on it.

_Well that wasn't as exciting as I thought, but it's way bigger than my old room! _He closed the door and looked to his left and then his right to see which door would have something cooler behind it. He then just shrugged knowing it did not really matter which door he opened if so he headed to the one on the right to find what he guessed was the training room.

The room was weird to say the least there was white tiled floor with holes in it surrounded by water on all sides in trenches forming a sort of moat. He also noticed that there were three training logs in the front of the tiled floor set in a staggering pattern. He decided to take a closer look so he took off his shirt and jumped in the trench in front of him and swam the short distance to the floor. It was not until he hit the first tile that something went wrong.

The poles began advancing on him and he began to move to get out of the way when they continued to move in a set pattern so he was able to avoid them quite easily. "HA is that all you got!" He would immediately regret his words when the floor underneath him began to rumble and water began to shoot out of the holes randomly keeping on his toes.

"Come on I didn't really mean it!" Things got serious when he slipped and the hole nearby shot out and skimmed his arm and created a small gash along his arm. He recognized how powerful the water coming out of the holes was so he quickly decided to get out of there. He bolted toward the exit when the other half of the training floor folded up making a wall pointing all the holes at him ready to jet the highly pressurized water into his back.

_I can't reach the door in time I need to do something! _Naruto turned to face the wall when he noticed that the jets of water were already on their way to kill him. _I hope this works… _Naruto roared out at the incoming jets and slammed both of his hands together interlocking his fingers which pulled the water from the nearby trenches to create a water wall preventing the jets from attacking Naruto.

"That was awesome!" He dropped his hands and watched as his water wall fall and the floor readjust itself. He decided that he had enough excitement for the day and headed out of the training room. Shaking his head to get the water out his ears he put on his torn black shirt that was lying next to the entrance to the room. _I really need some more clothes._

Naruto walked across the room towards the last room only to find the mother lode figuratively speaking. "Look at all these scrolls!" Naruto was now giddy and ran to the cabinet with clear glass doors and several shelves of scrolls. He took a handful and pushed all the other notes on the desk nearby off to the side. He opened one to find **Suiton: ****Water Dragon Bullet. **Naruto was excited since it sounded really powerful but realized he had no idea how to even attempt it.

"What is elemental manipulation? Wait 44 frickin' hand signs?! I don't even know any of these why are they animals anyways?" Naruto huffed knowing he was going to have to learn all the basics before he could try to learn the more advanced techniques. Now where was he going to learn all this stuff? Suddenly he got it. "The Library!"_ But I can't go out like this. Let me see if there is something in the bedroom._

Naruto entered the bedroom to find the closet only to open it up and find nothing but a rack of long sleeve black shirts with white fur collars. _This is seriously all he wore… (Sigh). What was I going to expect a closet full of clothes for a seven year old?_ Naruto closed the door and began to walk out the armory when he remembered that he did not read the scroll in the main room yet.

He approached the table and began to unravel the scroll only to find what would shock him. "_This will most likely be my last message to pass on seeing as we are entering the peak of the war. I plan to take my team along with a few extra ninja I can trust in. If I can't tell anyone before I die I want Saru to become the next Hokage. Saru, if you are reading this, protect those that love the village and those who believe in you. Nurture those to whom you can entrust the next generation. Likely at the end of the next mission you will be the next Hokage. Saru…take care of the Hidden Leaf! To anyone else that has found this place, friend or foe to the Hidden Leaf, know that if you came here for power you will not find it for my power never came completely from my own skills but rather built upon the principles of a clan of water wielders greater than I. The Uzumaki clan and the Senju have always had close ties seeing how nii-san got to marry Mito Uzumaki (nii-san was always a fool considering the first time they met he had to make a wood style joke that did not go well with the elders but somehow he made her happy so I guess he came through for the clan in the end). Thanks to this marriage the clans came closer together; however, the clans were naturally too different to exchange jutsu due to the fact that the Uzumaki's bloodline was activated in only a few people at the time and only I in the clan could follow in their footsteps thanks to my unnaturally high water affinity. However, only nii-san was able to manipulate wood and few in our clan had a unique skill to share with the Uzumaki so the treaty was just a show for a peace that had been there decades before, however it was unfortunate that none of our clan learned the Uzumaki seals. So those who come here in search of power will find themselves empty-handed with nothing other than my material possessions that are useless to me now. Know that my soul lives on through the techniques I created alongside the Uzumaki and those who wield their great power will become strong in body, but to be strong in the mind one must realistic by nature, a logic-based personality that leads him to believe firmly in laws above anything else in terms of keeping peace and order, must be strong-spirited, and passionate like the water they wield. –Tobirama Senju"_

Naruto just stared at the scroll in his hands as rage build in him. "What wait the Senju and the Uzumaki were close? Then why?" flashbacks of Minato charging at him with his **Rasengan **and the day he was beaten in the street and seeing his hero turn away from him when he needed help the most. The countless times he wished he could escape from the orphanage. That night after he made the hole and he collapsed feeling like when he would meet Minato he would save him from all his pain. Then the lies he gave in his office only to chase him in the storm and try to kill him.

"Is it because I'm a demon? Is that why they abandoned me? Is it because I was weak? Was it because I was worthless?" Naruto grabbed the sword of the thunder god and charged it ready to destroy the scroll and anything in reach. He stopped just inches away from the scroll, lightning was crackling violently ready to destroy anything in its way. "No…no…this is how I will grow strong enough to shove back…the greatest revenge is massive success and be greater them than they could ever be and take what he loves dear."

Naruto put the scroll on the table and balled his fist swearing to himself to outdo any Senju through the powers of the Uzumaki and the soul of Tobirama guiding him through his personal techniques. He was going to grow strong and become greater than anyone even the fourth Hokage held by everyone to be a hero. He walked out of the armory to go begin gathering power by first getting knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hours Later**

Naruto returned looking like a new person. He was wearing a short sleeve royal blue karate gi with a light blue lining over an armor fishnet undershirt partially shown as the gi was loosely tied by a solid white belt along with solid black pants. However the most noticeable change about him was the seemingly permanently cool expression on his face as he entered the armory and into the library.

He pulled off the backpack from his shoulders and held it upside down to drop all the books he had stolen from the library onto the table top. "Beginner's guide to chakra control, Understanding the Elements of Chakra Nature, History of the Elemental Nations…." Naruto said out loud going through a checklist that he thought was going to be taught at the academy as he looked through the library for the academies' section for students who could not afford to purchase the books.

His face held a smirk as he was glad that he had all these new books seeing as the only thing he could really do in the orphanage was read and books were rarely 'given' to the demon. Naruto had to steal any books that were left around and hide them in the hole in the side of the room

"Well you got to start somewhere but I believe the most useful one right now is the survival guide seeing how I can't just continually slip into town for a meal run." Naruto propped himself in the chair next to the table, propped his feet on the table, and began to read late into the night until he fell a sleep with the book on his face.

The next morning Naruto yawned as he noticed that his candle ran out overnight and got up and began to stretch his usual stretches to keep his body active when he was not allowed outside. "What sucks about this place is that there is no way to tell what time it is."

He left the library with the survival book in hand along with a couple of kunai and a roll of wire stringthat he got from the same weapons store where he stole his outfit from. He took a deep breath of the fresh air of the northern forest and enjoyed the rustling of the leaves as all he had heard all his life were the yells of others and the loud noises of the village.

"Well let's hope I don't mess this up too badly." Naruto then proceeded deeper into the forest determined to collect breakfast or starve trying. Naruto looked for rabbit trails and found one after a few minutes and began to form his snare to place along the trail. After an hour there were multiple snares along the trails nearby as he sat in a tree overseeing the traps when he noticed a pack of rabbits coming to them.

_Come on you dumbasses get into the traps I'm so hungry! _The majority of rabbits avoided the obvious traps but two got caught by their feet. Naruto dropped down from the tree and tried to throw both kunai at the same time but completely missed. He sighed knowing that he would not suddenly become a marksmen by picking up the kunai.

He picked up both kunai and readied to kill the rabbits when he stopped inches away as he hesitated as it would be the first time he would have to kill to survive and he knew this only be the first time in a long future of death. He steeled his seven year old heart and killed the both of them and prepared the fire pit to roast them.

After breakfast Naruto picked at the flaming coals of the fire and began to wonder how he was going to fulfill his self-promise to become great when others had a head start with clan training. _That's loser talk! I am going to be the best through hard work and become a legend as an Uzumaki! _Naruto whipped off the dirt on his blue gi and headed to the armory to set up a schedule.

_This looks pretty good I guess. Then again I have never trained to be a ninja before. _Naruto was sitting in the library looking over his schedule.

_8:00 am Wake up_

_8:15 am Hunting/Breakfast_

_9:15 am Shuriken and Kunai Training_

_10:15 am Workout_

_ 1. 25 Push-ups_

_2. 50 Yard Handwalk_

_3. Jump Rope- 500 Times_

_4. 50 Straight Punches to Training Log (Each Side)_

_5. 50 Roundhouse Kicks to Training Log (Each Side)_

_6. 100 Squats_

_7. 5 x 50 Yard Sprints_

_8. 2 Sets of 90 Degree Sprints_

_1:00pm Cool Down and Calisthenics_

_1:30 pm Shower and Lunch_

_2:00 pm Reading _

_ - Beginnings of Chakra_

_ - Chakra Control_

_ - History of the Elemental Nations_

_ - Academy Manual on Taijutsu_

_ - Academy Manual on Ninjutsu _

_ - Academy Manual on Genjutsu_

_5:00 pm Taijutsu Training with Jets off_

_6:00 pm Taijutsu and Evasion Training with Jets On_

_7:00 pm Meditation and Chakra Control Exercises _

_8:00 pm Bloodline Training_

_ - Manipulation outside of dangerous situations_

_ - Lifting Water and Shape Manipulation_

_ - Moving streams of water around obstacles while maintaining shape._

_10:00 pm Sleep_

"Yeah this looks ok until I can start classes and learn about channeling chakra through hand signs and then I can start the jutsu in the library!" Naruto said out loud as he felt tired and headed to the bedroom to get sleep because it was getting late and he had a long month before the academy started. He mentally reaffirmed his promise and fell into the bed after setting the alarm on the night stand. _I swear on the Uzumaki name I will make them pay for hurting me!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One Month Later**

As the alarm clock blared Naruto's sharp blue eyes opened and he quickly turned it off. He slowly walked toward the closet and put on his gi and black pants then proceed to the full body mirror as he looked at his reflection to make sure he was ready. He slowly opened a jar with red paint and streaked his face with the paint the same way Tobirama did as he passed his unknown ancestor's "coming of age" ceremony similar to the Uchiha yesterday, but rather than the clan's symbol on his back he wore the same war paint Tobirama wore as child with only thin short streaks on his chin and cheeks.

"It is time." Naruto quickly left out of the armory and closed the entrance with the heavy cement cover then quickly leapt toward to the academy with his only thoughts being to be the best. _To be greater than my peers. To show how great the Uzumaki clan is. To be something that can't be ignored._

Naruto swiftly entered the village and went into the academy at his own pace maintaining his cool exterior, he stopped in front of a busy secretary who was dealing with a mountain of paperwork to process all the new students and those returning for their later years. "Excuse me ma'am where do the first year students report to?" Naruto asked calmly.

She simply said a room number without looking up to see what child asked this time. _Kids these days are always getting lost. How are they going to be ninja when they can't find a classroom? Bah not my issue._ Naruto walked away and headed toward the room as he was beginning to get nervous. Were they going to turn him away? Did the Hokage sign him up or not? These questions plagued his mind until a red blur sprinted by him and would have bumped into if he was the same as he was last month.

"Sorry, but I am going too late on my first day!" The red blur turned when she said that and he remembered her from the day of the storm. _So she is here as well I wonder what that means. _Naruto just shrugged not thinking much on it since he had no idea who she was. _Well better get to class…_

Iruka was running through the attendance when he notice two names were absent and both were big names. _Where is Hokage-sama's daughter and…him? _Iruka was going to mark them absent when the door suddenly opened to reveal a slightly out of breath Ai Senju. "I'm here sensei, tou-san just had some speech to give me about growing up so fast or some nonsense like that."

"Well I am so glad you graced us with your presence." Iruka made an over dramatic bow which caused her to blush brightly. Seeing that he had embarrassed his student enough he told her to sit down in an empty seat when Ai looked up to see her best friend. "SATSUKI-CHAN YOU'RE IN HERE TOO!" She quickly scaled the stairs and sat next to her best friend Satsuki Uchiha.

They were best friends from since they were little girls…well littler girls, since age two, because their mothers were best friends since they were together on the same genin team. They were both friends and rivals seeing as it started over a year ago when Satsuki passed the Uchiha "coming of age" ceremony by mastering the **Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu** and would not stop showing off her Uchiha crest on the back of her black high collared shirt.

Of course this caused Ai to complain to her parents all day and say how Satsuki was getting better than her and that she could not let an Uchiha out do her as an official Senju. Minato was caught off guard by her statement but he could tell she was joking yet serious at the same time so after a while he found her a C-rank jutsu on par with the **Fireball Jutsu** and like the prodigy she was she learned it just as quickly so the day after she learned it she went to show it off.

Satsuki was wondering why her friend would bring her out to the Uchiha Lake when she noticed the big smile on her best friend's face meaning she was up to something. She asked what was going on but only sighed with a small smile on her face as Ai was talking excitedly about learning a new jutsu, but not telling her what it was.

Shaking herself from her memories she smiled at her over-enthusiastic friend as she began to talk her ear off about everything from breakfast to her last training session with her mother. _We are like complete opposites yet I love being around her. She is like a sister to me since nii-san is always too busy with Anbu stuff. _Satsuki just began to nod occasionally during Ai's one way discussion on the wonders of ramen with stars in her eyes as the door slowly opened with a blonde in a loose blue gi that only made his blue eyes look even sharper than normal.

"Naruto Uzumaki reporting for class." He said smoothly in a relaxed posture but Iruka could see that his eyes were sharp looking for any aggressive behavior or deceit from his future sensei. Iruka looked a little peeved seeing that this was the second dramatic entrance which interrupting him from starting the lesson. "Yes, Naruto please take an empty seat so we can begin class." Iruka could care less that he was the rumored demon child seeing as long he did not interrupt his class he could teach the other children in class.

Naruto calmly walked up the row as he looked around to see a majority of the clan's heirs here seeing as they all wore their clan's symbol making it easy for him. _This is excellent. I will become the best of the best here no matter what it takes. _He looked to the top right row where the redhead that he had seen before was pointing to the empty chair next to her as the dark haired girl next to her refused to make eye contact with him but he did not think much on it.

"Is this seat taken?" Naruto asked and before he took it the dark haired girl spoke up. "Hn. As if a commoner such as yourself could sit next to elites like us." Naruto gave an icy look to the girl who was looking out the window while the redhead was berating her friend for being mean to the new classmate but even she held her doubts of a non-clan ninja.

"Don't listen to Satsuki-chan she is just being mean please sit next to me there really are no other seats. My name is Ai Senju and my emo girlfriend is Satsuki Uchiha." Naruto who was facing a speaking Iruka with his hands interlocked trying to avoid speaking to them began to grip his hands tighter together at the mention of the Senju. _The first step to becoming better is to soundly defeat and dominate their rival. What luck that they are best friends as well._

Naruto just grunted in response like an Uchiha drawing a raised eyebrow from both girls but they ignored the blonde boy until Satsuki decided to speak up again. "What's with the red war paint are you trying to copy the Nidaime Hokage?" "Yeah what's with copying my great granduncle?" Iruka however seemed to intervene as he said they were going to begin ranking the students by a sparring tournament to begin with then a kunai accuracy test to test how far along the class was before they begin the year.

"You will see soon enough." Was all he said as he walked outside towards the sparring grounds. Meanwhile the clan heiresses could not suppress their interest in the blonde. As soon as they all were outside Iruka began calling out matches however it would be until the clan matches that they would pick up. Kiba was running through the competition with his fast pace Inuzuka style taijutsu whereas Sastuki would wait for the opponent and deliver powerful counters to their obvious openings in her Interceptor style.

The real story was Ai seeing how she was swiftly defeating her opponents without even running out of breath with her taijutsu from the Senju clan. At the end of each other's matches the Senju and Uchiha heiress shared a cocky smirk knowing their clan training was taking them to the top and it would be decided between them who would be number 1.

Iruka called both Kiba and Naruto to the sparring circle to get ready for their match. Kiba was bouncing on his toes ready to beat another one of these clan less losers. "Hurry up so I can beat you! I don't have time for losers like you." _And I have to impress Ai-chan and Satsuki-chan._ Yes, our Inuzuka friend could not bring himself to choose one of the beautiful clan heiresses so he swiftly decided that since he was an alpha dog he should get the best and he should not have to choose between him

Naruto could see his excitement and could hardly hold back his own but he casually entered the sparing circle and assumed a taijutsu stance where he held both of his fists under his shoulders and held a 50-50 stance creating a mental centerline dividing Naruto's stance in half

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inazuka. Ready? Begin!" Iruka leapt away as Kiba charged at Naruto with a wide right hook as Naruto saw him coming a mile away. He calmed himself and thought on the taijutsu scroll he found in the armory's library. _"Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless like water if you put water in the cup it becomes the cup, if you put water into a bottle it becomes the bottle, you put it into a teapot it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow or it can crash. Be water my friend."_

Naruto met Kiba's right fist with a fierce elbow and traced Kiba's quick follow up left jab with his other elbow. Kiba backed off a little to shake out the pain in his hands before he lunged out at Naruto who had yet to move from his original stance.

_Water can flow. _Naruto followed Kiba's straight punch and fluidly shifted his stance bringing his left arm across his center line and moved Kiba's punch away from his body. _Or it can crash! There!_ Naruto quickly delivered a six inch punch to Kiba's nose causing him to get a bloody nose.

Kiba instinctively lashed out wildly as his other hand went to his nose to stop the bleeding, but to Naruto it was already checkmate. He dipped under Kiba's wild punch and delivered a rapid series of blows to Kiba's stomach causing him to hunch over. Naruto finished the fight by crouching down and delivering a powerful back kick to his jaw sending him flying backwards and landing on his face to taste both defeat and the dirt.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka yelled out to bring the other students out of their trance at Naruto's elegant display of taijutsu. _That stance and poise was top notch I have never seen it before. _Naruto left his stance and headed back to the tree near the circle to wait for his next match. As he walked back only one thing was on the Uchiha and Senju heiresses mind. _He never moved from his original spot! This will be a good fight. _The anticipation was in the air for them as they were excited to fight this mysterious blonde.

Naruto could feel all eyes on him since he just soundly defeated a clan heir even though he was a non-clan student, which should not have been possible. _This is what I wanted, it feels great, the fear and the anticipation for another fight. I am getting chills just waiting for the next fight. _He did not have to wait long as Iruka called out the next match.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Satsuki Uchiha!" Satsuki grunted to Ai's encouragement and prepared to show her peers just how an elite defeats an opponent. They both faced off in the center when Satsuki decided to get into Naruto's head.

"You should give up now. There is no way you can defeat an Uchiha elite especially me a clan heiress!" Naruto looked blankly at her causing her to get her angrier at him. "You know you never answered why you have the Nidaime Hokage's marks." Everyone looked to Naruto even Iruka was interested in why Naruto was wearing the iconic war paint.

He just sighed and assumed his stance as did Satsuki in her interceptor fist. "Show me the full power of the Uchiha clan and if you force my hand I will show you the reason why I earned these stripes." Satsuki was angered by his statement because he basically said he was above the clan and that she only **might** force his hand. _I am going to beat him to a pulp for dishonoring my clan!_

"Ready? Begin!" Satsuki rushed at Naruto at a much faster speed than Kiba so he had to move from his spot or risk being taken down too early. Satsuki quickly got inside his guard and delivered a swift punch to his gut followed by an elbow to the back of the skull leaving Naruto flat on his face. "Hn. I knew you were all talk. Iruka-sensei call the match he won't be getting up anytime soon."

Just as Iruka was going to call the match in her favor he heard laughing from the previously thought knocked out boy. "Haha you really thought that it was over? Come. Now I know how soft your blows really are." As soon he finished that sentence she rocketed with rage in her coal eyes toward Naruto and Naruto sped right at her as well to begin a flurry of punches in the middle of the sparring circle. _I can't keep this up much longer, I must show him the power of an Uchiha elite._

Satsuki quickly disengaged and began hand signs for her jutsu before Iruka could stop the match. _Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. Here it is! _"Satsuki-chan don't!" Ai yelled out trying to stop her friend from seriously hurting her classmate. **"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" **Satsuki released a large orb of roaring flame directly at Naruto, but when Iruka was about to jump in Naruto began to hold a hand sign. _This is it come on Naruto! Tiger! _**"Water Release: Gunshot!"**

Naruto released a similarly sized orb of water to meet Satsuki's **Fireball Jutsu** which created a large steam fog in the sparing circle. Satsuki was in shock not from her using a deadly jutsu but from the surprise that this no name classmate could match her jutsu. Naruto decided to capitalize on her hesitation and sprinted across the steam fog and delivered a sweeping move to get her off her feet and went down to punch but held it right in front of her face.

Satsuki was looking right into Naruto's eyes when she noticed something. _Those eyes…they are full of anger. At me? No they are not for me but for who then? _Naruto got off of her and proceeded to walk off leaving a stunned Satsuki being helped up by Ai. "Don't worry about it Satsuki-chan, you could not have known he could use a water jutsu! I will get him for you the next time we fight!" Satsuki shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded to her friend and bumped fists with her.

"Yeah you better beat him or you will give the Senju a bad name and we might not get ramen after school today." Ai suddenly got emotional at the thought of losing her ramen, but got serious at the end and gave her a confident smirk showing Satsuki she had no plans of losing.

"Alright last match! Ai Senju vs Naruto Uzumaki! Come meet in the center and we will begin the final match!" Naruto took a deep breath and kept a blank face but his eyes could not hold back his feelings about the upcoming match. _I can't get caught up in my emotions or I will lose this match. Now I only have one more __**Gunshot**__ in me left and maybe enough charka for my other jutsu if I conserve on the __**Gunshot**__. Well no use thinking about it now it's time._

_There is no way I am going to lose! I have to defend Satsuki and my clan name! I don't know what tou-san would say if he knew I lost to a clan less student. _Ai's thoughts were on never giving up so she could live up to her clan name. Funny enough Naruto's thoughts were similar as the tension in the air rose when they made eye contact as if to say to the other that they were going all out. Iruka picking this up decided that now would be the best time to start the match.

"Ready? Begin!"

Naruto and Ai quickly got into the thick of it as Naruto had to defend against a powerful roundhouse kick to his head with both arms. _Damn that is some power behind her kick. Is this the physical prowess of the Senju?_ Naruto dropped down and swept Ai's exposed leg and tried to follow up a punch but Ai let Naruto sweep her and she twisted to both of her palms on the ground and gave Naruto a double kick that sent him flying to the tree nearby.

_Fuck! Ugh it feels like I broke a rib or something! _Before Naruto could get back up Ai began to weave hand signs to the jutsu she showed off to Satsuki at the lake that day. She closed her eyes as she mentally went through the signs to remember._ This is it!_ _Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey! _**"Lighting Release: Thunderbolt of Zeus!"**

A large jagged thunderbolt came speeding at Naruto and before he could dodge the thunderbolt, it pierced his shoulder and erupted in a giant show of sparks that made it difficult to look at the display of power. After the technique dimmed down it revealed a beaten and extremely injured Naruto with random sparks of electricity coming out of him at different times. "OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SO SORRY!" Ai ran over to the gravely injured Naruto and tried to do what she could but she really couldn't do anything.

"I didn't mean to! I mean I wanted to beat you but not like this!" Ai had tears in her eyes thinking she just killed her classmate when Naruto underneath her tapped her head with both his pointer finger and his middle finger and then directed her attention to another the Naruto right behind her with a flat hand to her neck simulating a kunai if this were a real battle. "But if you are there then who is…"

The Naruto beneath her dissolved into water revealing it to be a water clone the whole time. "When did you?" Naruto decided to interrupt her question because he knew what was coming.

"When you closed your eyes to remember the hand signs to your jutsu I created a water clone to take my spot as I waited in the tree limb above you for when you would come over." He answered without taking his eyes off her. _ It's like he is only looking at me with those deep blue eyes…I mean of course he would only be looking at me. I asked the question, stupid! _

Naruto walked away balling his hand into a fist letting blood flow through his fingers completely ignoring Ai's blushing face.

_I'm becoming stronger…good._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I'd like to know your thoughts on it. I just want to be explicit here for those that are wondering if this is a dark Naruto story or not. THIS IS A DARK NARUTO STORY! I want this story to be different from the countless other stories of a Dark Naruto that gains a ton of power either from a bloodline or Kurama changing him to kill everyone in the village. I have read enough of those stories to know it gets tiring after a while so get any assumptions out of your head when you read this story. If you were hoping this story was going to be a short couple of chapters where Naruto ends up being OP and ruining the village then I am sorry but this just isn't it.**

**BUT my boy BarelyGhost is making a dark Naruto fic where it is a dark revenge story with a TON of action. So if you like an extremely strong Naruto with a dope bloodline and ORIGINAL back story you need to check it out. If dark stories just aren't your thing then check out my other story Adventures of an ANBU Trainee for basically a nonstop omake story or Black Rain Falls for a strong and grey Naruto.**

…**.DAMN THAT WAS LONG…Now on to the poll. **

**The poll for the pairing is still up. I have an idea in mind but if enough people want something or if they don't want a pairing at all, which would totally be fine for this story, let me know in the reviews.**

**So here are the choices.**

**NarutoxAi**

**NarutoxHinata**

**NarutoxHaku **

**NarutoxSatsuki (female Sasuke)**

**Narutox(Your idea here)**

**Harem (with whoever you want)**

**Now let make this clear if you have a choice make sure you also include how the character should be portrayed for example if someone says "Hinata" my response is going to make her OC so it works in the story so don't message me saying "well I was thinking about her acting like this…" It will be too late. ****Next chapter will begin any pairing action so make sure to get your vote in.**

**Rate and Review.**

**Oh if you are still here I have a challenge for you. If you can guess who originally said that speech on water Naruto thinks on during the Kiba fight will have their vote be counted twice! Hint: He was a famous martial artist.**


	4. Receding Tides…

**Hey guys before I jump into the chapter I want to thank you guys for the reviews and suggestions! Now I am going to respond to some reviews from the previous chapter so thanks for leaving your comments and I will try to respond to them here or over pm.**

**Chivotenkai: **First off thanks for reading and to answer your question he will have two elements, however his water element will be far more powerful than his other element: wind. So expect him not to be entirely dependent on his bloodline and to have some tricks up his sleeve with his other element. And on your second part of your review…I know ;)

**Dragon Country: **Dude awesome catch! I will answer the rest of your great questions (it was something that I did not think about before) in this chapter so I hope you also catch the specific way I represent Kushina's heritage.

**Alandor Mersoc: **I almost missed your review because it was in the second chapter so for anyone reading this, PLEASE drop your review or any observations in the most recent chapter so I can bring it up in the following chapter review section. First thing I want to say is that I am happy that I have such observant reviewers it honestly makes me a better author. I guess "I dun goofed"and it is a real plot hole so by this chapter goes up it should be edited. As you might tell by now this story is really going from chapter to chapter with only a general plan where nothing is true and everything is permitted (Not really but I love AC XD). At the beginning it was just an idea I just wanted to start because I love Tobirama but he gets not as much love as he deserves. Plus…

**DUDE IS A PIMP HAVE YOU SEEN DAT FUR COLLAR!** **Too much swag for them Uchiha bitches…**

**Now the polls have closed! Winner is Satsuki Uchiha by a landslide, but…enough people hit me up for harem with Ai because you may not have wanted everyone else to know you dig that but hey I don't judge I just write. So before you guys all leave and grumble that Ai is in the harem instead of Haku or Hinata or Samui (for the one dude who pmed me this I honestly don't know if this was a joke or you are into blondes with big chests, I am sorry but you were the only one. ****) don't expect the pairing to go the way most stories do it, if anything the way I have developed Minato as a character should be proof enough. If you did not get your choice picked FEAR NOT FOR I BRING YOU TIDINGS OF GREAT JOY!...if you care. There is a new poll in the bottom AN so check that out to pick out Naruto's…naw I'll save that for later. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 4: Receding Tides… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went well for Naruto after the spars as he tried to be the best at the shuriken test but he was simply too out of breath and too low on chakra to do how he usually performed which caused his overall ranking to drop behind Ai as she got a perfect score due to her large amount of stamina and training. However, he still edged out Satsuki who got a better score in the shuriken test but lost in the spar so she was chasing behind him in third.

Needless to say everything was going ideal for Naruto…except the most important part of beating Ai! _This is bullshit! I should be number 1, I won the spar, not her!_ Naruto could only glare at the ranking list outside the classroom, hoping it would burn to ashes by his look. He sighed and went back to the armory to eat and rest as his chakra was as low as it had ever been in all of his training over the month. This did not deter him, but only pushed him on, as he left he could feel the stare of a coal pair of eyes but he refused to acknowledge them as he turned to leave.

"SATSUKI-CHAN I GOT FIRST PLACE!" Ai was running toward a fuming Uchiha heiress who could only ball her fists at the retreating back of Naruto Uzumaki. _Damn him, if I did not hesitate I would have won and he would have been at my feet like it should have been. I need to unlock my sharingan and then I will easily win, wiping that stupid expression off his face!_ Ai had been talking the whole time about how she would hold on to her rank and how she would not lose to Naruto ever again, but stopped when she noticed that Satsuki was not listening.

"Satsuki-chan forget about him! Come on it was one spar I bet next time we fight him we will definitely win!" Ai pouted but then held a victory pose to cheer her friend up meanwhile Satsuki could not fight off the giggle coming out of her mouth at the ridiculous pose her friend was making. "Yeah, you're right Ai-chan, just some more training and we will show what it's like to mess with the best clans in Konoha!"

"That's right! But first the food of gods…RAMEN!" Ai was pulling Satsuki by her hand through the school as she sprinted toward Ichiraku Ramen. However, while her thoughts were solely on food Satsuki's thoughts were on the blonde boy that beat her. _Whatever, I guess I will ask nii-san for more training and show him his place!_

Hours later Satsuki found herself at the usual stoic Uchiha dinner with her parents and her brother, but the silence was broken by Fugaku. "So how was your first day of class? I heard they had spars for the first day to establish rankings." Mikoto was interested as well as Itachi but frowned when they noticed Satsuki was playing with her food.

"Satsuki-chan, do not play with your food. Answer your father, please, we all want to hear about your first day, honey." Satsuki put down her chopsticks and mumbled out something that was unheard by the rest of the table. "What was that, Satsuki Uchiha?"

"I got third place." Satsuki looked down to avoid eye contact with her father. "Well that is inexcusable! Why in my day-" Fugaku could not finish that sentence as Mikoto elbowed him in the ribs with her fully matured sharingan turned on daring him to finish that sentence or face her wrath which usually meant that little Fugaku would not see any action for a long time.

"Why don't you tell us what happened honey?" Satsuki looked up at her mom who was looking at her kind eyes like her nii-san while Fugaku was rubbing his sore side, and spoke up quietly. "Well there is this boy and-" that was all she could get out before Mikoto brought her hands to her cheeks and talked excitedly.

"Oh do you hear that Fugaku-kun our little sweetheart has a crush and so soon! I wonder when she will be bringing him around! Oh I have to make plans and –"

"KAA-SAN! It's not like that!" However, they ignored her as Itachi got up from the table.

"Itachi-kun, where are you going?" Mikoto asked with an overly sweet tone as she suspected what he was going to do. "I am just getting my tanto cleaned before I go find this boy and warn him what will happen if he breaks my imoto's heart." Fugaku was going to follow Itachi when a sudden tug on his sleeve told him to sit down.

"Now, now, Itachi-kun there is no need for that this soon, I am sure she has not started kissing him yet."

"EWW KAA-SAN YOU'RE SO GROSS!" Satsuki was definitely regretting bringing up this conversation. She took a deep breath and tried to think of anything that could calm down the table so she said that the boy was able to match her **Fireball Jutsu** with his own water jutsu. This brought the table to a silence as they were intrigued by this seven year old with a water jutsu powerful enough to match this C-rank attack.

"I got really mad and before I could think, I got a good distance away from him and began to do it before I could stop myself. I could not stand the thought of losing to him after he insulted the clan so I put as much chakra as I could but he stopped it with a water jutsu the size of my **Fireball** and then while I was distracted he won by quickly following his jutsu like he knew he was going to beat my **Fireball**."

_I am definitely going to see this boy…and bring the tanto just in case, you never know. _Itachi asked what the name of this powerful boy was and what she said next shocked the table. "Naruto Uzumaki, and nii-san, I need more training if I am going to beat him!" Satsuki finished as she missed the shocked face of her mother and the raised eyebrows of her brother and father.

"Itachi." Fugaku got his attention quite quickly with his sudden serious tone. "Begin to train your sister seriously, we can't let her soil the Uchiha name by losing to _him_." Itachi met his father's stern look with one of his own as he knew exactly what he meant. He glanced over to his sister's excited face and caved. This would be good for her to get stronger, but not for that reason. He nodded which got Satsuki to quickly finish her dinner and hugged her brother thanking him for training him missing her mother's and his sad look for his sister growing up too fast. _Watch out, Uzumak,i I am coming for you!_

Meanwhile Ai was talking excitably to Kushina, who was setting the table and waiting for her loving husband to come back, about how she got number one at the academy. "Kaa-san I got number one! Oh, I can't wait to tell tou-san!" However she did not have to wait long as she was suddenly lifted up into the air and swung around. Ai was giggling madly as her tou-san was spinning her around.

"What can't my little angel wait to tell me?" He put her down and went over to kiss Kushina as she was putting food on the table. They all sat down at the table and were eating when Kushina decided to speak up. "Honey, so tell us about your first day of school!" Minato grew quiet as he looked down at his plate. _Yeah, it would have been his first day as well…_ Kushina sensing his sudden sad mood squeezed his hand under the table and gave him a small smile which was returned as if to say they still have Ai.

"Well I got number one in school today but I lost my spar to this dumb boy!" Kushina now turned to her with a sly smile and began to tease her. "My, my, Ai-chan it's so soon for you to like boys. I guess I'll have to have Minato-kun draw up a marriage contract for you and this boy." Minato quickly picked up on this and sighed very dramatically. "Ohh my sweet sweet angel will soon leave me all alone for a boy, so I guess I will stop making my special ramen…"

Ai suddenly grew wide-eyed and waved her hands incessantly as if to stop Minato from not making his special ramen. "TOU-SAN PLEASE DON'T STOP MAKING YOUR RAMEN! I won't leave you for Naruto!" At that name all the laughing stopped so quickly that Ai thought she did something wrong so she tried to backtrack and spoke up.

"Umm, yeah, Naruto Uzumaki was the name of the boy who beat me; he was so good! I mean I need to train harder to beat him so I won't lose to him and fall for his tricks! How was I supposed to know I hit his water clone and not the real him? But Kiba and Satsuki-chan lost also so it wasn't just me. I will train so hard that I will give our clan a good name and beat that no clan loser!"

Ai finished as confidently as she could fake as she thought her parents were mad at her losing to Naruto but she had no idea how deep she hurt her parents by bringing up their lost child. An image of the Kyuubi was behind their small child as if it was smirking over its new vessel. Minato's hand tightened around Kushina's until he heard his daughter whimper out his name and he looked up to see his daughter looking scared at his sudden rage.

He quickly went around the table as Ai began to cry into his shoulder mumbling about how sorry she was for losing her match and that she would try her hardest next time. Minato slowed rocked her saying that it was ok and that he wasn't mad at her for losing. He mentally cursed himself as he knew that Ai could sense his negative emotions. He had no idea she could until one day when he was depressed thinking about Naruto while she was four.

Minato was in the main bedroom moping while looking at the picture of him and his pregnant wife smiling for the camera with a signature at the bottom saying: "Looking forward to twins! Twice the joy. Twice the love. Twice the blessings from above." He would occasionally look at this picture trying to overlook the sadness with the happiness of their expecting faces. He was brought out of his thoughts when his little girl came into the room and he put the picture away and whipped away tears in his eyes.

"Honey what are you doing here?" He picked her up onto his knee and she pouted and brought her hand to his heart. "Tou-san why are you always so sad?" Minato tried to hide his shock as he questioned his daughter as to how she knew this. "Tou-san I can feel your sadness just like I can feel kaa-san's confusion when she doesn't know I'm looing." Minato knew at that point she had inherited Mito Uzumaki's **Negative Emotion Sensing **and felt as if she should begin her training so he told her how impressed he was and told her that he was going to train her to be a ninja. Ai, of course, forgot about her father's depression and ran around the house cheering about becoming a super ninja just like her dad.

Minato could only bite his lower lip and think on what Ai said. _Kushina's confused? Oh shit! _Minato quickly rushed over to the kitchen and found Kushina cutting her palm with the knife she was supposed to be cleaning. He wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a hug from behind and whispering to her that he loved her so much and for her to listen to the joy of their daughter.

Kushina however could only stare at the cut she gave herself and let tears fall from her eyes. _Pieces of me are just gone…my name…my clan…my baby. I…want to go away. _As she started to move she felt Minato's strong arms holding her however to her they felt like ropes and she struggled to be free to the point she was screaming to be free. Minato, however just held her as her beating fists slowed down to nothing but a series of taps and finally she passed out from another of her episodes.

_I can't let Ai see Kushina like this. I will leave her with Mikoto to see if she can help her again. _Minato could only thank Kami that Mikoto was around to calm his wife down during these episodes. It was like she was the only one that could help her when she was dealing with the aftermath of an episode. So Minato quickly formed a shadow clone of himself and left in a flash to the Uchiha Compound. Ai came into the room only to see her smiling father and asked where her kaa-san was. He picked her up onto his shoulders and carried her down to the training room, telling her that kaa-san just need to get some groceries for dinner for tonight…

Ai eventually fell asleep under her tou-san's slow rocking and all the energy she expended today from the excitement of the first day, so Minato carried her daughter to her bedroom as Kushina followed right behind smiling at Minato's gentleness. He laid her down gently on the bed, gave her a kiss on the foreheadand went to the main bedroom giving Kushina time alone with Ai as she normally did.

"Kaa-san?" Ai's eyes slowly opened to look at her mother who was illuminated in moonlight of the clear night. Kushina pushed some of Ai's hair behind her ear as if to non-verbally tell her to continue. "Is tou-san mad at me?" She said as she lifted the blanket to cover herself from the response her mother would tell her. "No, baby, we love you so much we could never be mad at you."

"Can you tell me another story about the Mizu Kontorōra clan?" Kushina gave her a small smile as she began to tell her stories of old. When Ai was growing up she would always ask her mother to tell her stories when she was sad, so Kushina told her stories of the Uzumaki clan but would instead call them the "Mizu Kontorōra clan" which means "water controller" so not give away her heritage, not because she did not want to tell Ai that she was an Uzumaki but for her to forget that she was an Uzumaki because now that infamous name was held by the demon that was once her child.

Kushina, as much as she wanted to, could not bring herself to tell Ai that she was one of these powerful Uzumaki because she never unlocked the bloodline and the name would associate her with the terror her old clan's members caused, because they were held as gods of water and were feared by all until they were eliminated thanks to a collaborated raid of Kumo and Iwa ninja.

So she distanced herself from her clan's powerful past by keeping them as only bedtime stories to impress her daughter and eventually make herself believe they were only characters in a child's story because raw power like that is too fearsome for reality, like the stories of Madara and Hashirama.

Because power like that would tip the scales of the ninja world again like the days of old and she hoped that her ancestors were the last of these gods. She could only pray that neither of her children got these powers to corrupt them.

Because the world does not need more gods but families…

Meanwhile Ai had fallen asleep during Kushina's retelling of the Mizu Kontorōra clan preventing a tsunami on a defenseless farming village, while in her mind it brought back the story of the most fearsome of the Uzumaki summoning a tsunami to drown that same farming village because they provided for another clan during the time of the clan wars.

But that was the Uzumaki, not the Mizu Kontorōra.

That power was for childish stories of superheroes, not for war stories of monsters.

The power of a god was for the rotten corpses of old, not for the living of now.

Kushina still held her fears that one of her children could have inherited this corrupting power. She brought her head to Ai's heart and could only pray that Ai did not receive her clan's power, because she could not bring herself to lose another child to a dark power. _Naruto-chan…please don't lose yourself to the power of the clan…please. _

Naruto jolted out of bed when he heard a voice in the armory, or so he thought, as he leapt out of bed to check out the rest of the armory. He eventually found himself in the training room and felt sudden rage clamp his heart at the plea of the ghost. He manipulated the water to surround a training log and closed his hand into a fist which caused the water to destroy the training log into nothing but splinters. His ice blue eyes were cold enough to faze blizzards as he stared at the shattered remains of the training log.

The fearsome power of the Uzumaki was alive in Naruto as he held the necessary rage to manipulate the raging torrents of this power. The power of a raging god of water was slowly building in him like the tides of the ocean receding before the great tsunami.

**And that tsunami would drown the Senju and all that stood in his way. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I know it's short but I felt as if this was an important chapter to tell before a time skip. Before I jump down to the poll I want to tell you guys that this story is not going to be about an OP Naruto that eventually destroys the village. I want to make it better by showing a more realistic version of what would happen (at least in my mind). **

**Something You Can't Ignore is not just about the village avoiding the pain that the Kyuubi brought by hurting Naruto. It is not just about Naruto ignoring the hatred of the village by hurting the Senju. It is not about Minato ignoring his cowardice by being depressed about his son. It is not about Kushina ignoring her clan's past by dismissing them as stories for children.**

**It is about how all of these people have something they can't ignore and Naruto will be the one to bring it out into the light but he isn't a hero, rather some things should be ignored as they can destroy your life.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I want to bring up the new poll…**

**SUMMONING CONTRACT! I, of course, have a furry buddy in mind; however, I want to hear what YOU guys want or if you don't want one at all, which I can do if nobody says anything, it is fine.**

**Here are the choices…NO TOADS…it just doesn't work at all.**

**- Snakes**

**- Wolves**

**- Hawks**

**- Your Idea Here!**

**So let me know and of course if you have an idea you want to see hit me up in the reviews or like the dude who likes Samui pm me and I will try to respond.**

**Rate and Review.**


	5. Genin at Last!

**Hey guys before I jump into the chapter I want to thank you guys for the reviews and suggestions! Now I am going to respond to some reviews from the previous chapter so thanks for leaving your comments and I will try to respond to them here or over pm.**

**Stratos263: **I like to see them as a fucked up family but you could say that as well.

**Eaglebucky: **I see your choices and I like them both however this is something I want to address. PLEASE DON'T SAY DRAGONS IT BREAKS MY HEART BUT I CAN'T DO THEM. I want to make the summons another major part of Naruto so that means there will be summons used much more than just fast travel or intimidation. In all the fics that I have read dragons are ridiculously cool but they don't really do much and that is not the author's fault completely. I mean come on how would a dragon fight outside of fly and breathe whatever element they are assigned to and maybe some specific jutsu but that's it. They are great in a metaphorical sense but in actuality they under-deliver.

**Dragon Country: **Damn dude I think you are always in my review section which is awesome. I dig wolves and they may or may have not been my original idea before I opened the poll so we will see if it wins in the end. There is a heavy maybe for the whole storm element jutsu for right now and fyi Danzo doesn't hold the hawk contract, but the tapir contract for a beast named Baku. With the snake contract I will most likely make it to where he won't have to face Orochimaru to get the contract.

**So the Summon Contract Poll is in full swing now I know there have been some awesome suggestions (I mean the MOTHER-LOVING KRAKEN!?) you guys are too ill. So don't think just because you have already put a suggestion for Naruto that you're done. Oh no, I think I want to give Satsuki a contract but idk if I want her to have Hawks; maybe Cats? Who knows so drop in the reviews if you want to have some mad summons's only collaborations (which I believe has never been done with two separate summoning species?) I am an adventurer here so I will explore this idea for future chapters. Needless to say more info will be in the bottom AN.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Warning: Some Lemon action, I hope you guys like it…but I doubt if you're under 18 this will stop you from reading. Honestly, porn sites just teach kids how to calculate their age to the year they would be 18. Now I think I have said enough…**

**BTW for all future chapters that have lemons will have the above warning ONLY. I don't like it when the warning is in the middle of the chapter because it easily breaks the reader's stride. It will be obvious when it starts so just scroll down if you don't want to read it.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 5: Genin at Last! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven years had passed since that first day, but as they say, the more things change, the more things stayed the same. However for Naruto, things only got worse. As soon as Iruka got his teaching assistant Mizuki, during his fourth year at the academy, his scores took a sudden dive and he refused to go to the Hokage for help so he did it the only way he knew how…he got rid of him. Of course it was not hard as expected to get a private audience with Mizuki seeing how he quickly agreed for a late night training session to "help him improve his scores", needless to say it did not go as expected.

Naruto was standing in his usual garb similar to Tobirama as he waited for Mizuki to show up. However, he did not have to wait long as Mizuki showed up in full gear as if ready for a fight. Naruto could only act shocked as he began his monologue. "Mizuki." Naruto stared right into Mizuki with piercing blue eyes as if to say shut the fuck up and come at me.

He got the message loud and clear. "Eat this demon!" He threw the one of his Fuma Shuriken at Naruto with such speed that he couldn't react in time to save himself. The Fuma Shuriken was firmly lodged in his stomach as Naruto fell to his knees in shock at the "surprise" attack and looked as if he was struggling to get the large weapon out of his stomach.

Mizuki quickly walked over to the still kneeling Naruto and began to laugh. "This where you belong, demon, on your knees gasping for breath as I cut the head off your human vessel." Naruto just started laughing, just laughing at Mizuki until he sudden disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaving the previously lodged Fuma shuriken rattling on the ground without a single drop of blood on it.

Mizuki was shocked at what he saw and quickly turned around to find a perfectly healthy Naruto standing behind him holding his hand in the shape of a gun with a drop of water at the end of his pointer finger. "Yeah, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, impressed that I know it? Well, don't be, I wouldn't want that to be your last thought. It should be this!"

Naruto "fired" his water gun through Mizuki's heart causing him to grip his chest as he fell onto his back gasping for breath as his heart was barely missed but the water bullet hit an artery causing massive internal bleeding but for Mizuki it just meant a slow death. Naruto, however, seemed glad and began to talk as if he was having a discussion with the dying Mizuki. "You know how people tell you that over 50% of the body is water? Well it goes even deeper than most people think."

"You see Mizuki-teme when you reach my level of water manipulation I can force your body to go through terrible pain and I needed to make sure I could do it and of course I couldn't try this on myself, but thankfully you came along and tried to ruin my plans. Now follow along as best you can seeing as you are slowly internally bleeding. Now where was I? Ah! Yes, water in the body!"

Naruto smacked his face and brought his hand to Mizuki's heart shushing Mizuki as he grunted in pain. "Now what you need to know is that 65% of the water in the human body is used as intracellular fluid (ICF) whereas the other 35% is used as extracellular fluid (ECF). Now Intercellular fluid is your body's transporter for nutrients throughout the body whereas the extracellular fluid is used to transport waste from the cells, see real simple stuff. Now even though there is a higher percentage of ICF than there is of ECF there has to be a balance or else the body would be all out of whack!"

Naruto tapped Mizuki's forehead to keep his attention. "Now as you may be feeling by now, your heart can't push out blood through the body therefore you are losing feeling in your limbs beginning this whole 'oh I feel so cold' nonsense, which is really the point at which your body loses enough blood and you pass out, leading to the brain going last as you pass away in your sleep state. But you see, through the wonders of water manipulation we can change this process! You'll see water can be so much fun!" Naruto gave a dark smile and continued his monologue while maintaining pressure on Mizuki's wound to keep him alive for his test.

"You see in that tiny brain of yours is the hypothalamus which controls your hormones and maintains this important balance of ICF and ECF in the body along with producing hormones for you to function. So while you are dying you are still making hormones that control the flow of minerals in your body. So here's where it gets interesting- as I am now removing water from your body your hypothalamus will try to produce more hormones to increase sodium to compensate for the loss of the electrolytes I am removing. When loss of water is disproportionately greater than loss of electrolytes (salt), the osmotic pressure of the ECF becomes higher than in the cells. Since water passes from a region of lower osmotic pressure to a region of higher osmotic pressure, water flows out of the cells into the ECF, tending to lower its osmotic pressure and increase its volume toward normal. As a result of the flow of water out of the cells, they become dehydrated. That was a whole bunch of shit just to tell you…" Naruto looked at the suddenly aging human beneath him.

"**I am forcing your body to quickly dehydrate at an insane pace before you die, making you feel as if you are as weak as an old man, feeling your muscles shrink around your crumbling bones thanks to the massive amount of ECF pushing out all the nutrients that your body thinks is waste now." **Naruto finished in a dark tone as his eyes hardened to icy daggers and covered Mizuki's mouth to prevent him from yelling out.

Mizuki could only rattle under Naruto's firm hand on his mouth as his body's cellular structure was being destroyed. His body lost most of his previous weight making him nothing more than skin and bones- literally. His skin grew a dark gray and his hair thinned but the most gruesome feature was his face. His face was so thin you could see the blood vessels and his eyeballs were exposed as his skin around them shrunk due to water loss. It was even more horrible than Naruto expected as his once opponent was now nothing more than a dried up husk.

He quickly formed a shadow clone to remove of the body in the river to be crushed and sent along the current as the original threw up violently on a nearby tree. He finished after a while and got the memories of his shadow clone crushing the body in the water removing any evidence of his horrible experiment. _Never again…no one deserves that. _Naruto's body was shaking from his experiment turned first kill. He thought he would feel great killing someone that hurt him but he was dead wrong as he looked at the amazing power he held, and suddenly began to fear himself.

_He who strikes terror in others is himself continually in fear__**.**_Naruto could only think of that quote from his training on the more deadly techniques Tobirama left behind. _Damn he is right I am becoming scared of myself but at the same time this power is what I need!_ So Naruto ignored his fear of his powers and embraced his rage on the Senju and the village as he left to the armory for the night.

Naruto returned to the academy the following day looking as if nothing had happened and it was just another day. The search for Mizuki was fruitless after four days so the Hokage simply declared him missing, however he still had his doubt that Mizuki could have just disappeared. That was the end of Mizuki so that lead to Naruto regaining the top spot in the class; however, his title would be challenged that year by the emergence of his rivals' kekkei genkai.

During the years of training with Itachi, Satsuki showed her unbelievable potential as she absorbed Itachi's training quickly and was able to unlock her sharingan, reaching her second tomoe state making her more troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. When this happened she would not stop using her sharingan in every match obliterating the competition in the weekly tournament spars- that is, until she fought Naruto again with them on.

"Now I will show you the power of the Uchiha!" Satsuki charged at Naruto as quickly as she could knowing she was leaving herself exposed but exchanged defense for speed thinking that the sharingan would be able to compensate. "Foolish Uchiha…" Naruto quickly ducked under Satsuki's opening jab and delivered his rapid series of punches to her stomach and chest to the eleven year old Uchiha heiress.

Satsuki quickly went to the ground holding her stomach in pain as all the fan boys were in complete outrage that Naruto would hurt their angel. "You think that just because you have your sharingan that it makes you invincible? Don't be foolish you may be able to see where my hits will land but won't be able to react in time." Iruka declared Naruto the winner as Satsuki just gripped the dirt glaring at Naruto's receding back.

"Damn him…I will put him in his proper place." Satsuki quickly got up brushing off her fan boys and got up to walk back inside the classroom when she looked back making eye contact with Naruto's blue eyes that seem to look at her as if she was a piece of art he was appraising. She quickly fought down the blush on her face and tried covering it up with an angry snarl but it was too late Naruto had already seen it.

However Satsuki's budding feelings were the last of his concern as he stared at Ai from behind thinking on what she just showed in the last spar of the day against Kiba. It seemed that the Mokuton kekkei genkai was alive again in the youngest Senju. Naruto could only be worried and excited at the same time. Now his enemy had received the legendary bloodline of Hashirama and was getting better at it as it seemed that it was not the first time she had used it meaning she had kept it a secret for quite a long time. _ However I am far above both of them for the time being. Now if I only could do something about Arashi…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

"Ok class we are receiving a new student so please be kind to him. Now where is he?" Iruka was suddenly interrupted as a large cloud of smoke emerged from the front of the classroom. "Ah but the better question is who am I?" said the voice shrouded in the smoke until it cleared to reveal a boy around their age with dark brown spiky hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with a long thin boe staff that looked more like a pole than a staff.

However the most interesting thing about him was the large monkey he was standing on. "It is I the apprentice to none other than the Kami of Shinobi! I also happen to be the most handsome Sarutobi ever to have inhabited the elemental nations! The future Hokage and your new number one student….ARASHI SARUTOBI HAS ARRIVED!" He quickly flashed some party poppers to his hand and let the confetti fall over him like he won a national championship. Seeing that no one was cheering at his majestic display, he turned away from the class and covered his mouth with hand.

A sudden high pitched voice broke the silence. "Oh my goodness, he is so cool! Why don't we all praise Arashi-sama's arrival to our humble classroom-" was all he could get out before Iruka slammed his fist into his skull causing a large red bump to appear on his head causing him to land flat on his ass and the summon to shake its head before leaving.

"Iruka-sensei that was not cool!" Iruka could only get madder at his new student until he sighed and tried to rub away all the future headaches he foresaw. Iruka just told him to go sit down and pay attention to the lesson. Arashi quickly obeyed and went up the stairs and tripped on his way up unfortunately it was right next to Naruto's row.

Arashi got up into Naruto's face and started yelling at him meanwhile Naruto just looked out the window. "Hey! Whats your problem teme!" Naruto just turned to face a pair of brown eyes that seemed to be on fire. "Do you ever get tired of listening to yourself yell?" Naruto then ignored him and Arashi was about to get back into it with him until he received a deadly glare from Iruka telling him to sit down and shut up.

Eventually it was time for spars as the day was coming to a close. Arashi went straight up to Iruka and demanded that he fight Naruto and wipe that smirk off his ugly face. Naruto of course heard this as did the rest of the students. Immediately the students that were in-between Naruto and Arashi cleared out of the way and began to whisper how the new kid was going to get beat by Naruto since he was the current number one student and had yet to lose a spar in the four years he had been there.

"I accept." Naruto's voice silenced the crowd of students and he made his way over to the sparring circle nearby. Meanwhile Arashi was grinning like a mad man and looked over into the crowd and saw a cute redhead talking excitably to an equally good looking dark haired girl. "Excuse me sweet roses but if I win this match against your number one classmate may I expect a kiss from you pretty girls?"

Naruto was growing tired of Arashi's childish actions and narrowed his eyes at his request. Arashi was getting dangerously close to getting on the list. Not the same list as the Senju and the village but on the "I want to beat the shit out of you" list. Satsuki quickly got in front of Ai and her sharingan was eerily spinning at the foolishness of this boy.

"You dare ask the two heiresses of the greatest clans for a kiss! Know your place and there is no way that you would beat Naruto-kun anyways!" As she finished her sentence she quickly covered her mouth and looked to Naruto whose only outward reaction to the familiar suffix was a raised eyebrow but quickly turned away. _Gah that was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Arashi quickly covered his heart as if a kunai had just struck it and slowly backpedaled to the sparing circle. "Alright let's get this started!" Iruka just nodded and told them to begin. Naruto looked at Arashi's brown eyes to see all of the previous playfulness gone and looked as if he was taking this seriously. _Good, now come, monkey boy._

Arashi seemed to disappear from his view as Naruto's eyes widened at his opponent's speed. He suddenly felt a firm fist punch him in the stomach and quickly substituted away. "Damn that usually gets them right away but then again I could expect no less from the number one student." He pulled out his boe staff and began using the wild Sarutobi taijutsu that resembled an agile monkey. Naruto could not keep up as his taijutsu was dependent upon constantly maintaining his opponent's centerline along his.

_Damn it, this can't continue any longer or else I will lose! _Arishi used his boe staff to vault over Naruto's head and tried to deliver a viscous downward kick to the skull. Naruto ducked and rolled away and distanced himself only to find Arashi squatting on the top of his thin boe staff. _His body control and speed is incredible I need to limit them both right now! Ram → Tiger! _"**Water Style: Syrup Trap!**"

Naruto spat out high-viscosity, chakra infused water, aimed at the surface of the sparring ground between them. This stream of sticky liquid formed an adhesive trap, immediately inhibiting Arashi's mobility seeing as his staff was now stuck in the syrup and he could not come down until he dealt with the now sticky training ground. "Nice, but no dice!"

Arashi quickly formed signs that Naruto knew were for a fire jutsu but he and no idea which one since it did not appear to be the **Fireball Jutsu**. _This should dry up the field real quick!_ _Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger! _"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**" Arashi kneaded his chakra into flames, which was then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. He then blew out flames that divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, threatening to turn Naruto into ash in a matter of seconds.

_THAT JUTSU IS ONLY KNOWN TO THE THIRD HOKAGE! Well fuck this NO MORE HOLDING BACK! _"**Water Style: Water Shockwave!**" Naruto quickly slammed his hands together and formed a spiraling vortex of water as tall as a twister. The vortex then proceeded to explode from the top into the form of a wave. Naruto then pushed out his arms to control the wave to meet Arashi's **Flame Dragon Bomb**.

Arashi seeing the giant wave of water rushing toward his **Flame Dragon Bomb** pushed as much charka as his small body could force out flickering the flames from their previous orange hue to a blinding white hot flame. Naruto seeing his opponent going all out, matched his intensity and roared into the rushing water drawing in more water from the air to combine with his **Water Shockwave** creating a tidal wave with incredible force behind it.

Feeling the huge spike of chakra from the academy the Fourth Hokage who was talking with Hiruzen stopped and knew something must be wrong. Hiruzen suddenly worried as he sensed that it was his apprentice charging up enough chakra for the only jutsu he taught him that would be required for this amount. "Minato we need to get the academy now!" Minato nodded and grabbed the Third Hokage only to flash to the top of the academy to witness this incredible scene.

His son staring down the Third's Infamous Fire Jutsu with an intense look in his eyes. _He looks almost exactly like Tobirama as a young man! But at the same time he looks so much like me…I have to do something! _He went to intercept the deadly fire jutsu only to be stopped by Hiruzen and look wide eyed at the sudden spike of chakra Naruto released. He watched his son clap his hands to form a typhoon of water out of thin air! _That…can't be but that jutsu was Tobirama's! He should not have the necessary level of water manipulation for it! _

After the clash of the incredibly high ninjutsu battle, the steam coming from the jutsu was enough to cover the surrounding area. Two blurs met in the middle only to find themselves at an impasse. "Damn (huff) I thought I had you (huff)." "Well (huff) good fucking try (huff)." The steam cleared thanks to Hiruzen clearing it by a low level wind jutsu what they found shocked them.

They were both hunched over barely standing but still held a weapon to each other's throats. Arashi was breathing heavily as he held a kunai to Naruto's neck while Naruto held a water sword to Arashi's throat. "Well, looks like you win man," was all Arashi could say before he fell backwards with a smile on his face, but before he passed out he said some parting words before chakra exhaustion got to him. "That was awesome we have to do that again…friend."

"Yeah, some other time then." Naruto dropped his water sword and began to walk away when he suddenly passed out but instead of landing on the hard surface of the training ground he landed on someone else's back and he swore he heard someone say he was proud of him. Minato could only smile being swept up in the excitement of seeing his son's effort to be the best and his incredible potential. He flashed away after explaining to Iruka and the rest of the class that he and Hiruzen were going to take them to the hospital to recover.

That marked the beginning of a long three year rivalry in the academy between Arashi and Naruto and they were an odd pair. Arashi's loud personality and great natural fire manipulation vs Naruto's cool personality and his incredible water manipulation led to some great fights over the years as they seemed to be opposites yet matched each other so well.

Arashi during his last year at the academy decided to change his clothes to match his personality. He now wore a bright red t-shirt over a short-sleeve fishnet armor along with an open high collared white jacket that ran down to his waist and on the back of it was the Sarutobi clan symbol. He finished that off with a pair of standard blue ninja pants and blue sandals. Naruto had finally grow into Tobirama's old clothes so he now wore a black long sleeve shirt that had a large white fur collar around his neck along with his normal black pants with thin ninja pouches attached to the pants for easy access to his tools.

Ai was blossoming into a young woman as she wore red armor that covered her torso, hips, and shins. The Senju heiress also had a navy blue, high-collared garment that draped over her shoulders and a matching knee-length skirt that had two large slits in both the front and back, covering the outer sides of her legs. Underneath she wore a tight black jumpsuit with blue arm guards and black traditional ninja sandals. (Everyone else wore what they wore in Shippudden before the war arc.)

Finally the Academy was coming to a close as they were all now 14 and ready to go be Hidden Leaf shinobi and kunoichi. It was a long journey and a majority of the starting group had dropped out leaving only the wheat from the chaff.

Today was the day before the genin exam and nearly all the students in the classroom were excited to finally become ninja. It had been a long seven years to get to this point and no one wanted to repeat. However for a certain Uchiha heiress the exam was one of the furthest things on her mind as she knew she would ace the test.

She glanced over at Naruto who was listening to Iruka with his normal cool expression that never gave away what he was thinking at the time and showed that he was always focused. She hated that look when she was younger but now thanks to her hormones she could not help but get chills down her spine from those intense crystal blue eyes.

_Today is the day! Enough of this pussyfooting around I'm an Uchiha I take what I want when I want! So I will have him even if he does not want me to! _Now that train of thought was getting her aroused quickly at the thought of dominating her rival/crush. She shook her head from her dirty thoughts as she had had enough of those and wanted the real thing.

It was especially awkward when her mom first found her getting off in her bedroom. Mikoto was going upstairs to tell Satsuki that dinner was ready when just as she was about to knock on the door to get her attention when Mikoto heard strange noises from inside so she thought Satsuki was in trouble.

That could not have been further from the truth as Satsuki's mind was swimming in pleasure as she was getting off to the photo of last year's top student which was Naruto again as he was standing under the shade of a tree with his ice blue eyes staring into the camera as the wind blew his blonde hair as if he was watching her in her bedroom right now.

She was too into it when Mikoto began to lightly knock on the door and was close to finishing as she dove deeper with her thin fingers and spat out the pillow she was biting on to avoid being heard. "Oh Naruto-kun…deeper Naruto-kun." She sped up and was now on edge and was chanting his name louder.

Mikoto heard Satsuki moaning and she jumped to conclusions, thinking she was in pain, Mikoto burst through the door with her sharingan blazing at full power ready to send whoever was attacking her daughter to hell. "Satsuki-chan! Are you ok!" Mikoto's sudden yell quickly snapped her out of her pleasure and killed the mood faster than a kunai to the heart.

Mikoto had very little time to react to the situation at time because Satsuki's reaction to her entering her room was immediate. "AHH KAA-SAN GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Satsuki quickly tossed the picture of Naruto to the side and threw anything and everything at her mom and wrapped her partially dressed body in the covers of her bed.

After throwing everything in arms' reach she balled into her covers embarrassed out of her mind. To make matters worse Itachi and Fugaku seemed to faze into her room at the sound of her screams. "Kaa-san? What's wrong with Satsuki-imouto?" She immediately wanted to curl up and die when she heard her nii-san's voice.

Mikoto was confused at first as well but as soon as she saw the solo picture of Naruto on the floor and the way she found Satsuki, she quickly pieced together what was going on and felt a sudden blush fill her cheeks. She was embarrassed for Satsuki as she could only imagine what it would have felt like if her family stumbled in her masturbating. Mikoto quickly ushered Itachi and Fugaku with an urgent tone claiming it was women issues.

At the sound of womanly issues both men seemingly disappeared as fast as they arrived because the body functions for women were as mysterious as they were awkward to listen to. The last thing they needed to hear before dinner was their daughter/sister going through her period. Mikoto gently closed the door behind her and picked up the picture of Naruto off the floor and sat on the bed next to the curled up Uchiha heiress.

"Well he is quite the looker, Satsuki-chan. I mean look at those sexy blue eyes…" Mikoto said with a light tone as if to tease her daughter and it worked as Satsuki swiftly emerged from the covers and swiped away the picture of Naruto and held it close to her. "Kaa-san I was just um-"

"It's fine, I think now is the best time to talk to you about certain things." One long conversation about boys later (**AN: You are welcome**) Satsuki had a deep blush on her face as she was going down the stairs to eat dinner with the rest of her family. As a majority was a blur, she kept one thing to heart that her mother said. "_An Uchiha's pride is not just limited to the battlefield dear. It is also applies to love as at one point I was in your position and I almost lost Fugaku-kun to my sister Akua-chan but before she could make her move on him I quickly got him alone and made sure he knew my interest quite forcefully…"_

Satsuki silently cringed again at the thought of her mother and father doing anything sexual together in her seat as she re-ran her plan again through her mind. She looked over to Naruto and balled her fists. _You will be mine not one of these weak fangirls or even Ai-chan will get you! I promise on my Uchiha pride! _Satsuki was mentally psyching herself up for her confession as Iruka guided everyone out of the classroom to review the necessary taijutsu katas for the exams.

Satsuki slowly got up and stole Naruto's hard case book with all his notes for the exam. She then put them into her backpack and rushed after her classmates towards the sparring grounds. Hours later the school day ended and the class quickly left to get back home to review and get some late studying done. Arashi was waiting outside the classroom feeling quite nervous as Ai was talking with Sastuki about how they were going to be official ninja.

"Yeah I'm excited too. I think Arashi wants to talk to you seeing how he is basically sweating a lake outside and keeps looking at you." Ai quickly looked over to Naruto, waved and then left Satsuki in the classroom alone with Naruto who was looking all around his seat for his notes. _Damn it, did someone take my notebook? I knew I should not have left them out and I should not be working on water jutsu theories in class for exactly this reason._

Naruto stopped looking for his book when he felt a firm poke to his back. He turned to see Satsuki with his book extended to him as she refused to look him in the eye with a clearly reddish tint on her cheeks. _Why would Satsuki have my book? Did she want my notes for herself? No, she would have kept them so why?-._ Naruto then took a closer look at Satsuki and recognized what she was doing; she getting him alone.

It was not Naruto's first time being in this situation as many girls had done similar things to get him alone, but he simply had no interest in any of them or getting in a relationship so he usually just left immediately but this was different. Naruto's normally cool demeanor was breaking as he looked at Satsuki closer and chewed his lower lip as if to fight off him making him say something stupid.

Naruto's blue eyes traveled along Satsuki's outfit starting from her high black zip up collar that covered all the way down to under her full C cup breasts ending at the top of her stomach which was covered by an evil _(at least to me)_ sleeveless fishnet armor. Along her arms were white arm bracers that tapered off just under her shoulder. He allowed his eyes to look further down to her white short shorts that were slightly visible through the slit in her black skirt that flowed down to a little past mid-thigh. He trailed down her cream white legs to the tight white leggings that went above her knees that made his pants a little tighter just thinking about seeing the rest of those sexy long legs and imagining them wrapped around him.

He then could not fight off his hunger anymore, looking back at this Naruto would never figure out what caused this, whether it had been his Uzumaki blood or his hormones, he wrapped his arm around the small of her back, smothering her soft body with his firm chest. Meanwhile as Naruto was looking her over she tried to think of a way to confess to him like her mother told her but stopped when she heard a low growl from Naruto and she felt him pull her in and did not resist as she was too shocked to react outwardly other than to wrap her arms around his neck.

Naruto lowered her high collar zipper just low enough to get access to the curve of her neck and he deeply inhaled Satsuki's scent. _Damn had Satsuki always smelled this good?! And kami her chest feels so soft! _When she felt Naruto's nose brush against her neck she tightened her grip around his neck bringing him to bury his face deeper into her causing her to gasp as his teeth grazed her neck as if Naruto was trying to eat her.

She moaned out his name as Naruto was in heaven listening to his rival's whimpers in his ear and it almost made him lose control. _Is she releasing pheromones or something?_ He thought in a daze as he began to nibble on her smooth cream-white skin. He felt animalistic, raw and hungry, hungry for Satsuki, hungry for the flesh of his rival, and all logic flew out of the window when he heard Satsuki's melodious voice moaning his name. He ran his hands all over her narrow back and wide hips.

_Damn I had no idea someone could be so soft yet firm at the same time._ He thought as his hands gripped Satsuki's firm tight ass. Satsuki's mind was gone as Naruto played with her body and she loved every antagonizing slow minute of it. She let out a cute squeak as Naruto's strong hands took a firm grip of her ass as if he wanted to rip it off her making her get on her toes and close the little distance there was between their bodies.

Feeling Satsuki's arousal against his right thigh, Naruto switched gears and took control of his raging hormones. When Naruto's hands left her butt she got worried. _Maybe he didn't like it?_ She panicked when she felt him freeze, she didn't know whether she could be considered desirable or not as she had always been a little more aggressive than most girls in her class._ Is it because of my personality?_

Naruto pulled away from her neck while keeping her close to his chest and Satsuki looked as if she was about to say something but when she looked directly at Naruto's lustful eyes any response died in her throat as his blue eyes told here all she needed to know. "Take off your skirt but not your shorts." Naruto said in a low yet demanding tone while maintaining eye contact with her half lidded coal eyes as it brought chills down her spine. Her shaky hands lowered her skirt leaving her only in her white short shorts.

He grabbed his hard covered book on the nearby desk and brought her close to him while slowly sawing her nether lips with the book cover. He was going so slow that it was driving her crazy and she began bucking her hips trying to either go faster or get it deeper in but Naruto brought his arm around her hips using his superior strength to keep her in place as her knees quivered under his deep stare.

Seeing her impatience, he slowly put his now wet notebook on the desk and told her what to do next. "Now unbutton your shorts but don't take them off." She was trying to gather any form of pride to try to turn this around, even if it was just as a woman, but Naruto's immense presences made all resistance futile. She knew what Naruto was doing by forcing her to do everything, he was establishing dominance and if she was honest with herself she was too excited to even care as long as Naruto would do this to her all the time she would gladly be under him just like he wanted.

Meanwhile seeing her following his commands was far greater than anything than he expected. _Fuck I don't know how much longer I can keep this damn pace! I'm trying as hard as I can to not shake like Satsuki-chan._ Naruto was fighting off not only his hormones but his overwhelming nervousness as he had never done this before and was struggling to maintain his strong stance and ignore the heavy breathing of Satsuki and the way her cute pink lips parted waiting for his own to attack them.

She finished unbuttoning her white shorts revealing her dark blue panties that were now ruined by her excitement of this surreal moment. Naruto guided his hand toward the top of her panties and pulled on them slowly dragging his fingers along her clean shaven body down to her pussy when he stopped. "Please, please put them in me." Satsuki breathed out into Naruto's ear as her head was resting on the side of his neck since she could no longer stand on her own as her knees were simply too weak.

"Ok Satsuki-chan." He returned gently as he understood exactly what she was doing. She was granting him permission unlike the other times where he demanded her to do these acts. He understood that at this point she was letting him do this even if he was overflowing with hormones he would never force himself onto her if she was unwilling.

He slowly inserted his index finger followed by his middle finger and her gasp in pleasure. His fingers were much larger than her fingers causing her pussy to adjust to the larger digits. "You're so fucking wet down here. It's like your pussy is trying to suck in my fingers. Your pussy is so naughty Satsuki-chan I think I will have to teach it a lesson." His dirty talk was working as she constricted even tighter around his fingers as she weakly tried to respond to the dirty talk but the pleasure of Naruto's fingers exploring her was too much for her to form a sentence.

He slowly curled his fingers into a "come here" motion and began to rhythmically stroke her g-spot. Satsuki was seeing white as his random stimulation was getting to her, so she easily missed when his arm left her hips. Naruto brought his other hand and lowered her shorts to where all of her panties were exposed. He softly laid his palm on to her pelvis trying to find the area right above where his fingers were stroking her g-spot. "Satsuki-chan cum for me." He said in his familiar low demanding voice as he pressed down hard on her g-spot from both inside with his fingers and from the outside as he pressed his palm down on it.

All her muscles suddenly tensed and all she saw was white as she came hard on Naruto's fingers. As she fell down from her heaven her body completely collapsed against Naruto as she felt limp. Her world was slowly coming back together as she felt Naruto slowly removing his fingers from her. "I love you so much Naruto-kun. Even before this, you just had this strength that others just did not have and it wasn't just your physical strength but your indomitable will that made me fall for you." She finished as she tried to pull herself together enough to look into his softening blue eyes.

"Satsuki-chan I…I-" before he was forced to say something Ai's loud voice was coming down the halls. "SATSUKI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU? ARASHI-KUN IS TAKING US OUT FOR RAMEN!" _Shit! Ai can't see Satsuki-chan like this especially with me here. _Satsuki understood Naruto's sudden panic but felt too weak since this was first real experience and it felt as if she just performed 5 A rank jutsu in a row.

"Naruto-kun just leave me here I will deal with her. See you tomorrow." She finished with a sad smile as Naruto could not hold back his worry leaving her so soon. His guilt was building so he did what he could. He quickly re-dressed her and sat her down in a seat making sure she looked as if she was sitting there the whole time. He propped her arm under her chin and opened his notebook to a random page to make it look as if she was studying.

"Thanks Naruto-kun now go before loud mouth finds you." He looked at her for a few more seconds before he silently shunshined back to the armory. "Oh there you are! Why are still studying and is that Naruto's notebook?" She slowly got up and stretched to get the blood flowing to her limbs and told her that he left it here and so she was going to see what was inside for extra studying. Ai quickly agreed since the longer they were talking the longer she would be apart from her ramen. _Yeah, I plan to do some extra __**studying**__ with this notebook. _She followed Ai and could not keep her torrent of emotions from running through heart, but thought that no matter what she was madly in love with Naruto and that was all that mattered even if she had her doubts about why he did not respond to her heart-felt confession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Naruto was on a rampage in the training room of his armory as all the water in the room was moving around violently and crushing whatever Naruto's raging eyes were on. "FUCKING SENJU! I MEAN GOD DAMN IT SHE WAS SO GONE!" Naruto stopped as he cried a river of tears at the thought of how wrapped around his finger she was.

He stopped his train of thought and lay down on the floor looking up at the ceiling as he thought on Satsuki and what just happened. _What am I really angry about? Was it the fact that she did not do anything for me? Was it the fact that we were interrupted? Or was it the fact about me unable to tell her I love her?_

_Fuck me…I can't get caught up with her. I…need my revenge and that includes killing Ai eventually, her best friend/sister. I can't have it both ways. _However Naruto's mind ran through that moment about what just happened. This way she felt so soft in her arms, her sexy whimpers egging him on to do whatever he wanted to her, the way she was desperately trying to finish but him controlling her to go at his pace. _Fuck! I need to work this stress off. _Naruto left the training room to do some stress relief and then prepare for tomorrow's exam. He knew deep down that he was wrapped around Satsuki's finger just as she was around his, but he would have to try either to keep it a secret or ignore it for as long as he could until it burst.

He slowly walked toward the academy looking around at the changing leafs on the trees around his armory. _The leaves look great but they just aren't the same anymore and eventually will lose their hold on the tree and be lost into the wind. _Naruto inhaled the cooling autumn wind and sped toward the academy to finally become an official ninja. _And one step closer to destroying them._

When he finally entered the room he threw his hand up to catch the incoming projectile, his notebook? "Hn. Don't look so lost dobe. You left your notes here yesterday I guess you were just too worried about trying to beat me and Ai-chan that I bet you even forgot to bring your kunai pouch." Ai giggled at her friend's joke meanwhile Arashi was cracking up at seeing his friend being humiliated as it was such a rare moment.

Naruto refused to say anything like he usually did, but he slowly walked toward Satsuki while maintaining fierce eye contact that was bringing her flashbacks of yesterday. _Damn it, what is he doing? Why is my heart racing already, he is just looking at me!_ After the intense private session she could not get away from Ai and Arashi fast enough to continue where they left off with his notebook.

Naruto seeming knew this as he slowly got in front of her face and passed by her face and whispered into her ear making sure nobody could hear him other than Satsuki. "You didn't happen to drop my notebook into a lake by accident did you? Cause I think it's still wet from _whatever_ you could have done to it." Satsuki brought her head to the desk trying desperately to hide her blush as deep as she could into the wood.

He lightly chuckled seeing her reaction and continued on to his seat and prepared to take the exam. The rest of the class could only speculate what he told her to make her react that way but their musings were cut short as Iruka walked into the classroom. "Alright everyone I just want to wish everyone good luck and I will start explaining the rules of the exam beginning with…" Naruto could care less and just wanted to get this over with.

The day came and went, as it ended with the final ninjutsu section. Naruto walked into the final exam room and Iruka threw a kunai that fazed right through him reveling him to be a clone. The real Naruto was standing on an X on the floor and waited for the trio of kunai flying at him and substituted with the provided log in the room. Iruka looked up from his huge stack of paperwork to see an angry Fourth Hokage. _Man Naruto is good at henging. _

"Alright get out of here! I already know that if I ask you to do the two required personal jutsu you will ruin the room for the rest of the students." Naruto picked up the black banded head protector and walked out while Iruka had some parting words. "You know when you first arrived to the class I thought you were going to be a horrible student just based on your reputation coming in. Just to let you know I am happy that I had you as a student and I hope you go far as a ninja."

Naruto did not turn around to look at Iruka but paused to listen and continued on his way when he was finished talking to him. Iruka was yet another person that happened to worm his way into Naruto's heart as he saw him for him not the demon child. The academy was amazing for him where he felt as if he could do anything he wanted and was not judged like in the village. _But that was then and this is now. _He went back to his armory to eat, train, and sleep to prepare to meet his new sensei.

Finally he was a genin at last! Now it was time to shake the ninja world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Phew what a long chapter! Damn I have too much time on my hands. So a lot of things to talk about this chapter I mean from OCs to that lemon to future sensei's so do drop in the reviews your thoughts. If you guys liked the lemon action this chapter make sure that you not only let me know in the reviews but also fav and alert the story so it lets me know you actually want me to update quick and do more of what I am doing.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I want to bring up the Summoning poll…**

**You guys are giving great feedback so keep it up. Just because you voted in the last chapter YOU CAN VOTE AGAIN. Every chapter I run this poll is another chance to put in your vote so theoretically if you really wanted snakes and I keep this poll up for three chapters that is 3 VOTES BUT YOU HAVE TO PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION OF THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER. So none of this "well this is my vote for the next few chapters" no I won't take that and only count your vote once. **

**Here are the choices and the current standings**

**- Snakes: 4**

**- Wolves: 3**

**- Hawks: 2**

**- Kraken: 2**

**- Fox: 2**

**- Otter: 1**

**- Your Idea Here!**

**I won't really run a whole poll for Satsuki's summoning so if you want some summoning collaborations just specify what you want to see for her in the reviews. HEADS UP YOU WANT YOUR VOTE TO BE COUNTED BE TWICE AS MUCH AS THE OTHER READER THEN FOLLOW THESE DIRECTIONS.**

**The first three people to correctly answer the following Naruto trivia question correctly and leave what contract they want will have their vote counted TWICE! So dig deep and quickly put in your reviews to get your choice to be in the story.**

**Trivia Question: What is the name of the main enemy in the upcoming cinematic film Naruto the Last?**

**Rate and Review. **


	6. Hatred Ignored But Not Forgotten

**Hey guys before I jump into the chapter I want to thank you guys for the reviews and suggestions! Now I am going to respond to some reviews from the previous chapter so thanks for leaving your comments and I will try to respond to them here or over pm.**

**First, let's have a round of applause for those who got to answer to last chapter's trivia question. The winners will receive the extra vote and I guess they could, I don't know, celebrate with a drink that they buy because I definitely can't afford too. **

**Krisxs: **Snakes

**Chivotenkai: **Wolves

**Dark Rikudou Sennin: **Phoenix

**So congrats dudes it was totally awesome how quick you got them. If you were like "Well, shit, BarelySage, I don't like those summons!" or even if you were like "Well, shit, BarelySage, I like (enter name here)'s suggestion!" The poll goes on! Honestly a lot of you guys are throwing around a lot different contracts so anyone could win. It will probably go down to the summoning contract that earns the most bonus votes. But that will be talked about in the bottom AN.**

**There won't be a review section for this chapter seeing that a majority were just on the summoning contract and I pm'ed the couple I would have put in here. So if you do want to be featured before the next chapter, make sure you leave some thoughts and maybe…fav? I'm just saying, it helps your chances.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 6: Hatred Ignored But Not Forgotten **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato Senju was in his full Hokage robes as he peered into the Third's glass orb using the "**Telescope Technique**" to overlook the now genin students as they finished their exam. He was sitting in a small room surrounded by a few jonin that wished to become jonin sensei for a group of genin. "Well that's that we now have all the clan heirs becoming genin at the same time. So let us set up the teams shall we?"

"Hokage-sama if I may I wish to train the next generation of the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho combo," Asuma said first to get his preference before anyone else. Minato nodded seeing that no one else really cared. "All right we still have quite a few." Kakashi quickly put in his vote for Ai, Satsuki, and Arashi.

"Hokage-sama, you can't seriously give him all of them? It would benefit all groups if they were separated!" Kurenai quickly exclaimed which surprised everyone seeing how vocal she was being.

"Kurenai, I am sorry, but Kakashi is the best to train them to their highest potential seeing as how they are all gifted in the art of ninjutsu whereas your specialties lie in genjutsu."

Kurenai bit her lower lip and took a step back because she knew that Minato was right and she was out of line. "Well since that is settled, then you, Kurenai, will train Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga." She nodded as she did not mind as she wished to train Hinata originally seeing as the only thing holding her back was her insecurities. Minato then took a deep breath as he thought on how to address the odd student out.

"Now does any want to take Naruto Uzumaki as an apprentice?" He knew he was asking a loaded question seeing as no one really wanted to be associated as the teacher to Naruto as even as the years passed it was more or less career suicide as Naruto expressed a dark personality and was seen as powerful which could lead him to lash out at his superiors in rank.

"Seriously, no one? You guys are too much, man. I'll take the gaki then," Anko said as she slammed her hand on Minato's desk getting everyone's attention. "Anko, what have I told you about messing around with my desk?" His eye twitched as he thought about the last time he found Anko on his desk.

After Orochimaru's betrayal, Anko spent more time around Kushina as she saw herself in Anko. So Kushina decided to teach her own squad of Yugao, Anko, and Kurenai as she gave them their own specialties: kenjutsu for Yugao, genjutsu for Kurenai, and ninjutsu for Anko. They bonded well but as Yugao went on her way to ANBU, Kurenai and Anko decided to eventually train their own apprentice.

Though Yugao and Kurenai were close with Kushina, they did not embrace her silly personality as much as Anko. Anko tended to take it to the extreme as the most recent prank with Kushina involved Anko waiting in Minato's office until he came back with Kushina and as they were entering and making out she made herself known while making a sexy pose on his desk without her coat on.

Kushina acted as if nothing was wrong and proceeded to ask if he was down for a threesome and he passed out on the spot as his mind tried to process having his wife and her hot apprentice at the same time. However, he woke up later that day not to his loving wife and her sexy apprentice but in the middle of a male gay bar shirtless with "single and ready to mingle" written on his chest with a permanent marker. He ran out as fast as he could and was too embarrassed to remember the **Hiraishin**.

That day lived in infamy for Minato as he suddenly withdrew under his Hokage hat as if to mentally war against that particular memory. Apparently, Kushina was tired of his late hours and wanted him to know that if she was not getting any she would get the itch to prank him again even worse.

"Hmm what did you say?" Minato asked confused as everyone in the room was silenced by what Anko had just said. Anko sighed and repeated that she wanted to train Naruto because she could see the great potential he had and he just needed someone to draw him out of his shell.

"Well ok then…you're dismissed you will meet them tomorrow at 10, and Kakashi, if you show up late to my daughter's first day I will have you running solo D ranked missions for a month." Kakashi shuddered at the thought and quickly left the room along with the rest of the jonin in the room. Minato peered back into the looking glass once everyone had left. _Naruto…who are you? _

Iruka stood in front of the classroom and delivered his final speech to the class before he told them team assignments. "As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that was nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin; first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja."

Naruto looked up from his desk to find Ai talking to Satsuki excitably on them being on a team while Arashi was crying mock tears as to why they were leaving him out of their team. "Ai-chan, you're breaking my heart, I thought you would want us to be together." Ai stopped talking and smiled at Arashi. "Of course I do, I would want to be on a team with both of my best friends!"

Arashi's smile only slightly faltered to where Ai did not notice it, but Naruto did. Yeah, he knew about his friend's crush on Ai ever since after that first day as they bonded after sparring as they were almost evenly matched. Naruto hated seeing him like that. He did not see what Arashi saw in her but he just let Arashi talk since they seemed to be the only people who would listen to each other.

Arashi may be a loudmouth but he did not make close friends with the rest of their class mates. He and Naruto understood each other through their fists as Naruto could feel that deep inside Arashi was this lack of identity, but he never told Naruto why he felt that way. Arashi at the same time could feel the overwhelming sadness hidden within Naruto and he wanted to know why, but as connected as they were to each other they simply were not close enough.

_Che, that bitch. _Naruto looked away from that group and stared at Iruka to listen to the rest of the lecture, but slightly faltered at the large amount of killing intent hitting him like a heat wave. Satsuki was pissed, so pissed, in fact, that she almost turned on her two tomoed sharingan just to glare holes into Naruto's skull. _HOW DARE HE NOT EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS!_

Naruto Uzumaki almost felt like whimpering from his seat as he could feel Satsuki ready to pounce on him like a tiger to rip his face off. _Kami please see me through to the afterlife. I don't know what to say to her! How can she blame me, I don't even know what to do!_

Iruka indirectly saved him by continuing his speech. "We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads…" Iruka ran through the list as Naruto only caught the last few.

"Team 7 will be Arashi Sarutobi, Ai Senju, and Satsuki Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake." Arashi and Ai were cheering from their seats whereas Satsuki had a small smile on her face knowing her team was the best possible team…well second best team. "Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Team 9 is already a set team, therefore Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Now go forth and defend the village with your wills of fire."

Naruto slowly pulled his head up from his desk to level a stare that could freeze hell over right at Iruka. _Why do I not have a team? I did not spend 7 fucking years here not to be a ninja! _Naruto was about to get up and be violent when Arashi stood up.

"HEY! Iruka-sensei what about Naruto?! He should be on a team!" Naruto looked over at Arashi with a strange look. _No one's ever defended me…not that I need it but Arashi… _Arashi gave his own glare to Iruka thinking that he not putting Naruto on a team was bullshit.

Iruka looked sheepish as he looked over the sheets in his hand to find any notes on Naruto until he found a small sticky note on the last sheet. "Oh, that is my fault, Naruto Uzumaki will be trained under Anko Mitarashi." Naruto had never heard of her but just hoped she was not going to try and stunt his growth.

He did not have to wait long as a female figure broke through the room as a large drape covered the section where Iruka was standing and had on it: "The Great Anko Mitarashi: The Most Kick Ass Sensei Around!". "Alright which one of you brats is named Naruto Uzumaki? I'm going to be your sensei. Are you ready for the real genin test? Good! Now follow me!" Anko finished with her fist in the air as if she was cheering herself on.

"Anko, um…" Iruka meekly looked around the drape and told her that she was early. "Tsk. Tsk. Iruka-kun what have I told you before? It's not early, just being too soon. And it's Anko-sama to you, or do you not remember _our lessons_?" Iruka suddenly blushed while Anko had a vicous smirk.

Naruto could not fight off the growing disgusted expression on his face as his sensei was being pussy whipped in front of the whole class and he did not even fight back or deny it. _Wow. Iruka-sensei lost a lot of points. I know I'll never bend to a woman's will. Che what a joke. _

As Naruto finished that thought he could not ignore the sudden chill down his spine, while Satsuki could not help but enjoy the scene unfolding in front of her and silently took notes along with the rest of the girls in the class. What worried all the males was the loud clicking sound of a pen amplified 10 folded as all the girls pulled out a notebook and started writing on their own small notebook.

Naruto started to ask if they could go when he was shushed midway of asking a nearby girl who was still writing notes while pushing up her glasses and taking a sip of her pumpkin spice latte (honestly I cannot go anywhere on campus without finding a girl with fake glasses and a pumpkin spice latte _like WTF?)_.

The sound of scribbling ended and after the sound of a multitude of pens clicking closed did Naruto begin to ask again if they could go. Anko just yelled out to follow her and sprinted out the window to land onto a nearby building with Naruto following right behind her. They stopped right on front of the forest of death and Anko begin to speak.

"Ok, let's get the air cleared here, obviously you can guess nobody wanted to train you but do not think for one fucking second that I'm some chump jonin that got stuck with you. I asked for you specifically not because you were the number 1 student or because of your potential but because I can easily see how angry you are."

Naruto could only ball his fist as his sensei said what he was thinking but got angry at her because it was if she was saying she understood him. _You cannot possible understand my pain._ Naruto's glare came out at full force as Anko understood why he was glaring. She sighed and berated herself for being so blunt because it was not helping.

"I don't need you! I became this strong on my own and I will become even greater! So I'm going to train with the only person good enough to train me: myself." Naruto turned around and walked away when Anko suddenly attacked him but it turned out to be a shadow clone. Anko felt a kunai to her throat and only chuckled.

She grinded her ass on Naruto and he could not help but weaken his grip on her. She took that opportunity to move the kunai away and lay a smack down on Naruto whose taijutsu was useless against the infamous Hebi style as Anko could be moving in a straight line while at the same time altering her centerline, preventing Naruto from getting into a rhythm.

_Damn, first Arashi and now her! My taijutsu is useless if my strongest opponents know how to beat it. Time to show her my true strength. The Water Dragon! _Naruto back off and charged the air around him to form water and held up the bird hand sign slowly pushing his connected hands out aimed right at Anko. "This is the difference between us! **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

Anko's eyes widened at the incredible sight of water from the air shaped into the form of a dragon while Naruto simply used one hand sign! _But that's impossible! That's an A rank jutsu and requires over 40 hand signs! _She could not think any further as the elemental dragon roared out and barreled toward her.

Naruto walked toward the defeated and soaked form of Anko Mitarashi lying helplessly on the ground of the training ground. "This is the difference between us. You could not possible teach me anything other than how to be a slut." Naruto could not finish her monologue as he was suddenly dragged underground violently with only his head revealed.

The Anko he was insulting poofed away, revealing it to be a **Shadow Clone**, while the real Anko right above him was completely dry with an extremely wide sadistic smile, however that smile was not what worried him. It was the group of snakes hissing out ready to pierce his throat with their long fangs dripping in poison. "Now what was that, Naruto-kun? Something about me just being a slut?" Anko's face grew suddenly dark and came extremely close to his face. "Say it. Say it again and I will have the smallest snake you can be squeezed into eat you alive as you slowly are dissolved by its stomach acids."

Naruto quickly shut up and shook his head no which was as close as Naruto would get to begging for his life. "Good, now I don't like you, but you are talented with ninjutsu. That's it, you would die out in the real world like the academy student you are. You have no taijutsu, no genjutsu, no self-restraint, and worst of all, you have a massive ego. We have a lot of work to do. Now get yourself out and we will start. You have a minute to get out or I send you back to the academy; I will be in the forest. Ja Ne!" She finished with a fake smile while she leapt away.

Naruto smashed his head against the ground multiple times in penance of his foolishness. He altered his form into water and got out easily. _Damn I am a fool. If I keep this talk up I won't live to get my revenge… _Naruto leapt after Anko to begin his training as a genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of timber cracking filled the air in a nearby training ground as Naruto was working on his physical conditioning through repeatedly hitting a training log. He seemed to come here a lot as it was isolated and by the obvious dents in the wood it indicated his thousands of repetitions. It was another hot day in the fire country so he took off his usual black long sleeve shirt with fur collar. _I mean that thing is so hard to dry off. Ugh thankfully I can force all the sweat out of clothes but not the smell._

It had been a couple hours after his humiliating defeat so he needed something to let his rage out on and as the sun began to set he was still angry at both his lack of his development but also the ego he held onto thinking that he was ready to take on the world just cause he was the best at the academy. He delivered a powerful punch into the wood to find that his hand was bleeding.

He sighed and rested his head against the training log and could not calm down his heart. "Damn it. Damn it. I couldn't beat a jonin. I can barely beat Arashi. How can I even think of beating him?" A flash of Minato with a **Giant Rasengan** inches away from his face as he was willing to kill himself in that moment flooded Naruto's mind.

"Damn it….Damn it." Naruto held his head against the wood as he cried silently while he smashed his fits into the wood ignoring the pain and blood as the pain of weakness was far greater. "I will never be strong enough with my bloodline alone. What am lacking?" _**Hatred. **_Naruto could not bring himself to argue with his darker thoughts as he continued to punch the training log.

He was slowly putting more power behind the punches and felt the anger he had at the Senju providing extra strength to his punches. He was slowly grinning like a mad man as he ignored the pain and accepted the numbness of hatred. _Where there is hatred there cannot be anything else in your heart, even pain. I just need to embrace this power there is no reason for me not-_

"Naruto-kun please stop. Just stop." Naruto could hear Satsuki's plea as he slowed down his punches. As he slowed down he began to feel the world around him come back into view. He could see his ruined hands, the thin arms around his stomach as if they were trying to pull him away, and most of all he could feel Satsuki's tears on his back.

"Satsuki-chan…" Naruto slowly pulled her arms away and turned to the tear filled face of Satsuki Uchiha. It shoved a nail in his heart seeing her like that, so he removed his bloody bandages and wrapped her up in a hug. "Hey it's ok. I'm sorry…I just was lost." Satsuki sniffled her into Naruto's chest as she spoke.

"I was so angry at you from ignoring me so I looked all over for you to yell at you. But when I saw you hitting that training log I almost attacked you on the spot until I noticed you were crying. Then you…" Satsuki dove deeper into Naruto's chest as she felt scared. "You just kept punching and punching letting your hands break….and you….just smiled…Naruto-kun."

Naruto held her tighter as he cursed himself for showing Satsuki his rage and hatred getting the best of him. The thought of losing Satsuki from his hatred scared him the most. He never opened his heart to anyone. What started in the school room was just a couple horny teenagers but by the end he felt something more.

_Nothing was added to me, I was connected with her at that moment. That's why her pain hurts me as well….I don't know what to do except try not let her get hurt. I…need to end this here, she can't join me on this path that I have before me. _Naruto loosened his grip on Satsuki as he took in a deep breath to do something he would regret in order to do what he needed to.

"Satsuki-san I don't think-"Naruto stopped as Satsuki's head came up so quick and her now three tomoed sharingan told him he would die painfully if he finished that sentence. "YOU WILL NOT BREAK UP WITH ME OVER THIS SHIT!" Satsuki nailed him right in the stomach and followed with a thunderous back-kick to his face. Naruto could feel his nose bleeding and the sharp pain in his back as he hit the log really hard.

Before he could get up Satsuki straddled his waist and bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "AH!" Satsuki stopped and looked up with tears in her warm coal eyes. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered out. She looked away in shame. "I know that I am not the most feminine or the best looking and I'm pushy and-"

She could not get any more words out as Naruto gently pulled her chin towards him and kissed her gently. Satsuki's eyes widened before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. After a while Naruto tried to get his tongue into her and Satsuki would not let him so he pinched her ass and she squeaked which allowed Naruto to enter but only for a moment as Satsuki immediately pulled away.

"Naruto, what are trying to do?" Satsuki was beginning to doubt that he cared for her and was only trying to use her. "Do you even care about me?" Naruto just looked at Satsuki just lost as he did not know what to say. _I am just doing what I instinctively feel. How am I supposed to handle this?_

"Satsuki-chan, I don't know how to treat you like the hime you are to me. I don't know how to outside of using my body to express this to you." Satsuki was bright red as she heard Naruto's compliment and especially the thing about using his body to treat her like a princess. She shuddered as she imagined Naruto doing her every whim. _That's my problem as well. Sigh. I don't really know how to be "romanced" but we are moving too fast and- _

Satsuki looked at Naruto's confused blue eyes as he truly was simply a teenager that was trying to be the right man but did not know how. _–it's so sweet that he thinks of me that way and he really wants this to work out. Damn why can't I think about how normal frilly girls do this? _Satsuki made a cute pouting face as Naruto tried so hard not to take her right then and there when he stopped himself.

_Fuck this is a lot of work I mean why can't I just… _Naruto began to grind himself under her trying to please both of them at the same time when Satsuki instantly wrapped a hand around his throat suddenly choking him forcing him to stop really quickly. Satsuki turned her fully matured sharingan on and came close to his face but Naruto was doubting it was for another gentle kiss.

"You said I was a princess well then you are going to treat me like one." She tightened her grip around his throat as she continued. "I like sushi so you will take me out later tonight and show me how much you want me without this." She grinded her butt on Naruto teasing him but Naruto could not enjoy it as Satsuki refused to let go of his throat.

"8 tonight don't be late." She got off and noticed that Naruto had a bulge in his pants so she decided to be extra cruel. She slowly turned around and walked away from Naruto while she made wide hip movements drawing him into her sexy swaying movements before she disappeared via **shunshin**. Satsuki's **shunshin **blew the bloody bandages from Naruto's moment away into a nearby bush.

Now sitting in the training ground was a sweaty, shirtless, and aroused Naruto who was speechless at what just happened. _That went so differently than I thought it would go. Fucking hell, she has a hell of a grip. _Naruto was rubbing his neck trying to remove the phantom pains in his neck. After a while he realized what was going on as he noticed what just happened. _I JUST GOT WHIPPED! Hell she just demands shit and leaves me still hard like what the fuck?_

Naruto just sighed and went over to pick up his shirt that was lying on the side of the training ground. As Naruto slid his shirt on he could not help but smirk. _Damn I don't know how she does it; she can be so ruthless one moment and a tease the next. She is driving me crazy, I don't know if she is an angel or a demon in disguise. _

Naruto looked up at the sun to see he had a couple hours to get ready and find a sushi place for them. "Oh shit!" Naruto quickly ran away from the training ground and headed towards the armory to get ready. In his wake were the bloody bandages that tumbled out of the bushes only to be stopped by the ruined training log that almost looked like a shrine as the sunset let darkness fall upon them. Those bandages would not be moving on as that log would hold onto them for the whole night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright that's the end of the chapter. As you can probably tell by now I don't like to give away much about the chapter through the title. Anyway, that's beside the point. Now before the summoning contest, I just want to say please give your feedback on the development of the NarutoxSatsuki relationship. I did not want this to be a "love at first sight" then Naruto is the perfect man or completely dominating and just banging names as all of the characters have little to no personality.**

**Now that is not to be disrespectful as those fanfics are focused on the sex and they clearly know it. I am trying to hold on to Satsuki's strong personality while she also deals with the issues of being a serious kunoichi and not a girlfriend. So here is where I need to hear your voice: "To lemon or not to lemon? That is the question!" **

**One person out of the 25 people who reviewed on the chapter was like: "It was acceptable," which is a valid opinion, but that really distills my will to fit in a 1.5 k lemon when there is a ton of story I want to get through. Now I'm not looking for a pat on the back or something like that, just a vocal response to whether or not to continue to put them in there as I have NO IDEA as to what you are thinking as you read my story until you review. If you feel uncomfortable with that asking for more lemons just pm me I do read them and try to respond plus this is fanfiction you should get what you want but in the end either the majority rules, I make an authorial decision, or you can write your own.**

**Now onto the summoning poll! Now I am wiping off any Mythical Creatures (including phoenix) off the board so don't put them in as I have a now set plan to add them in there so don't put in Kraken as I plan to do some unique things with summons in this story.**

**Just because you voted in the last chapter YOU CAN VOTE AGAIN. Every chapter I run this poll is another chance to put in your vote so theoretically if you really wanted snakes and I keep this poll up for TWO more chapters that is 2 VOTES LEFT BUT YOU HAVE TO PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION OF THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER. So none of this "well this is my vote for the next few chapters" no I won't take that and only count your vote once. **

**Here are the choices and the current standings**

**- Wolf: 11**

**- Snake: 8**

**- Fox: 4**

**- Salamander: 2**

**- Tiger: 2**

**- Otter: 2**

**- Your Idea Here!**

**The Wolf contract is starting to pull away but damn is that Otter contract catching steam. So there are two more chapters left, counting this one, so you should either hop on a bandwagon or hope people jump on yours! **

**Need to build a bigger wagon for your motley crew of Otter lovers or any contract specifically? Well you are in luck for this chapter's question will play out differently, so I am going to explain this the best way I can. There will be a total of 9 votes up for grabs in this chapter's question. Now only the first three correct will get to split the votes meaning that your vote could count THREE TIMES AS MUCH! God I'm insane…**

**BUT GAMECHANGER: SAY ONLY 1 PERSON GETS IT RIGHT BY THE TIME I FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS 9 MOTHER-LOVING VOTES FOR HIS/HER CONTRACT. Now I know you guys are going to hate on me for doing this saying: well that's bullshit then why the hell should I vote when one random dude will see the chapter before me and get three times as many votes than me. Honestly I get that it is unfair as to most people are not just checking out my story every minute to see if I just posted.**

**There are enough of you guys with different interests so there are multiple "less popular" contracts so those that only have a couple votes have a chance while those at the top have the chance to pull away. It is a toss-up as those contracts on top are not dependent upon who reviews first as they are simple more popular while there are others who are just watching the story and who don't feel like posting a review who will enjoy the completion if Otter will win in the end.**

**This is for fun so I hope you guys see it this way as well but as you can see here I also want to challenge you as well so here is the question!**

**Trivia Question: What is the name of TenTen's finishing move in the fight against her clone? (Either Japanese or English translation is fine)**

**Rate and Review.**

**Holy shit you guys are still here? Well damn you must be thinking to yourself: well that was a good chapter, now what do I do? I will tell you, go check out our profile on deviantart. We recently set up a profile to give our readers additional resources to dive deeper into our stories. So far we have images for this story and a detailed map for BarelyGhost's awesome story, "Ill-fated". **

**I plan to update it sometime soon so in the meantime check out my costume design for Satsuki and the image that inspired the making of this fic's pairing. Peace out homies. **

**I can't put a link on this website, but just type [barelyprodigies()deviantart()com] [() = .] into your browser of choice and you'll come upon it, just as a reminder.**


	7. For My Friend…

**SHUT IT DOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNN! OTTERS WIN! OTTERS WIN! OTTERS WIN! UNBELIVABLE A DARK NARUTO WITH OTTERS ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHO THE HELL EVEN THOUGHT OF USING WOLVES? WHY AM I ASKING THESE QUESTIONS?**

**Because the Wolves killed it last chapter and they will be the summoning contract for Naruto moving forward. I am shutting down the poll because the wolf contract has enough votes to be president of the United States so sorry to the other contracts but honestly furry otters for a dark Naruto? However, before you go OTTERS WILL BE INVOLVED I PROMISE…for a mission and it will be to get the elusive wolf contract so do not fear they will be coming next chapter. Those who came in second with snakes do not fear they will also be involved but not as Naruto's personal summons.**

**Now I hate defending myself in the review section against someone who is trying to "rile me" but the "guests" has made an observant review though it could have been worded better and received a less public response. **

"**Right, that sure looks like a DarkNaruto...That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell." **

"**... You just ruined your "badass dark-Naruto" image you had going. Now he's just an impotent angsty teen, with a no will, that apparently lets women walk all over him. Congrats." **

**On the first point basically what is going on is that we are only 7 chapters into my story. I have not reached the turning point for Naruto and it will be a slow descent because I really want to make this a full story. On the whole "badass dark-Naruto" honestly I wish I had nothing to tell you because any way I say this it might come out wrong so I will ask some questions instead.**

**Are you mad that Naruto isn't a static character?**

**Are you mad that I gave Satsuki a strong personality that would break through Naruto's anger rather than just her being some hopelessly in love girl like Sakura?**

**Are you mad that Naruto is not some immediate badass and isn't banging everything that moves?**

**Are you mad that Naruto feels despair from his lack of strength?**

**Are you mad that Naruto is going through the struggles of self-identity when his only goal in life seems impossible when he is still "weak"?**

**I am making a story not some one-shot or a fucking wish list so stop messaging me about how I am ruining a story that you have no idea about. Naruto will be an evolving character and hopefully this chapter will give some more insight into how his past has formed him into this "bad-ass" and how friendship is slowly pulling him out. THE STORY WILL NOT END ANY TIME SOON SO DON'T SAY IT IS NOT A DARK NARUTO BECAUSE WE HAVE NOT REACHED THAT POINT.**

**This will not involve much Kyuubi involvement so if you expect a meeting and sudden emergence of a completely dark Naruto then sorry this isn't it. Naruto already has his hatred for his family even though he does not know his parents and his sister. Kyuubi's soul will play a minimal role in this future story.**

**This will probably be the last of top ANs but not the review section. However for right now I just wanted to get this chapter out because I changed it a couple times due to some stuff that has happened in my life and so I will go right into it.**

**Just to end this on a high note I want to thank all you guys who are reading this story and putting your thoughts down. It has shaped this story and honestly I am glad that you guys are taking an active interest. If your comments were similar to any that I flamed on then I am sorry if it offended you since you had serious questions and were just confused as to where the story is going.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 7: For My Friend…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satsuki arrived in her room via **shushin** and was trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as her thoughts went back to that kiss. _I had no idea I had that in me! What was I thinking choking him like that! But that was so…hot. _Satsuki was lost in her own world when she heard Mikoto coming into her room. "Satsuki-chan it's almost time for dinner. Are even listening to me?"

She looked at her mother and then flopped onto her bed trying to shake the mental image of what just happened. Until she remembered what her mother just said."Kaa-san what did you just say?" Mikoto just reminded her of how they were going to celebrate her success as a genin today with a large dinner. _Dinner oh crap! _Satsuki flew off her bed and ran straight into to her closet turning her sharingan on as she threw clothes out like a boat engine spewing out water causing Mikoto to drown in all her daughter's clothes.

"OH! Where are you!?" Satsuki was searching her closet for something specific as Mikoto was lost as to why she would be acting like this for a family gathering. "Satsuki-chan what are you looking for and why are you doing this?" Satsuki slowly pulled herself out of the closet with some tears threating to fall.

"Kaa-san…I…just want to go on this stupid date with Naruto-kun…but…I don't know where the dress Ai-chan and I picked out." Mikoto could only smile at her daughter as she was reminded that even though she was a kunoichi she was still an inexperienced teenager. "Oh Satsuki-chan I…" Mikoto began to cry fake tears. "Oh you already going to leave your poor kaa-san, tour-san, and nii-san for a boy. My heart just can't take it."

Satsuki could only sigh in anguish as her mom was not helping her at all. Mikoto stopped after a while and told her that she knew where her dress was so she left and got it for her. Satsuki ran to get another shower to clean up and be ready for Naruto but could not help but fear how the date could go. _How much could trouble could this be? _

"HOW CAN THIS BE SO HARD!?" Naruto was pacing around the armory trying to think of what to wear, how to act, where to go to eat, what not to do, basically Naruto had no idea how to handle this. _I don't know just um. Tsk. Shit well I am just going to treat her like a princess? Fuck what was I thinking I don't even know how to treat a girl in general and here I am struggling to even get my shit together. _

Naruto tried to think of anyone who could help him until a happy brown haired boy jumped into his head. _Ugh…Arashi. Well at least he should know something right? _Naruto left the armory and dashed to the Sarutobi district. He arrived shortly to a humble ranch house surrounded by a grove of trees where a few monkeys were swinging about having fun. Naruto reached the door and knocked tentatively when no response came he turned around and began to berate himself for coming out here.

The door opened to Arashi wearing pajamas and around his mouth were loose pieces rice that were stuck there thanks to the rice ball in his right hand. "Naruto! What are you doing here man?" Arashi was extremely surprised to see Naruto here as all the times they spared over the years there was only one time he was at his house when Naruto basically had to deliver him here as he was too exhausted to walk from his "killer jutsu".

Naruto gave a deadpan expression and then pointed to his mouth. Arashi looked confused for a second until he quickly wiped his mouth clean. Naruto started talking about how he was going out on a date but before he could say with whom Arashi had already wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and talked his ear off about how he came to the right man. "Naruto my friend don't worry about it I will make sure you sweep this blind girl off her feet."

"She is not blind Arashi." Arashi looked shocked. "You mean she saw your ugly face and still wanted to go out on a date with you? Incredible! I would never-"Arashi was now eating the floor as Naruto delivered a swift blow to his…ex-classmate. He sighed and reiterated how he had very little time before he had to go. Arashi got up and told him he was going to teach him all he knew since he was a pro. "Um is Ai still not your girlfriend yet?" Arashi slumped and just dragged a chuckling Naruto through the estate mumbling how it was so hard to get her attention and other nonsense.

Naruto was nervous as he approached the Uchiha clan estate and was mentally running through all the tips Arashi gave him. Naruto looked down at himself to make sure he was clean and check the bouquet of flowers in his hands. _Ok her house is the biggest one on the right. Oh here it is. Ok don't fuck this up Naruto! _Naruto approached the door before he felt a sudden influx of chakra enter his own and sighed letting the genjutsu begin thinking it was some Uchiha test.

_That bastard is late! When I get my hands on him! _Satsuki was getting angrier as time went by past eight until she felt multiple bursts of chakra outside her house. What she found made her laugh. Naruto was standing in the middle of the street knocking on an imaginary door and bowing to no one while talking to the air. "Ah Fugaku-sama you look so good! I mean your daughter looks hot! Wait I um…"

Naruto felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as he was broken from the genjutsu. Satsuki was giggling at his suddenly confused face. "What never been in a genjutsu before?" Naruto shook his head and was saying he was looking for Satsuki Uchiha not for such a beautiful raven haired princess. Satsuki blushed but hit him on the head for being such an idiot.

_Ugh damn she still hits hard. Thanks for the tips Arashi! That was sarcasm if you could not tell._ Naruto gave her the flowers and Satsuki smiled saying that it was thoughtful of him. She quickly put them inside and rushed them out of the Uchiha district only to see a fully armored out Itachi cleaning his tonto slowly. Satsuki broke away from Naruto, who was just staring at Itachi with his ice blue eyes glaring into emotionally empty coal eyes.

"NII-SAN! Come on stop trying to scare Naruto and I know you were the one that put him under that genjutsu!" She pouted at her older brother as his staring contest was broken with Satsuki's yell. Itachi just smiled and waved his hands as if he did not do anything. He then poked her in the head and told her to stay safe as he walked by Naruto he had something completely different to tell him.

"If you ever lay a hand on my little sister I will not hesitate to end your life." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear while making sure to show the slowly spinning sharingan death stare. Naruto leaned right back and told him his own piece. "Do not confuse my kindness with your sister as weakness." Naruto had formed multiple water senbon out of the air behind Itachi's neck within only moments of his statement without a single handsign.

He smirked and leaned away from the kunai pointed at his kidney. "Besides I already had my hand deep inside her already and she did not seem to mind at all." Naruto swept Satsuki off her feet and **shunshined **away faster than Itachi's **explosive clone **could kill him. Itachi came out of a nearby alley to pursue when he felt his mother's glare. "Itachi-kun if you follow them I will burn all your pocky and even those you hide in your not so secret stash." Itachi quickly leapt back into the house fearful of losing his months' supply of delicious pocky.

The couple re-appeared in front of Ninja Rolls Sushi House and Naruto put her down while heading towards the door. As he was about to enter when he remembered something. _"Now when you get to the restaurant make sure you open the door for her not yourself! Be considerate not like you know what that means you teme." _Naruto opened the door letting her walk in front letting his eyes follow her in that black dress she wore as she walked inside. _Damn I should act like a gentleman more often._

They were served and eating when Naruto realized that they have not talked to each other the entire time. _Arashi said to make casual conversation but honestly that is not like me. Whatever. Satsuki isn't like any other girl I know so I will talk about what we both know. _He pushed a couple rolls out of the way and tried to bring up a conversation. He coughed making Satsuki to look up from her sushi and thank kami that this silence was being broken.

"So you recently got your third tome for your sharingan." Naruto felt stupid as he brought up an obvious point. "Oh, I had no idea I will make sure to train more then." Naruto took a couple more rolls in his mouth before he stumbled upon a good talking point. "So how is it being on a team with Arashi, Ai and that new sensei?" That got her going as she talked all about the bell test and Arashi trying to impress Ai by getting a bell for himself and her but how in the end they failed to get a bell when Kakashi used his sharigan.

"It was like he was going as hard as he need to because I noticed how he would go slower for Arashi and me, but he would try much harder when Ai-chan went at him so I brought us together to bring him down only to wipe the floor with us. Crazy thing was Arashi just kept going up even after the alarm went off, which got him tied to a training log." She continued her story about how they shared their food and passed the test.

She then asked about his sensei and he only told her about how crazy she was and how he thought she had a snake fetish. Satsuki giggled at that while Naruto cracked a small smile hearing her cute giggle and seeing her so happy. _I would do anything to keep that happy look on her face._ Eventually the night ended and they left the sushi house.

As they were walking back to the Uchiha District Naruto could hear the whispers of the villagers just like that time when he was six. He subconsciously began to infuse the air around him to convert it into water until he saw Satsuki shiver. "What's wrong Satsuki?" He asked with his previous rage at the villagers gone.

Satsuki just looked up at him saying nothing but Naruto noticed her rubbing her exposed arms trying to brush away the cold of the fall night. "Here." Naruto gave her his jacket but refused to look at her as if he was ashamed of handing over his things to help her. "Thanks." She replied in a quiet voice as she was not used to this kindness from Naruto where he would not benefit from it.

The rest of the trip was quiet as they enjoyed the lights and people of the village at night. When they got in front of her house Naruto felt like he should say something. "Satsuki-chan…I had a good time tonight. I want to do this again." Satsuki nodded but felt a little awkward. _This is where we kiss right? I don't know we did it once but that time was different._

Naruto picked up on her hesitation and could not wait any longer to kiss her soft lips. "Satsuki-chan…" He dipped his head lower and led her lips toward his when bright flood lights suddenly went on to the almost kissing couple (**funny story: This actually happened to me after a school dance I almost jumped** **lol**). The pair broke apart as the overwhelming light ruined the mood.

"Satsuki! What were you going to do with him?!" The door opened to an angry Uchiha Clan leader outfitted in his full police chief gear with Itachi behind him slowly cleaning his tanto again! "Ah tou-san I was um Naruto tell him!" She hid behind Naruto as he was lost for words at this weird scene. "We were um-"_Yeah I really don't know if any of Arashi's tips would help me here._

"FUGAKU I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THOSE DAMN LIGHTS AND STOP RUINING SATSUKI'S FIRST DATE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EVEN ENTER THE HOUSE FOR A WEEK!" Mikoto was charging at the father and son duo with a large pan in hand ready to crack some skulls. Meanwhile Satsuki shrunk further into Naruto's back. _Well there goes my tough kunoichi image…my family is so embarrassing._

Naruto could not handle this family moment and started to walk away. "I'm leaving." He said in his default emotional-less tone. As he was heading out, Satsuki could feel her heart breaking seeing him leave. She tried to call out to him, but felt the words die in her throat so she sprinted by her family with tears in her eyes thinking that he was leaving her for good because of her family. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door closed. Fugaku felt terrible for ruining his daughter's first crush meanwhile Mikoto was ready to cry herself feeling like it was all her fault and that Satsuki would never forgive her.

In her room Satsuki was wrapped under the covers and crying into her pillow when she heard someone enter her room. "Leave…please." Satsuki balled even deeper into her bed and sniffled trying not to cry. Naruto was standing at the edge of her bed looking at the once fierce kunoichi, his rival, and now girlfriend crying thinking he left her permanently. _Damn it. I had no idea she would act like this I just said I was leaving. Do I really mean this much to her? _

Naruto bit his lower lip hard trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling of both happiness and sadness filling his heart. _I am not alone any more. I can't just leave and disappear anymore. I…matter. I am not just a thing on the shelf to be ignored. _He slowly walked over to her side of the bed and squatted down only to start stroking her hair gently.

Satsuki peered out of her sheets to see Naruto's caring blue eyes and gave him a small smile only to stop and go back under the covers. "I thought you left me." Naruto slowly pulled back the covers and wiped away the tears streaking down her face.

"I would never leave you not for anything. Plus I think you owe me a goodnight kiss." Satsuki chuckled lightly and they began to kiss. They laid on the bed, Naruto on top of Satsuki as their lips did not separate for a single moment. Satsuki's arms kept themselves wrapped around tightly his neck as Naruto's settled to holding her closer at the curve of her back.

The kiss went on for some time as they had completely ignored everything else that was happening and just concentrated on the feeling of each other's lips. Satsuki felt her fingers start combing through his spiky blonde hair as his hands started rubbing up and down her back. Naruto was slightly surprised as Satsuki decided to take the next leap and opened her mouth.

He eagerly accepted the invitation and began to greedily take her tongue with his own. Their tongues began to dance around and they both moaned as the warmth of their bodies melded together. Naruto was lost in the feeling of her soft warm body pressing tightly into his and wished that this would not end.

However, Kami was a cruel mistress as the door creaked open revealing a very placid Mikoto going to try and comfort her daughter only to find someone else beating her to the punch. She could see thanks to the light of the full moon her daughter and Naruto heavily making out and moaning. She quickly squeaked and closed the door as her face flamed up. _Why was Fugaku-kun never as romantic as him?_

After a few more moments, their mouths separated and revealed a line of saliva between them. They were panting heavily as Naruto lifted himself to look down at Satsuki's gorgeous form. Naruto's eyes hungrily traced her perfect body starting with her small slender hands, long neck, perfect shoulders, nice pair of C-cup tits, narrow waist which flared out perfectly into her firm plump ass finishing with her firm long legs that Naruto's eyes could not pull away from.

His eyes met hers as they were both cloudy from being so lost in the moment. Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to regain himself as he did not want to go any further and lose the one thing in his life that made him feel wanted. "Satsuki-chan…I…we should stop here." Satsuki looked disappointed and was about argue when she heard the loud sounds of her father running up the stairs with loud clanging noises one could only assume were kitchen utensils trying to stop him.

"Before I leave I almost forgot to give you something." Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal a small sealing array on his left shoulder. He pushed some chakra into the seal which made a small scroll to appear. He slid off her and sat on the side of the bed with Satsuki sitting right next to him. "Here I thought I would get you a gift for you know um everything." She took the scroll from his hand and opened it to reveal another sealing array.

Naruto looked nervous as the smoke cleared to a set of leg weights. "I know it's not jewelry or something pretty but they are really useful. I improved them by making the weight equal to the amount of chakra that is pumped into it. You don't have to worry about constantly charging them as they have their own locking mechanism that can be easily broken when you need to take them off. You just have to-"

Satsuki pulled Naruto into a quick kiss and told him that she loved them. "This will definitely help my training. You really are thoughtful Naruto-kun." He slightly blushed at the complement and rubbed his head like Arashi when he got embarrassed. He stopped himself from getting flustered as he knew that he had to go. "Satsuki-chan I will see you tomorrow ok?"

She nodded and thanked him again for the gift. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was leave her but he knew any minute Fugaku and possible Itachi would storm into the room so he left with a small smile on his face. "Thank you…my hime." Satsuki blushed and flopped on to her bed exhausted from the day she had. _What a day. Ugh, we have training early tomorrow don't we. At least tonight I will sleep well. _The room's door blew off the hinges as Fugaku and Itachi were in there sharingan blazing only to find Satsuki soundly sleeping too tired to deal with her family right now.

Naruto slowly walked down the street noticing how the businesses were shutting down around him. _It's not that late is it? _He continued walking pretending not to notice the small three man squad watching him from the roof tops until they dropped down in front of him. "You know a real ninja strikes when he is not expected to." Naruto coolly said as he leaked out his charka into the cold night trying to prepare for the upcoming fight.

"Shut up as if we need to hide from you! I can't believe Hokage-sama allowed the demon to be a ninja! Well thankfully we will rectify the situation right guys?" The other two cheered behind him readying themselves to take the demon out. "Well then come at me with your will of fire! Watch as I drown your flame in the torrents of the Uzumaki!" _Geez I really need to work on my lines._

They raced towards Naruto as two of them ran along the sides of the building while the one in the middle sprinted toward him with a pair of kunai. Naruto stood calm as he quickly put his left arm into the air with his palm flat as if he were holding something. Water slowly concentrated into a large orb above his hand from which many sharp water whips emerged from. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Whip.**" He stated as calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

The two chunin had no chance of escaping the multitude of whips that quickly sped to their positions along the wall. They soared into the air thinking they escaped but the whips followed and slammed into their stomachs making them groan out in pain before they were wrapped up by the water whip and thrown viscously into the ground.

The leader thought quickly and used his own jutsu. "**Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears!**" He roared out forcing stone from the ground into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer Naruto. He, however simply jumped up letting the immense orb of water to fall to the ground, flooding the street.

Naruto stomping on the water beneath him which forced the water under the leader to explode up. "What!" The chunin was surprised to see Naruto above him with what seemed to be a large whirlpool surrounding his arm. "You chose the wrong opponent. I win. **Water Style: Hardened Water Drill!**" Naruto jabbed the roaring whirlpool drill straight into the stomach of the chunin that made the mistake of attacking him.

He was sent spiraling down to the ground with incredible force as the ground beneath him ruptured forcing him to only stare wide eyed at the amount of power in the technique, he cough out a large amount of blood as his body was experiencing large amounts of internal bleeding thanks to the powerful close range jutsu. What he did not fail to notice was the fact he was lying next to his other barely conscious teammates. "Hurry up and end us you demon." He said weakly coughing more blood up. Naruto was more than happy too so he formed three water spears floating in the air held only by his raised arm waiting for the signal to skewer the three chunin.

He lowered his arm and the three **water spears** followed until he was flooded with images of the past night. Satsuki defending him from Itachi, her smile, her tears, her love…_ If I do this I might lose the only person that cares for me. "I would never leave you not for anything. Plus I think you owe me a goodnight kiss." Even revenge? Even at the cost of my goals?_

Naruto let the spears lose their form so the chunin only felt a splash of water hit their faces rather than the quick death they expected. Naruto looked slightly defeated and left to go think when the laughter of the chunin leader hit his ears. "Haha I was wrong you're not a demon." Naruto turned to the defeated man trying to form his clever comment.

"That's right you are not a demon! You're not even a man! You are just some piece of trash that blows in the wind only to be occasionally stomped on by anyone who gives enough of a shit to beat you!" The chunin could not continue his speech as three **water whips** materialized and knocked them unconscious with a vicious snap to their heads.

"Damn. I need to think." Naruto left his attackers in the middle of the street and leapt toward the Hokage Mountain to meditate. Naruto sat on Tobirama's head throughout the night pondering his existence. _Who am I? What am I? Am I just a waste of human existence? Am I tool to exact justice to the Senju? Am I destined to be nothing more than average? Am I someone's child that simply was abandoned? Am I just a demon or corrupted by one?_

These thoughts kept him awake through the cold night until the sun rose and he was broken from his meditation. Arashi was right behind him doing stretches and jogging in place to warm up. "Nice to see you here so early. I thought you would have been late but it looks like my tips did not work. Well I guess I am not a miracle worker."

"Arashi…I don't feel like sparing now." He said in a defeated tone. Arashi picked up on this and stopped messing around. _I have never heard him sound so…sad. Sigh. _Arashi sat down next to him enjoying the warm sun hitting his face. He asked Naruto how the date went and Naruto just shrugged saying it was alright.

"Fine teme if everything went fine then why are you up here moping like your dog died?" Arashi asked tiredly because he just wanted to get to sparing. Naruto took a deep breath and asked Arashi about his past. "You mean my life? Why the sudden interest?" Naruto did not say anything but thought out his response. _Maybe if I hear someone's life I can get the answers I seek._

"Well." Arashi sighed and readied to tell his only real guy friend the truth. "I am not really a Sarutobi to begin with." Naruto turned to him wondering what he meant. "That's right I was orphan raised by Jiji-sama. My full name is actually Arashi Hono." Naruto laughed at that. "Hono? Seriously 'flame' that is surprisingly fitting."

"Hey shut up! I did not pick my name! Thankfully even though I was raised as a Sarutobi Jiji made sure to let me know that I was also a Hono. It was this reminder that made me feel like a stranger in a clan that raised me." Naruto could not help but look wide eyed at his normally jubilant sparring partner as he started to become sad while telling Naruto his past.

"It was not bad in the beginning but when I started to show real promise in fire jutsu Jiji took me in full time causing there to be a lot of jealousy in the clan at my position of his apprentice. Many other full blooded Sarutobi wished that he would train their child but he choose me an just one of the many orphans thanks to the Kyuubi attack."

"It was awesome at first but I would not spend all my time with him so I tried to play with the other kids but…" Arashi took a deep breath and looked at Naruto to see if he was still listening. Naruto was wrapped up in this story and could not help but feel a small spark of hope flicker in him. "They would always leave when I got there. Their parents would encourage them not to play with me because it was the only way they could try to make me quit without hurting him physically. So I tried to play out this joker personality to get friends but that did not work."

"I wore a smile throughout all my training because I thought that if I was strong I would get friends to notice me for me not as Jiji's apprentice but that did not work. I was so depressed at eleven years old to the point I just did not really feel like training anymore and I think that Jiji saw that so he enrolled me in the academy. You know that first day I showed up on top of the monkey summon?"

"Yeah well I can't really summon monkeys." Naruto looked surprised outwardly but he was not too surprised as he never summoned monkeys over the years during their spars. "Yeah not a real big surprise but I could not sign the contract because I was not a full bloodied Sarutobi. Once I was old enough to be on my own I was put into a house separate from the rest of the Sarutobi Estate homes as I could not live in the same house thanks to his children having grandchildren making space limited; so they gave me the old house in the grove."

"Coming to the academy was the best thing in my life because it's where I met my first real friends and the love of my life…well Ai might not be the love of my life but I do care for her deeply and I would give up anything to be with her." Naruto at this point felt as if Arashi was like a long lost brother. _We are so similar and yet we are so different what happened? Why is he still smiling?_

"What kept me going was my dream of being Hokage. I first wanted to become the Hokage to get attention but then I met you, Satsuki, Ai, and others who gave me bonds and made me matter beyond just the title of the Sandiame's apprentice. That's why I will never quit until I am strong enough to beat you and prove to you that I can be strong enough to defend my friends!"

_Arashi…_ "Well that's enough about me tell me about yourself Naruto!" Naruto sighed and looked towards the rising sun. "I…was always alone. An orphan locked away in an orphanage never destined to become a real person just a thing on the shelf to gather dust." Arashi looked as if he going to interrupt but Naruto lifted up his hand stopping Arashi's outburst.

"I thought being with Satsuki and becoming a ninja would make me feel like a man but the truth is I don't really know what that means. You see most little boys received comfort from their parents when they were crying. Well that process never happened for me I learned that tears were something I should never show as the thing that caused me pain in the first place was not nearly as bad as my reaction to it."

"What I did know however, was as the other children grew up that comfort also stopped for them once they were supposed to big boys. It was just a regular day and this kid in the orphanage was crying about his hurt knee but instead of getting a hug saying that it was going to get better all he got was a pat on the head and "Hey. You're a big boy now and big boys don't cry." He learned the same lesson as I did all those years ago so what did he do? He sub-consciously knew that he depended on these "big people" for everything and he needs approval so he sucked up his tears and faked that he was fine to get a pat on the head and a "good boy"."

"We got approval from stamping down the emotions of something that actually happened to us. It happened again, again, again, and again until we become grown men living in pain as a definer of what it means to be a man." Naruto stopped his speech as he tried to distance himself from the memories of the orphanage until he felt Arashi's hand on his shoulder signifying he was with him.

"So I figured out the crying thing and found my way in the world. I saw myself reflected in objects not people because no one was like me, only the things around me could understand as I was ignored just as much as the floor people walked on. This became my code in life and it worked and as the years past I found myself ok but still holding onto this hope that things would get better. What I wanted was not in my norm: to be locked away like a prisoner and ignored like an object on a shelf."

"No it was over there." Naruto pointed to the village illuminated in the morning sun which to him symbolized life, freedom, and a future. "So to get there I had to literally break away from my code, walk through no man's land to get to where I wanted to go. In me wanting to leave, it created a tremendous amount of anxiety and fear in those who made my code and forced me to live by it."

"It was much easier for everyone to pull me back on to my code than it was for everyone to accept that I made a decision to step off my intended path. So what did they do to get me back? They punished me verbally, physically, and emotionally. Verbally, I was scolded and told that things like me don't get to leave there. Physically I was beaten at the age of six when I made my first escape and all the time after that I was reminded never to do leave again. "

"So I almost quit until I heard the story of a hero, which gave me hope that he would save me from this hell since he faced a true demon himself, but in the end that was a lie. When even both verbal and physical pain did not work to pull me back onto my path of staying a thing to be ignored, they emotionally attacked me. When my hero found out that neither words nor physical punishment stopped me he casted me aside like smoke that did not even exist and left me. I can still remember the day when he lied straight to my face and left me to die later by the hands of the ANBU."

Arashi was wide eyed and was struggling to listen to his friend's past. _How can I be his friend when I could never understand what he went through? I can't believe that I thought just because I spent time with him I was his friend. _Naruto ignored Arashi's sad face and tried to finish his story. "I lost my connection to the only person who I thought would help me. I almost gave up right there but thanks to my bloodline and a new place to live in it was enough to keep me living on."

"I thought that living away from all the pain would be what I wanted but when I got there I found that it wasn't what I really wanted. I found myself, a seven year old all alone in a hole in the ground with no one to matter too. I was nobody. I was not even something that people would thank that was dead. For all of my trials and tribulations I found that this freedom was worse. I did not matter to anyone."

"So I set myself a new code to be something that could not be ignored and to lash out at my abusers when I was strong enough but I needed more. I needed bonds, but at the time I did not know that so I went to the academy just to grow stronger. I got rivals and a sparring partner in you Arashi who spent time with me even if it was just to fight. However, I keep those ties loose though so I won't be hurt again, but it wasn't enough and Satsuki-chan stormed right into my life and for the first time in my life I felt as if I reached a peace in my life as she fulfilled my need to matter and I don't want to lose her now or ever!"

"I would yell off this mountain and tell everyone that I love Satsuki but I can't. I can't go through that pain again only for her to leave me and find myself alone again knowing that all my pain was for nothing. She says she loves me because of my strong will but the truth is that I would become nothing if I did not have her. I would end myself if that happened." Naruto stopped when he felt a strong grip around his shoulder and looked right into Arashi's fierce brown eyes.

"If you ever kill yourself I would bring you back to life just to knock some sense in you! You don't have to do this all alone. I'm your friend even if you don't see it! I will help you bear the weight of being alone with you. You are my friend Naruto Uzumaki not just something to be ignored!" Arashi stood up and looked down at his clenched fist that was on fire. "Even if the path comes with pain. I will walk with my friends all the same!" He finished promising Naruto he would always be there no matter what.

Naruto was in shock and looked on as Arashi finished with a bright smile and a thumbs up as the sun was high in the sky giving Arashi a warm glow. _You are the second rock in my life Arashi. As my friend you give me peace knowing I have you supporting me. Well at least for now. _Naruto thought back on his plans to lash out at those who hurt him but did they really matter anymore? _Maybe you will help me with that as well…friend._

Arashi held his hand out as Naruto accepted and was lifted up. "Well I think we should have another spar what do you say?" Naruto just shook his head and asked if he need to be somewhere else. "Oh you are right! Ai and Satsuki will kill me if I am late to the first training session! Bye man! "Arashi **shunshined** away trying to get the training field before Kakashi got there.

Naruto looked at the spot Arashi shunshined from before he spoke to the figure that had been watching him for a while. "You can come out now Anko-sensei." She walked out with a smirk on her face knowing that she was easily detected thanks to Naruto's sensor ability. "Well come on brat we have our first mission to escort the Hidden Waterfall Village's new leader since it's clear he is too much of pansy to go back on his own."

"Alright I will be there soon." Anko told him to meet her in an hour at the front gate fully supplied for a couple weeks as the mission could take quite a while. "That's alright I just have to get more supplies and I will be there." Anko nodded and left via **shunshin** to get the client ready to leave. Naruto however did not let his eyes leave from where Arashi was standing before he looked out over the mountain to look into the sun and the activity of the village early in the morning. _For my friends…I will matter._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end of the chapter and I hope you guys liked it. I am pretty sure this will be the last of the romance heavier chapters as now will jump into missions and pushing along into the story. So If you like it leave a fav and a review because I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Rate and Review.**


	8. Remember My Name!

**What's up guys, BarelySage is back in business and has finished fighting off a four headed monster! Yeah college is not for the light hearted… But WHATEVER! (Screw you biology, no one needs to know what the phylogeny of fungi is. NAME ONE NON-SCIENCE-RELATED INSTANCE AND I WILL EAT MY WORDS!) God I'm going insane but so are the reviews! (That was Keith Stone smooth…) Let's review some reviews before we jump in!**

**Uchiha2Monster: **"I'm looking forward to reading more of this story. I would ask if Danzo is ever going to meet Naruto and train him in the ways of root, because root was originally thought up by Tobirama." Well Danzo does not really fit into my plans as a "trainer", however on the chance he is in my story he may only play a minor role as Naruto's character evolution does not really involve Konoha…too much. BTW I researched your point on the ROOT being created by Tobirama and found that he was only indirectly involved as it was created by Danzo whereas Tobirama for sure created the ANBU. Tobirama did however influence Danzo, when he selected Hiruzen to be the Third since he was willing to sacrifice himself unlike Danzo who was paralyzed with fear, through this experience Danzo never really got over how Hiruzen was always one step ahead so it lead to his goal of being Hokage and in order to do so he created the ROOT in hopes of eventually gaining the title and matching or surpassing his closest friend.

**Dragoon698: **"I am so conflicted I really sad now I want naruto to be grey not dark so conflicted." Well all I can say is that not all that glitters is gold. ;) Now that was useless so um here's something better for you. Naruto will be eventually dark but I hope to make him likeable and not just completely single minded so he may be considered "gray" in that sense but his actions and mentality with fit the "dark" description. (I know it's rough but stick with me guys!)

**WarFlower: **"I have NOTHING against your story at all, i looooove it. I just find wolf summons Mary Sue. I reeeeeally hope you can rise above their bad rep bro. like seriously. I was hoping on the snake summons seeing as it's sort of rare and dark Tobirama'esk Naruto Snake summons... you could have had an Orochimaru opening. BUT I SHALL NOT FRET. I'll cross my fingers that this story will not drown in bad wolf summons lol. This is not a flame just an opinion. :) Can't wait for the next chapter!" Well I think that wolves were so popular is because they are one of the summons I think a majority of Naruto fans would want to be put into the series as they are pretty cool. I hope to illustrate the wolves in this story in a new way as I want them to be important and powerful without the standard: "Oh you stumbled upon our den. WELL SIGN OUR CONTRACT!" and then it's like they are only there for show. There was one story that I like where a wolf was a major character in Naruto's life but in my AMAZING MEMORY (actually its awful) he was used more so as friend to talk to rather than for fighting which was still great but you know there is a lot of room for summons ninjutsu that I think should be used. So I hope to deliver and uncross your fingers…you could get arthritis I think.

**That's all folks! If I did not get to your review or forgot to pm you any questions you had that were not going to spoil the story then sorry. I hope to touch base with those who leave reviews because I seriously appreciate it and helps the story become even better! So enough talk lets jump in to the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 8: Remember My Name!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the spot Arashi shunshined from before he spoke to the figure that had been watching him for a while. "You can come out now Anko-sensei." She walked out with a smirk on her face knowing that she was easily detected thanks to Naruto's sensor ability. "Well come on brat we have our first mission to escort the Hidden Waterfall Village's new leader since it's clear he is too much of pansy to go back on his own."

"Alright I will be there soon." Anko told him to meet her in an hour at the front gate fully supplied for a couple weeks as the mission could take quite a while. "That's alright I just have to get more supplies and I will be there." Anko nodded and left via **shunshin** to get the client ready to leave. Naruto however did not let his eyes leave from where Arashi was standing before he looked out over the mountain to look into the sun and the activity of the village early in the morning. _For my friends…I will matter._

Naruto created a hand sign and shunshined to the one place where he could re-supply his gear and hopefully run into the only person he wanted to see before he left on his first real mission. Arriving in front of the Uchiha district Naruto walked toward the Uchiha's weapons shop to get his necessities and maybe run into Satsuki seeing as she worked in the shop from time to time. Of course if it was up to her she would rather not work there but Mikoto and Fugaku insisted she work there occasionally until she began her missions.

He entered the shop only to find Satsuki working but with her were two Uchihas that were obviously trying to hit on her. Satsuki had a forced smile on her face as she was dealing these two who would always try to get her attention. "Hey Satsuki-chan!" The first one walked right up to the counter ignoring the dark glare of Satsuki by taking that to be a clear sign to go ahead and work his magic.

He suddenly stopped and started shaking for no reason. He stopped after a while and looked up to Satsuki's un-amused face. "Whoa. Did you feel that earthquake?" Satsuki rolled her eyes and said no. "Cause you just rocked my world." He looked expectantly at her only to find her attention on the second Uchiha.

"Do you need any help that does not involve trying to hit on me like your foolish friend?" He looked over at his friend and shrugged trying to cover up his snickers at his pathetic attempt. "Yeah do you have any bandages? I scrapped my knee falling for you." Naruto was just about to fly across the room to nail him for that line but Satsuki already had it covered as she threw a couple of kunai faster than the two young Uchiha could react delivering a long cut across both of their cheeks.

"Yeah they are waiting for you at the hospital where I will happily deliver the two of you. _*Sigh* _I would do that right now but I think your girlfriends would get mad at me." They were confused, they did not have girlfriends so who could she be talking about. "We don't have girlfriends, Satsuki. Who are you talking about?"

She made a shushing sound and said that they should not be too loud as Palmela Handerson might hear them. "Palmela?" Satsuki just nodded as the two were confused until she gave the superior Uchiha smirk and was about to tell them exactly who she was talking but before she could do so, Naruto appeared behind Satsuki in a burst of speed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind in a possessive manner and dug his head in the crook of her neck taking a quick nibble only for his mouth to turn into a smirk as he heard her quietly mewl under his sudden "attack" with a playful glare. The two who were watching the scene were going to jump him to defend her, trying to ignore the obvious enjoyment Satsuki was partaking in, but were stopped by Naruto's icy glare that was enhanced by his cold blue eyes.

"Shut up. Leave before I decide to end both of you here and now. To answer your dumbass questions one: Satsuki is mine and mine alone." He held her tighter to him and she let him pull her into him to prove his point. "Second, Palmela Handerson is the palm of your hand so go home and fuck yourself." Naruto flared his large chakra to prove his point and before they could muster the courage to fight back he materialized two water whips and quickly forced them out.

He ignored their cries as he continued to kiss Satsuki's neck from behind. "Naruto-kun…mmh…what are you doing here?" She struggled to get out as Naruto never had shown her this much attention so suddenly especially in the open, which was quickly turning her on. "Oh you know...I just need some things. Kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, you…" He finished in a husky tone while punctuating each word with a gentle kiss making her get goose bumps along her skin.

_Why is he acting so strange? _Satsuki pulled away and turned to see Naruto's blue eyes that matched her coal eyes with the same caring expression she saw last night after they "made-up". However, that was not what she was concerned about but rather the clear signs of sleep deprivation on his face. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" She cupped his face in concern; seeing this Naruto could not help but fall for her even harder.

"Nothing Satsuki-chan, I came by to get supplies for my mission and to see you before I left for a while as I don't really know how long the mission will last." Satsuki pouted a little as she was itching to go on a real mission since she was ready to do a C-rank after all of those D-ranks in the academy. If she was honest with herself she was worried for Naruto as he would basically be alone with Anko as the only teammate to help him. He could face enemy ninjas, deadly traps, enemy kunoichi that might take an interest in him…

Naruto pulled Satsuki from her worries by telling her that everything was going to fine. "Fine, but look, before you go I need to try my new jutsu on you to see if it works." Naruto was interested to see her new technique so he followed Satsuki to the small training field behind the shop and stopped himself in front of the large tree. "So how does this work-"

Naruto turned to Satsuki only to find her sharingan blazing and her throwing shuriken with ninja wire attached. _Incredible! A sharingan windmill triple attack! She has gotten better!_ He thought about dodging but he had a better plan in mind as ninja wire tightly bound his entire body to the trunk of the tree. Satsuki smirk and lifted the end of the ninja wire to her mouth and began to weave hand signs. _Snake → Dragon → Rabbit → Tiger! __**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu! **_

A large stream of fire raced along the wire to the basically defenseless Naruto aiming to turn him into charcoal. The blast of fire connected creating a large hole in the trunk as the power behind the jutsu was like a cannon and the tree was now caught in a storm of fire leaving Naruto in the middle of it all. The jutsu subsided leaving only the burnt tree and the ninja wire wrapped around it but where was Naruto?

She could not think on it long as she was swept off her feet and swung in the air. "Nice job Satsuki-chan you almost had me there!" Naruto said as he went to another nearby tree to lie against the bark bringing her to lie against his chest with his arms around her. Satsuki however was in a slightly sour mood as she wanted at least to surprise Naruto but it quickly faded as she rubbed her cheek against the fur from Naruto's collar and yawned.

Naruto stayed silent enjoying the feeling of Satsuki snuggling deeper into him and the breeze gently blowing her black bangs drawing him into her sleeping face. _Kami…she is an angel. _Naruto looked up and took a deep breath basking in the warm glow of the sunshine hitting his face. _This is…perfect. I swear Satsuki-chan I will do anything to protect this. _Naruto knew in that moment what he was defending now that he was a ninja.

_This village is not just buildings and people it is her home and I will make sure to keep her safe. _Naruto looked back down to the resting Satsuki and kissed the top of her head to wake her. Satsuki stirred but refused to wake up from her nap. "Hime, I have to go. I need to report at the gate soon." She quietly groaned and slowly pulled away until she remembered something.

"Oh! Naruto-kun I have something for you as I noticed you only have armor netting under your shirt to protect yourself." She pulled Naruto up from the ground and giggled as she saw him stumble slightly as he was dragged back into the shop. "Come on!" Both had a smile on their face as they returned into the shop to get him ready to leave.

Naruto was now standing at the entrance to the Uchiha district with a backpack full of supplies and new white flak jacket based on the jonin designs as it had multiple pockets for scrolls and other things but instead of a red Uzumaki swirl on the back it was in black and since it was missing the high collar his large fur collar could fit over the shoulder padding. Naruto thought it was great as it was both useful and fit the rest of his clothes as they were all black with the collar being the only thing in white.

Naruto said good bye and turned to leave until he felt Satsuki wrap him up in a tight hug. "Look just be careful out there all right. I don't want to lose you because you wanted to be a tough guy and don't open up the scroll I put in the jacket until you need to." Naruto smirked and told her he was tough enough for a C-rank. He kissed her quickly and left in a **shunshin** for the gate missing Satsuki's worried look turn into a sigh. _There is no way anything would intimate him enough to quit once he has his mind on something. _

Naruto, Anko, and Shibuki, who had ink black eyes, long, dark brown hair with grey pants, a green shirt, and ninja sandals, were now walking along the dirt roads leading to the village when a bird suddenly took flight. Naruto and Anko paid no attention to it but Shibuki took it as if he was being attacked so he hid behind Naruto. At least he would have if Naruto did not step away in disgust at his cowardice.

_This is the leader of the Waterfall village? Pitiful, and his father was supposedly a hero. Che. _Naruto shook his head leaving the young Shibuki to try and act as if he was never scared in the first place. "It was just a bird get it together we are almost at your village." He walked up to Anko who was smirking seeing how Shibuki was getting under his skin.

Finally they reached a small overlook that gave a majestic view of a gigantic waterfall. "I guess we are here come on lets finish the last leg Gaki." Naruto just nodded and silently sighed to himself. _This was so boring. It feels as if I did more in D-ranks than in this escort mission. Well, at least it looks nice here, but honestly I just want to get back to the village and train more._

"Lord Shibuki! Lord Shibuki! Welcome home!" Two small children ran up to the village leader as he stopped them from jumping on him. "Keep some distance. Show some respect for your village leader. I am sorry that I don't have time to play with you." Shibuki stood with his arms crossed giving an act as the village leader he was supposed to be.

"But that's not why we are here. We are supposed to clean the trash up by the shore. Mother is making us pick up every piece!" Shibuki said that he understood and told them that he brought some help. "These ninja here come from the Hidden Leaf Village and have come to help! Don't worry we will pay you for your time." Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked over to Anko who was smiling.

"Come on Gaki a little community service never hurt anyone. Of course this will be in addition to the escort fee but it seems that our escort phase is over." _I would agree but you aren't going to do anything. Sigh. Whatever, it will be quick since they all seem to just be floating in the water. _Naruto walked over to edge of the shore ready to get this mission over with. "Thanks so much ninja! The current can be pretty strong at the edge."

Naruto held up half a tiger handsign and began to infuse his chakra along the surface of the water like a blanket. _This is good training, I have to try and expand the amount of water I can manipulate on my own without handsigns. Now feel the disturbances in the chakra field and at those points expel charka out like a geyser forcing the object up into the air with the water._

Naruto closed his eyes and used his senor ability to map out the large pool under the waterfall. _Interesting, there seems to be small chakra sources in the water as well. Well here it goes. _He forced his chakra to concentrate under the trash while maintain control of the entire lake. "HA!" He pushed his charka through but instead of a large display of water manipulation he got nothing.

"Lord Shibuki? Why is the ninja just yelling at the water?" Shibuki was just as confused but Anko knew what he was trying to do. _It seems something is preventing him control over the water but what could cause that? He seems totally fine. _Naruto was also quickly reviewing what he did to see where he went wrong but the answer decided to show itself.

"**Hey! What's the big deal here? Are you trying to turn this pond into a water park?" **Everyone turned to the voice in the water only to find two otters holding paws while floating on their backs. It would have been a cute scene but the angry face of the male otter kind of ruined it. **"I am just floating with my mate here and some hotshot water manipulator is too lazy to pick up the trash by just walking into the water! By the way rookie, anymore chakra in the water and you would have blown the trash and us sky high!" **

Naruto had a tick mark on his head as this small otter was getting in his face about his skills but stopped when he thought about the implications of what just occurred. _If he was right then I would have wasted a lot of chakra just to get some trash. Plus… _Naruto looked over at the summoning animal that was able to stop him. _His water manipulation must be at an incredible level to stop me. He is dangerous even if he does not look like it._

"**Rakkotetsu! Leave the boy alone he seems nice enough he probably did not mean to, right?" **_**Even if he did not mean to it almost took everything out of me to stop him. **_Rakkotetsu narrowed his eyes at the sight of the young water master. _**He looks like the second Hokage of the Hidden Leaf- is he a descendant? Tou-san said he was the only one alive able to match our level of raw water manipulation but he should be dead by now and he seems too young to be at his level…unless he is one of them…**_

Naruto matched Rakkotetsu's inquisitive stare with his own and started forming his own thoughts on the small otter. _Iron Sea Otter? Why would his name be that? I don't like this at all. _Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as a messenger hawk soared in breaking the tense situation. Anko quickly took the message off its leg only to glance at it and smirk. "Oi Gaki, make sure to play nice with the kiddies and the plushy animals, I have to go." Shibuki, who did not want to be in the middle of this, asked why she was leaving.

"There is an emergence session of the Jonin council so I have to go. Naruto when you are done here don't leave- I should be back by the end of the day, so fiddle with your thumbs or jerk off I don't really care. Ja Ne!" With that Anko sprinted away into the forest leaving Naruto with his middle finger in the air to her back.

Rakkotetsu did not like the idea of being around Naruto but had to ask one important question. **"Hey, boy, what is your name?" **Naruto looked back to the sea otter only to shoot back that he did not have to answer that. "Naruto-san, please don't make trouble with the otters. They were my father's summons and they stayed after he died so that they could help defend the village." Naruto had enough and just ignored them and began to pick up the trash by hand. Rakkotetsu and his mate swam away seeing that they were not going to get his full name. _**Naruto…maelstrom. I will keep my eyes on you if you are who I think you are.**_

Teams of missing ninja were swarming in the forest around the Hidden Waterfall village trying to get into their positions. Standing in the nearby forest a shadowy figure held his hand to the ear piece listening to reports from his teams.

"Kirisame team checking in we are in position at point X."

"Murasame team approaching point Y."

"Hisame team reporting we are at point Z."

The leader was pleased to hear that his teams were already in place. "Good. Converge on target. You all know the plan." He cut communications off with his team and looked over at his companion or at least his summon. "You know we are going to need your help in this so be a good boy and kill those pesky otters."

The wolf next to him glared at his summoner with clear anger. **"Don't call me or any of my pack that or we will rip your throat out and find a new summoner Suien!" **Hasuga (Lotus Fang) growled out at him. Hasuga was an all-white wolf with feral yellow eyes and black pupils that came up to Suien's waist which made him larger than a normal wolf. The figure turned to look at Hasuga, who was now identified as the Hidden Waterfall's missing ninja Suien. He had long spiky hair, dark eyes, and a goatee along with a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face.

"Whatever look we already agreed that you would help me destroy the village and you get to take a higher position in the summoning world by beating the otters."Hasuga said nothing but slowly faded away with the rest of the silent pack behind him ready to go to war.

A few moments later all three teams were gathered along with their team leaders in a semi-circle around Suien. Murasame was the first to speak up. "Are you sure that this is the best way to get into the village, Master Suien? This is their weakest point?" Murasame was a muscular, tough-looking shinobi. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and arm warmers which looked similar to Zabuza Momochi's. He also had about chin length grey hair which was spiked at the top.

"Trust me I used to be a jonin of this very village for many years." The team leader next to Murasame just started laughing and was ready to head out. "Kirisame, control yourself. I want all killing held to a minimum." He just scoffed and replied with a sarcastic yes sir. Kirisame had on a black hat like forehead protector with the Amegakure symbol on the front of it, tied in the back of his head. His messy, chin length brown hair was coming out from under his headband, covering his left eye giving him a dangerous look.

"So you still have sentimental feeling for the place?" Murasama said. Suien glared at him and told him that he was wrong. "That's not why you fool. The only one who knows where the Hero's Water is hidden is Shibuki the village's so called leader."

"Right, so in order to get him to talk we will need to take the villagers as hostages. Isn't that right?" The final team leader said. "Well, I always said you were the cleverest ninja in the Hidden Rain Village Hisame." She smirked at Suien enjoying the complement. "That was a long time ago. Now I am just like you, a rouge ninja without a home." Hisame is a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi. She had short light brown hair, blue earrings, red lipstick and a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top with an open, light blue shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals giving her a dainty and unassuming look but the sharp look in her dark eyes gave away just how deadly she truly was.

"Great! We are all a loving family of vagabonds. Now can we just get down there and grab this thing or are we going to reminisce all day?" Kirisame was itching to get some action and Suien could easily tell. Suien walked passed them and looked toward the direction of the village. "Fine…let's get started."

Naruto let out a harsh breath as he was mentally exhausted from the two kids just talking about how great Shibuki was as a leader. Thankfully, they were done cleaning up and he returned to dry land. "All right I am done here." Naruto looked at Shibuki expectantly as if he was waiting for something. "What you want a free meal or a thank you? Your job is done now. Go, leave, there is nothing keeping you here!"

"All right then." Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the group. _The secret entrance to the Hidden Waterfall village must be nearby so he does not want me to see it. Che. At least that's something I can respect, he does not trust his so called allies. _"Thanks a lot Naruto! See you bye!" The two children called out.

He gave a short good bye to the two kids and walked away until he heard the small girl call out for her mother. A middle age woman slowly walked out into the clearing struggling to talk. "Lord Shibuki…it was horrible they came out of nowhere. They attacked without warning." She passed out and landed on her face revealing the kunai lodged into her back. "MOTHER!"

As the two children and Shibuki rushed to the injured woman, Naruto closed his eyes focusing his chakra. _Four chakra sources coming in from the waterfall right now! _Naruto flashed in front of the group as a rain of kunai rushed toward them. He slammed his hands onto the surface of the water and called out his jutsu. "**Water Style: Water Barrier Jutsu!" **

A large wall of water erupted from the pool stopping the hail of kunai. As the wall was going to fall Naruto created a **shadow clone**. "Ha! Its only one ninja let's get them!" One of the hired ninja said as they were coming down from the air to fight him but they would not make it to the ground…well alive at least.

"**Henge!**" The **shadow clone** transformed into a giant windmill shuriken and was thrown viciously at the incoming enemies. It raced forward and split into two as the second one was hidden under the shadow of the first one. Murasama was the only one to dodge as the other three were quickly killed by Naruto's technique. _Damn this kid is good! He used the __**Water Wall**__ to not only stop the kunai but also to perform his jutsu only to take it a step further by making us believe he only made one Fuma Shuriken but hid the second one beneath it with the __**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**__! Master Suien needs to hear about this._

"You will not escape!" Naruto slammed his hands together as if he was crushing something that was between them. Two large drill of water quickly closed on Murasama's position aiming to squish him. "Shit!" He barely was able to dodge the violent torrents of water by infusing chakra into his jump back into the waterfall to go report to his leader.

"Damn, I got all but one." He turned to see Shibuki in a ball on the ground shaking in fear. "Lord Shibuki!" He got up and waved the small boy off telling him that he was just excited. "Ok, I will be seeing this mission to the end." He looked over the situation at hand. _Ok. We need to move quickly as there are more of them out there. The enemy fled probably only to report back to his leader and tell him of my appearance. So the enemy will retreat for only a short time to gather and strike at the threat which is me right now._

_Fuck. I don't know how many there are, why they are here, I also have an injured civilian, two children, and no backup. _Naruto formulated a plan in his mind quickly. "Look, more will come and are likely to be already in the village. We don't have much time before they counter-attack." He formed two shadow clones and had one carry the injured woman away while the other would provide over watch if they encountered any enemies outside the village.

Shibuki nodded and led him to the side of the immense waterfall. _So the entrance is behind the waterfall. I guess that's nice…cliché but nice. _"Let me remain clear. You must never reveal the secret to anyone." Naruto just gave a slight nod so they could get moving already. When they reached the cave behind the waterfall they took cover behind a large rock until Naruto gave the all clear sign.

"If you are coming, follow me." Shibuki dove into one of the multiple water holes in the cave that lead into the village. Once he dived into the water Naruto decided to say what had been on his mind. "He is a coward until someone else makes sure everything is clear, and then he suddenly is the second coming of the sage of six paths." He scoffed and was about to dive when he received the memories of his shadow clones. _So I was right, there are more, but at least that is one more down._

Just a few minutes before, Naruto's shadow clone was finished treating the children's mother. "Ok she should be alright now but she will be unconscious for a while seeing as she lost a good amount of blood." The little girl cried into her arm as the boy next to her tried to comfort her. "Don't cry Shizuku. It will be alright. Lord Shibuki will take care of this you'll see!" Shizuku sniffed her nose but nodded nonetheless, trusting that her leader would take care of it.

Naruto's shadow clone acted normal but sensed an incoming ninja trying to sneak attack from behind him. _Only one chakra source. I have to get him off guard as I can only take one hit. I have to play this right. _"I'd be very surprised." Kirisame delivered a quick chop to the back of the "surprised" shadow clone who was dispersed immediately with a shocked look on his face. "His reactions are a little slow and he calls himself a ninja." He chuckled and approached the two defenseless children.

He towered over the two threateningly only for him to fall over to the side knocked out cold. "Naruto! But I thought you were gone?" Shizuku asked the clone who had quickly moved out of his hiding spot when he saw Kirisame about to capture the children. "No he only took out the first clone thinking that I would be foolish enough to leave only one to defend you." The two kids could not help but be impressed by his strategy. _Sacrifice_ _one pawn to capture a larger piece. It is almost amateur which clearly shows the level of intelligence of this one. _He bound Kirisame to a tree trunk with the supplies the original left with him in case of trouble. _Thanks Satsuki-chan…_

The original Naruto and Shibuki slowly emerged from the water on the lookout for any enemies_. _Naruto looked around and could not help but be amazed by the giant tree that was in the center of the village covering its own small island. Looking to the right and left he gathered a crude layout of the village. _Ok the village is split in the middle by the large river supplying the tree in the middle. They live primarily in small wooden huts indicating a majority of this village consists of small families._

Seeing no immediate danger, Naruto swam to the shore to get a closer look at the village. Shibuki however never left the water but instead dove and swam away from the shore. Naruto got on one knee and put two finger into the ground trying to push his sensor ability to the maximum. _Breath. Ok. Shibuki's chakra is heading towards the tree so he is probably trying to hide. There are three incoming enemies but wait! _

Naruto's eyes jerked up towards the top of the massive tree. _What is this massive chakra source! It feels like- _He could not think any further as three hired ninja swarmed him from the air. _Do they ever learn? _He clapped his hands together. "**Water Style: Water Shockwave!**" A large twister of water formed around him which connected with the three rogue ninja. The spiraling vortex of water fell, revealing a smirking Naruto in a ready taijutsu stance. "Come on guys I am just getting started!"

The three rushed at him with kunai in hand so he took to the air and formed handsigns quickly. _Tiger → Ox → Tiger → Rat _**"Water Style: Water Bullets!" **Naruto spewed out an unpredictable volley of small water balls which were controlled by his chakra so they were not avoided. He nailed them in the chest revealing the hidden kunai in each shot so that took them down for good. "Now to-"

Naruto could not move as he was suddenly bound by what appeared to be a thick rope of water held on both ends by Hisama and Murasama. "You're not bad at all kid." Hisama said as she was struggling to hold Naruto in place. "You really did not think it would be as easy as last time did you?" Hisama then asked if they should finish him off only to be stopped by Suien himself.

"Wait." He appeared behind Naruto suddenly. "I would say that he would be useful for negations but you fools obviously can't tell he is just a clone. Isn't that right?" Naruto just smirked before dissolving into water revealing to the astonished Hisama and Murasama that he was a clone the entire time. Hisama closed her eyes as she ran over the fight in her mind to see when he got away. _It was right at the beginning of the fight! He did not need such a flashy jutsu to dodge the other ninja's attack so when he performed the Water Shockwave jutsu he had already snuck away in the river! We were played like fools._

She balled her fists and looked toward Suien and asked what they were going to do. "Now we wait for Shibuki to come out with the Hero's Water. We still have the hostages so this kid won't be able to stop Shibuki from handing it over." Murasama smiled deviously. "So he either has to save the hostages or stop us from getting the Hero's Water. He can't do both things at once since we have them in a separate place on the other side of the village." Suien smirked along with Hisame and the trio of rogue ninja left to wait for Shibuki.

The real Naruto had been spending his time climbing the giant tree toward the massive chakra source he sensed before. He leapt up the final tree branch to see a small door in the side of the tree trunk as he entered he had to duck under the kunai that flew right at him. He looked up to match his cold blue eyes to empty orange eyes.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me?" She said breaking the silence and stepped forward giving Naruto a better look as to who he sensed before. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back. Her hair was mint green held by an orange clip that matched her eyes.

_Those eyes…They are like my own. _Naruto balled his fists and looked down at the ground. "Are you allowed to leave?" He whispered to his feet. Fuu looked shocked before she saw the look in Naruto's painful blue eyes that spoke of his previous experience. "No. I am only here to defend the village as a last resort if the otters fail."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked but he feared her response. "Fuu, or at least that's what they said my name was. I am a tool for the village to use only when needed- only to be a weapon on the shelf to strike out at its enemies." Naruto rocketed across the room and was about to deliver a punch to her head when he stopped inches away seeing that she was not going to stop him.

"Why? Why did you not stop me?" Naruto bit his lower lip to stop his shaking from the overwhelming memories of Minato about to kill him. "I just am. If I died I would not matter less than I would alive." Naruto grabbed her arms and shook her. "DON'T SAY THAT! There has to be something! ANYTHING that you want!" Fuu looked down at the floor and whispered something that he couldn't hear.

He asked her again only to hear what he did not want to hear. "Death…just end it all there is nothing for a monster like me." He slapped her right across the face. "Wake up! You felt that right! You are not a monster! There has to be someone that cares!" Fuu held her hand to her orange hair clip as she thought back to her child hood when Shibuki gave her that orange hair clip. "There is someone but it was a long time ago."

Naruto let his arms drop as he did not know what else to say to her. He saw himself in her and it scared him. Was this who he would have been if he had never escaped the orphanage? If he had just accepted what he was told as a child? Accepting the lies and hate of others? If he had never met Arashi and Satsuki? He went towards the exit but stopped before he left.

"You know you remind me so much of myself." Naruto gripped the doorknob in his hand hard enough to leave finger imprints in the wood. "I grew up having people tell me that I was a monster and that I was destined to live alone under the constant watch of others like a caged animal." Naruto turned to Fuu who was holding herself. "But I never gave in. I did not accept the path others set for me so I fought against a tremendous amount of pain to find and make my own path so I left the prison they kept me in."

Fuu looked up at Naruto shocked that someone had experienced her suffering. "What was it like, this new path you were on? How did freedom feel?" She asked hanging on to Naruto's word like a life line. He turned back toward the exit. "I hated it. I would have preferred my cage as at least I would be watched even if it was for the wrong reasons." Fuu gasped wondering why he would feel that way when he escaped his pain.

"I know what you are thinking. Me running away from the others only brought my pain to the forefront as I could no longer ignore it. I was lonely. Loneliness, true loneliness was what I tried to ignore so I looked towards the hope of freedom to comfort me but it did nothing for me. Before I escaped, if I died at least there would be those that would praise my death but now that I was free I truly did not matter. Not even in death would I mean anything." Naruto crushed the doorknob in his hand into nothing but splinters.

"So why are you here- why did you not end it all by now?" Naruto looked back at Fuu and threw the shattered remains of the door lock to the ground. "Because cages and freedom are both worthless! These locks that keep you here matter as much as the sunlight that hits your face outside! There is no difference if you're free or if you're locked away because you are still you! Nothing has changed except the environment that surrounds you, that's why true loneliness is not defined by the physical walls one is imprisoned by, but is defined by the walls that make the person feel as if he is trapped within himself! You put those walls up thinking they will save you from the pain of the outside world but you only hurt more by exiling yourself from others!

"Others give your life meaning, Fuu…I lived alone on anger until I met people who would eventually become my friends. They gave me a new life. I was not just something to be ignored." Naruto pointed to his headband as he said what came to his mind. "You know why I wear this headband? I did not become a ninja to protect the village that made me feel like a monster or its leader that treated me as if I were smoke! I BECAME STRONG TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS! I FIGHT TO PROTECT THOSE WHO KEEP ME ALIVE! THIS I SWEAR!"

Naruto got right into Fuu's face. "There is nothing for you here, so go and make bonds with others as that will prove your existence." Naruto went out the door and said his final words. "You know I just met you and here I am giving you a lecture, but…there can be no bad blood between those who have suffered the same pain. I will be your first friend, Fuu. I will bear the weight of your loneliness and prove that you exist."

Tears streamed down Fuu's face as she jumped into Naruto's arms. "Thank you….thank you….thank you." She just kept repeating herself as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto held her for a while but he knew he had to go. "Fuu, your village is under attack. I can't let these people destroy this place, now more than ever so please forgive me." Naruto let go and sprinted out the door to free fall toward the ground. _I can't lose now! _

Naruto began to weave signs as he approached the ground to slow himself down but he did not have to as he felt a pair of arms hold him in the air. "Fuu?" Naruto looked up to the smiling face of the seven tails jinchurikii and saw the wings coming out of her back. "Just like you said, I won't let my new friend do this alone! So I will show you how Fuu gets it done!"

Fuu flew through the air with amazing grace as Naruto could not help but love the feeling of flying. As the pair landed on the ground things got serious quickly. "Fuu, why would anyone invade your village?" Fuu thought about it for a while until the answer hit her. "The Hero's Water! The water is produced once every one hundred years from the giant tree that hides the village. It allows a ninja to have at least a ten-fold increase in chakra for a short period of time. In exchange for this power, the water shortens the user's life span proportional by the number of times his chakra is increased."

_That answers the what, but how will he get it? The only person who would know where something that important would be-_ "Shit! Shibuki will give him the water in exchange for the hostages that's why he did not kill anyone! Suien wants Shibuki to deliver the water himself." Naruto bit his lip as he could not both save the hostages and stop Shibuki before he could hand over the water. He stopped his thoughts as Fu put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me get the hostages while you fight Suien. I promise I will not fail!" Fuu finished with a determined look on her face. Naruto was surprised as he thought she would rather fight Suien than save the people that ignored her. "Alright Fu, I trust you, now hold on. Before you fly off I will guide you." He knelt down and put his hand on the ground to reassess the battlefield.

_Ok there are a large group of chakra sources to the east at 3:00 and two chakra sources to the west-wait Shibuki's charka is spiking! He must have drank the water to try and beat him but that means he has the water with him. I need to move now! _"Fuu, If you fly towards 3:00 for 50 meters you should find a large building capable of fitting the hostages. There are many people in there but only two ninja capable of putting up any fight." Fuu nodded and headed towards that direction but before she left Naruto told her to be safe. Fuu flew away before Naruto could see her crying again. _I just hope I'm not too late! _He thought as he sprinted towards Suien and Shibuki.

Shibuki stood in front of Suien with so much chakra flowing through him that it was clearly visible around his body like a moving cloak. "Let the villagers go, you coward. You've been waiting for me, right? Well here I am!" Shibuki stared down Suien with no fear in his eyes and prepared to get his people back by force.

"Well, well, Shibuki, it's been a long time has it not? Impressive chakra- I take it you drank from the Hero's water?" Shibuki responded saying that he did in fact drink the water. "Clearly you haven't drunk all of it so where is the rest of it?" He said casually showing Shibuki how little of a threat he thought he was even with the extra chakra.

"It won't do you any good since I will defeat you here and now!" Suien just laughed at his tough guy act. "You do realize even with the Hero's Water my chakra still surpasses yours! It will not matter if you multiply your chakra by 10 or even 20 times you will not be able to defeat me."

"We will soon find out! Take this!" Shibuki held out his arm and formed what appeared to be a long and sturdy water sword. "**Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade!" **Suien matched Shibuki's blade with his own and both leapt at each other to finish their opponent. Soon they were at an impasse as their blade were crossed and each tried to overpower the other. Suien quickly took advantage of his position and altered his body position. "Your chakra may have increased but your moves are still the same. You left your guard wide open just like you always did!"

Suien disarmed Shibuki by forcing his sword out of his hands and up into the air. "This is it!" Suien stabbed his sword straight through Shibuki's chest and pulled out of him so that he would land on to the ground. _Move! I have to move! I need to protect the village… _however he could not get up and was flipped over by Suien's boot.

"You were weak then and you're still weak now." He checked inside Shibuki's jacket and found the jug of Hero's Water. "How convenient, so you did bring it. What a fool! Now this village will crumble and this world is mine for the taking!" Suien proudly held the jug up in the air and took a drink of it indirectly increasing the power of his foot on Shibuki's bleeding chest. "Oh did I do that? Well I am sorry, but I have to go now- I have plans for your village."

"Stop right there." Naruto stood on the water across from Suien and Shibuki with anger clear in his eyes. "I can't let you destroy this village so come at me and fight!" Suien laughed right to his face and repeated that he was unstoppable now and that a kid could not prevent him from his destiny. "You have no future. Your body will be split open right here."

"Well then I will just kill you right now then!" Suien flickered right in front of Naruto with what he thought was simply too fast for anyone to stop but was surprised by Naruto catching his fist. "But how?" "You know…you talk too much." Naruto kneed him in the stomach and delivered a viscous kick to his head sending him skipping along the water like a flat stone.

_The Hero's water must be wearing off! In that case... _He drank more of the water making a large shroud of chakra to appear. With this incredible amount of chakra he weaved hand signs for his ultimate jutsu. "This is the end! **Water Style: Three Headed Dragon Storm!" **Three large water dragon jutsus combined to form an even larger three headed dragon and raced towards Naruto to kill him.

Naruto held up his right arm right before the Dragon Storm could strike and stopped it cold in its tracks. Suien could no longer hold up his final hand sign and dropped to his knees as he did not have the physical strength to hold the jutsu in place. "People like you make me sick. You drink your strength out of a bottle and think that it is your own. Have a taste of your own medicine. **Water Style: Three Headed Dragon Storm!" **

Naruto turned the large beast around and forced it to attack its previous master. Suien could not stop it and took the jutsu head on, sending him flying into the shore on the other side of the river. "…how? How could you turn my jutsu back onto me?" Naruto looked surprised that he was still alive but decided to answer his question. "That jutsu only consisted of water and your chakra which is a balance of spiritual and physical energy, so even though the Hero's Water gave you more spiritual energy your body failed to match it. So in the end, as it was approaching me, the jutsu was falling apart since your chakra was failing to hold it together. I took over your jutsu by infusing my own chakra into it, overpowering yours, giving me control of it." 

Suien tried to laugh at his own foolishness as he was just lecturing Shibuki on how he had no idea how to properly use it when this kid from another village figured it out before he could. "I guess that none of my jutsu will work now that my body is too weak to complete it." Naruto told him that it was over but Suien had one more ace up his sleeve: his summoning contract.

Naruto could only look in disbelief as Suien drank as much of the Hero's Water as he could withstand. "What are you doing the fight is over!" Suien chuckled under his breath. "No…I refuse to have it end this way. I may not be able to finish the fight on my own but I will make sure this village falls with me!" Naruto had no idea what he was going to do but he knew it was something he needed to stop. _Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram_ **"Summoning Jutsu: ****Kōkiga!" **A massive summoning seal appeared beneath Suien as the last of his strength left him. A massive smoke cloud was created and the sheer amount of wind that blew the smoke away began to push Naruto back out into the water.

Naruto looked up and could only say what he thought. "Oh shit…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuu finally reached the building where the hostages were held and peered through the window to see all of the villagers bound. She got the attention of a young man and signaled for him to close his eyes and get the rest of them to do the same. He quickly whispered Fuu's plan to the others as they were tied together. Once all of them closed their eyes she made her move.

"Hey why do all of you have your eyes closed?!" Murasama demanded and was about to kick one of them when Fu burst through the door and clapped her hands together. **"Dust Style: Hiding in Scale Powder Jutsu!" **Fu exhaled a large quantity of fine powder from her mouth, which due to its luminous quality, shined so brightly that it temporarily blinded Hisame, Murasama, and the others guarding the hostages.

Fuu jumped into action and quickly freed the closest group and left them with some kunai. "Take these and free the rest of the villagers." They thanked her but Fuu did not stick around to listen as her powder's effect would not last long. She crouched and summoned her wings to quickly strike. She had taken down nearly all of the enemies by the time Hisame and Murasama could see again.

"YOU BITCH!" Fu finished the last of the hired rogue ninja and turned to the seething pair of missing Hidden Rain ninja. "You will pay for that! _Dragon → Tiger → Hare _**Water Style-" **Fuu saw him weaving signs along with Hisame and knew that whatever jutsu they used would not only hit her but also the villagers. She forced as much chakra as she could into her wings and rocketed towards them. **"Flying Lariat!" **

Fuu connected her powerful lariat to both of their chests sending them flying through the building away from the villagers. Both struggled to get up but they still had some fight left in them. "Damn it. One more time! Hisame come on! **Water Style: Wild Water Wave!**" Water gushed out of their mouths like a waterfall but Fuu already prepared her own jutsu to counter.

"**Fan Slash Jutsu!" **She charged her wings with chakra and formed a large gust of wind in the shape of an X. Both jutsu met and the combined **Wild Water Wave** overpowered her **Fan Slash** but Fuu was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell did she go?!" Fuu, however, gave away her position quickly as they found themselves looking up at a rapidly dive bombing Fuu.

"You're going out in a BANG! That's how Fuu gets it done!" She spun her body rapidly and released dust from the red container on her back, creating a giant violent tornado of dust particles. Hisame and Murasame were using all of their strength to resist getting swept up in the dust tornado but it was too late as Fuu had already reached the outside of the tornado with duel kunai in hand.

"**Scale Blast!" **Fu created a spark from clashing the two kunai which ignited the dust tornado and created a massive explosion, killing both of them along with leaving a large scorch mark in the ground that would act as a reminder of Fuu's heroic actions. The villagers witnessed this but did not say anything. Fuu was ready to run away until one of the kids yelled out.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" the villagers gathered around and talked excitable with her and eventually she was picked up and tossed into the air chanting that she was a hero. _Naruto you were right…people do make your life mean something and I will do whatever to keep them happy! _Fuu smiled along with the villagers who were hailing her as a hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh shit…" Naruto looked up to see a 60 foot white wolf with a serious expression on his face. Suien could not look up but relayed his final request. "Go destroy this village." He did not expect to be shaken off the giant wolf's head. **"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME FOR THIS PETTY TASK!" ** Kōkiga was angered greatly by his now ex-summoner as Suien was killed by the large fall. Naruto was unnerved by the sight of the massive wolf but knew not to try anything.

Kōkiga looked down at Naruto, who was trying to not to look terrified at the sight of the immense beast, and spoke again. **"You, boy, were his last opponent I assume." **At Naruto's slight nod he continued. **"Sigh. Then I am sorry but if one of the pack is slain in combat then it is up to the pack to kill him. Defend yourself." **Naruto's eyes widened at his statement and tried to move but couldn't bring himself to, Kōkiga seeing this just wanted to end this quickly so he stomped his giant paw forcing Naruto and many of the small huts around him to be lifted into the air.

He could not breathe as he looked into the fierce eyes of Kōkiga but that feeling passed as sudden dread filled his heart as he started to fall back down to the ground only to be grabbed in the powerful jaw of the Royal Fang. He was "lucky" as he landed on an outside tooth instead of inside his jaw but it pierced him in the right lower abdomen opening a gaping hole in his stomach.

"AHHHH!" Naruto forced himself off the massive tooth and fell to the water below losing his consciousness as the injury was too great. He was however was able to prevent death by softening his landing in the water below. As he sunk into the ocean and the image of the wolf summon faded he could not help but feel his own death approach.

_I guess this is it... _visions of his abusers rushed by him in the darkening river water. An image of Minato with an **Odama Rasengan** appeared in front of him and he could not help be reminded the first time he accepted death's embrace. _But now it's different! _Images of Fuu crying, Arashi's beaming smile and thumbs up, and Satsuki's gentle sleeping face came into view. _People depend on me! I CAN'T DIE HERE! _Naruto's blue eyes flashed open but instead of the normal singular pupil it transformed into a swirling whirlpool design.

The water around Naruto began to swirl violently and darken even further but Naruto simply did not have any more chakra left in him so his eyes quickly faded back to their original singular black pupils and the water turned back to normal. _I am sorry Satsuki-chan…_ Naruto had already passed out before a group of paws started to push him back up to the surface and into their den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh. Am I dead?" Naruto held his aching side and knew immediately that he was still in the land of the living. _But who saved me? _He slowly sat up and found himself looking into the whiskered face of Rakkotetsu. "Wait you saved me?!" Rakkotetsu got mad and slapped him across the face. **"That's the thanks we get when we saved your ugly ass?! Guess your near death experience did not enlighten you as much as I hope since you are still a hotshot." **

Naruto was about to reply back when he noticed Rakkotetsu's poor condition and how the otters around him were in similar or worse conditions. "So when the village was invaded, the reason why you could not come was because the wolves attacked huh?" Naruto laid on his back trying to ignore the pain of the poorly healed wound so he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything to help them win but was interrupted by a small sea otter tapping his forehead.

"**Hi! Um you dropped this in the water when you were dying and stuff so I grabbed it! Here take it!" **Naruto grabbed the scroll from the eager otter and immediately recognized it as the scroll Satsuki told him not to open until it was necessary. "Well I guess now is a good time as any." The scroll was opened and out it came three things: bandages, ointment, and a note. Naruto quickly read the note and could not fight back the emotions it brought him. "Come back to me in one piece…Love, Your Raven" _Satsuki-chan thank you…_

Naruto stood up ignoring the pain from his wound and shed his vest, Tobirama's long sleeve, and his armor netting. **"What in the world are you doing? You can't seriously expect to fight out there now that their boss is on the loose it is impossible!" **Naruto ignored Rakkotetsu's warnings and took a large amount of the Uchiha Ointment and wrapped his stomach up to his chest in the bandages. "I can't lose here so we are just going to do the impossible. I have a plan but to be honest it would only work in theory and I need you guys' help to bring down Kōkiga."

Naruto gathered another five sea otters besides Rakkotetsu and them his plan. Rakkotetsu straight up told him that it would not work and would most likely take multiple tries to get it right. "Look, we don't have time. We will get it right on the first try I promise!" Naruto stuck his fist out and Rakkotetsu and the others also stuck out their paws to begin the plan.

Naruto emerged from behind the large waterfall letting the roaring water crash down on him bringing him back some memories.

"_Just like you said I won't let my new friend do this alone! So I will show you how Fuu gets it done!" Fuu… _

"_If you ever kill yourself I would bring you back to life just to knock some sense in you! You don't have to do this all alone. I'm your friend even if you don't see it! I will help you bear the weight of being alone with you. You are my friend Naruto Uzumaki not just something to be ignored!" Arashi…_

_"I love you so much Naruto-kun. Even before this, you just had this strength that others just did not have and it wasn't just your physical strength but your indomitable will that made me fall for you." Satsuki-chan…_

_All I cared about was proving that I meant something in life. What a fool I've been. I see the truth now. Fuu, Arashi, Satsuki. If I haven't the courage to face this monster then how can I ever hope to face him? _Naruto raced towards the now attentive Kōkiga. _**It seems as if he is still alive and now has new courage to face me. Good. **_

Naruto had yet to reach him but suddenly stopped and pushed his arms out slowly as if he was pushing something heavy. "AHHHH! Eat this! **Water Style: Tidal Wave!" **A huge wave was formed and slowly moved forward towards Kōkiga who had a raised eyebrow at the S rank water jutsu. The **Tidal Wave** simply appeared as a huge wave of water, several stories high. Once the water reached its apex and crests completely, the huge wave came crashing down on Kōkiga delivering tons of water right into the Royal Fang forcing him close to the waterfall that Naruto emerged from.

The great white wolf was stunned but not done yet. **"What, was that it? You are nothing to me!" **The Naruto who performed the jutsu just smirked and disappeared in a poof as the real Naruto emerged behind the wolf from the gigantic waterfall. "NO THIS IS IT!" Sitting behind the waterfall crossed leg were three Naruto shadow clones with two otters on each of their shoulders.

They were synching their chakra together through contact as were bumping fist with the shadow clone next to them. Once the shadow clone outside finished its job they all opened their eyes together signifying that they truly were in synch as the otters on their shoulders also got the memories of the clone. They sprinted at the same time and rushed out head first after the original.

Naruto widened his stance and readied himself for the final blow by lifting his right arm into the air. "You see I have a few things I need to protect as a ninja!" Flashes of Fuu, Arashi, and Satsuki came to his mind. "So I will stop you right here!" The shadow clones and otters emerged from the waterfall equidistant from each other and gathered such an incredible amount of water from the waterfall that it was as if the waterfall itself was wrapping around the three, forming a giant trident with three massive drills on its end that matched the size of Kōkiga.

"**COLLABORATION JUTSU! WATER STYLE: RAGING UZUMAKI TRIDENT!" **

Naruto threw the massive SS-ranked jutsu into the back of the Royal Fang who could not defend himself quick enough. The trident hit him square on and pushed him all the way to the center of the village into the sacred tree. Kōkiga felt the weakest he had ever felt in a long time as he was about to reverse summon himself back to Mount Ookami but stopped when he felt someone on his snout.

Naruto glared down on the defeated summon and said what he needed to. "I AM NARUTO! A MEMBER OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN! REMEMBER MY NAME!" Kōkiga just smirked and disappeared leaving Naruto up in the air to fall to the ground but before he hit the hard rock below Fuu caught him.

"That was amazing Naruto how did you do that?!" Naruto just smiled and before he passed out he told her. "I was only able to hold that amount of water and power with the otters and I doubt they will leave their home to be my personal summons so I guess it was just a one time thing." He faded out seeing the cheers of the villagers and a nod of respect from Shibuki who was standing on a crutch still alive.

_Remember my name because I will do great things…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Holy hell that was long. I just finished four exams so I had no time to write or even plan this chapter before Friday but I hope this makes it up too you guys. The main reason it was so long was because I really wanted to limit this mission to one chapter. I don't think I will do it again anytime soon as I just did not sleep to get this done but loved every few minutes of lucid thoughts that went into this!**

**So if you liked the chapter leave a fav or an alert to let me know you are digging the story. If you have your own thoughts on the chapter leave it in the reviews and I will try to look at it and reply back or put it in the next chapter.**

**Interesting fact: I was bored so I looked up on YouTube the English voice actors for the Naruto Characters and found out that *spoiler* the guy who voices Sasuke Uchiha also voice acts for Ben 10. Yeah, **_**that**_** Ben 10 on Cartoon Network. I am not saying that it is a good thing or a bad thing…just interesting.**

**Peace out! **


	9. Everyone's Fiercest Battle!

**Let's just jump right in shall we?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 9: Everyone's Fiercest Battle!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was a great day for the Hidden Leaf Village. There was a warm sun in the sky, the quite rustling of trees, the joyous laughter of children in the air, but above all else there was a gentle breeze in the air that seemed to push away the sweltering heat of the Land of Fire. However, in Training Ground 7 it was a different world.

The cracks of a boe staff hitting a training log, the mist in the air due to the numerous water jutsu being practiced, the smell of burnt wood wafted in the air, but above all else the sounds of young shinobi filled the air as their sensei kept a lazy eye on his adult novel. Team 7 was anxious to say the least as Kakashi left early in their training session to go to an emergency jonin session and returned with a serious expression on his masked face.

"That's enough." With that Arashi, Ai, and Satsuki stopped their training session to face their sensei with his normal adult book nowhere to be seen. "Kakashi-sensei what's going on? I mean you just left and then come back without saying anything for 15 minutes." Arashi said what was on his mind as Ai and Satsuki could not help but agree with him.

"We are going to spar again but this time no bells." _I need to make sure they are ready. _Arashi and Ai were both excited but Satsuki had her doubts until she realized what would make him act so strange. _We must be going on an important mission soon! Hn. I will make sure to rub it in Naruto-kun's face when he gets back from escort duty. _Satsuki could not fight the small smirk on her face at the thought of showing how she was superior to him. _Maybe when I show him my superiority I will rub something else in his face… _

She quickly smacked both of her cheeks at the same time to throw away the perverted thought that came into her mind. "Hello earth to Satsuki-chan!" Ai was waving her arms incessantly trying to get her best friend's attention. "Oi stop day dreaming about Naruto or should I tell Arashi and Kakashi-sensei about that fantasy where you had Naruto-"

Suddenly, Ai found it hard to breathe as Satsuki had both of her hands wrapped around her throat while also flailing her around like a balloon in the hand of an angry child. "I TOLD YOU THAT IN SECRET!" Ai was struggling in Satsuki's grip while Arashi looked away from the whole situation as he did not want to get involved with anything involving Satsuki and Naruto. _Yeah I'm sure Naruto would straight murder anyone that would try to be with Satsuki…with a plastic spoon._

Kakashi just sweat-dropped at the situation of finding his sensei's daughter being strangled by the Uchiha heiress meanwhile Sarutobi's apprentice was looking slightly fearful of breaking it up. _Well I at least when it comes down to it they will put aside their issues. I hope. _"Ok guys ready yourselves and come at me with intent to kill or you won't be able to get your first mission and from what I heard it was easily B-rank maybe even A-rank depending on what happens in the field."

That stopped all the excitement as all three slowly separated and prepared their weapons. _Good. They know this is serious from here on out. Now show me your abilities to the fullest! _"Ready! Start!" Arashi whipped out his boe staff, Ai pulled out dual kunai, and Satsuki's sharingan roared to life whereas Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his own sharingan.

Ai and Satsuki immediately took the lead as Arashi followed behind. _Dragon → Tiger → Hare!/_ _Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger! _**"****Water Release: Wild Water Wave****/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **The two combined jutsu met in front of Kakashi forming a dense cloud of mist. _Clever trying to limit my vision before- _Kakashi had to duck as the sound of a boe staff whooshed above him.

Arashi had both of his eyes closed and focused chakra to his ears to locate his sensei. _There! _ Arashi and Kakashi clashed for a while until he disarmed Arashi but to Arashi it was an advantage as he began to weave signs under the cover of the mist. Arashi lifted his foot only to then slam it into the ground creating a large crack from himself to underneath Kakashi.

_What! He knows that jutsu! _Arashi sent a torrent of flames into the crack where it combined underneath the ground where Kakashi was standing. **"Fire Style: Exploding Flame Crater!" **Arashi finished by clapping his hands together forcing the fire to erupt from the ground like a volcano. Kakashi took a powerful jump to the side to avoid the fatal fire explosion only to fall into his team's plan.

_Snake → Ram → Hare → Dog → Snake _**"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!" **Ai summoned a large wooden dragon under the spot where Kakashi landed which propelled him up into the air with tremendous force. Kakashi was spread out over the front of the dragon as the speed at which he was going at only allowed him to flip on to his back. _Shit at this rate-_

He could not think any longer as Satsuki was coming down from above to meet him in the air. "**Fire Style: Blazing Windmill Shuriken!" **Satsuki spun the large demon windmill shuriken in her hand and wrapped it up in a large stream of fire only to throw it directly at the Copy Ninja. "AND ONE MORE! _Ox → Dog → Dragon → Rat → Dog → Boar → Snake → Tiger _**BLAZING WINDMILL BARRAGE!" ** The original flaming windmill shuriken multiplied 100x into what Kakashi could only describe as a hail of flaming hell.

_I can't dodge. Looks like it's time for that jutsu! __**Kamui! **_Kakashi's lone sharingan shifted into its Mangekyō form causing the air in front of Kakashi to distort as he rip a physical hole in space. Satsuki's **Blazing Windmill Barrage **disappeared into the hole and Kakashi ended his technique to follow up with a devastating kick to a shocked Satsuki. As she was rocketed to the ground both Arashi and Ai jumped into action.

Both weaved signs to soften the earth beneath Satsuki so she could survive the landing. Kakashi quickly followed and stood across from his team seeing if he could just get a little more. "Come on guys is that truly the end of your powers?" _Come on push even higher! _The three took some distance away to perform their collaboration jutsu. "Well then sensei get ready!" Arashi and Satsuki stood on the sides of Ai and weaved signs to begin their deadliest combo.

_Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger __**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**_

_Boar → Ram → Snake → Horse → Dragon __**Lightning Style: Dragon Thunder Bomb!**_

_Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger__** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**_

"**TEAM 7 ****COLLABORATION**** JUTSU: LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!" **The jutsu combined to form a massive blast of fire encased in wild lighting that roared right through Kakashi and the training ground shaking the ground with its massive power. The echoes of a roaring dragon channeled throughout the village stopping whatever they were doing to listen to the powerful roar of Team 7!

_That's it I'm done. _Arashi thought as he dropped to his knees struggling to collect his breath, however he was not the only one exhausted as both Satsuki and Ai followed suit. "You know what that is quite a fearsome jutsu." Their eyes widened as they turned to see their sensei completely fine. "Good job beating my shadow clone but let this be a lesson to you. Just because you have a powerful jutsu it means nothing if it does not hit its intended target."

Kakashi began to walk away until he looked back as his team was depressed. "Come on. I think you guys deserve a mission so get up or I might run into an elderly woman who needs help with her groceries and then I might-"

"Come on sensei we are right behind you!" Arashi and Ai held his arms while Satsuki pushed him from behind to make sure he did not run off on them. Kakashi gave them his patented eye smile as he let them push him towards the Hokage's Tower. He took a look at his team enjoying their moment together and could not help but smile under his mask. _You know…I really like you guys._

The air in the Hokage's office was stressful to say the least as Minato was in deep concentration while Kushina was massaging his shoulders. "Honey, she will be fine you trust her right?" Minato only nodded still having his doubts on sending his daughter's team out on this mission. Almost an hour ago it was decided that the Hidden Leaf Village would go into the Land of Greens to try to stabilize a coup-de-tae.

The situation was to be delicately handled as the Leaf Village could not simply send in its forces into an unstable bordering land without appearing to the rest of the Elemental Nations that they were taking it over. This all came about due to the heir to the Land of Greens hiding in a caravan of merchants that were to be escorted back into the country. Escorting merchants into an allied bordering land was a D-rank mission where nothing could go wrong but escorting a VIP into a neighboring land was a B-rank.

However, now with the sudden coop-de-tae, the client would be a target to the invading forces therefore the mission is now high A-rank but…it was now in the hands of genin. Team Guy was selected to do this mission in the beginning as a way to "pad their stats" so that they would have even more experience for the chunin exams. Now they are into deep so an emergency jonin session was called to do three objectives.

1. Retrieve all allies out of hostile zone.

2. Repel all usurpers.

3. Re-establish government stability.

Guy was the most vocal about how he could get his team in and out before anyone else knew but Minato shot that down seeing that it was only a temporary solution. Kakashi came to the aid of his eternal rival by stating he would led a team to get the genin out of there. However, Minato laid down the final decision that Kakashi's abilities would be of better use to defeat the invaders and his all-star genin team would back-up team Guy's genin.

_I'm about to send Ai-chan on her first mission and here I am hesitating putting her out in to the real world. But I did not think for a second to pull Anko away from Naruto when he was on his first mission alone…like I always did. _Minato looked down and tensed into Kushina's hands trying to physically force down the immense guilt and pain of being such a hypocrite. He did not have to think long as Anko came into the room.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I did not want to interrupt anything you two might have been doing~" She said flirtatiously as Minato could only sigh while Kushina gave her apprentice a small smile. "Mou. Anko-chan it's like I'm not attractive anymore." Anko picked up the conversation and continued to go back and forth until Kakashi's team came in.

"Kakashi you are late. I thought we worked on that." Kushina was tapping her foot impatiently as Kakashi just dug into his book further to avoid her angry glare. Satsuki however was excited at the sight of Anko as that meant that Naruto came back. "Anko-sensei! How did the mission go? Is Naruto-kun back?" Anko looked over to the surprisingly excited Uchiha heiress and the interested Arashi but only gave them an unsure smile.

"Truth be told I have no idea how the gaki is doing seeing as I kind of left him there." She shrugged and looked away only to find herself face to face with Satsuki. "So you left him alone on his first mission!" Kakashi, Arashi, and Ai looked over to Minato only to see him look away. "Please. The mission was basically over and he is a _big_ boy I can assure you." She finished emphasizing just how big Naruto was with a gleam in her pupil less light brown eyes.

"You bitch!" Satsuki's sharingan was on fire as she violently fought Arashi's and Ai's firm grip keeping her in place from ripping Anko's smirk off her face. "If you lay a single finger on Naruto-kun I will torch your ugly face!" Anko grew a tick mark at that insult so she ignored her and spoke to Kakashi. "Kakashi you should control your genin. I understand that she is so mad because of these but she should not act like such a child." Anko then grabbed her large breasts making sure to rub it in Satsuki's face.

Satsuki stopped struggling and could not help but look down at her own chest and feel self-conscious. _Maybe Naruto-kun likes girls with bigger chests… _Kushina seeing how depressed her best friend's daughter was could not help but try and comfort her. "Oh don't worry about it Satsuki-chan I know for a fact your mother did not develop as nearly as quickly as you did." She came in close to her ear and whispered that she was teased in their genin days because other girls told her that she deserved to be in the Uchiha clan because she was as flat as a fan.

"But of course she grew into a beautiful woman like myself right Minato-kun?" Minato just dumbly nodded and quickly made sure to complement his wife lest he find himself dead by nightfall. The conversation stilled as a chunin came flying into the room with a scroll in his hand. "Hokage-sama! The Hidden Waterfall Village was invaded recently! Their leader is in critical condition!"

Minato quickly got up and ripped the scroll away from the chunin. He quickly bit his thumb and smeared his blood to unlock the scroll which revealed a disk. "Someone get me a television now!" His order was quickly complied with as Satsuki was unbelievable worried. _Naruto please be ok! _Everyone watched as the screen was filled with static until it cleared up to reveal a shot of the hostages captured and their guards watching over them. Minato paused the tape and asked the secretary to bring a bingo book.

"Ok so far the hostages are held by a couple mid ranked missing ninja from the Hidden Rain Village but I doubt that's everyone so let's keep it rolling." Satsuki and Arashi were extremely worried as they had not seen Naruto the entire time and wondering where he was.

"We have been captured. I am recording in case we don't make it out. I love you Leah-chan but I have to let the others know what is going on." The camera was suddenly covered up by the man recording until there was audible whispering_ "Oh my god I think we are going to be saved!" _"Hey why do all of you have your eyes closed?!" Murasama demanded and was about to kick one of them when a girl with mint green hair burst through the door and clapped her hands together. **"Dust Style: Hiding in Scale Powder Jutsu!" **

The camera was flooded by the immense brightness from the girl's jutsu until it finally readjusted to see Fuu using her **Flying Lariat **to send them out the door. "Were those wings?" Arashi pointed out. Minato took a closer look at the girl as the camera man sprinted out to follow the fight. _So she must be the seven tails jinchuuriki. _

"Where did she go?!" The camera was looking left and right until a distanced shout saying look up brought the camera to the sky. The group witnessed the power of the 7 tailed jinchuuriki as she formed a giant dust tornado only to then ignite it with a spark from her dual kunai creating a massive exploding wind storm. **"Scale Blast!**"

It was impressive to say the least as the ex-hostages swarmed her with thanks until she started talking again. "Sorry but I have to make sure Naruto-kun is ok." _Naruto-kun? _Everyone in the room thought. Satsuki was growing angry at this hussy trying to move on her man whereas Arashi was dumbfounded that his cold bastard best friend had another girl in his grasps. _Maybe it's the whole emo thing or something._

The camera man spoke up before Fu took off. "Please take me with you so I can record it for the village!" Fu gave a quick nod and took him to the skies while everyone watching could not help but marvel at the simple beauty of the Hidden Waterfall Village until they reached near the battlefield where the camera man was dropped off.

"This is incredible I have to get a different shot." The camera was then lowered to the ground and only captured the dirt until it was shakily brought up to see Suien drinking from the Hero's Water as Naruto stood across from him. "Oh no! He drank the water, his attack should be unstoppable!" The genin quickly looked over to Minato who told them the powers of the water and the legend behind it.

Suien suddenly had a large shroud of chakra appear around him. With this incredible amount of chakra he weaved hand signs for his ultimate jutsu. "This is the end! **Water Style: Three Headed Dragon Storm!" **Three large water dragon jutsus combined to form an even larger three headed dragon and raced towards Naruto to kill him.

"Naruto dodge!" Satsuki and Arashi voiced at the screen until they and the rest of the group grew wide eyed as he stopped the fierce water jutsu with only his right arm! Naruto returned the jutsu right back at Suien which effectively ended the threat to the village. Listening to Naruto's explanation of how he accomplished the incredible feat they were impressed. "Damn show off I'm sure I could have done something better!" Ai quickly slammed her fist right into his head to shut him up.

"Thank god it's over. Hey!" The camera man was about to leave his spot until he noticed Suien was not done yet. As he drank the rest of the bottle Minato and the jonin were extremely worried. _Why would he drink so much chakra? Naruto just explained to him that his jutsu were useless. _Suien began to weave signs for the only jutsu that would work under this condition.

"Naruto stop him!" Minato yelled out to the screen as he knew along with the other older ninja in the room what his plan was. Satsuki was going to ask what had all the older ninja worried until the camera was dropped on to the ground and slowly picked up to view the massive wolf summon.

"Oh…Oh my god we are all going to die." The cameraman was running in the other direction but kept the camera on Naruto showing how full of fear he was at the mighty wolf summon. The raging beast stilled until his powerful voice boomed throughout the village. "**Then I am sorry but if one of the pack is slain in combat then it is up to the pack to kill him. Defend yourself."**

The ground shook and everyone could only watch in horror as Naruto was sent flying into air only to land on one of its massive teeth. Satsuki could not watch anymore as she started crying into Kushina's chest. Arashi was just staring at the screen of a deathly still Naruto pierced almost in half. "You bastard get up! Come on man get the HELL UP!"

Ai latched her hand on to Arashi who grew quiet and could only whisper out no. Ai looked back to the screen to see Naruto fighting to get off the tooth. "He is ok!" Satsuki look back to the screen to see Naruto pushing himself out of the jaw of Kōkiga only to watch as he plummeted into the river below. "Is he ok?"

The camera stayed on the spot where he fell from for a while until nothing happened. "Maybe he did die from the fall." Everyone's eyes widened as the water began to violently whirlpool and became dark black. _Oh no he did activate the Uzumaki bloodline…what will happen now? _Kushina held her arms around Satsuki who was holding on to a glimmer of hope until the water stopped. _Naruto-kun…no….please._

She collapsed into Kushina as the screen went black. "What? Wait! Where is Naruto! What is going on?!" Arashi got into Minato's face. "How could you leave him out there like that?! I thought we were taught to be there for our comrades not LET THEM DIE ALONE!" Kakashi put a firm hand on his shoulder and told him to stay quiet.

Minato was looking out the window as he tried processing his son's death. _Alone huh?_ _I…don't feel anything except guilt. I never fully accepted he was my son so I don't really feel sorrow but just guilt. _The screen came back to life as it showed the giant summon crushing homes and causing mass panic with the green haired girl was getting them away.

Kōkiga suddenly turned towards the waterfall and got up so the camera followed his gaze to the waterfall. "Wait who is that?" The camera zoomed to Naruto who was still alive but clearly wounded as the bandages around his stomach were tainted blood red. "He is alive!" Arashi quickly got up to the screen as well as Satsuki who noticed the note in his right hand had tears in her eyes. _Naruto-kun you used the scroll huh?_

Naruto raced towards the now attentive Kōkiga only to suddenly stop midway and pushed his arms out slowly as if he was pushing something heavy. "AHHHH! Eat this! **Water Style: Tidal Wave!" **A huge wave was formed and slowly moved forward towards Kōkiga who had a raised eyebrow at the S rank water jutsu. The **Tidal Wave** simply appeared as a huge wave of water, several stories high. Once the water reached its apex and crests completely, the huge wave came crashing down on Kōkiga delivering tons of water right into the Royal Fang forcing him close to the waterfall that Naruto emerged from.

"THAT'S IT SHOW THAT MUTT WHO'S BOSS!" The other were in shock from his solo S rank jutsu that only the Nidaime could perform! _Now what will you do son? _Naruto dropped into his stance in preparation for the next jutsu as the others could only drop their jaws at what happened next.

"You see I have a few things I need to protect as a ninja! So I will stop you right here!" Three shadow clones with otters on each of their shoulders emerged from the waterfall. _That looks like sensei when he enters Sage Mode!_ The clones ran equidistant from each other and gathered such an incredible amount of water from the waterfall that it was as if the waterfall itself was wrapping around the three, forming a giant trident with three massive drills on its end that matched the size of Kōkiga.

"**COLLABORATION JUTSU! WATER STYLE: RAGING UZUMAKI TRIDENT!"**

The massive drill like trident slammed into Kōkiga and pushed him all the way to the center of the village into the massive tree. The camera zoomed in on Naruto who was looking down the snout of the giant wolf. "I AM NARUTO! A MEMBER OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN! REMEMBER MY NAME!" The group could feel the pride rolling off him for his clan.

As the others were cheering or looking really happy Kushina could not help but start to with draw into herself and look away towards the ground. _They are coming back. I can feel it… _Minato was elated at the sight of his victorious son and thought to himself how proud he was. Satsuki and Arashi were clearly excited but Satsuki only gave a small smile as she had a gut feeling that he would pull through…well at the end.

The screen blackout as Naruto was being helped down by Fu. "Woah! Kakashi-sensei you need to train us waaaaaayyyy more if we are going to outdo Naruto! I can't let him get too big of a head." Satsuki and Ai were thinking the same thing and felt like they would run out of the room to train until the screen came back on showing a door?

"Fu…please don't do it so hard I'm still injured." The camera could hear Naruto's loud almost sexual grunt. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I will go really slow…" Everyone took two steps away from the deathly silent Satsuki Uchiha who looked as if she was going to explode. "That bastard…I'm going to kill him slowly once I am done with that bitch." She quietly murmured to herself as the others were looking for the nearest exit until the camera peered through the door to see Fu trying to "gently" shove him in bed.

"Fuck! What happened to hospitality?" Fu responded by saying that hospitality goes out the window when he decided to play hero and not wait for her to come. The camera man came into the room and asked if he could ask him some questions. "I don't think I am feeling-"

"Awesome! So what was it like to face that huge beast?" Naruto looked away before he gave his honest answer that he was terrified of fighting something so big. "Well what gave you the courage to fight him?" Naruto looked over to Fu and gave a small smile. "Well…that's a little bit harder. All I cared about was proving that I meant something in life and trying to be someone but that blinded me from seeing those who cared for me. I would say it was my friends both old and new that gave me the strength to get up." Arashi and the other genin could not believe what Naruto just said. _I guess we really got to him. _

Naruto guided the camera man to the side of his bed where he was lying down. "Now above all else I made a promise to a little raven that I would come back in one piece." Satsuki looked down at the ground as she blushed from Naruto's words but that was only the beginning. Naruto asked if the video was going to be sent to the Hidden Leaf Village only to see the camera shake up and down.

"Well then since I'm going to send this to the Hidden Leaf Village what is the first thing you are going to do when you get back?" Naruto looked down and gave a mischievous smile that the camera could not see. "Well that's a good question…I guess I get back to the village I am going straight to the Uchiha District." Everyone in the Hokage's office look towards the screen wondering why he was saying that.

"Not you know going to the hot springs, get food, or sleep?" The camera man asked. Naruto slowly brought himself up so he was sitting up with his legs over the side of the medical bed. He looked directly into the camera and continued. "I'm going straight to Satsuki Uchiha's room, closing the blinds then lock her with me in that room." His ocean blue eyes pierced the camera as Satsuki face was growing redder by the second and all eyes went on her.

Naruto gripped the bottom of his shirt and slowly brought it over his head while maintaining eye contact with the camera giving the group a little show. Satsuki could not believe what he was doing! _Just stop please! But keep going! _The other ladies in the room could not help but feel the heat rising in the room as Naruto looked really hot and looked like a younger version of their husband/Hokage.

He bit his lower lip and let out a slow yet heavy exhale that quieted the room as if he was right there with them in the room. "Then I'm going to sit on her bed and make her slowly take off her clothes until she is standing in nothing but her black skimpy lingerie that she thinks I don't know she wears…" He took another deep breath and looked right into the camera bringing shudders down her spine.

"…and remove them with nothing but my teeth." He brought his thumb onto his lip only to then slowly drag it down to follow a large bead of sweat that went down his chest and slowly rolled over each of his defined abs leading to what made Satsuki simply weak in the knees. Naruto stood up showing the camera his V-cut at the end of his abs that guided her eyes straight to his groin causing her to get wet thinking a million thoughts per second.

Naruto slowly went to unbutton his pants as Satsuki did not realize it but she was right in front of the screen enthralled with her boyfriend's show. He stopped right before taking his pants off.

"You want to see Satsuki-chan…my _big_ thank you huh?"

"YES!" She screamed at the screen along with the rest of the girls that seemed to flood the office out of nowhere.

"Well then….this is just for you so watch closely." He slowly unbuttoned his pants and dug his fingers into the side of his pants to tug them down…only for the camera to be suddenly be turned off leaving only a black screen. All the girls were quiet waiting for it to turn back on until nothing happened for a while and they yelled at the screen.

"WHAT!" After that sudden outburst there was a violent fight to have the video for themselves. Satsuki ripped out the DVD player from the wall and sprinted at god like speeds away from the horde of fan-girls. She slammed the door behind her and was gasping for breath as she held the DVD player to her chest. _I did it! IT'S ALL MINE!_ She began to laugh like a maniac until Mikoto walked around the corner and saw her daughter tightly holding onto a DVD player.

"Honey why are you holding that?" Mikoto was interested as Satsuki was fumbling with her words. "Naruto-kun…uh he um sent me a video for a new jutsu. Yeah it's a new fire jutsu he found on his mission!" _It may not have been a fire jutsu but damn was it hot!_ Mikoto looked skeptical but figured she could watch it later. "Well that's good honey maybe I could watch it with you as I have not practiced my fire style in such a long time."

Satsuki's eyes were wide and she immediately ran past her towards her bedroom. "Don't worry about it kaa-san! It's not really your speed anyways. Hahaha." She finished with a forced and obviously nervous laugh. Mikoto was about to follow up the stairs until she heard a knock on her front door. _Who could it be now? _She opened the door to reveal a sweaty and out of breath Ai Senju who was frantically looking behind Mikoto for something.

"Can I help you Ai-chan?" Ai looked up to Mikoto only to quickly look down and then back up but struggled to find the words she needed. "Ahh Mikoto-chan! I was looking for Satsuki cause she…uh we need to work on something together so I need to talk to her!" Mikoto simply nodded and let her speed by only to hear the sounds of a cat fight upstairs.

"IT'S MINE YOU TOMATO!"

"I SAW IT FIRST! AND YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DUCK'S BUTT!"

_Maybe it would have been easier raising another boy. Itachi was always quiet. _Mikoto walked back into the living room ignoring the sounds of the two girls fighting. Fugaku came in from outside and asked her why Satsuki and Ai were fighting. "Trust me. You don't want to get involved as it's another one of their fights over a boy or something." Fugaku just sighed as Itachi walked in the room about to ask the same question only to see his father give him the look that said it was too much trouble to answer whatever question he could have asked.

On top of the Hokage Tower Kakashi and Anko were peeved what Minato just said. "Wait you want to put Naruto through another mission just after the one is still recovering from? What about Kakashi's team they are ready for the mission!" Anko said in frustration while Kakashi nodded in agreement. Minato explained why as he gave Anko a folder that held just who are involved.

"We were able to piece it together from our initial scout that we are dealing with the Criminal Brothers." Minato took in a heavy breath as Anko flipped through the light folder. "Not much is known on the trio however we do know that each of them practice a unique style of jutsu and specifically Ruiga is feared due to his raw water manipulation. Naruto is the only one close enough to both get their fast enough to rescue the team and has the skill set to fight them _only _if they are forced to engage."

Kakashi was about to speak up but Minato stopped him. "Kakashi. Do you truly believe your team is capable to handle themselves on a solo mission without drawing in the enemy for a fight? Look I understand how talented they are but the less bodies we need to take out of the Land of Greens the better." Anko balled her fist in anger at the thought of putting her student out again by himself.

"I don't know what your problem is but this is ridiculous! I can't let him fight alone again! What kind of sensei would I be?!" Minato turned to her and tried to placate Anko by saying that she will be leading a jonin team that will be tasked to fight the rebels and stabilize the area so when she was done she could help him when she was done. _Tsk. Fine that's probably the best I could get anyways._

"Kakashi I have another mission for your team but it is just a delivery so it should be a good starting mission." Kakashi nodded and shunshined away to meet his team leaving Anko and Minato on the roof. "Anko you should-"Anko knew what he was going to say so she summoned a snake that reversed summoned her to the Hidden Waterfall Village leaving Minato to sigh at Anko's indirect anger.

Naruto and Fuu were playing a game of shogi as they were waiting for Anko to come back, however Naruto was not thinking about that as Fuu was beating him in shogi. "Damn Fuu! How did you become so good at shogi? Hell, I even give Shikamaru a run for his money." Fuu said she was good from playing with herself trying out tactics from a shogi book.

"Speaking of playing with yourself. I couldn't help but notice you watching my…thank you." Fuu blushed and Naruto took that time to switch the pieces around so he was winning. "Hey! I saw that and what did you expect? I mean you practically were doing a strip tease!" Naruto chuckled at that as he reveled in the fact that he could get under her skin so quickly. "Well I am sure you weren't the only one that was flustered. I hope you noticed me Anko-senpai."

Anko walked into the room with a chuckle at her genin's words. "Oh yes I am sure the entire female population in the Hidden Leaf will notice you now." Naruto paled at the thought as he did not think about that. _I guess it's a good thing since Satsuki-chan will get more target practice…but that leaves me with all the bodies to get rid of!_

Anko looked between Naruto and Fuu with an expectant look on her face so Naruto quickly introduced her to Anko. After the formalities passed Anko knew it was time to get down to business. "Gaki. Get your new friend out of here we have to talk." Fuu nodded and left after Naruto told her he would see her later. "Brat I know you're not going to like this but you can't go back to the village now. You have a new mission in the Lands of Greens."

"Wait you mean right now? I just finished this mission and hell it must of have been at least a high B-rank!" Anko gave him the folder Minato gave her on the roof top and began to explain the situation. Naruto looked down at the ground and crushed the folder in his hands. "So he just wants me to go _alone_ and get myself killed in a hostile zone because _I'm the right one for the job._" He spat out venomously.

Anko pushed his head up so she was matching his fierce eyes with her own. "You think that you're the only one that has to go through this? Huh you cry baby. Countless ninja have died never being noticed by their village. We are NINJA get it through your head. This world is not for weak individuals because you will be eaten alive." Naruto looked away only for Anko to grab his attention again forcefully by slamming him against a wall.

"Don't think for a second this is happening just because of your status in the village. Naruto... I think you are a great ninja and I believe you will do great things." Naruto's eyes widened at Anko's statement. _She believes in me…_ Anko pulled away from the stunned Naruto and gave him a scroll. "This is a gift from me for your first mission. Don't think this will be a normal thing! I will only do this once!" Naruto's eyes widened at the gift but realized that his sensei is held as an assassin mistress. Out the scroll came dual spring loaded kunai arm bracers that had both protected his forearms while giving him the ability to arm himself without reaching into his pack.

"Woah. Anko-sensei this is great! I will make sure to complete this mission and make you proud." Anko ruffled his hair while Naruto initially seemed agitated from the contact but he eventually let her do it as he had a smile on his face. "Good Gaki. Now, I will be in the area so if you need to be rescued just call out for me and I will come to your aid princess." She finished with a teasing grin while Naruto punched her shoulder in good fun.

"I better head out who knows what these genin are doing." Naruto sprinted out the window and sped by Fuu who was waiting for him. He turned his head while running and gave a smile with his eyes closed along with a thumbs up just like Arashi gave him that day on the Hokage Mountain. Fuu waved as he left and gave a smile of her own. _Naruto…thank you for everything._

Naruto was just outside the village looking at a map when he sensed a non-human chakra source approaching from the nearby bushes. He summoned a kunai to his hand with lighting speed thanks to Anko's gift. "Come out I sensed your approach as soon as I left the village." Hasuga (Lotus Fang) slowly came out from the dense brush as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the all-white wolf that reminded him of Kōkiga.

"**So you sensed my approach from so far away I am impressed, but then again you did beat tou-sama." **Naruto's eyes widened from that information and quickly took a defensive stance while infusing the air with chakra. Hasuga's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his jaw. **"Boy. Do not test my patience I hate that I am doing this but because tou-sama demanded I be the one to do this I am here."** Naruto stopped infusing his chakra but did not release his hold on the kunai in his palm.

_**At least he is not a trusting fool like Suien.**_** "In his "eternal wisdom" we of the wolf clan would like for you to be our new summoner as you are the first to survive our clan's tradition of revenge. Do you Naruto Uzumaki accept this honor?" **Naruto bit back his scoff at the notion of this being an "honor" however he would not let his arrogance get in the way of this opportunity. _I need a summoning contract if I am ever going to face them. _An image of Minato and Ai standing in front of giant toads came to mind.

"Yes I accept and I will bring honor to the wolf clan." Hasuga smirked or at least Naruto thought he did. **"Alright then don't move and don't try to yell out…too much." **Hasuga pounced and clamped his powerful jaw onto Naruto's left arm leaving two large punctures allowing blood to freely flow out of them. Naruto bit his tongue hard enough to make it bleed so he did not give Hasuga the benefit of hearing his pain. Eventually the blood that was flowing out coagulated into a dark red ink that formed into a series of spiraling lines that ran down his forearm until it connected together into a wolf with it jaw open at the beginning of his wrist.

"What the hell happened to summoning contracts and what is this?!" Hasuga explained that it was a summoning contract and gave him the ability to narrow exactly who he needed at the time because without it he would summon at random since a majority of the wolves of the same power level require the same amount of chakra even though they have different abilities. "I think you just wanted a free shot at me but thanks, this will be a huge help in the future. Thanks again Hasuga."

He left in a poof of smoke so Naruto continued toward the Land of Green until he thought of something. "I bet that a wolf could get me there faster. Well might as well try this now." Naruto bit his thumb and ran a streak of blood along the summoning tattoo thinking of someone who could get him to the Land of Greens quickly. "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

He slammed his hand onto the bark of the tree branch he was standing on and a cloud of smoke appeared revealing a large solid black wolf with white eyes that easily stood to his chest. **"Naruto-sama how may I be of assistance? My name is Shigeru and my specialty is in transportation and stealth if need be." **Naruto's eyes widened at his kneeling gesture and at his skills but that quickly passed as he needed to get to the Land of Green quickly.

"I need to travel west of here quickly and I need your abilities to perform a rescue mission as three inexperienced ninja are caught behind enemy lines," Naruto got on and latched on to his fur with a firm grip. "**Hold on Naruto-sama.**" Shigeru took a powerful leap down to the forest floor and began charging towards the direction Naruto pointed out and as he built up speed his body began to camouflage in to the surrounding bush making both Naruto and himself undetectable even to those with chakra sensing abilities.

Night had fallen in the Land of Greens as Neji and Lee were sitting with Yurinojō in front of a cracking camp fire. Yurinojō was staring at the fire with obvious depression as he recently heard of the death of his best friend Kikunojō. "Yurinojō. Here, this was found near your friend, I assume that it was his." Neji handed him a kunai that had the Land of Greens symbol wrapped around the handle. "Thank you Neji. I don't know how we are supposed to beat this guy. Kikunojō was always better than me ever since the academy and as we both climb through the ranks I could never beat him. It seems that I will never get the opportunity to best my friend." He gripped the kunai in his hand tightly as he felt angry at himself for being so weak.

"Not quite Yurinojō-san you still have one more chance!" He looked over to Lee in confusion while Lee gave him a large smile. "If you can defeat the man that took down your friend then in a way you will be winning against Kikunojō too!" Yurinojō took on a serious expression and thanked Lee while Neji scoffed and picked at the fire. Lee asked Neji why he was being so rude.

"Don't you see just as we were fated to take this mission he was also fated to never defeat Kikunojō." Lee began to talk rapidly at Neji until everyone at the campsite stilled at the presence of a new chakra source. "Took you long enough to sense me, however to allow me to get this close was a rookie mistake." Naruto appeared from behind the tent as Shigeru was sent back to Mount Ookami. _Then again it was impossible to sense my approach thanks to Shigeru._

"Identify yourself!" They took a defensive stance in front of the other tent that was across from Naruto. "Naruto, your back-up and quite frankly your savior." He tossed Neji his mission scroll and after he checked it with his dojutsu both Lee and Yurinojō relaxed their guard. Naruto took Neji's previous seat in front of the fire and asked him what has happened so far to get to this point. Neji began to tell him about the mission that went south quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Team Guy was assigned a D-rank mission to escort a group of merchants from roving bandits to the village in the Land of Greens so that they could gain more experience for the chunin exams coming up quickly. They reached a rocky path where they saw the caravan of elders, a young child, and strangely three grown men that they were supposed to guard but before Neji could formally introduce themselves Lee ran straight towards them.

"Yosh! Hello there we are here to help if you are the caravan heading towards the Land of Greens." Two men took defensive positions in front of what appeared to be a normal looking merchant but their reactions immediately alerted Neji and Lee however they did not show it. "Who are you?" Neji stepped in front of Lee and explained their mission and the two men introduced themselves as Yurinojō and Kikunojō and the other man behind them as Shun.

"Right well we shall aid you along your journey. Lee push the nearest cart while TenTen and I will push the one in the back together." Lee gave an over-exaggerated salute to his taicho and they began to move the caravan at a quick pace towards the Land of Greens. "Wow mister you must be really strong to push this by yourself." The small girl on top of the cart made presence known to Lee who was easily pushing the cart up the mountain. "Ah this is nothing just watch as the full power of youth explodes!"

Lee began to push the cart even faster to where the person in front of it could not keep up. "Youth!" The little girl yelled out in glee as she giggled meanwhile Neji and Tenten sweat dropped at the thought of Lee spreading their sensei's teachings to one so impressionable. "Looks like we need to catch up huh Neji?" Tenten turned to Neji who was sighing and decided that the best course of action was to speed up as well. Tenten nodded and looked away from Neji with a small blush on her face from being so close to him for such a long time.

Eventually the group stopped to drink water so the others could rest. However, team Guy's break would not be long as the little girl Lee was pushing came rushing towards Lee. "Lee there is smoke!" Lee looked towards Neji and told her to guide him. Neji told Tenten to stay with the caravan so that they could investigate.

Finally they reached a peak and saw what she was talking about. "Neji." "I'm on it." Neji looked towards the hills that had the black smoke and found two chakra sources. He turned his back from the child and spoke to Lee under his breath. "I have located two ninja lingering around nearby I will eliminate the threat make sure to keep the caravan uniformed as it will create panic." Lee nodded and Neji dashed off the cliff towards the smoke whereas Lee guided the small girl back to the caravan saying that everything was fine.

"Come out I know both of you are there." Two ninja outfitted in the Land of Greens official ninja gear came out. _That does not make any sense why would the Land of Greens send their ninja out of their own village? Unless- _Neji dropped into the Gentle Fist stance with his Byakugan blazing. "So the Hidden Leaf sent a Hyuga? Well this will be fun."

Neji closed his eyes and let his byakugan work as the world turned black and white with the two ninjas and himself in white appeared on top of a ying/yang symbol in the center of two larger green circles with their own symbols. "You are in range of my eight trigrams." His eyes burst open as he dashed towards the two unprepared ninja. "**Eight Trigrams: 64 Plams!**"

Neji was on top of the first one before he could bring up his sword so he was swiftly paralyzed and as the second one was about to jump away Neji shifted towards the second one and delivered chakra strikes to his body. Neji was constantly switching between the two but to them and anyone watching he was just a blur as jabs of chakra were exploding into them shutting off their chakra points. **"64 Palms!"** He delivered a powerful chakra charged palm to both of their hearts sending the two soaring into a couple of nearby trees ending the fight for good.

He looked down at his two opponents and scoffed. "You honestly believed you could beat me with that level of power pathetic." Neji ran back to the group and explained what just occurred. "Look we do not have enough information to correct infer what is going on here therefore the best route is the safe one. We will switch routes to ensure that whatever is occurring in the Land of Greens does not spill over into our mission. Got it?"

Lee and Tenten hesitated but nodded none the less as it was in the best interest of the client and the mission to take a different route. "I will set up traps to ensure that none of the ninja involved will be able to pursue us undetected." Neji and Lee gave Tenten their thanks and began to travel with the group towards their new path. A little while later Kikunojō separated himself from the caravan to use the restroom as Tenten returned stating that she was successful.

_We need to hurry this mission up because whatever is happening here is becoming serious quickly. _"Alright everyone stop for a little while." Once he had everyone's attention he explained what his plan was to speed the mission up and ensure the safety of the caravan. "Listen closely we will be spitting into two groups. Lee be quiet as I explain" Lee stopped himself from talking during Neji's order. "We will divide the group between the fast moving people and the elderly and young. Tenten you will travel with the fast group and ensure their safety while maintaining a swift pace to the destination. Lee, you and I will be guarding the slow group and a majority of the cargo from the ninja who wish to use it as an aid to whatever is happening now."

Neji and Lee wished Tenten good luck as her group headed off. While they were disappearing further down the trail Neji made a quick count. _Wait! There should be three with Tenten where is the third? _"Lee get the group moving now! I will track down the last of their group." Neji quickly separated from the slow group in search of Kikunojō. Neji raced back towards the old trail in search of Kikunojō with his dojutsu extended to the maximum range. He stopped when he noticed a still body lying on the forest floor not too far away from his position.

_Tsk. What a fool thinking he could become a hero trying to save the caravan. _He took a closer look at the strange wounds that were covering his body. _They look like bite marks and there are so many of them! He also seems to have drowned due to all the water in his lungs. Bite marks and water…there is no known jutsu to be able to do this. Whoever did this is following us and is after whatever we have. That means Lee is in danger!_

Neji grabbed what he believed was a personal item of Kikunojō and headed towards Lee's position. Meanwhile Lee was pushing the now much heavier cart and was talking with the little girl until small bubbles of water began to slowly surround them. "Everyone get close to me." The group stopped moving and got closer to Lee for their safety. _The bubbles they are joining together to form a much larger one around us! _"Get under cart!"

Lee jumped on top of the cargo and stood on his hands to prepare his move. "**Leaf Whirlwind!**" Lee exploded off his hands and performed a series of high kicks and low kicks powerful enough to create a whirlwind around his body thus dispersing the forming water barrier. He dropped down into his strong fist taijutsu and prepared himself for the oncoming opponent. However that was unnecessary as Neji returned and explained that whoever attacked them was now out of his range.

"Why would the enemy engage us only to run away immediately?" Lee thought hard but Neji answered his question quickly. "Because Lee we don't have what they want! It was so simple. How did I not see it before?" Lee asked what he missed. "Lee the enemy is after someone in the other group as we have all of the valuables from the caravan. Someone in that group is being hunted so we have to move now. Clear the cart and put everyone in it we are now moving at full speed towards Tenten's group!"

Seeing the setting sun Tenten stopped the group. "It's too dangerous to move in the dark so we will-" She brought out a kunai as she sensed an incoming group. "Tenten!" At Lee's loud yell she dropped her guard and asked what was going on sense both Neji and the slow group were with him. "The better question to be asked here is who is in your group to get us enough attention to get us attacked. So which of the group is it and what could you possibly be hiding. Everything is pointing to Shun and Yurinojō."

Shun and Yurinojō were acting in shock and were protesting any connection between themselves and the attacks. "Your comrade Kikunojō was killed in full ninja gear the time for games has ended. Not only will your selfishness endanger yourself but also the rest of the group. So speak now or we will take matters into our own hands." Yurinojō quickly folded and explained why this was happening. "Kikunojō…" Shun told him to hold his tongue but Yurinojō continued anyways. "The person standing here is the only daughter to the Land of Green's feudal lord. Her name is Lady Haruna."

The group's eyes widened at that revelation while Yurinojō spoke directly to the princess of the Land of Greens. "Lady Haruna what these shinobi have told you is the truth. We cannot endanger the group any further by concealing our identity any longer!" She tsked in frustration and looked away from the group. "Now the question becomes what is a noble person such as yourself doing here with these merchants?"

"There was a threat, we learned of acoup d'état being planned in the Land of Greens. Our small land may have been a peaceful and fertile place, however it was by no means a prosperous one. Before we even realized it over half of our public officials were bought off. The people involved are known as the Criminal Brothers. Three evil ninja who came to us from across the sea. They are known for their abilities to perform a particular type of dangerous ninjutsu. They have taken many lives and have killed innocents to further their wicked schemes."

Neji had heard enough to make the necessary conclusions. "So you feared that both you and Kikunojō were not enough to protect her so you hired us under the ruse of a simple escort mission." Tenten asked why they just did not tell them in the first place. "You think we would trust you with such sensitive information and let it leak out? No my escape is top secret."

Lee clenched his fists tightly and in a low voice asked: "So your plan was to use old people and children as decoys to make your escape?" She scoffed and waved him off. "Yes and the issue is? I am the only person who could rightfully regain control of the Land of Greens. I am far more important than them." Lee dashed forward only to be stopped by the last person who he thought would get in his way.

"Neji?" He touched his headband where his curse seal was located and gave Haruna the fiercest look he had ever given anyone. "I don't mind a clever plan. I don't mind that this is supposed to be a secret mission that has gone wrong. However, don't you dare use others as pawns just because you hold yourself more important than anyone else! In the end fate decides who lives and dies not some foolish young woman who thinks too highly of herself!"

"Our mission was to protect a group of merchants from roving bandits. That's it. A simple D-rank mission, but with a VIP such as yourself this mission becomes an A-rank mission easily. The two missions carry two completely different risks." Tenten said to the two explaining how it was from their perspective.

"So you are just going to leave us defenseless!" Lee shot back how at first she wanted them to leave her alone and now she wanted them to rescue her. "No. We will complete this mission to the end, however there can no longer be any disputes. I am team leader here and you are the client." The two nodded in approval as Neji took a step back and noticed it was dark out now. "Ok this is what we shall do Tenten, you will escort the elderly and children to the nearby town and swiftly return to our camp which will be set up nearby."

"Why are you letting them go? They were useful as our decoys." Lee bit his lip while Neji explained that they were "useless" by now as the pursuing ninjas have already figured out her plan. Neji and Lee set up two tents and a campfire to keep warm as Haruna went inside to sleep. The three men were waiting for Tenten to return when they sensed someone approaching. "Identify yourself!"

**Flashback End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily in mental preparation of the upcoming fights. _There are three of them and only two teams here. Looks like I will have to go all out in the beginning. _"Excuse me Naruto-san, but were you not just in the academy last year?" Lee asked with hesitation in his voice as he certainly liked the back-up but at the same time how useful would a fresh genin be? "Yes and?" He asked with a razor like tone as if he was asking Lee to try and fight him.

Neji stepped up and told Naruto exactly what he was thinking. "I don't see why Hokage-sama would send a fresh genin out here to an A-rank mission. However, I remember that you were the number one rookie of your class isn't that right? Naruto Uzumaki." Lee's eyes widened at Naruto's last name. "Sugio! You were the number one rookie out of the greatest rookie class that Konaha's ever produced! You defeated every clan heir easily and were able to beat both the Uchiha and Senju heiress along with Sandaime's apprentice!"

Naruto smirked at Lee's praise of him and just nodded saying that indeed he was that Naruto Uzumaki. "Then we must fight! The prodigy vs the student of hard work!" Naruto shook his head as Neji told Lee that they were on a mission and that they could not stop just for him to have a challenge. _However, I too am interested in fighting you Naruto Uzumaki. I wonder what fate has decided for us._

Naruto's eyes sharply turned to the right as the enemy had finally decided to reveal himself. _So it begins…_ Yurinojō quickly jumped into action as did the others. _Hare → Tiger → Dog→ Boar→ Dog_ **"Flower Shuriken: Flying Flower, Falling Foliage!"**Yurinojō manipulated some flowers nearby to hover in the air before hardening and spinning at high-speeds like shuriken at the still hidden enemy. They were easily dispersed into petals due to the large stream of water spheres in the air blocking them.

"Get down!" Naruto called out as a hail of kunai were thrown inside of the stream of floating water spheres. "**Kaiten!**" Neji came directly into the path of the oncoming kunai and deflected the few that actually reached his large rotating sphere of chakra. The majority of the kunai were being deflected in mid-air to head to its intentional target: the tent where Haruna was staying in.

Ruiga looked in the tent where Haruna was supposed to be only to find that it was empty. "You think we would be so foolish as to leave her unguarded? I had already moved her the moment I made my presence known to the camp and to you, Ruiga." _How was he able to sense my approach from so far away and move her without me knowing? _

He shook his head and now prepared to face his new opponents. _I need to move them down to the forest floor so I can withdraw enough water to face all of them. Tiger → Dog → Monkey → Snake → Boar → Tiger_ "**Water Style: Liquid Memory**" Water quickly emerged from the ground as small spheres that everyone avoided except Yurinojō who was not fast enough to dodge and was captured in a large mobile water prison. "Bye-Bye."

Ruiga jumped out of the camp and headed towards the forest floor with Neji and Lee in pursuit of him. Naruto however did not jump after them as he had a theory to Ruiga's source of his water style. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" A male wolf emerged from the smoke revealing his brown fur and deep green eyes. "**Naruto-sama? I never expected you would summon me." **Naruto told the wolf his plan and Riku could not help but recognize his summoner's intelligence. "**That is an excellent plan Naruto-sama I will not fail!"**

"Stay behind until I give you the signal." He dashed off to the forest floor only to see Neji in the sphere and Yurinojō coughing up water next to Lee. _He must have substituted with him in the water. Now that takes excellent chakra control. _"Whatever it does not matter which one of you dies first. **Summoning Jutsu**!" After biting his thumb and performing the necessary handsigns he summoned a school of piranha into the water prison.

_This must be the jutsu that killed Kikunojō!_ "Neji!" He quickly closed his eyes and mapped out the battlefield with his byakugan. _There must be a weak spot in this sphere. Where are you?...There! _Right before the piranha could start eating him he poured his chakra out of his chakra points in his left foot which was hovering right above the weak spot. The prison dispersed and the deadly fish flopped on the floor.

"My byakugan sees all. You cannot hide anything from me." Ruiga was trying to stay call but he was out numbered, however to his delight and Team Guy's horror a female scream shattered the tense situation. _Tenten! _Both of Team Guy recognized the voice as their teammate's. "Haha, looks like Jiga is having a good time with your teammate." _Jiga…he is the one with the power of magnetism. I am really going to hate this question._

"Neji. Lee. What kind of jutsu does your teammate perform?" Neji and Lee looked back at Naruto with a questioning look on their face. "She primarily uses ninja tools and knows some fire jutsu. Why?" Naruto cursed under his breath. "And this was going so well…" He looked at Neji and Lee to tell them just how much of a disadvantage she was at. "Jiga's special ability is the ability of magnetism meaning there is a high probability your teammate will die soon if you two don't help her."

_Shit he is right Tenten can't beat an opponent like that! _"We will leave this in your hands then. Lee! Let's go now!" Lee moved with unmatched speed as he followed behind Neji towards Tenten. "Now there were two…" Naruto sighed at Ruiga's attempt at being threatening. "Yurinojō. Unfortunately you won't be able to match a ninja of this level but I will make sure he falls."

"I like to see you try! **Water Style: Liquid Memory Flash Forward!**" Ruiga summoned a massive stream of water spheres and they raced towards Naruto and Yurinojō. _Guess this will be a good time to try out my new jutsu! Tiger! _**"Water Style: Thousand Exploding Flying Water Needles of Death!" **Naruto summoned water from the air and formed it into hundreds of water needles that matched Ruiga's water spheres. They rushed forward and they were caught in each of the water spheres.

"HA! Your jutsu is worthless to my own!" Naruto smirked and flared his chakra causing each of the water needles to explode in their water sphere ending Ruiga's jutsu. The remaining water mist from the explosion prevented him from seeing Naruto rush towards him with a viscous punch. Ruiga quickly formed a water sphere around his body stopping Naruto's punch.

Ruiga smirked at Naruto's surprised reaction. "Surprised? Isn't water amazing? Whatever you throw my way this bubble will protect me from the impact. My defense is iron clad." Naruto just chuckled at his statement. "Iron-clad you say well let's find out." Naruto pulled out two explosive tags and wrapped them around the kunai from his arm bracer. He threw them at the bubble only for it to block the explosion easily.

"What did I say? My defense is-" The ground underneath him cracked away revealing Naruto emerging from the ground. Ruiga was able to lean back and avoid the surprise attack. Before Naruto could follow up a large geyser of water emerged from the hole he was just in, sending him flying into the air. "You can't beat me I am a god of water! **Summoning Jutsu!**" A large shark appeared inside the geyser and looked to eat Naruto as he started to fall down.

"This is it! Go eat him!" The shark obeyed its master and opened its jaw wide to eat him whole. "Naruto!" Yurinojō called out but it was too late as Naruto was eaten alive. Ruiga was laughing hard at how pitiful his opponent was. "Looks like that it, now to finish you off!" He stopped however as the shark suddenly exploded revealing that the Naruto he had eaten was an **Exploding Shadow Clone**!

"You thought it would have been that easy? You call yourself a god of water? What a joke! Let me show you the power of the Uzumaki." _Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox →Bird _**"Water Style: Airborne Whirlpool." **Naruto held his arm to the sky and a large whirlpool began swirling dangerously above his arm. _I have never seen a technique like that! Is he going to throw it at me? _

Naruto lowered his gaze to ground and stomped on it before he concentrated water chakra to his extended arm. "This is the end! **Water Style: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique!" **The whirlpool began to wrap around his arm forming a giant water vortex. He took the skies and dove down to deliver the final blow. _I can't let that hit me! _

Ruiga strained as much of his chakra into the ground only to find that he could not summon any water from it. "Why can't I summon any water from the ground?!" _Good job Riku! Riku has an excellent earth affinity so I had him completely solidify the ground beneath us when I stomped my foot. Now Ruiga is completely defenseless!_

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GOD OF WATER!" Naruto slammed his jutsu into Ruiga who could only put his arms up in defense but it was useless as he quickly brought into the whirlpool and ripped to shreds from the intense technique. Naruto landed and shook the rest of the water off his arm. Ruiga was now dead laying on the ground with large swirling cuts along his body.

"Riku. You did excellent without you this would have been more difficult." Riku enjoyed his summoner's praise and kneeled slightly. "**Thank you Naruto-sama I originally feared that when you signed the contract you would only be interested in Yuuki seeing as she has a water affinity to my earth affinity. I will leave now. I am glad to be of use and please call on me again." **With that said Riku returned to Mount Ookami to rest.

"Now I need to go and find Renga to end this mission and get team Guy out of here." Naruto briefly thought of aiding them however he had a feeling that they had it under control. _Plus I need to recover all my lost chakra between summoning Riku and my other jutsu. _Naruto dashed deeper into the forest and towards the palace in the center of the Land of Greens as that's where he sensed Renga was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten and Haruna were running away from the camp site for quite some time until Haruna became tired. "I have to rest for a while." She was breathing heavily so Tenten gave her some water and told her that they would wait here for the others to return. "We will do no such thing. After I am done catching my breath you are going to escort me to safety and that's an order." Tenten pointed out that Neji and the others were not here yet.

"Well that is their problem if they run into trouble out here. I wanted to use the peasants as decoys but you three insisted on the long way." She shrugged her shoulders and gave Tenten a passive look. "We would all be home free by now if you ninja were not so soft." Tenten got right into her face and told her how stuck up she was.

"How could you say that? Kikunojō DIED to protect you!" Haruna met Tenten's intensity with her own. "What's the problem? He was a ninja! He knew the risks and his duty as a ninja for the Land of Greens. Even if he died and I am still alive the Land of Greens will be able to return to what it once was but it will only happen with me alive! Tenten I suffered as a hostage in a foreign land to keep the peace between the Land of Greens and them. I have learned that some sacrifices must be made and that's why your fool of a teammate Neji will never understand since he never has never been in my position."

"Shut up! You don't know what Neji has gone through! He is a slave to his own clan and is always fighting to be the best and prove his clan wrong! He watched as his father died at the age of 5 and that drove him to become strong! He knows what it means to sacrifice as he sacrifices his ego every day to be a slave to others who could never match him and who could never understand what it means to truly be a ninja!" Tenten took a breath and let out a mumbled sorry since she usually did not get so angry.

Haruna softened her gaze at Tenten as she had a guess why she was so angry. "Tenten you are pretty fond of Neji aren't you?" Tenten was shocked for a second but looked away with a small blush on her face proving her point. "Say no more we will wait for the others here." Tenten nodded and looked towards the camp to see if she could see Neji and the others. Haruna had other plans as she picked up a large rock and intended to knock her out so she could get away until Tenten threw her kunai into a nearby bush. A loud clang from the forest proved that she hit her target. "Your reflexes are pretty good kid, it's no wonder how you got away from Ruiga so easily."

Tenten put herself between Haruna who was shaking at the voice. Jiga emerged from the woods swinging his kusarigama with skill. "Haruna go! I will handle this here." She ran in the opposite direction as Jiga laughed at the thought of this little girl beating him. "You should be honored kid it's a true honor to be killed by Jiga. You will be able to brag about it in the afterlife!"

He threw the iron spiked ball connected to the sickle in his opposite hand. Tenten swiftly dodged it and began to think of her counter attack. She pulled out one of her weapon scrolls and out came a hail of kunai rushing towards Jiga but he was not worried in the least as he swung the iron ball end of his kusarigama and it drew the dangerous kunai in like a magnet.

"What the?" Jiga kept swinging the iron ball now armed with Tenten's kunai. "How stupid do you think I am?" He released his grip on the iron cord holding the kunai cluster ball sending them right back at Tenten. She acted quickly and threw another scroll to the ground and stomped on it. "**Summoning: Iron Protection Wall!" **She summoned a large segmented iron dome, which looked similar to an armadillo's shell, and it successful protected her from her own hail of kunai.

The wall dropped and she exploded out of it with a kunai in hand only for her to be block by the sickle end of Jiga's kursarigama. "Hidden Leaf Ninja huh?" He said nonchalantly as Tenten struggled to overpower him. "Once Renga and I have bleed this country dry we'll give your village a visit." He put his hand on top of Tenten's headband and shoved her off of him with a strong push.

Jiga quickly followed by throwing a kunai at her but she dodged the attack again only for it to circle back like a guided missile. She caught it and could feel how it was fighting her to hit her headband. She could not think long on why as Jiga followed it up by sending his kursarigama flying at her head. She bent backwards so it flew over but she did not expect it to follow her like her kunai did so she could not avoid it.

It latched onto her forehead protector with a loud clang. "Surprise! Bet you did not know I had magnetic ninjutsu did you?" He pulled hard on the iron cable and swung her around through the thick trees in the forest. "Had enough?" He punctuated his statement by slamming her into the ground. Tenten desperately tried prying it off but it was simply too strong.

Jiga pulled her towards him and delivered a powerful punch to her stomach. Tenten could only see white as she unintentionally released a loud cough of spit due to Jiga putting his large frame behind the blow. She felt weightless again as she was now back up in the air being swung around so she escaped by untying her headband which sent her flying into a nearby ravine. She screamed on the way down as she cut up her back during the fall due to a jagged rock that was sticking out.

Tenten shakily got up from the fall as Jiga began to clap for her. "Impressive fall I would give you a 10 but the landing was a little rough so a solid 6. Yeah you're about a solid 6." Tenten looked up at Jiga and spat at him. "You're a fat pig but you're a decent ninja so you get a 2. Yeah you're a solid 2 since it's only your skills that make me give 2 fucks about what you think!"

Jiga lost all his humor and slammed his weapon into the rock sending the sharp shards towards an exhausted Tenten. All she do was put her arms up to defend but she soon found herself in the arms of her teammate. "Lee?" She noticed he was sticking to the side of the ravine as Neji was in his gentle fist stance with a fierce expression on his face which was only enhanced by his active byakugan glaring down Jiga.

"More kids? Well then good! There be more Leaf ninja to crush! **Magnet Ninja Art: Electromagnetic Vision!" **He released a wave of iron sand from his hand towards him so Neji spread his arms out wide and began his rotation. "**Kaiten!**" The iron sand stayed wrapped around his chakra dome until he ended the Hyuga's Main House's secret technique, sending the iron sand up into the air. He slowed down his rotation and held a challenging look in his eye daring Jiga to come at him.

"I thought so. That's the byakugan of the Leaf Village. Huh. Interesting the famous byakugan?" He began to swing his weapon again. "Let's see how fearsome it really is." Neji readied himself for the next attack. "Oh I intend to show the full power of my eyes!" Jiga sent his iron ball flying at Neji so he jumped up to avoid it. Jiga pulled it back to strike Neji in blind spot quickly but that was when he found out…Neji does not have a blind spot!

"Fool!" He caught his weapon and threw it away. He infused chakra into his dash and was in front of a defenseless magnet user. "**Crushing Palms!**" He delivered a series of powerful palms into his stomach and sent him away flying with a powerful kick. "Not good enough Hyuga!" As Jiga was sent reeling back he threw his iron ball at Neji thinking it would catch him off guard. Seeing the weapon rushing towards him, Neji slightly jumped into the air and deliver a superman punch into the air towards the incoming projectile. "**Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" **

He released a high speed palm thrust toward the weapon delivering a "vacuum shell" that was compressed by his chakra. It traveled through the iron ball and hit Jiga's vitals from a distance with tremendous force sending him slamming into the mountain ravine. "That should be the end of him." He turned to see Tenten back on her feet as Lee had been tending to her wounds throughout Neji's fight.

"haha. I guess that was a good fight huh kid." Team Guy sharply turned towards the slowly getting up Jiga who was patting his stomach. "Good thing I put that iron sand on the girl before she ran off or else I would have to fight you and go find her. Well I ought to go since there is nothing here for me." He quickly dashed up the side of the mountain ravine and chased after Haruna. Neji and Lee turned toward Tenten who fought off the pain and led the charge to finish off Jiga.

Finally they caught up to Jiga at the edge of another ravine. "You fools I guided you here! To think you would follow me to this place even though you have the byakugan. Go ahead kid explain just what is in the ravine behind me." Neji activated his dojutsu and explained to his teammates that the ravine was filled with iron sand. "Yes and with all this iron sand at my disposal I will be unbeat-"

"You should really shut up." Jiga was eating solid rock as Lee within the blink of an eye had delivered a devastating kick to the back of his skull sending his face deep into the solid earth. He picked him up and looked him in the eye as both Neji and Tenten had never seen this side of Lee. "I have no patience for those who hurt my teammates. Neji!" He threw Jiga at his teammate who delivered a single jab of chakra into what appeared to be a random spot into his stomach.

Jiga got up from the blow and wiped his mouth. "Your fast kid but now you're going to die now!" He tried to throw his kursarigama only to find it stuck to him. " I knew your body was the source of your magnetic powers so I located the main chakra point that runs your technique and increased its chakra flow so now you can't control your powers making you just one big magnet."

Lee stood next to Tenten and Neji and popped his knuckles. "Why don't we show him what it means to mess with the full power of Team Guy!" They both nodded and Neji dashed forward followed by Tenten as Lee stood back with his arms crossed his face. _Guy-sensei the condition has been met. __**Gate of Opening OPEN!**_

Neji was now delivering a series of chakra infused jabs into Jiga's chest then stopped on a dime and began his rotation. "**Kaiten!**" Neji's technique sent him flying into the air where he was met with Tenten holding dual summoning scrolls. "**Summoning Jutsu: Dual Katana**!" out came a couple katana and she delivered large cuts across Jiga's body before she ended her combo by spinning in the air cutting him repeatedly while simultaneously sending him to the ground.

"I AM READY! **GATE OF LIFE OPEN!**" Lee delivered a thunderous kick to Jiga's jaw sending back up into the air. He delivered a series of kicks so quickly that it combusted the air around them as if he was kicking him with fire! Both Rock Lee and Jiga were so high in the air that both Neji and Tenten looked tiny. "Feel the full power of youth! **LEAF HOT WIND!**" Lee delivered a flaming kick to the sternum that sent him down to the ground so quickly he appeared as a speeding bullet to Neji and Tenten. Jiga was sent deep into the iron sand pit and thanks to Neji's move the ravine slammed shut around him as his powers of magnetism were so great.

Lee landed on top of the crack, which what was left of the ravine, and knelt down feeling the ground beneath him. _Jiga I will not forget you. You were a fearsome opponent. _Neji and Tenten grabbed his attention. "We should head out. We can't let a rookie take over our mission right Lee?" Tenten looked confused as she did not know about Naruto. Lee quickly wrapped his arms around Neji and Tenten and began to talk excitably about their back-up, but more specifically how he was certain he was going to defeat him. Neji meanwhile shook his head at Lee's antics and felt an overwhelming sense of pride in his team as they defeated such a dangerous opponent.

_I wonder how Naruto-san is doing. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly climbed up the stairs of the feudal lord's palace as he felt no need to rush. _He has just been sitting there for a while now. _He finally reached the throne room as it was a long elegant hallway covered in a wide red carpet surrounded by large windows along the walls leading to the final massive window behind a lavish throne with none other than the last of the Criminal Brothers sitting on it as if he were king.

"Renga. It is over your brothers have been defeated and the Hidden Leaf's forces will be coming here anytime soon." Renga however did nothing except clap. "Bravo, Bravo young ninja. You made it all this way. However, this game will eventually come to the end, I realize this more than you, but the end has yet to be decided. Do you want to know why I did not come rushing out for you ants like my foolish little brothers?" He flared is chakra showing Naruto just how powerful he was.

_It must be linked to his abilities. Damn of course they have no information on the leader. He must have been suppressing his chakra, it feels like he is high jonin to say the least! _Naruto gritted his teeth as he said nothing. "Because I was buying time." _Time? But what for? _Renga smirked as he felt the warm rays of the sun peer through the massive window behind him.

"For this." He threw his arm up and created a thin lens of ice which concentrated the power of the sun into a powerful beam. Naruto did not notice the creation of the lens and assumed that something else was happening until he saw the concentration of sun light right above Renga's head. _Shit! He can concentrate the power of the sun?!_

Naruto tried to jump away but found himself trapped as he tried to move away but invisible walls prevented from moving. "This jutsu is called **Amaterasu. **For the reason you will see now." Out of the concentrated sun light came out a beautiful woman that simply had light flow out of her and in her arm was a large sword. "I can control the power of the sun. Light travels at over 186,000 miles per second and with her power I will take over the world. Now be gone with the rays of heaven. **Amaterasu." **Renga lowered his arm and the sun goddess charged forward with a warrior's cry.

The world was simply white in the Land of Greens as Renga's jutsu connected with the earth. The once great palace of the Land of Greens was in shambles as Renga struggled to get his footing in the rubble. _Damn it was even more powerful than I thought. Truly I have been chosen to rule the elemental nations! _Renga's head snapped forward at the last scene he ever expected to see. Naruto was struggling to get up as he was coughing up blood and trying to get his feet under him. _That jutsu would have killed me if it weren't for Hasuga. _

As Naruto was trapped he bit his lower lip causing blood to flow into his mouth so he spat the blood onto the summoning tattoo and channeled as much chakra as he could into it. _COME ON SOMEONE! _The wolf tattoo seemed to roar on his skin as Renga was finishing his speech. "Now be gone with the rays of Heaven. **Amaterasu." **Hasuga appeared and saw the rushing goddess and with speed greater than the **Hirashin,** Hasuga wrapped his tail around Naruto. The tip of her sword was right in front of Naruto's nose when Hasuga teleported them as far away as he could.

They appeared far away from the palace but they were not out of the jutsu's range as Naruto could see the white wave of the sun blasting out from the palace like a bomb. Naruto saw the blast approaching them so he dove on top of Hasuga to protect him and created a multi layered water barrier jutsu that held for a while until Amaterasu's power conquered Naruto's and hit him in the back with just its weaker aftershocks.

The world readjusted for Naruto as his blue eyes could make out the colors of the shattered rubble around him. _Wait I'm in the same place I was before but why? _He slowly stood up coughing blood as the effects of both instantaneous teleportation and the Amaterasu left his body battered on both the inside and outside. He stumbled to see Renga's disbelief and remember that he needed to stop this monster.

"You…you…can't be alive! The Amaterasu is perfect! It is her power!" Naruto bit his thumb and created two blood streaks on his now back to normal tattoo. _Fire and wind come to my aid __**Summoning Jutsu. **_Two wolves appeared and stood beside Naruto who was trying to stand beside them tall as a leader of the wolf clan. **"Naruto-sama! Please summon Chiryō she will be able to heal your wounds!" **The large wolf on Naruto's right begged him to summon their healer so that he would be alright.

"I can't drag anymore you into this fight I have already endangered three of your kin. All I need you to do is fire your strongest jutsu straight into the sky together." The wolf on his left nodded at his master's request and looked toward the other who could not keep her eyes off of his scorched back.

"**Akane! Naruto-sama has given us an order now let's fulfill it to the best of our abilities!" **Akane let a couple tears from her red ruby eyes fall onto her silver coat but nodded to her pack mate **"Ok Kazumaru!" **Naruto gave Renga a thousand yard stare as the two summons charged up their affinities to deliver their jutsu. A large orb of red was hovering in front of Akane and was quickly growing just as Kazumaru's white orb.

They both swallowed their orbs and released a pure beam of their element into the sky. The giant elemental beams combined into a giant showing of their power. The two wolves put all the chakra they had into the blast and they disappeared as they ran out of chakra. _Thank you Akane and Kazumaru. I will not lose here! _Renga regained his bearings in time to see the elemental blasts to fire up into the sky.

"Haha you summoned your pets only for them to miss! They were your only chance to survive." He lifted his arm to deliver his jutsu again only to find that the sunlight's power was fading. He looked up to the sky to see a thunderstorm rolling in. "They did not miss. I had them intentionally air towards the sky to cause the ambient temperature of the atmosphere to rise rapidly and create an ascending air current. In order to form a cumulonimbus in other words a thundercloud to prevent your sun jutsu."

Renga was stunned and at the same time pissed. "You think that I am just some one-trick pony? I still have my ice style!" Naruto summoned kunai to both his arms as he dashed forward intending to end the match here and now. "AHH!" Renga formed thin ice lens along his body which absorbed the light around him and reflected the surrounds around him. Naruto stopped as he could no longer see Renga.

"You won't be able to find me." He turned to the direction of where he thought the voice was coming from only for it to suddenly come from somewhere else. "Trying sound? I have my ice lens floating around bouncing the sound of my voice thanks to the rain you so graciously provided for me." Naruto could only grunt as he thought that he was changing the battlefield for himself.

He needed to see if he could do anything. "**Water Style: Expanding Water Sword!" **A sword of water formed into his arm and he began to spin rapidly slowly expanding its length and width with the now heavy rain fall. It seemed to be working until he dropped the jutsu realizing how useless it was. "Oh no keep spinning I really enjoyed it!" Renga's mocking laugh filled his ears as he looked around the shattered remains of the palace for any trace of him. _The ice lens are too thin for me to tell where they are and they are too strong for my water sword to shatter._

"Well I guess the game does end here sorry to say this but good bye Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto dropped into a defensive position with kuani in both his hands ready to deflect Renga's attack but it simply was too fast. Naruto felt a cut across his left arm, then his right leg, then his right arm, and he was sliced again and again until the kunai fell from his hands and he felt a powerful kick into his burnt back.

Naruto flopped onto the ground face first in the rubble as Renga came back into view as he dropped his reflective ice armor. "You know what kid-I mean Naruto. You weren't half bad but this is the end." Renga formed an ice kunai and aimed to pierce Naruto's skull with it, Naruto was unresponsive to Renga's parting words as he was no longer present in body but rather deep in his mind.

A perfectly healthy Naruto was standing on top of a single rock in the middle of a rocky sea. He watched as the water began to whirlpool around his little island and chip away at it. The whirlpool grew darker and more violent as a storm raged in his mind but Naruto was blankly staring down into the depths of this whirlpool. As the water chipped away at the island he could see memories fall into the depth until the mindscape narrowed to where Naruto was only standing on a small chunk of his island of memories.

He saw the memories of Fuu begin to fall away into the water and he just could not bring himself to care. He saw the memories of defeating Ai in his first spar fall away into the water and he just could not bring himself to care. He saw the memories of Arashi's first day at the academy fall away into the water and he just could bring himself to care. He saw the memories of Anko praising him fall away into the water and he just could not bring himself to care. He saw the memories of Satsuki begin to fall into the water and yet he could not bring himself-

"no…I…can't let her go." The whirlpool reversed its self and brought the memoires of Satsuki back to the island. "and I can't let her memories go either." The whirlpool released the memories of Anko back from the depths of the ocean. "I can't let any of them go away!" The whirlpool continued to add to the island under Naruto's feet. "I would not exist without these memories! I REFUSE TO FORGET!" The island grew in size and the black water wrapped itself around Naruto giving him this amazing feeling of power.

Renga was inches away from delivering the final blow when Naruto grabbed his wrist stopping him from killing him without even removing his face from the ground to see it coming! "I refuse to die here and let my memories simply fade away lost forever in this whirlpool of life!" Naruto partially transformed into water and merged with the rain to twist around Renga's arm and slam him across the face with his foot.

Renga was sent flying back and when he came to a stop he could not help but notice Naruto's sudden spike in power. _Where is this strength coming from? It won't matter if he is stronger now! He won't be able to hit me! _Renga activated his reflective ice armor and stealthily approached Naruto. _I can see…everything. _Naruto black pupils were altered into small whirlpools, however unlike in the Hidden Waterfall village they were only half the size of the other set.

_I can see him! I can see the water molecules in the air like little balls in the air rapidly hitting each other. He can no longer hide from my eyes! _Naruto dashed forward and punched Renga across the face sending him reeling back from the blow. "So your new eyes can see me now huh? Well it won't matter!" Naruto and Renga stood across from each other as the heavy rain of the wolves' jutsu continued to pour down upon them. All was silent until a sudden bolt of lightning struck between the two as Kami's signal to fight to the death.

They ran straight towards each other and met in a clash of taijutsu. Naruto went past Renga and aimed a swinging fist towards him at the same time Renga countered with a low kick to Naruto's shin intending to get him out of rhythm but both moves missed. They continued with a series of swift exchanges in the downpour until Renga was able to land a roundhouse to Naruto's chest sending him rolling on to the ground.

Renga dashed and stomped right where his head was, only for Naruto to roll and jump over Renga's head, avoiding the powerful blow as Renga shattered the ground where Naruto was just lying. Naruto aimed a series of kicks towards Renga's head in the air but Renga blocked them all with his ice armor still intact. As he fell down Naruto sprung a kunai to his hand and created a downward slice to cut Renga but he countered with an ice kunai he materialized in a flash.

The two were know clashing their weapons against each other until Renga hit Naruto's wrist with is knee sending his kunai into the air. Naruto swiftly kicked Renga's shin causing him to lose his footing giving Naruto space to perform a flip in the air hitting his heel against the butt of the kunai in the air. It came down quickly on Renga who could not bring his head around to dodge it completely however he managed to only get a cut along his right cheek.

He turned back to Naruto and delivered a strong elbow to his stomach sending him back but Naruto quickly rolled into a crouching position a few yards away with his dojutsu blazing. Renga had a vicious smile on his face as he reformed the ice armor over his cut cheek and summoned another ice kunai to his opposite hand. Naruto matched by summoning a new pair of kunai to his hands and dashed forward to meet him in new clash of weapon taijutsu.

It was a shower of sparks as the two gave it their all to land a blow on the other. Renga leaned back as Naruto overshot a right hook so he quickly pulled Naruto across his body and threw him into the ground. Naruto jumped back onto his feet feeling the ice kunai brush through the top of his hair as Renga delivered a downward slice that just missed. Naruto re-engaged with the same fierce look in his eyes. Renga matched Naruto's eyes with his own and they began to move their arms as quickly as they could creating a large spark storm that blinded both of them for a second.

Naruto moved in first only for Renga to tuck Naruto's arm under his own forcing him to drop the kunai in his left hand, as that happened Naruto twisted his wrist to release himself and succeeded in disarming Renga's left hand as well. They glared into each other's eyes as they tried to overpower the other as both of their arms were occupied holding the other one off. Renga gave Naruto a smirk and performed one handed seals using Naruto's hand as well. In the brief moment Naruto looked down at his hand performing the seals with him, Renga sent a sudden up kick to his chin and jumped away from the stunned Uzumaki.

"**Ice Release: Exploding Eagle Storm!**" He formed a flock of ice eagles that flew towards Naruto at great speed. Naruto crouched down and slammed his hands onto the ground. "**Water Style: Water Wall!**" A large wall of water formed from the puddle at Naruto's feet as he felt the barrage of ice eagles claw away at his wall, but it stayed together under the series of mini explosions. The explosions created a dense mist of water surrounding both sides of his now useless water wall. Naruto's head looked up as he sensed Renga's fast approach. Suddenly he looked to his right as a figure emerged from the mist only for it to be the kunai he dropped floating in the air using some torn cloth of Renga's shirt.

Renga appeared from the other side of his water wall and kicked his head causing it to be rattled by the impact it made with the water wall. Seeing this Renga formed an ice spear to finish the fight but Naruto emerged from the ground with a kunai in hand to stop him. _This must be the real one! _Renga aimed his ice spear into Naruto's stomach only for the Naruto he was holding to erupt into a wild storm of wind. _A wind clone?!_ Renga tried to cover his face from the swirling cutting wind, however the real Naruto had enough time to recover from the jarring blow and sent him into the air with a strong back kick to the jaw and he followed that up with a fierce side kick that sent Renga careening across the rocky battleground.

_It's time for the final move! _Naruto and Renga both thought at the time. _Snake → Rat → Dragon → Monkey → Tiger → Dog _**"Ice Style: TWIN DRAGON BLIZZARD!" **Renga pushed out both of his arms forming two black ether-like dragons that flew across the battlefield to only to merge into a massive black tornado that sucked in large chucks of the old palace into its wide funnel. Naruto jumped from massive debris to large rubble until he reached the top of the black twister where he created two shadow clones that flung him even higher into the sky where he was above the thundercloud he created before.

Being so high up in the air the sun struck his eyes but eventually the light dimmed revealing ghosts of his friends. "Fuu, Anko, Arashi, Satsuki…give me strength to finish this." They gave him their own smile as he pulled out his hand and formed a giant swirling black sphere of water that looked exactly like a massive version of Minato's technique. He looked down at the storm beneath him and the daunting black twister still going strong feeling doubt creep in until he felt his friends place their hands on top of his holding the massive swirling black water sphere.

He returned their smile with one of his own as he dove down into the storm without fear letting his massive technique lead the way. Renga looked to the sky only to see a giant black ball of water break through the storm cloud like a massive meteor. "AHHH! **WATER STYLE: COLOSSAL UZUMAKI SPHERE!" **Renga's powerful black twister was being squished under Naruto's technique and Renga could do nothing but watch as his jutsu was defeated and Naruto connected his technique with himself. _You know… this is not such a bad way to go out. It is not world domination but at the least it's amazing. Ruiga. Jiga. Lead me across the line._

The technique touch downed on the Land of Greens leaving a large crater where the feudal lord's palace once stood defending it as its protector, however someone new stood in its place as its protector for today. Naruto looked up to see the clouds clearing and the sun peering through so he just sat down and enjoyed the weather. The wolf tattoo silently roared as Naruto went to lay down he felt his descent being stopped by soft white fur.

"Who knew you could teleport because that's pretty awesome. Thanks Hasuga." Hasuga just curled up allowing Naruto to rest against his side. **"Don't mention it boy and you were lucky that I am still in my prime." **Naruto chuckled into Hasuga's side and allowed the light breeze to lightly tousle his blonde hair. "You know I like this. I mean us but not in a weird way." Hasuga looked up to see Naruto just staring up into the afternoon sun with a peaceful expression on his face. _**I do to Naruto…tou-san was right, you were a great choice. **_

Hasuga laid his head down and rested as Naruto's mind began to drift away like the leaf that was slowly floating in the air. "OI GAKI! WHAT DID YOU DO HERE?" Naruto got up and looked back at Hasuga only to find him no longer there. _Guess he just isn't a people person, then again I'm not either. _Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle as the jonin behind her and Team Guy were staring in wonder at the massive crater and the eradicated landscape around them. "What can I say I guess I was a little too hot-tempered this time?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I had such a fun time writing this chapter even if this took such a long time to make. As you may or may not know this mission originated in the "Land of Greens" arc in the original Naruto which I think was lost in the sea of fillers before Shippuden. They had such a killer idea but they dropped the ball by making a team of Naruto, Hinata, and Choji to fight these guys. The premise was solid as it was a princess hidden as a civilian to return to take control of her land from a group of evil…wait I think I heard this plot before? Oh right it's the first Naruto movie yeah go anime for basically copying yourself and thinking no one would notice.**

**However the abilities that the Criminal Brothers had were rare so I thought why not put this mission in front of the Wave? So I ran with it and had a blast putting in Team Guy in instead of Team Rando as their abilities best match the Criminal Brothers.**

**But as I was writing this I was missing your voices from the reviews so I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter from the fights to the characters you tell me what you liked and what you didn't like so this story can become even better!**

**The next chapter should be coming in quicker (fingers crossed) as it will be a bridge chapter to the Wave and will be focused on the characters rather than pushing the event timeline**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**

**-BarelySage**


	10. Nice Guys Finish Last

**Let's look at some reviews before the chapter and answer some questions that you guys may have at this point of the story.**

**Grounded Forever: **"Will Naruto train his new doujutsu, or will it only activate when he really needs it?" There won't be "training" as it won't evolve like the sharingan (Activating each Tome) eventually he will be able to turn it on/off at will like the sharingan but he needs to "fully" activate it before he could do so. There will really be only one more instance of "instinctual activation" before he can turn it on and off at will.

**bigluke7456: **"This story is awesome. That fight was EPIC! I could see the entire fight in my head it was so vivid. Keep it up!" Its reviews like this that really bring a smile on my face as I try to put as much detail as I can to keep it vivid for even those who have not remembered certain arcs. I know I spent a lot of time trying to pick out arcs from even the fillers and ova's to pull out the gems lost in the rubble. I thank you bigluke7456 and everyone else who has been supporting this story as it makes me want to do even more!

**Kit: **"Sooo when is Ai going to join the harem. Maybe Arashi dies on a mission and either naruto or Ai confronts the other" This question was asked many time in the reviews so I thought I try to address it now and really only now as it is a hidden plot point of the story. I personally do not see myself as a harem writer simply because I fail to envision a situation in which Naruto would really open himself to a multitude of women as you will learn in this chapter for a specific reason! Arashi is a character I really like and I plan to use him and others to juxtaposition certain truths that will be evident in my story so I don't plan on killing him off…..yet.

**WARNING HEAVY MATERIAL: There is a sort of rape scene so please be mindful of the content. This will be the only cheating scene as I plan to make this a one time thing in the story, but this one is important for reasons beyond just lust. I will go into more detail in the bottom AN. However I will make this clear you dont have to read it.  If you have enjoyed this story so far and feel as if reading this scene will make you regret then don't read the scene and continue onto the next chapter you can induce what occurs without having to actually read the material. I will indicate the beginning and ending.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 10: Nice Guys Finish Last**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 was walking back to the large gates of the Hidden Leaf as they had just returned from their first C ranked mission. "Kakashi-sensei we could have been back over an hour ago if you just let us run back! All this walking was boring to tears." Arashi was looking absolutely bored as he lazily spun his bo staff in his hands while both Satsuki and Ai were all so bored reflected in their slouching posture.

"Mou. Arashi, don't worry about it, being patient is a part of being a ninja." Kakashi however never let his eyes leave the small book in his hands as Arashi tried to hit it out of his hands with his staff. "Like you have any room to talk sensei! All you have been doing this entire time was read your book and the one time a couple bandits tried to block the road you scared them off!" Satsuki and Ai were right behind Arashi on that as all Kakashi did was throw the group's leader a copy of the bingo book with his page marked.

As the leader was reading it Kakashi just kept walking through the group never looking up to see if they would stop him. Once the leader pieced it together, Team 7 got "free passage" on their "toll road". "Ugh. That was a C rank? All we did was deliver a package to some grandmother. Hell an academy student could have done that!" The genin were overwhelmingly disappointed as they thought today's morning spar proved that they were ready for real missions.

Sensing their sudden sadness Kakashi turned to his team. "Look guys the original mission was given to another team that was closer and "better suited" for the mission so we got this mission instead." Arashi and Satsuki yelled out saying that was bullshit and that they could handle themselves. "Sensei you know that's crap! We are better together than anyone who could have done that mission!" _That's for sure I doubt even Naruto could handle all three of them at once…but that's not the point._

Kakashi gave them an eye smile and told them that he would try to get them a better mission next time and left in a leaf shunshin. As soon as he left Satsuki left towards her compound. "Satsuki-chan where are you going? I'm raring to go, come on let's have a spar!" Ai dropped down into an offensive stance only for Satsuki to walk past her. "Maybe next time- I have to review my jutsu…" She said with an unseen blush on her face as she ran back home. Unbeknownst to the Uchiha Heiress a shady figure followed after her with a lustful grin on his face.

Ai and Arashi squinted their eyes at her back. _Does she really think she is fooling anyone with her act? _Ai sighed loudly as Arashi had a small blush on his face. _Alright this is your chance Arashi! _He coughed into his hand and got her attention. "We could…you know spar together or something." Ai sad face turned into one of joy as she would finally get to work off this excess energy! _Her purple eyes are so beautiful when she gets like this._

"Come on Arashi let's get to the training ground!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the training ground. She looked back at him with a small smile on her face and the light breeze gently blew her red hair drawing him into her happy expression. _She is so perfect…I would do anything to protect her. _

They reached their training ground and the two readied themselves. "How about this Ai? No ninjutsu just taijutsu and weapons." She nodded and pulled out two kunai as Arashi began to spin his bo staff rapidly. "Well come on Ai I am not going to have to wait all day am I?" She took the initiative as she sprinted forward and tried a downward slice only for Arashi to block it easily with the bo staff as he held it above his head.

"You know I love the bo staff for many reasons." He threw Ai off the staff as he began his counter attack by dashing forward and trying to hit her with the ends of his staff. Ai tried to get some leverage but her kunai just could not get in his guard as he continuously thrust out and moved his staff in a circle constantly slapping her hands from getting to close to his body.

_This is getting me nowhere. _Ai backed off as Arashi slammed the ground where she was just standing on. She reached into her pack and threw a barrage of kunai at Arashi who shifted into a wide horse stance and prepared to deflect the incoming metal storm. "You know they say that a master of the bo staff can move his staff so fast he can deflect an arrow from a bow." He spun his staff quickly to where it was just a blur of wood and he successfully stopped all of Ai's kunai.

_He did it without using his chakra to speed himself up! _Ai thought in shock as he begun to slow down and thrust out pointing the staff directly at Ai. "Even though the staff is straight, bojutsu is based on fighting in circles." He began to spin in a circle and tried to crack Ai across the face with his unpredictable movement. "When you have reached the level I have the bo staff can form a spherical barrier, offensive and defensive at once. It is both weapon and shield."

He caught her off guard and delivered a hard thrust into her stomach sending her rolling back from its force. Ai stood up and tried to rub away the pain of Arashi's last attack. "Forgive me Arashi but I must do this." She focused her chakra into the ground and created a wooden spear the length of Arashi's bo staff. She pulled out of her pack a few brightly colored ribbons and tied them right behind the head of the sharp weapon.

_So she is getting serious. As she moves the spear the ribbons will distract me from following the exact location of the spear head. Plus…it will absorb any blood to make sure the shaft won't get slippery with my blood. _Arashi's eyes narrowed and met Ai's serious expression with one of his own. The time for words ended, now the real fight would begin.

Arashi disappeared from Ai's sight and she lost him until she saw his shadow on the ground slowly grew as he was coming down from the skies with a thunderous strike. She moved out of the way instead of trying to block which was a smart move as the strike shattered the ground where she just was. Ai moved quickly as she thrust towards the side of Arashi's face only for him to duck and swing his bo staff at her legs to sweep her but she jumped making both of their moves miss.

Arashi, still crouched, slammed one end of his staff where Ai was standing a brief moment earlier and vaulted himself using the staff to get up and deliver a series of quick kicks in the air to Ai's face only for her to block each one with the side of her spear. Arashi used his incredible upper body strength to pull his staff out of the ground and deliver a powerful blow to Ai's wooden spear to finish his air combo. Both wooden weapons met and the aftershock of the blow was powerful enough to create a gust of wind.

Ai threw him off her spear which Arashi used to back-flip into his stance only for him to be put on his heels as Ai began a flurry of deadly strikes from her spear. Arashi tried to dodge all of them but his eyes naturally were tracking the bright ribbons on the end of the spear which caused him to lose the spear head for a brief second allowing Ai to score a long cut across his cheek. He broke Ai out of her combination as he swiftly brought his bo staff across his body and smacked her spear away and twirled it above his head to land a blow on Ai's skull.

Ai, who could not bring her spear up fast enough, leaned backwards from the blow and let it sail inches away from her face. _There! _Arashi's eyes widened as he noticed Ai's lack of balance and brought his bo staff straight down on the still bent backwards Senju. Ai spun her spear on the ground to shift her body into a side roll that narrowly missed Arashi's lightning quick follow-up.

The two of them reassumed their original stances and squared off for the final exchange. _This is it right here. Time to make my move! _Arashi and Ai dashed forward and met in a clash of weapon taijutsu as the training ground was filled with the sounds of wood cracking from the two weapons connecting at such high speeds and thunderous force. Their eyes were locked as Ai and Arashi moved in circles trying to get better positions while at the same time increase their arm speeds to break the other's rhythm.

Ai slightly faltered as she was not used to practicing with such a long range weapon. Arashi seeing this capitalized and sent her spear soaring into the sky and quickly tackled her, preventing her arms from moving as he pinned her hands to the ground with his bo staff. It was getting late as the sun began to set on the two fighters who were both breathing heavily into each other's face. Arashi was the first to come down from the adrenaline rush and was captured in Ai's beauty.

Ai's chest was moving up and down as her heavy breathing seemed to make her breasts swell and her shirt was damaged in the fight so Arashi could see some of her cleavage. Her lips were slightly parted as she tried to control her breathing giving him a view of her soft pink lips and her cute purple eyes flutter from the sudden loss of balance. _I can't help myself! _Arashi closed his eyes and descended his lips onto hers but before they could connect Ai spoke up.

"Hey Arashi, you mind getting off me before you pass out, silly?" She said in a light hearted tone unaware of Arashi's plan. "Uh sure, Ai." He rolled off her and laid on the ground next to her with his arms tucked behind his head so he stop himself from choking himself for being so slow. They lay still for a while enjoying the setting sun until Ai got up saying that she was starving.

"Hey Ai would you…" Arashi looked away in nervousness as she tilted her head to the side in confusion making her look even cuter. _Alright just get it out there. Nice and calmly. _"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER TO MY PLACE FOR DINNER!" Arashi basically yelled it out at the ground as he refused to look into her eyes. Ai said something that he could not pick up. "What did you say?" Ai giggled and lifted his head saying that she would enjoy spending more time with him.

His eyes widened and quickly told her to be at his place in an hour or so and promised to blow her socks off with his cooking. "Ok I will be there Arashi-kun." Arashi was so happy at the personal suffix that his grin rose to new heights. "Alright Ai-chan! I will make sure everything is perfect!" He sped off leaving Ai in a cloud of dust from his super take off. _I wonder how tou-san and kaa-san take this._

Ai entered the Hokage's mansion to find both of her parents sitting at the table with what looked to be a special meal. "Ai-chan! Look what your mother made for completing your first mission!" Minato quickly put his daughter into a nearby seat as Ai became flustered and pouted at Minato. "Tou-san! That was not a real mission I thought we were getting a serious mission like the one you gave to the other team!"

"Ah Ai-chan I could not send my precious daughter out for such a dangerous mission for her first time." Minato emphasized this by trying to calm her down with his surrendering body language. "Musume-chan, your father just wants you to be safe and slowly work up to the bigger missions." Ai was growing angry at her family. She worked hard for years to please both of them and prove she could handle herself but her parents seemed to stop her at every turn!

"Why? I am strong enough! Kaa-san, Tou-san, please, why are you like this?" The activity at the table stopped as the two adults looked down at their plates and refused to answer the question. She had enough of the secrecy so she got up and left. Minato asked where she was going only for her answer to surprise both of them. "Arashi-kun has invited me over to his place for dinner." Minato got up to stopped her only for Kushina to pull on his arm and shake her head.

Ai left out the front door and when she was gone Minato asked why she stopped him. "Don't be dumb." Kushina hit him in the head with a pan. "It's clear that she likes him and I won't let us ruin her love life." "LOVE LIFE! KAMI KUSHINA SHE IS 15!" Minato got another swift blow to his head from her pan. "Baka! I did not mean it like that!" The two stopped as they thought back to the previous exchange that started this. "We…should tell her…something." Kushina looked away but soon felt her husband's arms wrapped around her telling her it will be ok.

Ai was walking through the monkey grove when she was suddenly "assaulted" by a young monkey. The monkey scampered around her and eventually rested on her head as he played with strands of her red hair. She knocked on the door in a fit of giggles as she enjoyed being here already. Arashi opened the door with a "kiss the cook" apron and black soot all over his face sending Ai into another round of giggling.

"Ai-chan! It's early what are you doing here?" Arashi got the monkey on her head off and let it go back into the grove. "I'm sorry Arashi-kun it's just my parents are being weird again and I wanted to be here." She looked down sadly as Arashi slightly panicked so he did something silly to get a smile on her face. "Yeah um just make yourself at home, the dining room is on the right of this hallway." Ai gave him a smile and walked to the dining room which was a humble room with two big pillows on the sides of a short table for either sitting or kneeling while eating.

Arashi closed the door behind her and turned to the mirror on the wall only to find out how disheveled he looked. He sprinted towards the bathroom only to remember that he had to finish cooking as he did not want to make Ai wait long. He continued to go back and forth for a while until he stopped and hit himself in the head for not thinking of using a shadow clone. Thankfully everything worked out as he quickly cleaned up and the shadow clone finished making the food.

Arashi came out with a new shadow clone of himself holding the drinks and candles as he held both of their plates. "Arashi-kun is that Tonkatsu!" She had a sparkle in her eyes at the delicious looking pork dish. "It's my favorite! How did you know?" He chuckled and said he remembered that back in the academy when everyone was talking about their favorite food that she was like a rampaging preacher trying to convert everyone to the "godly" taste of Tonkatsu.

They both bowed their heads and said a quick thank you before they cracked apart their chop sticks to dig in. Arashi was trying to match Ai's natural grace as she seemed to act like a princess with her excellent table manners while he struggled not to just pig out. They talked about their spar and Arashi told her more about the training he had with Hiruzen along with some funny stories about his first few times wielding a bo staff.

Ai was having a great time but stopped laughing for a second before breaking out into a cute giggle. "What is there something on my face." Arashi pointed to his face that was smeared with the excess soy sauce from the dish. "Actually you do silly." She leaned forward licking her thumb and using it to wipe off the sauce on the corner of his mouth. Arashi did not move as a large blush appeared on his face from the feeling of her wet thumb gently cleaning him. "There, got it." Ai gave him a cute smile as he quickly recovered himself and picked up the plates.

"I had a great time here Arashi-kun." She said as she stood on his doorstep. Arashi could feel his heart beat in his ears as he had imagined this scene many times in his head. "Oh I um had a great time as well." The two looked away from each other and Ai got a small blush on her face thinking of a way to thank him. She slowly turned towards Arashi only to find herself in a tight hug. "If you ever need to get away from your parents just come here and I will take care of you, ok Ai-chan?"

She returned the hug with a small smile on her face. _He does really care for me. He is such a great friend. _Arashi on the other hand was biting his lower lip hard as he was blaming himself for pussying out. _Damn it. I ruined it! It will be ok there will be another time to tell her my feelings. _They parted and Ai walked back home slipping away into the darkness of the night as Arashi held his forehead to his front door feeling a strong weight rest on his heart. _I can feel it. It will go either one of two ways from this point on._

Ai reentered her home silently as it was getting late. _I had no idea I was at Arashi-kun's for so long. _She was going to head up the stairs towards her room only to see both of her parents waiting for her in the living room. "Ai-chan we are not mad if that's what you are thinking. Please sit down." She slowly sat down in the seat across the couch where her parents were holding hands. "What's going on tou-san, kaa-san?"

"Ever since you were just a little girl you were talented beyond your years. And as you grew in your skills you were able to sense how we were feeling from time to time. The reason we wanted to talk to you tonight was so we could tell you why we act the way we do." Minato took in a deep breath as Kushina tightly held his hand while Ai was paying the upmost attention.

"When your mother told me that she was pregnant it was the second happiest day of my life and when you were finally born in the midst of the Kyuubi attack I was terrified and so happy to see you born. Because I knew what my responsibilities were as a father and as a Hokage but it led to a great conflict in my heart knowing I would be responsible for making you bear such a great pain." Ai had tears in eyes as she listened to her father pour out his heart.

"But you were not the only one born on that night as Kushina was pregnant with twins." Ai's eyes grew wide and looked over to Kushina who was lightly crying and holding her stomach. "But if I had a twin what happened…" Minato looked down and then looked his daughter in the eyes. "Menma died because I was too weak to stop the Kyuubi and save all three of you." Ai covered her mouth with both of her hands and was shedding tears for her dead brother.

Ai sniffed her tears after a while and grew slightly angry. "Why did you not tell me about this before? Why keep it hidden from me so long?!" Minato looked away and could not bring himself to speak so Kushina spoke. "Minato-kun had nothing to do with it." Ai looked over at Kushina as she looked down at herself. "I lost one of my beautiful babies that day and I promised myself that I would try to make your life as best I could so I had Minato-kun keep it a secret but I could see how the stress was getting to him and the secrecy was tearing our family apart so I thought I could be strong and tell you the truth Ai-chan." Ai was surprised at her answer as she did not think how hard it must of have been for her mother to build up the emotional strength to tell her what happened.

Ai looked down at her legs and balled her hands into fist gripping her pants. "I…need time to think." She left the two parents and headed out into the cold night to walk aimlessly. Once the door shut Minato turned to Kushina. "Are you sure it was the right thing to tell our daughter that-" Kushina shushed her husband. "As far as I am concerned my other child died that night. Now you have other things to attend to." Kushina stood up and took off her clothes and guided her husband to the bedroom to forget as Minato drowned his cowardice in the carnal pleasure his wife gave him.

Arashi was about to head to bed when he heard a knock at his door. "Oi don't you know what time- Ai-chan! What's-" Arashi saw the tears coming from her eyes and stopped talking. "Arashi I'm sorry for disturbing you I will just go I don't know what I am doing here anyways." She turned away only for her to feel a strong grip on her wrist that pulled her up into a hug. She cried into his shoulder as Arashi did not know what was going on so he just held her.

"Ai-chan tell me what happened." He pulled her inside and closed the door behind them holding her up while she latched on to him. Ai cried as she told him what happened and he just held her as she talked the entire time. Ai was slowly regaining her senses and rubbed her tears into his shoulder while feeling his comforting hand rub her back gently. She yawned and could feel Arashi taking her somewhere.

Arashi gently put her into his bed and before he could leave he felt her soft hand wrap around his. "Thank you for listening to me." Arashi turned around and gently kissed her forehead. "Of course have a good night Ai-chan." Ai had a small smile on her face as Arashi left to close the door but Ai had one more thing to say before he left. "Thank you Arashi nii-san." Arashi stopped cold and looked over at Ai's passed out form before he walked out the room and tried to take a couple steps out but could not move.

He gripped his chest as the previous weight on his heart tripled and felt as if it was physically dragging him down. He leaned up against the door to the bedroom as his legs slowly gave out on him. _She…only sees me as…_ Arashi leaned his head against the door before he collapsed on to his side as he felt too much pain. _ A brother?...I thought I did everything right? How…_ He took in a shaky breath as the feeling of his first love crushing him was too much to bear. _I don't feel like doing anything except waking up…just wake me up from this nightmare…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Training Ground**

Satsuki was still practicing the new jutsu Itachi gave her since he promised he would train her again once she mastered it. _I don't care how long it takes I will master this jutsu and become stronger than him! _Satsuki ran through the hand signs again and attempted the jutsu only for it to produce a weak flame. "Damn nice try that jutsu seems powerful as I could feel your chakra from way over here." She turned her head to see Kiba Inuzuka just standing there with the same cocky smirk he always wore. _Che this mutt, doesn't he know to leave me alone._

Before she could tell him to get lost he spoke up. "Look I know you don't really like me but I need a great taijutsu user such as yourself to train since Hinata is too timid to fight correctly and Shino would rather sit on his ass and let his bugs fight for him." She narrowed her eyes at him while some small voice in her head told her he would be nothing but trouble. _I have not had a good fight in a while and if he tries anything I will kick his ass!_

"Alright then but if I win this fight you have to leave me alone for some time as I need to train with my own team." Kiba quickly nodded and dropped into the Inuzuka fighting stance which Satsuki matched with her own Uchiha taijutsu. They both ran forward and begun their spar for quite sometime. _He has improved…or I'm just tired from practicing. _The spar came to a close as Kiba was panting and he quickly pulled out a water bottle and started drinking.

"You want some?" He held out the bottle and started shaking it but Satsuki turned away. "Whatever, fine, more for me." He kept drinking as her throat was extremely parched from practicing her fire jutsu and on top of that the short but intense spar they just had. She ripped the water bottle from his hand and in true Uchiha fashion drank the whole thing without saying sorry. Kiba had a dark smile on his face as Satsuki started feeling hotter.

_What is going on my body feels like it's on fire? _She started taking deep breaths as whatever Kiba put in the water started to affect her. "You feel it now don't you?" She looked over to Kiba showing him that his father's aphrodisiac really worked. "You bastard! What did you put into the water?!" She stood firm and glared hard at the Kiba, but it did not help as his face started to look more attractive than it's ever been. "What mean things to say to me Satsuki-chan, but don't worry I am sure any second now you will want to make it up to me."

Her eyes began to droop and she felt unbelievable horny as her body was producing an extraordinary amount of hormones and increased the blood flow to her sexual organs. In other words she was desperate to get sexual gratification and Kiba seemed to be the closest source to get this. "Damn…you." Kiba could see the last of her resistance fall apart and made his move.

_How did it come to this? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

For some unknown reason Kiba hated his father. Was it the smirk that often graced the elder man's lips that aggravated him? Or was it that he was always seen as the son of the great war hero of the third ninja war who served as the great Yellow Flash's teammate?

In time, he had convinced himself it was because of the many secrets his father had. But as each secret was exposed to him, the hatred began to lessen. The amount of loathe he once had disappeared and turned into deep respect.

He didn't understand why.

Kiba never really felt that his father loved him. He recalled being told by his mother that when he was born, his father had held him firmly in his hands and was showed off proudly to the members of his parents' social circle. But as he grew up, he never remembered ever receiving praise from the man in whatever achievement he got.

"_Keep up the good work."_

Those words were all he got. Even as he excelled in the academy and proudly took the mantle as the heir to the Inuzuka clan like his father once did, he still received those same encouraging words. It sounded routine to him—as if it was out of obligation that he was being told those words, and not out of affection. But he didn't care. He supposed that it was the time that he truly grew up and left his childhood behind.

That was the only way he could keep up with his father's hidden malevolence.

He was only 14 at the time when he mastered the majority of the Inuzuka clan's secret jutsu and nearly everyone in his clan was happy, however his mother was probably the happiest of all. "I'm so proud of you, Kiba!" she squeezed his head as she hugged him furiously. "Now the only thing left is becoming an official ninja and maybe even get a girlfriend…"

"'Kaasan…" he wheezed, trying to detach himself from his mother's crushing grip. No sooner had those words left his mother's lips did a dozen clan girls squeal with glee. Kiba was very handsome just like his father. If one were to look at him, no one would guess that he was Tsume's son. And just like his father, he had quite a following among the women of his clan.

"Wow Kiba-kun you're so strong!" came a lovely voice from across the Inuzuka training ground. Zurui was a very energetic and headstrong girl. She had beautifully straight brown hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. She had rare blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like sapphires but they also showed just how intelligent she was as they always were sharp.

She was the number one kunoichi in the academy, when she graduated at the age of 12 and she quickly rose through the ranks as she succeeded in getting promoted in only her second chunin exam. She was pretty, charming, and a bit witty as well which lead to her getting her a lot of male attention. She was an outstanding ninja, that there were none who would really object to her. Unfortunately for her admirers, she was deeply in love with her clan's heir—a fact that was pretty much known to everyone.

Kiba was also well aware of her affections towards him. The moment his mother heard about this, she had encouraged her son to make the move on her, but he dismissed it, reasoning he had no time to play with girls but secretly he already had someone in mind.

"Congratulations, Kiba-kun," Zurui spoke again, her gentle voice ringing in Kiba's ears like a bell reminding him just where he was. "Hey Kiba-kun are you ok?" He felt her small hand touch his cheek and he pulled away. "Yeah I'm fine just a little overwhelmed you know?" She nodded as she could see how much pressure Kiba was under to be a fit heir, but that just made her more attracted to his strength.

Eventually the festivities ended with a large feast which Kiba noticed that his father was not a part of. He tried to put on a smile for the girls in front of him but could not help but feel like he needed something more. He needed his father's approval and it just wasn't something that could be ignored for much longer. "Sorry I have to…do stuff." He walked away from the pouting girls and headed into the kitchen where his mother was.

"Kiba-kun, why don't you spend more time with your father?" Tsume had asked while she was putting the dishes at the sink. "When was the last time the both of you spent the day as father and son?" Kiba's eyes narrowed at the thought. "You know he is always busy, kaa-san." He answered, irritation present in his voice. "You know 'the great war hero! Teammate to the Legendary Yellow Flash!' stuff like that kaa-san."

"Nonsense," Tsume scoffed at his response. "It's because he is such a great hero that you should get to know him better. The entire village loves him you know. How much did you think your mother went through just to become your father's number one?"

Her smile was bright and honest and Kiba just did not have the heart to break it. Despite what his mother was saying, he was aware of her insecurities as a wife to one of the most powerful—and second most handsome—man in all of Konoha. For as long as he can remember, there were several women who had tried to make a pass at his father, but all of them failed much to his mother's relief. However, Kiba still could not shake off the feeling that his father had a bigger, deeper underlying secret. That situation bugged him and annoyed him.

_I am the only one who cares for kaa-san. That's why I'm the only one who can protect her._ He thought highly of his mother as she was the main source of love for him as he grew up, of course he had his older sister but it just was not the same. His mother was an irreplaceable figure in his life that supported him to be so great and prove himself to his father.

In the past, that's how he thought. Because he never really felt a true connection with his father, he saw him as a threat to the family, and someone who would inevitably hurt his mother. He would never allow that.

"Kiba-chan, please?" Tsume pleaded with playful grin on her face. "It'd be good training for you too. You also want to become the leader of our clan someday right?" Kiba always prided himself with being the obedient son to his mother. And if his mother requested, he'd do it right away. Although disliking the notion of spending some time with his father, he got up and begrudgingly sought the clan leader—wherever he could be.

The streets of Konoha had become livelier over the years after the Kyuubi attack as Minato lead the village to rebound back after the crisis, creating a boom in village population and with his father being seen as a hero for leading his clan to find survivors of the attack and even put the civilians in the clan estate when the hospitals were full, he became held by the village as almost as great a man as their Hokage.

Since he and his father looked alike, wherever Kiba went, he'd always be spotted. Truth is, he disliked the attention but put up with it. He especially disliked the attention his fan girls were giving him. If there was anything he didn't need, it would be the false praises and affections from other people.

Feeling down, he subconsciously strolled into the Uchiha district until he found himself standing before their Weapons Shop. As he pushed open the door, the sound of the bell chiming greeted his ears, and he saw a familiar face with her standard customer smile turn into one surprise. "Kiba? What are you doing here?" said Satsuki as she was organizing some weapons on a high shelf. "Here let me help." Kiba easily put up the katana in its right place before he was met with her angry face. _Jeez, nothing would make her happy._

"I could have done that. Now what can I do for you?" the raven-haired heiress continued, now focusing his attention to his raven-haired teammate. "More smoke bombs again? I swear you run through those too fast. You are in here like every other week!" Kiba laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess I do sometimes but that's not why I'm here." He shook his head. He approached Satsuki, frowning a bit and pointed his hand to the small bandages plastered on her face. "What's this?" he asked, noticing how close it was to her lips. Satsuki just huffed and turned to her side, "Ai-chan got lucky today in our spar. No big deal it happens from time to time." Kiba frowned. After getting his butt kicked by Naruto since that first spar his mother told him to try and drop his superior attitude and look to get better by challenging others so he became a sparring partner for her throughout the academy. So he knew her enough to know whether she was lying or not.

"What actually happened to you? Was it Naruto again?" he asked, his voice containing malice. Satsuki perked a bit, but then turned her head away. It was well known in the academy that if Naruto got angry he tended to lash out harshly to anyone that defied him. "It's nothing, Kiba. I better get back to work."

Kiba clenched his fists and stared blankly as his friend disappeared behind the counter to retrieve a few things. Placing his reddening fists into his pockets, he turned around and left the place with fury. He didn't intend to go to that place anyway, but his body would always subconsciously lead him to wherever the Uchiha heiress was.

Kiba eventually entered the Hokage Tower in search for the clan leader's office. After the Kyuubi attack each major clan got their own office where their leader would direct their forces in times of crises but now in times of peace they were mainly used for the clan leaders to just fill out paper work in peace.

"Ah, here it is, Gaku Inuzuka in fucking gold letters." Kiba surveyed the room with curiosity plastered on his face. His father was usually in his office during the day, so he was expecting to find him there. Imagine his surprise when he found the room to be empty with no one in sight._ What the hell?_

He frowned as he scratched the back of his head. This is the first time that he sought the man out of his own accord and it was now that the man went missing? He found the situation quite unbelievable. This is just one of the things that he hated about the man. From a deep corner of his mind, he wondered why he hated his father so. It's true he had always disliked the man, but how did it escalate to such scorn?

_Oh yeah the academy... _It was during one of Hokage's visits to the academy back when he was a young student. Of course a lot of the students and teachers squealed with glee at the great Minato Senju's arrival, but little did they think that his great partner Gaku Inuzuka would be there as well!

Young Satsuki had such an amazed look on her face at the sight of the great heroes of the Hidden Leaf. She always believed that one day she would be like them, one of the greats, like her prodigy of a brother Itachi. Seeing the expression Satsuki had on her face when Gaku approached them—how she blushed and lowered her face in embarrassment—made something pang in Kiba.

"What do we have here?" his father's voice was deep and crisp. "Is she a friend of yours, Kiba?" The small boy nodded, still frowning. "My, what a cute little girl," his father continued, reaching out his hand to pat the raven's head. "What beautiful warm coal eyes… Certainly a marvel in the stoic Uchiha clan…"

Satsuki had turned different shades of red that time, and found it impossible to form coherent sentences. Kiba scowled and grabbed hold of her wrist, quickly hauling her away from his father's touch. As they distanced themselves from the crowd, he didn't notice the amused grin forming on his father's lips.

Yes, that was the time he truly began to hate the man. At that instant, he had felt as if his father was taking away something important from him. And he despised him for it. Kiba glanced around the room one more time, his usually wild brown eyes calmly searched for anything out of the ordinary. When he was about to leave, his gaze fell upon the life-size poster dangling from the adjacent wall. Not really the curious type, but there was something about it that he found intriguing. He approached it, feeling the smooth glossy plastic with his fingers before giving it a light tap.

It was hollow.

_Which means… there's something on the other side…_Now this really intrigued him. He brushed the poster aside to find a wall… rather… a door disguised as a wall. He felt for the handle and, upon grasping it, slid it open to reveal a stairwell leading down under the Hokage Tower. _A secret passage way, why would he have one?_

Kiba went down the flight of stairs, following the brightly burning candles. He kept walking, amazed at this remarkable tunnel he' discovered. It just seemed to keep going and going, but moreover, it seemed to have been carved or at least owned by the Inuzuka clan. The walls practically screamed it—bearing the clan's symbol of two red fangs.

The row of candles led him to a door bearing intricate designs. He marveled at the door's elegance and was about to tap it gently when he heard some sounds coming from the other side. _Was that a groan?_ He pressed his ear against the painted wood and strained to hear two sets of voices. One was definitely female and the other a rough male voice.

"Ga… Gaku-kun…" one of the voiced moaned. _Gaku, but that's my dad's name!_ So his father was one of the two in there. But who was the other? And what were they doing in there? "Mn… Akua-chan…"

Kiba reeled back upon hearing his father's voice. Never had he heard his father sound like that before. But, wait… Akua? That name sounded familiar. Akua… If he remembered properly, "Akua" is the name of Satsuki's aunt. The black-haired one with warm coal eyes… He only knew the woman from the few times she picked up Satsuki from the academy. _But I thought she was married and had a son…Shisui! Yeah, Shunshin Shisui is his title why would she be in there?_

Another groan reached his ears, and he felt perturbed. What were they doing in there? Unable to overcome the curiosity mounting up in him, he opened the door a bit ever so slightly, just enough to have a good peek. The sight he saw shocked him.

There on the bed were two bodies pressed so intimately together. The raven who he assumed was Akua was sprawled on all fours, her face being pressed down on the sheets with every thrust he received from the man behind him. Kiba gaped in awe as he saw the outline of her amazing body being sent thrusting back and forth.

The marks and bruises that adorned Akua's body were infinite. There were some on her jawline, her neck, her chest, abdomen, and probably some more on that intimate spot of hers that was being blocked from view by Gaku's body. After a few more thrusts, a frown began to mar the brown haired man's features, as if he wasn't getting enough…just not deep enough. He hoisted the raven's legs on to his shoulders and drove in with heavy force. Akua screamed out in pleasure from her lover's new dominant position.

The way their bodies moved in perfect synchronization made it seem as if they were dancing—their moans and grunts, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh were the orchestra. He stared wide-eyed, unable to tear himself away from the sight. He knew that he should feel disgusted—enraged that his father was committing the sins of adultery and infidelity. Yet at the same time, he found the scene before him so electrifying.

He had never known that two people could pleasure themselves like that. It was invigorating. He continued to watch as his father's swollen member would sink deep into the dark-haired woman's pink folds—their movements increased in pace with each passing thrust. The sight was making his toes curl in his sandals.

He began to feel weak to the knees, and collapsed on to the floor, but his eyes remained fixated on the sight. Unconsciously, his hand reached into his pants and began to further stimulate himself to erection. He watched the two lovers continue with their action. He began to think how Akua resembled another raven he knew of the same hair color, the same shade of black for their eyes. Their complexion maybe a bit different, but the resemblance was there.

He began to imagine… imagine that Akua was that raven that plagued every wet dream he had, and he was his father who was mercilessly pounding into the beautiful woman. He imagined that it was **his**name being called out, not his father's. He continued to fantasize, his hand increasing its speed, until finally, he felt the heat beginning to pool deep down, straining for release.

He looked at his father and Akua again and realized they were about to reach completion as well. He continued to pump his cock vigorously. _Close… So close…_ There was only one thing on his mind right now. He bit hard on his other hand to muffle the scream he wanted to release. At that moment, he reached his climax—a strangled cry escaping his lips, his mind mentally screaming one name.

_SATSUKI!_

As he lay there panting, he saw his father reach his climax as well, and collapsed on to the sexy raven, their bodies feeling like dead weights. Regaining his sense of reason, he tucked his flaccid member back into his pants and zipped up his pants. He began to get rid of any trace he had left that would suggest he was there. Afterwards, he picked himself up and dashed away, ignoring the pain his groin felt from ejaculating too hard.

"Gaku-kun," Akua moaned, gasping hard for air. "What's wrong? Ha… You seemed… ha… more into it… ha… than usual…" Gaku peered at his lover and gave a chaste kiss on the forehead. "It's nothing, koi," he said. "Let's just say that things have really gotten interesting."

Kiba lay perfectly still, waiting and listening for movement. It was past midnight, and usually at around this time, his father would get up from bed and go down to the basement. These past few weeks, he learned more about the man's habits. He also learned that the so-called "home-office" that his father prided himself with was actually an extension of that tunnel he found hidden in the Hokage's Tower.

It would probably be considered a crime, but he couldn't get the image of his father and Akua so intimately involved with one another. The image was practically burned into his eyes. When he had gone to meet with his mother after that incident, he was flustered and excused himself from eating dinner with them. He also searched for the guilt that he had to feel for not telling his mother of the infidelity her husband had done. Yet, he found none.

Not a trace of guilt or shame… Nothing.

Ever since then, he would follow his father to that secret room and listen in on their lovemaking. He'd always be on the other side of the door jacking off to the sounds of pleasure the two made together. It was a pitiful and pathetic thing to do, but it was the only time he would feel heightened and rejuvenated.

He waited a bit more and was surprised that he didn't hear his father moving. It didn't feel like he was getting up at all. Curious, Kiba got up and took a peek into his parents' bedroom and, sure enough, both of his parents were lying in bed fast asleep.

_Isn't he going to meet Akua-san tonight?_ Kiba frowned at the thought. This was a first, and it slightly disappointed him. He had gotten used to this new routine he had established; his dick was even beginning to spring to life on its own. Now, he was stuck with a growing hard on and no method of relief. He had tried masturbating alone in his room before, but couldn't get the release he wanted. It seems he could only ejaculate properly if he could see the face of his love.

For a moment, a thought entered his mind along with bold courageousness. Ever so quietly, he tiptoed all the way down to the basement and pushed aside the bookshelf covering the entrance to the tunnel. He made his way to the secret room, took in a huge breath of air, and pushed the door open.

"Gaku-kun?" a voice moaned as if jolted by the sound of the creaking door.

Kiba gulped a bit, but maintained his resolve. _No turning back now,_ he thought. He approached the bed and felt the smoothness of the silk with his fingers. He brushed up against her cream thigh, earning a gasp of surprise from the raven. "Gaku-kun?" Akua repeated, wondering the reason for the silence and why the room was still engulfed in darkness.

Lips quickly attached to her own, and Akua found no room to protest. But there was something about the kiss that felt… different. The kisses continued to trail down her neck, to her collarbone then to her large chest, stopping a bit to suck at a hardening nipple and a hand gripping tightly the opposite breast.

"Gaku…" Akua moaned, unable to deny the pleasure being brought about by the strange kisses, yet she felt something was wrong. She reached for the bedside lamp and clicked it on. The familiar sight of brown hair greeted him, but she knew it wasn't the same man.

"You're not Gaku," she said, still locked on to the stranger's kisses. Kiba rose, having their gazes meet on equal level. "No, I'm not." Kiba said trying to keep his confidence up. He descended on to the cream neck again, but this time, Akua found the urge to pull away. "Wait, stop!" she exclaimed, freeing herself from his lustful yet inexperienced grasp. "You're not Gaku. But… you look like him… Are you…?"

"I'm his son, Kiba." She was now in shock. "Kiba?! You're Kiba?! You're the boy I see with Satsuki-chan when I pick her up from the academy!" Kiba simply nodded and motioned to continue his earlier ministrations but was halted by a thin hand. "Wa…Wait…" Akua felt confused. "Kiba-kun… was it? What're you doing here? We shouldn't…"

"Am I not good enough then?" He asked in a low soft voice. His sudden query surprised her. "I…it's not that," Akua stammered, not really knowing how to respond. "But… aren't I a bit too old for you? And Gaku should be…"

"Tou-san won't be coming down," came his simple reply. "He's fast asleep right now. And besides, with your appearance, Akua-san, no one would even notice that you're above thirty." Kiba brought his head back down on her hard nipple and lightly bit on it enjoying his new chew toy. "Kiba…Kiba-kun!" He let out a loud pop as his mouth released her sensitive nub,

"Just for tonight…" He breathed out ignoring his raging erection in his pants. Akua just gave a hesitant look and turned her head away. Kiba gently turned her face back towards him. "Just for tonight… can I be tou-san in your eyes? And just for tonight… can you be someone else in my eyes?" He said as his brown eyes were silently praying that she said yes.

The statement shocked her, and once again she was rendered speechless. Akua gazed into the young man's warm brown eyes and realized how much alike they were with Gaku's. The facial features were the same, even the contours of the face. Everything mimicked Gaku. Whilst drowning in these thoughts, Kiba came forward and kissed her gently, pushing the beautiful raven back down onto the mattress.

This was the first time he'd ever have sex with anyone, let alone a full grown female, and he was very nervous, but at the same time, he was excited. He wanted to feel pleasure like his father felt. He smothered the raven with kisses and stray touches as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Wa…Wait!" Akua gasped, already lost in the heat and the lust. "If you do it like that, it'll hurt!"

"Oh…" Kiba said meekly feeling out of his depth. He felt a bit embarrassed about being taught how to take someone, not to mention it was very awkward. But he knew that it would be worth it once compared to the amount of pleasure he'd feel.

After a few minutes of foreplay and preparation, he felt his cock sheath itself deep inside Akua's tight heat. He gasped as the sensation flowed into him. He angled their bodies so that he had a clear view of his cock disappearing into the older raven's vagina. Kiba was wide eyed at the sight and found it rather amazing how something so big could fit into something so tight.

"Ugh… Nn… Guh…"

They both moaned and voiced their pleasure, losing themselves in the lust. Kiba didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw Akua's image overlap with that of another person's. "Satsuki…?" he whispered faintly, and widened his eyes as he only saw Satsuki's cute face twist in pleasure beneath him. The passion he was feeling was now so uncontrollable that it made him hallucinate but it didn't matter. Even if it was just pretending… he wanted this girl. He wanted this girl to become his.

Bracing himself into a new position, he pounded harder into the raven, their gasps filling the room with a husky atmosphere that reeked of sex. The feeling was amazing! He had heard stories about how great sex was, but he never thought how incredible it felt. _So much better than masturbating…_ He kept the pace up and soon… very soon he'd reach the climax he wanted.

With every thrust, he buried himself deeper and deeper, his eyes clouding with lust and satisfaction. Grabbing hold of the Akua's slim back, he brought their bodies closer. Akua's juices were being rubbed into his stomach. He moaned at the feeling and felt fingernails digging at his back to the point he bled. But he didn't care. That pain was nothing compared to this pleasure.

"Satsuki…" Kiba gasped at the feeling of his approaching climax. "Satsuki-chan… I'm going to cum…" With only that name being formed in his lips, he let go of all his resolve and came hard, deep inside the tight cavern. He felt a similar warmth spread in between them, and the next thing he knew, he had fallen back on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. He felt hot, sticky and extremely satisfied. He pulled out and rolled on to his back, sweat forming at the edge of his forehead.

"Fuck…" he breathed out tiredly. "That was… _so_ much better that just masturbating…"

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" a dark voice called out.

Kiba instantly got up, and paled at the sight of his father looming over them. "Tou…Tou-san…" he stammered. And then he felt the room spinning, making him feel dizzy. He clutched his head in pain and felt everything fade into darkness.

Kiba opened his eyes in shock and gasped for air. His body was drenched with sweat and his heart was beating like crazy. Trying to calm himself down, he turned and surveyed the room. He was back in his own room with the same pajamas he had been wearing earlier. He was also tucked beneath the covers like he was originally in. The oddest thing was the time displayed on his clock was still midnight.

_But that can't be_, he thought. _That's just… impossible…_

"Enjoyed yourself?" a voice called out, and he quickly whipped his head to discover his father seated on the chair adjacent to him, hidden in the shadows. There was a sly smirk on the man's lips, and he saw him holding up a hand sign. The realization dawned on him. _So it was all just…a genjutsu?_

As if sensing his thoughts, Gaku got up from his seat and approached the startled young man. "You look a bit confused, son. What's wrong?" Kiba trembled a bit at the man's sneer. But it didn't erase the questions that were forming in his head. "You didn't think," his father continued. "That I wouldn't notice, did you? That you've been watching… pleasuring yourself to the sounds we made?"

Gaku pulled back a bit of the younger man's hair that had stuck to his face due to the perspiration. "I've known since the first time," he explained. "I was expecting you to barge in and try to murder me for such infidelity towards your mother, since you're so fond of her. But I didn't think you'd find pleasure in those erotic sounds. After that, I let you quietly follow me and watch."

"Why…?" Kiba flinched at the feeling of his father's cold fingers upon his heated skin. "Why did you…"

"I guess we are more alike than just in appearances," his father mused but he continued on to make his point. "But I wanted to see just how much. Since you took pleasure in just jacking off, I knew there'd come a time you would crave for more. So I decided to find out tonight." Kiba stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to react like that to my genjutsu. To think, you'd shamelessly take Akua-chan, my raven like that. Be thankful that it was just an illusion. Because if you had done it real life…" He bent down to whisper directly into his son's ear. "I would not have hesitated to castrate you myself."

Kiba gulped as he felt his father pull away from him and watched as he walked towards the door. Gaku stopped right outside the door and spoke before he closed it, "At least you've confirmed your own feelings, right?" Kiba looked down avoiding his father's gaze.

"That girl, Satsuki Uchiha… the one with sharp coal eyes and a beautiful smile… You love her, don't you? I must say, we have the same tastes. Must run in the family. Well, probably you now have a bit of confidence to express your feelings… even if it would end in rejection."

Those were the last words spoken before Gaku left the boy to his own thoughts. Kiba heard his father's footsteps disappear and figured he was probably going to Akua like he usually does. As he lay there back on his bed and thought hard on his father's words, the intensity of his emotions, and not to mention the overwhelming pleasure he had felt. Even though it was just genjutsu, it felt so real that he couldn't forget about it.

"_Inuzuka are possessive by nature,"_ he recalled being told once before. _"We always get what we want even if we have to fight for it…" _Kiba solidified his stance and swore he would tell Satsuki his feelings. All throughout the upcoming week to the genin exams Kiba tried to be as much of a gentleman as he could to Satsuki even going so far as to give her help for the upcoming exams. Eventually it was the day before the genin exams and today would be the day he would confess. _All right! I got the flowers and all of her favorites. It will be perfect!_

It had been days since his talk with his father and he used up all that time to think things over. True that he was an introvert when it comes to his true feelings, but experiencing a heightened ecstasy in his father's genjutsu had awakened some nerves inside him. Despite his questionable motives, it's true that Kiba now had a certain confidence inside him. The idea of his father doing something good for him brought an ill feeling to his stomach.

Hours later the school day ended and the class quickly left to get back home to review and get some late studying done. Kiba rushed out the classroom along with his classmates to go to his locker and get the necessary things. "Hey Kiba what's up?" He slammed the locker closed as his classmate "snuck up" on him. "Nothing man just grabbing my stuff before I go home and you know…" Arashi nodded and began talking his ear off about random things and as time passed Kiba grew incredibly bored. _Holy Shit I need to get back to the class room to see if Satsuki-chan has left!_

"Dude! Is that Ai standing outside waiting for you?" Arashi turned around only to see that she was outside. _Woah! Good eye maybe I should ask if she wants some ramen. _"Thanks Kiba!" He turned only to find his classmate gone. "Whatever. I can't keep Ai waiting!"

Kiba was sprinting down the halls silently dropping petals from his flower bouquet and ruffling the other stuff he had prepared for Satsuki. _Please still be there! _Oh she was still there but Kiba's eyes widened at shock at the scene happening in the classroom. _No…it can't be true. But they…hated each other. _Kiba dropped the flowers in his hand and watched sadly as Satsuki's face was drowning in pleasure from Naruto's kisses.

"Take off your skirt, but not your shorts." He heard like an echo in his mind and watched as his raven stripped for him as if it were nothing. She followed each of his demands and Kiba's heart shattered into a million pieces as he heard Satsuki orgasm and confess her love for him. It was simply too much to bear so he sprinted away throwing all the shit he got for her in the dump outside the school.

As he ran back to the Inuzuka compound all he felt was incredible sadness as he felt as if he had already given her his heart. When he got back home, the first thing he did was trash his room. He was beyond upset. _I JUST WANT TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! I'M THE MOST WANTED GUY IN ALL OF THE INUZUKA CLAN AND I HAVE A WAY HIGHER STATUS THAN THAT LOSER!_ Kiba was lost in his rage so he could try to ignore his destroyed heart…but it was something he couldn't ignore.

"Decided to redecorate your room?" a voice asked from the door. He turned around to see his father leaning against the wooden fixture, his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. "You might want keep it down," he continued. "Your mother's complaining about the noise." Kiba bit his lip and turned his face away as he let his anger simmer down. Gaku looked about the ravaged room and let his eyes fall upon his son's desk. There was a picture of Satsuki accepting her kunochi of the year award with him standing next to her. He picked up the frame and took notice of his son's soft gaze directed at the dark-haired Uchiha heiress.

"You love her that much?" Kiba grunted in response and looked away from his father. "What do you care?" Gaku chuckled lightly. "Didn't I tell you? You and I are more alike than you think." He settled the picture back on the desk, taking light amusement at his son's fluster. "Satsuki…" Gaku muttered as he tried to remember her. "She used to come over her to train with you from time to time when you were younger right?"

Kiba lowered his head. How could he forget? He was only eight at the time. He was playing in the yard when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to answer it, and when he slid the door open, he was greeted with the sight of sunshine and blue skies. The small child standing before him held a fierce look on her face that completely complimented her sharp coal eyes and long black hair.

"Come on you said we would spar so let's go." Kiba had never seen anyone so pushy and yet so beautiful. It was during that time that he had begun to feel something for her. From that it took many years before he was able to decipher that these feelings were love. But he wasn't confident enough to confess them, so he hid behind the guise of being friends. But that made him crave further for her touch.

"I do love her." He finally answered his father. "And I as I was going to confess to her I…found her…" He took a deep breath and balled his fists. "Moaning like a street whore on Naruto's fingers!" He stood up and threw the picture of her against the wall letting the glass shatter on the floor. He was already prepared for rejection but not to find her like that! He knew from the start that Satsuki might not reciprocate his love, but he couldn't fight back the urge to tell her. He thought that she would wait or at least…_I don't know… just anything other than what just happened._

"Then make her yours," his father's voice shot through his lost mind.

"What?" The words stunned him. What was his father saying?

"Mark her, dirty her, do anything that would make her belong to you."

"What… I can't…" he didn't know how to respond properly to his father's words. "She probably won't even let me…"

Gaku sighed, "Can't be helped then… I'll give you this." He pulled out a small vial from his pocket and held it out for his son to take.

"What's this?" Kiba asked, not fully trusting anything his father would give him. Gaku smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me? Your own father?" He bit his lip, hesitating in his answer. Ever since the day he was born he had seen through his father's mask, and learned of his hidden cruelty. This man was dangerous, probably one of the most dangerous people alive, and he was held a great leader of a powerful ninja village. The power and influence this man wielded was frightening.

"Well?" Gaku asked again. "Will you take it or not?"

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"If you must know," the elder man scoffed. "It's a very strong and potent aphrodisiac."

"Aphrodisiac?!"

"Yes, a sex-inducing drug. It's very effective really."

"How did you even-"

"The petals of the Kokuryu flower are used as ingredients for a stimulant. But the extract from its root is far more effective than any other drug—especially in its purest form. I initially learned this from locals in the Grass Country. You can't imagine how many different kinds of poisons and potions they made during the war to try and stop us but you see the benefit of being the victor is that you get all the spoils."

The way he had said it was off-handedly, like it was a piece of everyday information. Kiba bit his lip and quivered under his father's gaze. Was this man even his father? He knew he was sadistic and twisted, but he never truly knew to what extent. "I… I can't…" he trembled in his answer. "Forcing Satsuki… I just can't…"

"If you somehow get this into her body, she'll respond to you. She will even crave for you in ways unimaginable." Gaku shook the answer to all of Kiba's problems right in front of his face.

Kiba felt like the shadows were enveloping him, enticing him to delve in deeper. He briefly wondered if his father spoke this out of experience; if he had used the same method on Akua in the past. But his own sense of pride and integrity refused to stoop so low. _Why do I need that? I love Satsuki. My feelings are true and real. Why do I need that…?_ On the other hand, he knew that Satsuki would never love him now—something he could never come to accept.

Is it right? Is it wrong? He didn't know anymore. All he did know is that he loved Satsuki, but it simply wasn't enough to love her. He also wanted to embrace her, to possess her, to claim her for himself. He wanted no one else but that girl. He _**must **_have Satsuki no matter what the cost is.

With a trembling hand, he reached out for the vial and took it away from his father's grasp. Kiba took in a huge gulp of air. He truly wished he wouldn't need to use this drug but if Satsuki continues to elude him—to escape his grasp, then he is left with no other alternative. _Sh__e will be mine. She will laugh and cry knowing that she is mine and mine alone… in both body and soul._

"Thinking of ways to make her yours?" he heard his father speak. "Fair, enough. You are my son, after all. That's to be expected." His cloudy eyes wandered to his father, and took notice of the proud smirk on his face. And deep inside, Kiba held a sense of fulfillment of being acknowledged by such a man. After many years of false praises and routine compliments, he was finally being commented purely and truly. That feeling did not cease, even as he watched the older man turn his back and leave him to his own thoughts.

The shadows finally swallowed him whole.

**Flashback End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Warning** **Heavy M****aterial Begins**

Kiba assaulted Satsuki's neck with the passion he had for her. Satsuki tried resisting but the power of the aphrodisiac was making her feel sensitive to Kiba's raw emotions. He wrapped his hands around her black top and ripped it off to continue to leave light bruises and bite marks along her neck. He was animalistic and brutal unlike Naruto's gentle and sweet kisses.

She loved it.

He lengthened his fingers into claws and ripped off her bra and the bandages wrapped around her sweaty toned stomach right above his prize. Kiba pinned her to the training ground and continued his assault on to her now blemished cream skin. "Why?..." Kiba stopped for a second and hovered his face in front of hers and she shivered at the possessive look in his eyes. "He tried to take you, Satsuki-chan." He said then returned to nipping at the raven's skin.

"I just could not let that stand any longer. After all, I would never forgive anyone who dare take you away from me." She shuddered, and yet she allowed Kiba to undress her, letting her shirt and shorts fall to the side and on the grass. He returned his attention back onto her hard nipples that were crying out to be touched…so he answered the call. Kiba twisted her nub causing Satsuki to squeak out in pain until Kiba lightly blew on it and took it in his mouth while swirling his tongue around it giving her both pain and pleasure that was driving her wild.

Kiba popped of her breast and began to lightly bite down her body slowly heading down her wet stomach reminding her with every bite he was inching closer to her nether lips. "You're being cruel Kiba…" Kiba bit down on the hem of panties and started to slowly drag them down until he suddenly stopped. Satsuki who was watching him doing this whined loudly that he did not just rip them off her.

"Cruel? Only to those who dare challenge me and those who would hurt you…but tell me, Satsuki-chan. When have I ever been cruel to you?" Kiba practically growled in her ear, sending jolts of excitement throughout her body. "Didn't I always…" He rubbed his erection over her lightly clothed pussy. "Try to take care of you…" He rubbed himself deeper in, making Satsuki lean her head back deep into the grass from the feeling of his thick cock making its presence known to her nether lips.

"Spent time with you…" He let go her arms and let her grip his head tight. "Be a friend to you when the other girls and guys talked behind your back about you being a bitch…" He allowed her to guide his head down to her soaked panties and he greedily took them off her with his bare teeth and marked her with bite marks around the area never giving her the release she truly wanted.

"Didn't I Satsuki-chan?" his tongue flickered over her excited clitoris sending bursts of electricity down her spine. He dove in and spread out her lips with his fingers getting his tongue deep inside. Satsuki bucked her hips and moaned loudly, feeling Kiba take his tongue deeper and explored her now flaming pussy. He felt her fingernails trying to shove his entire head inside and he could feel she was on edge so he quickly took control again.

"Do you hate me?" Satsuki was angry at the lack of release but before she could vocalize this he bit hard on her shoulder and tightly gripped her breasts again getting her to moan again at the dangerous mix of pleasure and pain. "Do you hate me Satsuki-chan?" Kiba fierce brown eyes matched Satsuki's fading coal eyes.

"I…I don't know…" Satsuki answered honestly. That was not good enough for Kiba, he needed to know, he could not be with her knowing she hated him. "Satsuki-chan...do you want me to stop? I really love you and I want to show it to you." Kiba returned to lightly nipping her body as Satsuki thought about telling him to stop but with Kiba's loving attention to her body and the aphrodisiac giving her extra pleasure she could not bring her self to stop him. Kiba looked up and silently asked the question with his brown eyes.

"No...but please…don't put it inside me." She half-heartedly said as her body spoke for her as it fought to get the pleasure of Kiba's dick. Kiba regarded her plea for a moment then flipped Satsuki around, reversing their positions. He caressed Satsuki's cheek, toying with her hair, before leading her gently down to his groin. "Suck," the Inuzuka said in a commanding tone. "Do what I tell you, and I'll consider it." Satsuki looked uneasy a bit. It was her first time ever going up to this point but she fought down the nervousness through sheer hormones and took off his pants letting Kiba's dick spring out almost hitting her in the face from his length.

Taking the man's member in her soft hands, she took a tentative lick at the tip before wincing at its bitter taste. He reached for her long black bangs, brushing them away and their eyes met again. Satsuki gulped and shuddered at the feeling of being watched. She took in Kiba's manhood earning a loud moan from the man himself. Kiba was big so she couldn't put it all in her mouth but her hands pumped the base as she bobbed up and down on his shaft.

"Satsuki…" Kiba gasped, feeling his length come to full erection in her mouth. "Oh, fuck you're good. So good… You like it, don't you? My cock in your mouth." Kiba was losing it as her soft tongue swirled around his head and it felt as if she was trying to rip his dick off through pure suction force alone.

Satsuki submerged once again, and began deep-throating him. "Fuck! Satsuki-chan! Ah, yes… Keep that up…" Obeying his wishes, she continued her ministrations, despite the way her throat hurt. She had no idea how long she kept sucking the Inuzuka off until a tan hand finally reached out and stopped her. "Very good, Satsuki," he spoke. "You've lubed me up pretty well. Now, come over here and put it in." Satsuki paled as Kiba leaned forward, whispering so sultry in his ear. "Ride me. Now."

She tried to resist by saying that he promised they wouldn't, but he told her that he thought about and refused. The raven gulped and trembled, but could not fight off the desire to be filled, she swallowed whatever pride she still had left, and proceeded to straddle Kiba's hips. Taking the engorged cock in her hand, she guided it to her waiting entrance, until she felt the head enter him. A blush crept up her cheeks as sweat began to slick her body. She slowly lowered himself down, flinching at the pain of being stretched. She was not prepared for the sudden pain as he was half way in. _Damn even though I broke my hymen in training his dick still hurts._

She stopped midway and took in a deep breath of air. It hurt. She wanted it out, while she had this moment of control over his own actions thanks to the pain. "It has to go all the way in, Satsuki." Kiba spoke, holding the raven's waist for support. "It's just going to get uncomfortable for you." True enough, Satsuki's legs felt numb. She simply couldn't keep this position for long, so she steadied her hands on the Inuzuka's chest and, in the next breath of air, plunged herself downwards on Kiba's cock, feeling it go all the way in—straight to the hilt.

"AH! Gugh! AHHH!" she screamed to the top of his lungs. She didn't bother waiting to adjust to the size, if it hurt, maybe she won't end up liking it. She began to move his hips in tiny circles, feeling the swollen organ hitting her inner walls.

Kiba threw his head back and bucked his hips. "Oh, yes, so good," he moaned expressing just how amazing she felt around his dick. "Mmnn, yeah, like that. Satsuki…" Satsuki blushed at the way her name was called, and practically felt herself melting at the Inuzuka's touch. She lifted herself slightly then plunged back down earning a gasp from both herself and Kiba.

She continued the motion until the tip of Kiba's cock hit against something in her that made the pain transform into pleasure. She did it again and the feeling of ecstasy swelled up inside her. Her movement sped up and was practically bouncing up and down Kiba's tensed thighs. She felt herself getting lost in the lust and pleasure, yet it wasn't enough—not yet enough to complete her.

"Kiba…Kiba-kun… P-Please… My breasts… AH!"

He understood and latched on to her perky breasts alternating between every few thrusts. The sudden pleasure from her chest started driving Satsuki over the edge. It was… It was amazing. Satsuki continued to ride Kiba's cock for a few more minutes until she felt her insides coil up ready to release something from deep inside her.

"Kiba-kun I'm cumming!" Satsuki wrapped her arms around his head and held her close to him as she could hear him moan from the sudden feeling of her vagina tighten around his cock like a velvet grip and her flood of juices gushing all over his crotch. Endorphins rushed throughout her body making her feel as if she had died and gone to heaven.

Satsuki blushed yet again when she returned back to earth, even though her whole body was practically flustered. The force of her ejaculation was intense, and she felt herself falling forward, drifting to unconsciousness. Kiba caught her and flipped their positions over so that Satsuki was the one lying down on the grass this time.

"Kiba…"

"Shh…" Kiba silenced her with a kiss. "You're still recovering from all of your training. I'll let you sleep, but let me finish first. I don't want to hurt you so please relax."

Satsuki didn't really have a choice in the matter. Even if she protested, the Inuzuka heir would still have his way. She braced herself as Kiba began pounding into her, filling the training ground with their pants and moans once more. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting all this to be over soon. She hated her body for responding to such touches—for spreading her legs even wider like a whore to accept Kiba's manhood. She hated it. Her mind began to clear up and she realized just how much of a mistake this was but it was too late as she was still swimming in pleasure from Kiba's thrusts.

In what seemed like an eternity to Satsuki, Kiba finally reached his peak and released inside the raven's warm caverns. Satsuki writhed at the feeling of the warm liquid spreading inside her, and after a minute or so, the Inuzuka landed on top of her, breathing hard and extremely satisfied.

"I love you, Satsuki-chan" he whispered. "Do you love me as well?"

"…"

"Satsuki, tell me you love me…"

"I…"

_Do I love you?_

"I love…"

_Is this how I truly feel? Or is this the result of what you've done to me?_

"I love you, Kiba."

_I don't know anymore…_

With that finished, Satsuki didn't wait for Kiba to pull out of her, and drifted off to sleep. He slowly pulled out of her, moaning at the loss of her warm core gripping him, but winced at the feeling of pain in his balls as they went through its refract period. He gently picked up his raven. _She is mine now…_ He quickly shunshined into her bedroom and tucked her into the sheets. Kiba turned to leave only to look back at Satsuki's gently sleeping face and kissed her on her forehead. "Of course have a good night Satsuki-chan."

In time, Kiba had convinced himself that his hatred for his father was because of the many secrets Gaku had, but as each secret was exposed to him, the hatred began to lessen. The amount of loathe he once had disappeared and turned into deep respect.

He now understand why.

**Girls were not just machines that you dropped kindness coins into until sex came out.**

**This world is constantly in chaos and if you truly want something you had to take it for yourself because it won't be given to you.**

**And nice guys finish last…not because they are weak…but because they are something that can be easily ignored.**

**End of Scene**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two young men went to sleep that night having their lives changed. Arashi curled up on his couch unable to sleep as his heavy heart pulled him down into despair. Kiba had his arms tucked behind his head and had a big grin on his face as he got what he wanted through any means…just like his father…and his father before him….

Gaku was a "true ninja", one who took what he wanted no matter the suffering it caused others. He received his lesson from his father so he in turn indoctrinated Kiba in the ways of this cruel world. This younger generation that were becoming ninja became corrupted by the previous generation.

Kiba and Arashi were both "nice guys" in the beginning, however when both of their hearts were broken a "true ninja" showed Kiba the ways of the real world and in the end he took by whatever means, no matter how wrong, to get what he wanted…to prove he was something that could not be ignored in this world of chaos.

Arashi, however, did not have a "true ninja" guide him in this chaos and thus he failed to get what he wanted as he does not understand the reality of the world created by his forefathers. Now he is hurt by this system of lies and evil as his love is corrupted by the two who love her very much…because they ignore their faults-

And thus the cycle of ignorance continues to turn slowly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Until next time- BarelySage.**

**Now before you run off to the reviews raging about "rape" re-think about what just happened in the context of the story. That was not real rape- Satsuki cheated on Naruto with Kiba- I will explain. Kiba loves Satsuki but once he saw Satsuki profess her love for Naruto he felt as if he could not do anything. In his mind she should be his since he had been her friend since the beginning of the academy and then suddenly Naruto has feelings for her and now she is in love with him?**

**Its bullshit to him and in his rage he is inclined to listen to his father who is a "ninja among ninja". Gaku shows him the way of the ninja world and offers him a way to get who he always wanted. BUT he gave Satsuki an aphrodisiac, which is not a date rape drug, like Roofies or GHB, but rather something to increase her sexual desire/her willingness to respond to Kiba's advances not give her amnesia and loss of self-control.**

**She still was conscious of everything around her, which is clearly shown in her dialog, she could have left but she submitted to her body needs and willing let Kiba do what he wanted as she enjoyed it but at the same time she hated herself for cheating on Naruto as seen when she "comes back" off of her climax and feels terrible inside. ****Kiba's feelings for her are genuine but Satsuki's were out out of sexual desire. The ending of the whole "i love you" showed that. **

**NO THIS FIC WILL NOT DEGRADE INTO NTR. I can't roll my eyes harder than someone like Moi who makes a cute speech and then makes a dramatic exit...right...before...the next chapter that shows that everything he/she said was wrong. Like Seriously? Just Read that's it. I try my hardest to make it easy to follow and I still sticking with the NarutoxSatsuki pairing like I promised.**

**Now the question is how will Satsuki respond to her betrayal? What will she do with Naruto? How will he react to her decision? Find out next chapter: "Something You Can't Ignore: Poisoned Youth"**


	11. Poisoned Youth

**Man break was too short…but for others of you it seemed too long. I did not really expect the 100+ reviews based on 1 chapter so it kind of threw a curve ball at me when trying to write out this chapter. I know when you guys review it's almost always an immediate reaction so there aren't any real hard feelings unless you straight up wanted me to "cut off my cock and die." **

**Yeah…that was awkward reading in public but never the less as time passed I had hoped that your immediate feelings of rage died down as I could see in a lot of follow up reviews, but that led to a large amount of future questions. This chapter should ****start**** showing you guys what I plan for the characters but it won't just be limited to one chapter as I dislike instant resolutions in any story.**

**So sorry, but this won't be the "let's cut out Kiba's intestines and feed him his eyeballs" chapter that I think a majority of you guys are looking for. I do plan for something like that in a couple chapters though as I don't really want Kiba to be the focus of two chapters back-to-back since to me he really doesn't deserve an entire chapter until later.**

**What I really want to say is that if the previous chapter really affected you beyond the scope of fanfiction then just write about it. Honestly, this site has been used in many other worse ways so if my writing brought something uncomfortable up then by all means I encourage writing for cathartic purposes but at the same time please don't slander me or try to use this for attention because there are people out there that have suffered through that and I hope that this story can at least help some people.**

**Now that's out of the way…OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD I CANNOT WAIT FOR NARUTO THE LAST! Over break and most recently a few trailers and movie scenes have been released and literally I cannot wait for its release! Honestly, no matter who you really think should be paired with Naruto this movie jumped like 10 notches when in one scene… **

***spoiler/rant like right now* **

**You can see some unknown kunoichi wrapped around Naruto's arm like she is his GF! I was like WTF? WHO DIS BE? I just love the fact that this movie will actually show the fact that Naruto is A FUCKING GUY! I mean seriously you are like 17 years old and are hella good looking but you are a complete dipshit to girls with a Jiraiya as your sensei? Naw. That ain't right. **

***spoiler/rant over like right now***

**Thank the powers that be for the creation of this movie. There are some other scenes revealed that I don't want to spoil especially a really fun scene with Naruto and Hinata so you guys could check it out on YouTube(I saw it from "ForneverWorld" who does all type of anime and manga). I am super pumped and if you have your own thoughts on the upcoming movie drop it in the reviews like right now….**

**You Done?...Ok let's jump into the chapter and please read the bottom AN for another poll/interactive activity for you guys! **

**Lessons from a Sage: I love writing out all of my fight scenes while listening to some of my favorite "get pumped" music. It just makes the experience that much better I think but unfortunately I really did not start to do that until late in my reading experience so learn from the mistakes of a Sage! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Chapter 11: Poisoned Youth**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early hours of the morning one still figure laid immobile in her bed sheets as memories of the previous night played before her dull coal eyes that once held a fiery spark that struck fear in her opponents. The morning sun rose and struck her face as a reminder that the world still moved on without her.

_I…should get up. _She slowly rose up from the bed and peeled away the bed sheet covers, leaving her bare to the world and yet she could not bring herself to care. She walked into her bathroom and just stared at her reflection- her body. _Tainted…_ She looked away from the mirror and entered into the shower, letting the water run over her.

She put both of her hands against the wall of her shower only allowing water to flow down from her head and along the curve of her back. She shivered at the feeling of the cold air striking her exposed arms until she retreated into herself as she sat down and curled into a ball, feeling the water embrace her entire body like a warm blanket that was cleaning her.

_Why?..."Because I love you Satsuki-chan." _She felt deep guilt well inside her as if what happened was her fault. Was it because she ignored him after she was with-_ Naruto-kun…I don't think you would want a weak mouthy bitch like me huh?_ She retreated further into herself as she lacked a sense of personal identity and personal power.

She felt dirty, unclean, and unfit for others as though if she left the shower she would only be living a lie, ignoring what happened to her. _But who would believe me? _Yes, who would believe her: The great Uchiha Heiress, one who was destined to be a prodigy even greater than her brother…a future hero of the Hidden Leaf.

She clutched her head as she could no longer think straight. She began doubting herself, she was indecisive as she was submitted to his will and lost all feeling of personal power. So she searched and searched and searched inside herself to find some nerve some will that not been broken inside her- yet she could not find one as her skills failed her, her bloodline, her friends-

_Wait what? My friends couldn't have done anything._ Satsuki lifted her head slightly and let the water run down over her ears silencing any outside noises to listen to herself. _But what if others knew about this? What if they could have stopped it? _She stopped that train of thought as she knew that none of her friends would do that to her.

…_but he used to be a friend._ Friend. That word left a sour taste in her mouth and she could fight off the desire just to spit onto the floor of her shower at that word. _Who is a true friend? What does friend mean? Are they simply people you allow close to you?...close enough to hurt you? _Satsuki began doubting her personal relationships so she tucked her head back between her legs as fear filled her.

_Maybe I shouldn't see anyone for a while. Yeah just for a little bit until…_ She did not know when she would return. When would she get over this? When would she be herself again? How much time alone would it take for her to trust herself and others again? She dug her fingers into her head as it was becoming too much for her.

_They would just reject me. How am I supposed to deal with this kami! I'm just 15! _She got up and turned off the shower, slowly approaching her image in the mirror. She let her eyes trail down the bite marks and bruises on her body only to slowly return back up to eyes reflected in the mirror. When she met those eyes she grew angry and turned all of her hurt and fear outward instead of keeping it inside.

"AHHH!" She slammed her arms onto her bathroom counter and slid her arms along its cool surface trying to throw everything off to the side. She punched the mirror shattering the image of her broken self and let the blood from the shattered glass flow through her clenched fingers. She pulled back her clenched fist and stared at the freely flowing blood to focus on the pain that was happening to her right now- this reality, not the one where she was weak.

Where she was submitting to anyone.

Where she was just a princess.

Where she was a foolish little girl.

_Now I am a ninja._ Satsuki wiped off the blood coming from her hand only to find that in her fit of rage one of her bangs now covered her right eye. She did not care at the moment so she did not brush it away but instead let the rest of her hair fall down to her neck. Her jagged black hair was now eerily similar in form to a great and fearsome Uchiha of the past.

Satsuki walked away from the destroyed bathroom and re-entered her room to change into her clothes. _None of these clothes suit me anymore._ Indeed what sort of ninja dressed themselves in such a revealing manner? If she were truly serious about leaving the past behind she would need to leave behind what the old Satsuki Uchiha would wear.

She grabbed some of her training clothes and wrapped her headband around her neck for the time being. _I did not want to wear it until I became at least a chunin but now is the time. _She shunshined from her room into the closed Uchiha Weapons Shop only to walk by all of the shinobi gear on display and head directly into the dark backroom. The room itself was dusty and primarily used for storage as the room was littered with boxes full of useless gear: broken tantos, rusty kunai and shuriken, etc.

Satsuki ignored the junk and headed straight to the large bookshelf covering the back wall. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Instead of a large fireball, she produced a stream of flames that slowly burnt down the large wooden bookshelf leaving only leaving burnt wooden splinters and charred edges of pages floating around in the air. She turned on her fully matured sharingan revealing a small text faded into the wood that was only legible to someone gifted enough with the bloodline to read the faint letters written in by chakra. She could not read it before as her sharingan was simply too weak but now she would not fail to decipher the text as she could only guess what was behind the white and red fan.

_A duo unlike any other: a great wind god and one of flames fought the great tree and its water tempest. The wind was silenced by the water and its last moments gave its power to the flames allowing the flame god to reach unbelievable heights and yet in the end it lost to the great tree…however together they created what two boys dreamed together on opposite sides of a vast river. _

Satsuki's face scrunched up in confusion as she analyzed the text. _Ok I have no idea who the two boys are but let me take a look again at the characters: wind god, fire god, great tree, water tempest. Right there we have the main elements of wind, fire, and water but wood…that is a combination of earth and water right?...Think Satsuki! Ok, Ai-chan is the second wood user after Hashirama so the "great wood tree" must be him!_

_Ok then its water tempest. "Its" is possessive and personal so with people it must be a relative of some kind. Water…water….Tobirama! Yes, of course his brother! But that's not the duo the story is talking about though so a "great god of wind" and "one of flames"… Hashirama and Tobirama fought Madara Uchiha in the past so he must be the answer!_

She cleared her throat and then said out loud "Madara Uchiha" expecting something to happen to the wall but nothing did. She then tried it again until she was sure that it was not right. Satsuki took a couple steps away from the wall and sat on a box just to sit and stare at the inscribed text.

_Hmm. _She narrowed her eyes and tucked her hands under her chin in thought. _If it's not Madara then who could it be? "A great god of wind." there were no users of wind style in the Uchiha and certainly none that Madara would work with. All the others were associated by their element: Hashirama-wood, Tobirama-water, Madara-fire, but who-wind?_

_Maybe since it's different it must be the answer I'm looking for! Ok, since it is not associated to the person's abilities then it must be to the person's name. "The wind was silenced by the water and its last moments gave its power to the flames" Then Tobirama killed this person since the "wind" was silenced by the "water" and the "wind" gave his powers to Madara. If he was also an Uchiha then the only way to give power is to exchange eyes but that's only if one user is going blind._

_So Madara was going blind from his Mangekyo sharingan but the exchange for a normal sharingan would only make him weaker so the "wind" must have been also a user of the Mangekyo but the only other user was his brother. That must be who are they are talking about!,,,but no one knows his name. Ok the name must be in the title "great god of wind" like Susanoo "great god of storms" or Amaterasu "goddess of the sun" so then his name must be-_

"Izuna Uchiha!"Satsuki jumped up from the box she was sitting on and yelled the name at the wall thinking she had gotten the answer. The Uchiha fan began to rotate slowly until it was completely upside down. Satsuki approached the flipped Uchiha symbol and pushed down on it releasing the locks holding the wall. A loud rumbling noise filled the room as the ancient wall began to slide open revealing a dark stairwell.

_As if the riddle wasn't enough. _She huffed but proceeded down the stairs anyways. It was deathly silent in the tunnel as only the sound of her footsteps echoed in the empty hall. With each step forward a new set of torches ignited so she could only see what was five feet ahead of her. As she made her way down she could not help but notice the large Uchiha clan symbols that were covered in cobwebs of dust meaning that they must not have been cleaned in decades.

Finally she reached the end of the tunnel where she was met with a simple looking door but when she tried to open it, the lock prevented her from entering. _I did not come all this way for nothing! _She began weaving hand signs to burn the door down but stopped when she saw a small scroll, about the width of four of her fingers, unfurl its self over the door knob.

She stared at the scroll wondering what to do until she instinctively bit her thumb and streaked blood across the sealing array. The seal began to glow for a while until it closed itself back up and hid itself in the door again. Satsuki timidly reached out for the door knob and turned it only to find that it had been unlocked!

_That was weird I wonder why it would open after getting a sample of my blood? _She entered the room only to be surprised at what she saw. There was a bed along the far side wall with the Uchiha crest over it, nearby was a large closet that was painted dark blue, next to it was what appeared to be a weapon shelf as the rows were filled with shuriken, kunai, fuma shuriken, katanas, etc.

She had not known it yet but she was now in the armory of her unknown ancestor.

She approached the closet hoping to find a new set of clothes for her to wear as her old ones were not fit for the new Satsuki Uchiha. Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find a rack full of clothes but what drew her attention was the large wooden chest at the bottom of the closet. She picked it up to find that it was light and she moved it over to the bed.

"Woah." Inside the chest was a large chokutō with a black hilt inside of a black scabbard. (Think Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi). On top of it was a letter written on old paper, she picked it up gently as to not let it crumble in her hands. Satsuki lit the candle on the bed post to read the faded ink text.

_Izuna, The sword I have given you was made so that you may combat that Senju's sword of Lightning. I trust it is in good hands and you will need to use it to its full potential if we are to be victorious._

_-Madara_

Satsuki's eyes were wide at the letter. _So this sword was made by the Uchiha to defeat Tobirama's Sword of the Thunder God! _She walked back to the edge of the bed and picked up the long chokuto to begin to slowly run through the katas that Itachi taught her. _It's longer than the one nii-san and I trained with. I wonder if I can run my lighting chakra through it?_ She focused her lightning chakra out from her chest and down her arm…

As soon as lighting chakra hit the blade a large eruption of wind exploded from the blade, which surprised Satsuki enough to send her to the ground along with ruining the other objects in the room. Satsuki got up slowly and immediately regretted her decision. She made a note never to try to channel lightning but when she channeled regular chakra into the blade a small tornado of wind revolved around the length of the blade.

_How am I supposed to use this to its full potential? I am not a wind user! _She cut off chakra to the blade letting the winds reside and she returned it back to its scabbard. Satsuki took a deep breath and re-approached the closet again to leave her old self behind. _I can't be that little girl anymore. I need to become a true kunoichi! _

She undressed herself and reached out for the clothes only to stop suddenly. Satsuki looked down at her bare body that was still covered with _**his**_ marks. _I can't let my past ruin my future. _She summoned a shadow clone and used what little medical chakra techniques she knew to remove all of the marks she could see and had the shadow clone get the rest.

Once she was now purified of her past she put on her ancestor's clothes which were unfortunately too big so she took them off and laid them on the bed. Her eyes traced down the black high collar top towards the center that bore the Uchiha fan and onto the front of the top that split at the bottom over the long black pants that fit the robe. (The design is based on the Naruto Revolution Madara's Black Robe. You should find it easily.)

_It's not me though. Maybe if I…_She pulled out a kunai and tore off the entire left sleeve making sure that it looked jagged at the end of the shoulder. Satsuki continued to cut away at the excess cloth until it fit her, but she made sure not to make it uneven. Before she put on the robe, she put on a tight black top that would hold everything important in place while she moved around and it would cover all the way up her neck.

She put on the robes of Izuna and slowly wrapped white bandages all along her exposed arm and even down her entire hand. She took the sword out of the chest and held it in her hand until she could find something in the weapons shop to hold it. Satsuki began to walk out of the room as the time approached for their team to meet for practice.

She walked out of the armory and took a look back to her old clothes that were laying on the floor only to close the door quickly and continue back up to the shop. Once she made it back up the stairs leading into the backroom, she resealed the hidden door so it looked as it once did before she entered. Satsuki re-entered the store in search of something to hold her new weapon in place only not to find anything that could hold such a unique item.

_Damn. I can't just hold it in my hands the entire time. I guess I just have to be creative. _She looked around the store once more with her new mentality until she found something that would work. Satsuki had a small smirk on her face and you could clearly see in her right exposed eye that she was pleased with her choice. She had found a large thick white rope that was wrapped around one of the barrels so she tied it around her waist twice and finished it by looping it with the excess rope. (Shippuden Sasuke outfit.)

She stuck the sword of Izuna in between the rope on her back and took a look at the new Satsuki Uchiha in the mirror and could not help but notice the big change. She no longer held a cheery disposition with only one of her sharp coal eyes exposed as the other was hidden under a curtain of her black hair. Her stomach and her legs were now covered by her ancestor's robes while her right arm was wrapped in white bandages that made her look bad-ass.

She walked away and headed towards Team 7's normal meeting place with her head held high refusing to meet anyone's questioning look at her new clothes. New Satsuki moved at her own pace, at her own expense, from her own will. In her lowest moment she found her unknown ancestor's armory and she made it a personal mission to not be the princess she was before but to be a ninja.

She was not healthy but at least _she was someone else…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Team 7 Bridge**

Satsuki leaned against the bridge with both of her eyes closed so she could listen to the sounds of nature. She heard the sound of a fish leaping into the air and the small splash it made as it re-entered the small river. She heard the rustling of the tree leaves as the breeze gently waved her hair back and forth. However in this silence, memories of the previous night raced to her mind, but she fought and fought to suppress her old self, fought to suppress her own moans that shattered her peaceful state of mind, fought to suppress the happy face of her attacker.

"OI SATSUKI-CHAN!" she immediately was brought back into the present with Ai's loud shout. "Why were you not listening to me?" Ai looked over Satsuki's outfit and had stars in her eyes. "Satsuki-chan! Why did you not take me with you go shopping? I would have loved to join you! I love what you did with the sleeve and I really like the robe…." She continued on as Satsuki let her talk excitably, she looked over to her right to see Arashi dangling his legs over the side of the bridge.

"Ai-chan, stop for a second." Ai stopped talking about clothes and let her talk. "What's going on with Arashi? Did something happen?" Ai looked down and lost all of her happy façade. She began to speak in a low voice as she told her what happened last night. Satsuki's exposed eye went wide at hearing that Ai had a brother that died and how crushed her parents were. She took another look over at Arashi and was thankful that he was there for Ai when she needed someone.

_Maybe I should tell someone what happened to me? _Ai however continued to talk. "Yeah Arashi, nii-san let me cry on his shoulder the whole night and even put me into his own bed. He is such a nice guy." Ai sighed as she truly appreciated Arashi's kind actions. Satsuki looked back at Ai with a "Are you stupid" look on her face.

"Wait. You are calling him your brother now?" Ai gave her an enthusiastic nod, while Satsuki turned back to look at the depressed Arashi. "Yup! I love him for doing that and it only felt right that I call him nii-san for doing all that for me! I mean he gave me flowers, a great dinner, and even listened to me when I needed a friend!" Ai had a true smile on her face as Satsuki gave one of her own, seeing as her surrogate sister was really happy but…

"Ai-chan…You really shouldn't call Arashi your brother." Ai tilted her head and Satsuki took a sidelong glance over at Arashi who was trying to look disinterested but was obviously listening in to their conversation. She sighed and looked back up at Ai's curious look. _What if Arashi is going to do the same thing he did? What if I end up responsible for ruining Ai-chan's heart? Could I live with myself if she goes through the same thing that happened to me? _

"You should not get so close to someone you barely know." She said it so definitively that it sounded even offensive to her own ears. Ai came to the defense of Arashi while Arashi was angry at Satsuki for saying that he was basically a stranger to them. Seeing his team fight Kakashi decided that now was the time to interrupt.

"Yo!" He gave them an eye smile and a small hand wave bringing the small fight to a close and drawing in their attention. Kakashi unnoticeably narrowed his eye at Satsuki's new look as it was a really sudden change from her normal gear. _Guess she became serious about being a ninja…but there was no reason to do so right now. Something happened to make this change…_

"Kakashi-sensei! Are we going on a real mission now or what? Because I know for damn sure I am not delivering anymore packages!" Arashi had his arms crossed and huffed out loud as he and the others were tired of these academy-level missions. Kakashi looked over at Arashi and told his team that they would get another C-rank mission, as Arashi and Ai groaned while Satsuki looked peeved, he continued that they would be performing an escort mission for a VIP.

They looked at their sense with gratitude in their eyes and quickly followed him to the mission hall. When they got there Team 7 witnessed what seemed to be a blast from the past as an academy team had just finished their D-rank mission to capture Tora as the young students eyed the smothered brown cat with glee as it was being crushed in its owner's grip.

"Ohh, my cute Tora-chan! I was so worried about you!" The chunky wife of the Fire Country's Feudal Lord was cheek to cheek with her- now in tears- cat as it tried to escape her tight grip. "That cat's getting what he deserves," mumbled one of the academy students as the genin of Team 7 sweat dropped at this scene as it was exactly the same as their first time doing the mission years ago.

As the academy students and their client left the air in the mission hall was awkward to say the least. Minato looked over at team 7 who was ready to get a new mission but it was clear that Minato wanted to talk to Ai. Ai on the other hand was still uncomfortable with talking to her father so soon, picking up on this Kakashi broke the air by asking if Guy's team made it back yet.

"The mission was a success Kakashi though from early reports flown in from the team leaders it was a much more difficult mission than originally predicted." Team 7 was intrigued as to who actually took the mission in their place. "Well…" Minato scratched the back of his head as he wanted to avoid the answer but under the glare of Ai he folded but Satsuki could have cared less as they now had a new mission themselves.

"Naruto Uzumaki was the closest genin out in the field and based on his previous performance he was best suited to complete this mission." That got all of the genin's attention as Satsuki's exposed sharingan came to life trying to melt Minato in his seat. _How reckless! How could he send him out for another mission when he was clearly injured! _

She was about to say something but she stopped herself and deactivated her sharingan while casting her gaze to the ground. Everyone expected her to have some sort of outburst but this? "Aren't you going to say something?!" Arashi said to Satsuki as he was furious that they sent Naruto out again after what he went through.

"It doesn't matter anymore clearly it was successful. We have our own mission to complete." She said it in such a cold fashion that it quelled Arashi immediately and left the others wide eyed. Minato coughed into his hand and told them that their mission would be to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves but that it was expected to be a C-rank mission.

"Alright, bring in the client please." The wooden door to the mission hall slowly opened to reveal an aging man guzzling down sake from a large bottle to the point that it ran down his cheek from trying to drink too much at once. "What? They're all kids!" He took another swig from his brown bottle and propped himself against the door.

"Hey listen here old man we are the best of the best believe it!" Arashi gave Tazuna an annoyed look as he was underestimated again, which was the worst thing to him. Tazuna ignored him and introduced himself with a serious expression on his face. "I am the bridge building master Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge." Arashi and Ai were getting excited at the prospect of this mission whereas Satsuki and Kakashi were acting nonchalant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Road to the Wave**

The group walked at a civilian pace to ensure that Tazuna could keep up and while Arashi and Ai were enjoying the weather Satsuki was lost in thought. _I need to do more! These missions are just too easy I need to prove myself. _She reached for the handle of her new blade and fingered the hilt as she felt two foreign entities nearby. Satsuki was about to say something but Arashi had wrapped his arm around her neck in a half way hug.

"Don't worry about it Satsuki I will protect you since Naruto isn't here-" He could not say anymore as he was thrown into a nearby creek with a sudden throw. "What the hell was that all about?!" Arashi spat out the water that was in his mouth but he did not think when he resurfaced he would have seen Satsuki so shaken.

She caught her jagged breath and re-assumed her original emotional-less walk away from the now curious and wet Arashi. He emerged from the water and caught up with the group. Tazuna said nothing as he did not want to get on the bad side of the Uchiha heiress. "You know if anything is bothering you, you can tell me, Ai, or hell even Naruto but he probably wouldn't listen." Satsuki casted her gaze over to Arashi while glancing over at the puddle in the road.

"What I mean is that he most likely would try to use his fists first as he can get…defensive as you probably know." Arashi tucked his arms behind his head acting as if was relaxing but in reality he was getting his hands near his bo staff. "Yeah Naruto can be a little aggressive sometimes but he still is a good guy." Ai said with a cute smile as she held her arms behind her back while leaning forward to look at Satsuki.

Satsuki looked down and silently turned on her sharingan as the previous chakra sources were now rushing out of the water puddle. "What the-!" Kakashi was quickly wrapped up in a large chain held by none other than the Demon brothers. They pulled on their chain hard slicing Kakashi into pieces. "One down." They disappeared and reappeared behind Satsuki who was facing Tazuna and was the only one in front of their target.

"Got you!" They were on top of her and stretched out their chain to wrap around her.

_Clang!_

Their eyes widened as their chain was cut in half from an unbelievably quick sword draw from Satsuki who quickly tucked the sword back into its scabbard to avoid any future questions from her team since in that brief moment she used its wind properties to easily break their chain. The Demon Brothers refused to give up and rushed at her side by side with their claws extended.

Satsuki slowly turned around and lifted her head making eye contact with the two who could not look away fast enough. Her exposed sharingan caught the two so quickly that they could not react fast enough. "Genjutsu…" They both passed out while running at full speed causing the two to roll onto the ground on both sides of the calmly standing Uchiha who no longer had her sharingan active.

The skidded on the ground for a few moments before they laid immobile at Tazuna's feet indicating just who the target actually was. Kakashi came out of the bushes congratulating the team on their successful counter to the ambush. He narrowed his eye at Tazuna who was sighing heavily in relief, but he continued on to pick up the two unconscious missing ninja and tied them to a nearby tree trunk.

He released the genjutsu on them and began to speak again. "These guys are Chunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist. They are known to keep fighting no matter what the cost." One of the two bound ninja spoke up asking how they were able to detect them so quickly. "It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist." Tazuna asked Kakashi why he let the kids fight if he knew they were going to attack.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye but…" He turned slightly and sharply glared at Tazuna. "I needed to know who the target was for these two. In other words, were you being targeted, or was it somebody from our group? We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was protection from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This mission as it stands now is above a B rank as there are enemy ninjas involved."

Tazuna looked down as he had not considered just how dangerous this mission would be. He looked away from the group as he did not want to reveal anything. "It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

"We are not running away from this." Everyone turned to Arashi who had a fierce look in his eyes. "I am tired of being babied like some brats. I refuse to give up! We can handle this Kakashi-sensei. If we back out now who knows when we will ever get another mission like this!" Satsuki and Ai silently stood behind him in support as Kakashi was silently happy at this moment of team bonding.

He gave an exaggerated sigh and told Tazuna that he was lucky for getting such an exceptional group of genin. "Now to deal with you two." He turned onto the now panicking Demon Brothers. "Wait! We will tell you all you want to know if you let us live!" Kakashi stopped moving towards them and gestured them to continue. "Look ok, we have been traveling with a camp that should be somewhere nearby. We are really only scouts and were just to see who was escorting the target but we got cocky and tried to get him ourselves for more money."

"Who hired you?" The Demon Brothers hesitated for few seconds until a kunai was lodged between both of their heads sending the clear message that they would die if they held back information. "OK! OK! We don't know! Our camp was approached by some shady man in a business suit who just handed over a picture of the old guy and some money up front along with the rest once the mission was done."

"Did you get a name or something?" They quickly shook their heads indicating that they had no idea but Tazuna knew, however he did not say anything. Kakashi sighed as they had little intelligence on who was after their client. _Whoever it is they must have deep pockets to hire an entire camp of bandits and chunin-level ninja…and I doubt that even if we take them out it will end this mission. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the Demon Brothers as they asked what was going to happen to them. "Ahh don't worry about it now I did promise you will live so…" He pulled up his headband and knocked them out with a heavy sleep genjutsu. Kakashi whistled loudly and after a minute or so a small bird landed on his shoulder so he wrote down as much necessary information as he could and sent it on its way.

Ai asked Kakashi what would happen to them and he told everyone that someone from the hunter division would retrieve them and put them away in the Konoha Correctional Facility since they don't really have a large bounty on their heads and they did technically help them. "Come on guys we will set up camp for the night and we will ambush their camp at dawn." All three genin nodded and followed Kakashi as Tazuna was glad that he had such great protection.

As the pigeon was flying away it was struck down by two senbon needles, killing it instantly. A masked ninja appeared in front of the unconscious Demon Brothers and crossed his arms in thought. "I can't let the Leaf Village send reinforcements as it will make both mine and Zabuza-sama's job harder but I simply can't let you go." He thought for a few more moments and decided that the best course of action would be just to get rid of the bodies as they would certainly cause trouble in the future.

_I will harden my heart for you Zabuza-sama. _And with that thought in mind Haku killed the Demon Brothers and eliminated any remains that would give away his presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Night: Team 7 Camp**

Once they made camp night fell quickly so Kakashi had Arashi and Ai set up traps around the camp whereas Kakashi and Satsuki set up the tents. Tazuna slept with Kakashi and Arashi while Ai and Satsuki slept together for the night. No one was needed for night watch as they had no worries of the bandit camp locating them before they could react.

"Gasp!" Satsuki suddenly woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat as she could see the thin layer of sweat from the small moonlight filtering into the tent. She looked over at Ai who was still sound asleep and breathed a sigh of relief. An intense headache struck her out of nowhere so she began to grip her head tightly. _Where is this coming from?_

She was now suffering from flashbacks as the drug did nothing to help her forget but rather make sure she remembered the experience. _Fuck! I am not that girl anymore! I am Satsuki Uchiha the ninja not the heiress! _She grabbed her battle gear and clothes that were folded beside her and left the tent. She stared at the slowly dying flame of their campfire as she put on her clothes. _I need to do this for myself._

The flames of the campfire were put out in the wind of her shunshin as she left to prove herself worthy, to prove she was not weak, and to prove she could move past her previous self. She saved her chakra and began to sprint toward the enemy camp by herself when she thought she was far enough away from Team 7 camp.

After a while of sprinting she reached the bandit camp so she quickly dashed into some nearby bushes to analyze the situation. _It is much larger than I thought there are at least 30 tents here. Plus they seem well prepared for any ambush._ She looked over to her right to see a large alarm bell on a wooden post and someone standing right underneath it. _I need to get rid of the alarms and the people guarding them._

She silently dashed out of the bushes and shoved a kunai into the guard's heart while covering his mouth as to not alert the others who were nearby drinking and loudly singing in front of their campfire. She gently laid him down and cut off the rope connected to the bell. Satsuki dragged the body off to the bushes she was previously in and took a scouting position high in a nearby tree.

_Ok that is one there are at least three more from where I can- _"Oi Jack are you really just going to stand next to the bell like a prude?! We just got an easy gig for a ton of money come on get over here!" The bandit turned only not to find his friend standing by the bell. He tapped the guys beside of him to go and investigate with him. "Why don't you go look yourself? He is probably just taking a piss I'd rather just stay here drinking."

The first bandit just ignored the third and began to walk over to where his friend was along with another guy. "Dumb cunts...more liquor for me then." He looked into his full mug only to a reflection of Satsuki behind him about to strike. "Ah-" He could only let out a short cry as he was suddenly pierced from behind and silenced. "What was that?!" The other two who had left came rushing back only to see the third bandit slouched over himself dead.

"We need to alert-!"

"You will do no such thing." Satsuki had jump tackled them from behind and eliminated the both of them from driving two kunai though their necks as she used the body of the first victim to distract them so she could get behind them. As she got up she silently wondered why the hell she got herself into this mess in the first place.

"RING RING RING INTRUDER! INTRUDER! RING RING RING" She picked her head quickly as the sounds of both an alarm bell and someone yelling woke up the entire camp. _Shit! _Satsuki unfortunately could not run away as she was standing in the center of their camp next to the large campfire. Slowly the numbers that encircled her were growing larger and larger but she refused to panic.

That was until she heard clapping and the sea of bandits parted for their leader, a man with a black Mohawk, red wife-beater, and green cargo pants. "Jumping out of trees? Killing in the silence of the night like a ninja? That is crazy." He began to lightly laugh to himself and looked over to the bandit next to him. "I like her. She's a nice fucking ninja. So who do we have here…"

A bandit on the other side of the circle pointed out the Uchiha crest on her back. "Oh wow an Uchiha…from the Leaf Village huh?" He took a few steps closer to the still silent Uchiha. "Hmp. Well I hope your mama and papa really really love you. Cause you, white girl, look very expensive and that's good because I like expensive things."

Satsuki snarled under her breath as she was still thinking of a way to get out of this situation or just try to take them all down. The leader heard this and came threateningly close to her. "I'm sorry what did you say? No seriously what did you say? DO YOU WANT ME TO SLICE YOU OPEN LIKE I DID TO THE OTHERS?! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ok?! I'm the one with the fucking dick." Satsuki refused to make eye contact with him but rather began to focus her chakra throughout her body letting it flow through her chakra pathways.

"Look me in the eye." Seeing that she didn't he continued. "HEY! Look me in the fucking eye! Look me in the eye!" Satsuki looked up with her frigid coal eyes making eye contact with the psychopath. "You're a bitch. I rule the land of Waves. Shut the fuck up unless you want to try me and my men and you die." He came close to her side and gestured out to the numerous amount of bandits that were surrounding them.

"Uchiha, what is it? Why aren't you enjoying yourself now like you did over there in those bushes? What is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you? You see the thing is…" He pointed up into the tree where she was previously scouting from. "Up there, you thought you had a chance. Way up in the fucking sky you thought you were a great ninja…but hermana, down here." He bent down and rubbed his hand in the dirt.

"Down here…you hit the ground." He let a handful of dirt slowly fall to the ground as he finished and he got up chuckling. "But its ok. I'm gonna chill, I'm relaxed. Because you and I are going to have a lot of fun together while we wait for the money." He walked away from her and signaled for the men to tie her up but stopped from leaving when he heard her begin to chuckle then laugh loudly at him.

"So you want to dance…" She slowly pulled out the sword of Izuna from her scabbard and ran chakra through it making a small tornado flow around the blade. "I hope that you are quick on your feet…" She lifted her head up revealing her glowing sharingan that were slowly spinning. The fire behind her began to slowly reach up and coiled down her arm, twisting itself around the wind blade creating a powerful mix of fire and wind tornado in her hand. "Because…"

She disappeared and reappeared in front of the leader with her sword already through his chest. "I hate slow dance partners." She dramatically increased the amount of chakra into the blade creating a massive swirling fire storm through the bandit and anyone caught behind him. She pulled out her blade from the now charred bandit and began to speak again to the now terrified camp without turning around.

"Let's make this quick…I have a mission in the morning." Lighting began to crackle in her bandaged hand letting the night be filled with the sound of 1,000 birds. She slightly turned to look over her shoulder showing the rest of the camp her dark grin and blazing sharingan. "Come on then, here I am, on the ground! Entertain me!"

They got their senses back and charged at the Uchiha ignoring all forms of common sense. She quickly ducked under a wild katana swing of the first bandit and slid on the ground before propelling herself up and use his back as a launch pad. She swung her flaming sword, while she flipped in the air, slicing the first bandit in the back and easily cutting through the defense of the next one charging at her.

She continued to move through the group in a zig-zag pattern alternating between the **chidori** and her sword making sure to stay unpredictable. Satsuki battled hard as she would bat away their weapon first before plunging her lighting encased jab into their chest within seconds of each opponent. Her sharingan traced a giant of a man trying to slam a large war hammer with a downward slice in the cool air.

"AHHH!" Satsuki jumped back from the earth shattering blow and rolled over his bent back to block the next blow coming that intended to go through the other man and into her. She kicked his shin causing him to stumble momentarily, as the giant pulled the war hammer out of the ground and with the other man Satsuki was engaging, attacked her from both sides.

However before they could land the blow she formed a **chidori lance** in her left arm piercing the giant and at the same time she extended the flaming tornado around her blade to pierce the other bandit causing them to both fall over dead before they could strike her. Though it looked cool she was running out of chakra too quickly so she deactivated the **chidori** and sheathed her sword.

"Looks like she's all tired out let's get her men!" Satsuki took a deep breath and charged forward meeting the new wave of bandits head on when she was face to face with the first bandit she bent low and rocketed forward with a large surge of chakra to her feet sending the first few bandits around her flying into the air.

Once she reached the middle of the unprepared bandit wave she used her taijutsu and her sharingan to track her opponents. Satsuki deliver a lightning fast kick to one man's jaw knocking him out cold before she leapt into the air and stomped her way into a new group of bandits with their kunai in hand ready to strike.

She dodged all of the wild slices coming at her and quickly grabbed one of the lighter men and spun him around, then releasing him into the crowd causing a number of nearby bandits who were rushing to help them to fall onto the ground due to the surprising throw from Satsuki. She continued to run through the crowd grabbing one of their kunai and making sure to eliminate as many as she could while speeding through.

One second she was stabbing a bandit in the chest and the next she was already 10 feet away delivering a fierce kick to another man's chest sending him flying into other bandits. Suddenly a kunai came rushing toward the back of her head but she quickly caught it and with her sharingan she saw the explosive tag attached to it.

Without missing a beat she peeled off the explosive tag on the kunai, slapped it on the stomach of the closest enemy, and kicked him away into a large group of bandits sending the kunai back to the man who threw it at her killing him instantly. The man freaked out and tried to pull it off him but it detonated quickly killing him and the others nearby while creating a large smokescreen.

She dashed around under the cover of smoke and grabbed two katana that were lying on the ground. Satsuki then restarting her previous method of chakra dashing and slashing making sure to take down those stunned from the explosion. She shoved both of her weapons in one bandit and charged out of the smoke.

A barrage of shuriken hit the body of the bandit she was using for as protection so she immediately threw it off of her swords and crouched down as she ducked under a new wave of shuriken. As a large man prepared to cut her down with a wide sword Satsuki looked up and activated her sharingan putting the man in an ocular paralysis jutsu. She quickly got up and sliced him down and jumped away from the bandit wave.

_Shit, there are still too many. _Satsuki was heavily breathing and was starting to feel the exhaustion of pumping chakra throughout her body for too long. She looked down at her ankles thinking about removing…them.

_"Before I leave I almost forgot to give you something." Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal a small sealing array on his left shoulder. He pushed some chakra into the seal which made a small scroll to appear. He slid off her and sat on the side of the bed with Satsuki sitting right next to him. "Here I thought I would get you a gift for you know, um, everything." She took the scroll from his hand and opened it to reveal another sealing array._

_Naruto looked nervous as the smoke cleared, showing a set of leg weights. "I know it's not jewelry or something pretty but they are really useful. I improved them by making the weight equal to the amount of chakra that is pumped into it. You don't have to worry about constantly charging them as they have their own locking mechanism that can be easily broken when you need to take them off. You just have to-"_

Satsuki reached down and was going to take them off but stopped suddenly.

_Kiba stopped for a second and hovered his face in front of hers and she shivered at the possessive look in his eyes. "He tried to take you, Satsuki-chan." He said then returned to nipping at the raven's skin._

_"I just could not let that stand any longer. After all, I would never forgive anyone who dare take you away from me." _

She pulled away her hand away from the weights and stood before the rest of the bandits fearless as she remembered why she was here in the first place. _I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! I AM A NINJA! I AM SATSUKI UCHIHA AN ELITE! _She formed the horse hand sign and charged the rest of her chakra into her lungs.

"**FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" **A sea of flames were expelled from her mouth forming a massive wall of intense flames that roared through the entire camp burning the bandit camp into nothing but charred remains. After she ended her technique some of the camp ground still had areas where the flames were still burning.

_I…did it! _Her celebration was short-lived as she collapsed onto one knee and was breathing heavily as her stamina and chakra plummeted to life threatening levels. _I can't do that again or I will die for sure. _Her sharingan was deactivated and she struggled to get up but when she was going to get up she felt the ground in front of her rumble.

_What, they hid underground? _A few missing ninja were able to hide in the ground during her fire jutsu and they were waiting for this moment. "DIE!" The closest one emerged from the ground and aimed to kill her with a downward slice to the skull. She activated her sharingan instinctively only for her to watch her impending death in slow motion as she could not move.

_I guess this is it…maybe I was foolish to think I changed._

She could not hear the anguish cries of the other ninja behind the one in front of her. Nor did she hear the snarls of wolves ripping through their opponents to reach her. She could only see the tip of the kunai that was about to pierce her head only an inch away.

Suddenly the kunai was stopped cold and she could see a hand wrapped around the blade of it. "You know when I saw you again I thought of asking you out for a second date but this works too I guess." Naruto ignored the pain from his rapidly bleeding hand and he pulled the kunai out of the stunned missing ninja's hand then killed him instantly with it.

"Hey. Come on, there are still some left." He gently picked Satsuki up and helped her up to her feet. Seeing her poor state he reached into his pack and fed her a food pill giving her the necessary physical energy and chakra to continue. "How…" She asked in a shaky tone.

"Well, I was coming back from the Land of Greens and I sensed that you were in trouble, since you literally burnt down a section of the forest, so I rushed over." He gave her a smile that was only reserved for her and she knew it. "I really like your new look too. It really suits you." She slightly blushed, but remembered just where they were and punched him in the chest.

"Baka. We still have to finish this." Naruto nodded and turned on the surviving missing ninja. Satsuki stepped in front and pulled out "Izuna". Naruto was curious of the new blade and was wide eyed at the sudden wind tornado around the blade. "Satsuki where did you?-" She did not answer and continued on by holding up half a tiger hand sign, releasing a small stream of flames to wrap around the mini-tornado.

"I will lead," she said definitively, Naruto just shrugged and took his place beside her. "Let's go!" They rushed forward and engaged the few remaining enemies in sync. Satsuki began a flurry of sword swipes at one of the missing ninjas who clearly had experience in sword wielding. They continued for a little while until Satsuki suddenly tilted her head to the side allowing a kunai Naruto launched from his kunai arm bracers to fly past her and right in between the eyes of her opponent.

This went back and forth as they would engage an enemy and allow the other to strike from a blind spot. "Satsuki!" Naruto called out to her and she rushed right at Naruto. He put his hands together forming a platform and sent her sky high. "**Fire Style: Blazing Whirlwind!**" She began to spin rapidly in the air and funneled her chakra into the blade to form a large fire tornado that blazed through the already scorched battlefield.

They tried to go underground again only to find the ground to dense too break through. They looked over to see Naruto shrug his shoulders and pet a large brown wolf. By the end of the jutsu all of the remaining missing ninja were dead- or so they thought. As Satsuki was descending a barrage of shuriken were thrown at her.

Naruto tackled her in the air to avoid the attack. They rolled on the ground but were on their feet immediately, back to back, trying to hold back their final two opponents. Naruto held off a katana with a kunai whereas Satsuki held off her opponent with her deactivated Izuna. They were fighting to overpower their opponents when Satsuki's sharingan eyes slightly widened at the feeling of Naruto's chakra wrap around her.

_So that's how you want to end this huh?_ She had a smirk on her face as lighting crackled around her free bandaged hand, Naruto matched her by condensing water around his other hand and increasing the PSI of the water to a level that could pierce steel. Their opponents' eyes widened and as the two thrust their jutsu forward, the missing ninja aimed their swords right where the attacks were going to land. _Got them!_

"**Chidori!/Water Piercing Blade!" **The missing ninja were wide eyed at the sudden feeling of their opponent's hand buried in their chest. _They substituted with each other, so when we blocked, our weapons would be out of place! _Naruto planned for them to take their final opponents by surprise with a quick substitution jutsu leaving them defenseless from the other's final blow.

Naruto pulled out his arm and let his enemy fall to the ground at the same time Satsuki did. "Damn. You sure know how to ruin a camp site. Just remind me not to get on your bad side anytime soon. Satsuki?" He turned away from the burnt bandit campground and turned to the falling Uchiha Elite. "Satsuki! Hey it will be ok!" Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

She was already passed out so she could not hear Naruto curse himself for forgetting about what state she was in before he gave her a food pill. _She should not have tried to do two high rank jutsu back to back after just eating the pill. _He gently carried her over to a nearby tree that wasn't burnt to a crisp and laid down letting her rest against his chest.

_I could find their camp but that would lead to some unnecessary questions seeing as I doubt she should be out here alone. _Naruto was about to fall asleep but began to violently cough into his right hand. _Fuck that hurts. _Naruto pulled back his hand and could see the blood that coated his hand so he rubbed it on the ground. _ Hasuga did remind me that teleporting again so soon after my last fight was a bad idea seeing how Chiryo could not heal all of the internal damage but…_ He looked down at Satsuki's sleeping face and brushed away the hair covering the other side of her face. _I could not really live with myself knowing I let her die. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dawn: Ex-Bandit Camp**

Satsuki began to slowly wake up as the sun hit her face. She snuggled into what she thought was her tent sleeping bag. _Hmm. It feels so warm and…hard?_ She began to feel up Naruto as she tried to think of what just happened until she remembered and almost jumped off of him with her brightly blushing face. Satsuki tilted her head and looked up from Naruto's fur collar to see his still sleeping face.

She traced the whisker marks on his face and slightly giggled as he made a light purring noise but it was a manly purr like a lion!...at least that's what he would have told her if he was awake. She looked down to his hand that was still had some blood on it. _He was still injured from the previous mission!...and yet he did not hesitate to save me. _

The raven haired girl bit her lower lip and fought off the emotions that were rising in her heart. _He doesn't deserve someone like me… I am still weak and I cheated on him with Kiba because I was too weak willed to resist. He deserves someone stronger than me I can't let him hurt himself for me. I need to find my nindo…my own ninja way._

She pulled away from Naruto and lightly groan at the loss of his body heat due to the cool mist hitting her body. Satsuki began to walk away until she heard Naruto wake up. "Hey wait up." He ran up to her and began to lightly stretch to shake off the tension in his muscles from the rough night. "Ugh. Its dawn already Anko is going to kill me but I think she will understand." _I hope so or we will probably spar again and I don't really want to know what it feels like to be eaten alive._

Naruto walked up to Satsuki and held her. "Well I got to go send me a message if you need any help I will be over here as faster than raindrop hitting the ground." He moved in for a good bye kiss only to be met with Satsuki's bandaged hand. Satsuki moved herself out of his grip and began to walk away. "It's over between us Naruto."

As he watched her retreating back Naruto tensed. "Wait what?" He reached out and grabbed her left arm only to be electrocuted from Satsuki's lightning style. He shook his hand to remove the tingling sensation in his hand. "Satsuki-chan…" He said it in such a small voice that she never had heard from him. It shattered her heart hearing him sound so defeated. Satsuki bit her lower lip and fought off the tears coming out.

"You heard me dobe! I don't need you anymore. It was just a stupid crush in the academy that's all it ever was! We are ninja now, not children so deal with it. I don't think I ever…" She hesitated for a second as she refused to turn around. Naruto was getting ill by the second but asked anyways what she was going to say.

_I am sorry Naruto-kun, please forgive me one day… _

"I never loved you. You were just a toy I played with." Naruto's eyes widened as this must have been some cruel joke. "You can't be serious but I thought we?" Satsuki simply shook her head no. "Go find someone else that will put up your little boy act. I need a man not whatever you are." Naruto was confused more than anything at what she said.

"A man? What the hell do you mean? I just saved you last night! Is this because I didn't have sex with you is that it? I'm not a real man if I don't fuck you? That's bullshit! You know how hard it is for me to get close to anyone!" Satsuki turned around and slowly walked up to Naruto before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

_Find someone better than me Naruto-kun. You deserve that you need the love. _"Thanks for the memories but move on its over." She disappeared in a shunshin leaving Naruto alone in the early morning mist of the Wave Country. He held out his hand as he felt something wet land on it. _Is it raining? _He looked up to the sky to find that it was not raining.

_I'm crying? I had forgot this feeling…_ He clutched his chest as there was a sharp pain that hit him. _I hate it. _He bit his thumb and streaked a blood streak over his wolf tattoo. A second later Hasuga appeared with an angry look on his feral face. **"I told you. You cannot teleport again so-" **He stopped talking when he saw Naruto's tear filled face.

"I need a drink or something…" Hasuga silently wrapped his tail around his summoner in a comforting gesture and teleported them into the Leaf Village. Naruto stumbled forward but caught himself on the side of a wooden building. He looked up and saw the sign for a shinobi tavern so he dried off his face and walked inside sitting at the edge of the bar.

"I will have chilled sake and just bring the whole bottle…" He grabbed the bottle from the bartender's hand and poured himself a drink. After about a few shots he felt the pain subside but he continued to drink. The person who had been watching him this entire time had seen enough and got up. Naruto reached out for a re-fill only for a hand to grab his wrist.

"I think you have had enough. I wouldn't want my precious princess to find himself in a stranger's bed by the end of the night." Naruto didn't react except to pull his arm away from her grip and rubbed his wrist. "Anko-sensei…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of chapter sorry it took so long but man was it a hell of a break. Hope you guys like the Far Cry reference I made so if you played the game you will know what I am talking about (wink wink). What I really need from you guys is a DOPE/TOTALLY AWESOME moniker for Naruto to go by as I plan for it to be introduced next chapter.**

**For those who don't know what I mean I will give examples. Kakashi the Copy Ninja. Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash. Unruly Ay. Princess Tsunade. I think you get it by now, so the one I think is the best will be the one I stick with the rest of the story and the author who creates it will be featured in the next chapter AN.**

**Final Exams are coming up so I don't really know when I can get the next chapter up but I promise you it will be the most surprising one yet as you will see how Naruto will try to come back from his loss of Satsuki, See how they will interact and how he will find out what happened between her and Kiba, AND you will get a small look into the OC clans as I have some epic fights for this fanfiction re-make of a classic Naruto mission in an even better way than I did for chapters 8 and 9. **

**Now would be the time to get this story on alert/fav cause it will be turning up real quick and you won't want to miss it when I do publish it. **

**Until next time, BarelySage.**


	12. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Something You Can't Ignore**

**Personal Author Note #2/ Thanks for 300!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So you may be wondering where is the next chapter? Well I really thought I could write, edit, and upload before my finals…but clearly I couldn't as finals week starts in two days -_-. ANYWAYS I thought I would at least put something up in celebration for hitting over 300 favs/alerts in just over 1 month! Honestly I had not expected this my first story was god awful and it's sitting with 6 favs/alerts.

I really wanted to just jump into this story when I first got my account as I was raring to go but I decided I would at least try to practice actually writing and uploading along with dealing with a beta who was kind of non-existent. I think that experience of writing such a terrible story made this into what it is so far, but it's really you guys who have pushed me to be even better.

To be completely honest this story had no real plot in mind until I started to write it out and read the early reviews with the polls on summons and pairings. The story originally was supposed to be a grey Naruto who was abandoned for his sister and in the end he would prove to Minato that he was in the end his own person and not just his mistake but I really wanted to do a rare pairing.

Once I put in Satsuki, the story really transformed and I naturally enjoy dark Naruto stories and yet there is really none out that I have read that try to do this slowly. I realized in order to do this I would need not just events but new characters so Arashi came from me on the lookout for an oc. With him came this need to juxtapose Naruto and so on and so forth.

This story is basically the result of the "snowball effect" as I really only had a few ideas in mind. Now I have a lot more ideas and a more secure plot line of course, but I made this author's note to not just talk about my story but also respond to some of the reviews and offer advice to authors who ask…

**Shane: "His moniker could be "The Big Bad Wolf." That way he can mock people by saying "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Then pull off something dark and animalistic. Plus since the wolves are becoming such a big part of Naruto's fighting style, it fits. How many monikers come from summons? Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Slug Princess Tsunade, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, Salamander Hanzo, so you have a good foundation with that one. Plus if the big bad wolf stories are in the elemental nations, it adds to the whole fear factor."**

** - **I believe you were being serious but I could not help but crack up at that. Your suggestion evoked a small part of me that just loves being corny but I can't really see my bad-ass…op…dark…fearsome…Naruto being named after a childhood's story. So sorry but let's put a pin in it and tack it to the board of future ideas but you are on the right track though with the summons being a part of the moniker as I think it would be cool.

**LeroyallenXnaruto: "Isn't Naruto also a jinchuriki and uzumaki? stamina shouldn't be his problem"**

- This question is asked early on in I believe in three different times so I thought I would tackle it here. Naruto is a jinchūriki technically as he is holding Kurama's soul within him and on the Uzumaki thing he is also a Senju, so physically he is like a child on roids, but at the same time during the Ai fight scene when he says: "Naruto had to defend against a powerful roundhouse kick to his head with both arms. _Damn that is some power behind her kick. Is this the physical prowess of the Senju?_ " It was meant mainly to show the difference in natural talent Ai has from her heritage compared to the other clan heirs. It was not to show Naruto being weaker than her. The thing with stamina is that unlike Ai, he simply does not have a ridiculous amount of chakra, however he has a large amount of it due to his heritage. This can be seen when he fights Kiba, Satsuki, and Ai matching their jutsu with his own: The two **Gunshots**, the **Water Clone**, and the **Substitution Jutsu** back to back.

**Black Hearted Ninja: "Love this fanfiction so much can't wait to see more I love how you showed the loyalty of a wolf to its kin through naruto. I hope the update is soon, it is definitely interesting what you did with narutopixx satsuki keep up the great work. Wish my fanfiction was as good as yours."**

- Thanks and the wolves relationship with Naruto is a minor one that I did not expect many people to pick up on. All most all the wolves call Naruto "-sama" and show their respect through physical gestures but he does not take advantage of them as seen in the Land of Greens Arc. This is deeply rooted in his childhood where he was simply ignored and with Fuu being only a tool. It created his naturally compassionate side for those who he calls friends and those that fight alongside him, which is slowly emerging through his bonds them in his relationship with the wolves.

- I took the time and I read through your story "The birth of the Demon eyes" and I want to give not only you but anybody else who is reading this some major points on how to improve their story and get more interaction with their readers.

1. **Grammar and Formatting**: Honestly people skip this when it literally is the most important thing, even **more** than the story. I know it sounds crazy but it is the **first **step when writing any story. I did this through a "practice" story with "Adventures of an ANBU Trainee". You could have a mediocre story but if someone can read it casually then it will be much more popular than another story with a better plot when the author writes like an elementary student. Also be conscious of the majority of readers as they are reading on their phone to pass the time so format with them in mind. I want to preface this point by saying that English may not be your first language and so you may not know if you are making mistakes so this is where my second point comes in.

2. **Get a beta or a friend who reads fanfics**: When writing 10k+ chapters I make the simplest mistakes so before I ever upload I run it through my beta/friend BarelyGhost who also uploads on this profile and in exchange I beta for his works before he uploads. Don't be afraid to request a beta even if you think your story is bad. A good beta does not only edit but puts in thoughts on your story because he/she will know your story as much as you but sees it from a new perspective. Though it takes longer for you to upload, it makes your story so much better when you have someone to bounce ideas off of and who is interested in see the story succeed as well.

3. **Being Flexible**: What I mean here is have a plot in mind but as you continue through your story be willing to go off on a tangent. No story line should really be written in stone as it takes a long time to write and at any moment you could see something that you will want to put it in your story. Now, there is such a thing as being too flexible. Never wake up one morning and think "this is a great idea!" then rush over and type it out and upload it expecting it to be as awesome as you think it will be. Ch. 10 was a prime example of that as I brewed it over for a short period of time and I went around my beta's back to upload it. I was "shocked" at how awful it came out and I realized that just because I want to put it up it, my feelings would not justify the awful curve ball I threw. I then heavily edited with my beta to make a better chapter that was not so intense but still fulfilled the needed outcome to support the next chapter which brings me to the next point.

4. **Plot on Plot on Plot**: This is a straight forward point **but it can easily ruin your story. **Now on this point it really works in conjunction with the previous point on being flexible. For example, I wanted Satsuki to have an explained edge in speed so I wanted her to have leg weights, now how was I going to do this? At first I thought it would have been through training with Kakashi but then I wanted to have Naruto and Satsuki's relationship to develop so I squeezed in the leg weights as a heartfelt gift. Then with this last chapter we see Satsuki going up against the huge bandit camp and about to take them off to help herself but the memories of Kiba come to her mind. I did not intend for the leg weights to become a symbol in my plot but when I wanted Satsuki to re-define herself, it became one, so without Naruto's help and with Kiba's memory of him "never forgiving anyone who takes her away" on her mind she needed to prove to herself that she did not need anyone to take care of her. Of course most readers won't get it unless you are willing to put in flashbacks and surf back through your story bringing me to my last point.

5. **Let your beginning shape your end not the other way around**: Of course you should have an ending in mind but in order to succeed you need to write to what your story is at that moment not to what it will be in months or hell even in years as you may upload only once in a while. Make it into a story not a straight line where character A goes through a series of events and ends up at point B. I am talking about not just having your main character being the center of the world but rather have it to where characters push each other in different directions. For example I created Arashi to be a "good" character who has a troubled past and yet still stays strong. Now I have him and other characters such as Anko, Fuu, Arashi, etc. push Naruto to evolve as a character but on top of that I have other characters like Kiba and Ai push Satsuki and Arashi (sex and being friendzoned hard) to evolve as characters as well. This seems complicated but if done well it makes your story 10xs as interesting since it is not just a static main character going through the same story with other static characters even if those static characters are presented in a new way. For example, you can have a dark Naruto who is inherently bad but have a brand new idea to make Minato an evil tyrant and that in itself is a new story but take a step back. What really did you change? Two characters, that's it and throughout the story they don't change but rather they should change everyone else around them right? Nope. You see this when this brand new Naruto gets put on a team and even throughout their experiences together neither Naruto nor his teammates change. Sure the plot changes but the characters did not move with the plot. By committing yourself to write in the present you will naturally adjust the characters surrounding the main character thus making a more complex story that will have others interested in what will happen next since the characters are evolving.

Of course that's not everything it takes to make your fanfic better but it is a start. If you guys like this then I might start doing this when I hit other milestones like 500 favs/alerts since there are plenty of other things I could talk more about improving fanfics or hell maybe a funny personal story (Highschool was eventful to say the least). This is actually just a treat for those who have this story on alert and fav as I will be putting this down when the next chapter comes up so it's my way of saying…

**Thanks for being involved with this story and hopes this make you feel somewhat special.**

These are my personal thoughts on writing and I am not a professional by any means, but I hope this helps you guys write your own stories. I am still on the hunt for Naruto's Moniker and so far there has been some great stuff. This "chapter" will only be up until chapter 12 comes out which will be not be the Wave chapter but rather a chapter before the Wave as my beta sent my way a good idea so I will see it out and plus THE WAVE IS HUGE.

Seriously I re-watched the arc again and it's a lot to go through in one chapter so I am separating any of the pre-wave stuff first before so the entire chapter is on the Wave like I did for the Mission to the Waterfall Village.

This special chapter will be up until I can put up chapter 12 and will be taken down after a day or so after chapter 12 has been published. I want this to be a sort of December present/ thank you for such a great time writing this story and the followers. Now I have to study for my exams and stop procrastinating or I will fail and that would suck.

Until Next Time- BarelySage.


End file.
